


When Gold Met Jade: A Love Story that Saved the World

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Tales of Gold and Jade [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Baby Dragon, Broken Hearts, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abandonment, Coma, Dancing and Singing, Demons, Dragons, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Godmother - Freeform, Growing Up Together, Guardians - Freeform, Matter of Life and Death, Memories, Orphans, Prophecy, Scars, Sexy woman, Soulmates, Special Powers, Spirit World, Symbiotic Relationship, True Love, betrothal, enlightenment, fashion - Freeform, jump rope, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 192,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: What can end a war; a creation of hatred with race, age, gender, and beliefs? Hope! A light of hope and one girl is named as such. She and her true love journey to find out what they're destined for will be fought alongside Avatar Aang and his companions.





	1. Age of Prophecy and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was the best thing I wrote last year. And I created Akiko long before Mai come on the scene. Personally, I don't like Mai with Zuko because I can't understand how can you have a relationship with someone with no emotions? I've done loads of pictures of Akiko on my Deviantart account and even named my new cat after her. Akiko is Japanese for Bright Light. So please enjoy the story as it did so well on fanfiction.net as my third most favorite story.

Age of Prophecy and Fire

The world is full of countless stories. Some will make you laugh; others will make you cry. Some have happy endings others will end in tragic ways. There are stories about grand adventures full of heroes saving the day and other stories with epic romances.

And yet there are other types of stories. Some are born out of misery, ash, blood, and terror. Tell one of those stories, and it will make your mouth blister, and your dreams will turn inside-out.

Still, those stories need to be told as well. For regardless of how they may make your mouth burn and blisters, all accounts have one thing in common. They all ring with truths of lessons that must be learned.

That's what you take away from any storytelling. Regardless of anything else, no matter what type of story or its ending, it's the message it tells that is most important. Of what you take from it is the lesson learned.

So now we shall tell the story of When Gold Met Jade; A Love Story that Saved the World.

This story starts twenty years before it mixes with the stories of some others. It's the reign of Fire Lord Azulon, and the war against the other nations still rages hard, and it's taking a deadly toll on the world.

Every night the land, sea, and air become more drenched in the blood of innocent, and it stains not just the land, sea and air but the souls of the world from all the senselessness of it.

Mothers around the world don't sing their sweet babes to sleep with a lullaby all they hear at night is a symphony of death, as blue skies become more painted each day with crimson paint, as more death and the lose of hearts, souls and humanity sweep the world.

Fun is slowly vanishing from people vocabulary, and all anyone can speak is of terror, war, death and hopeless.

The light of hope is dying each day as this endless war wages across the nation and people keep wondering where is the Avatar when you need him? Why wasn't he reincarnated? Why did this war have to come to be? Why?

For nearly 100 years now the people of the world cry every night praying and hoping for the Avatar to return and deliver them from this evil.

The people of the Earth Kingdom cry out. "Ash! Soot! Fire! It's burning our lands faster! Every day we tried to lift and pull ourselves up. But the flames only rise more quickly!

We feel the sting of fire on our bodies and sweat of battle on our brows. Oh, dear Avatar, can you not hear our cries? Help us now! In this world darkest our deliver us! Please deliver us! Remember us! Here before our Kingdom becomes a wasteland!

Deliver us as you promised the world!"

The Water Tribes sang out with their hearts. "Dear Avatar, we've nothing we can give. But for a chance for us to live and pray, our children will see us again. Please, will you come back and deliver us?

Hear our prayers for our despair from these years of raids grow too cruel for us to stand! So come back to this world to deliver it. return to the world as your promised and save the land."

And then both the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe would always sing together. "Please come back and deliver us from this evil. Just as you've always kept your promise of keeping balance and save this land!"

But things are about to change and take a turn as the course of many destinies are about to change and just as stone makes ripples, and a butterfly can change the weather that was about to happen as well.

On the Crescent Island where Avatar Roku's statue was kept, and the Fire Sages called home, there was a second essential Fire Nation culture item kept at the temple. The First Fire.

The First Fire was a sacred fire said to be the first fire ever bent by humans after the dragons taught them firebending. It was kept in a holy chamber directly below the house where Avatar Roku's statue was kept.

The First Fire was said to be both sentient and have mystical properties. It was also said it could predict times called the Age of Prophecy and Fire. The Fire Sages kept a vigilant watch over the divine flame and knew how to tell when such a time had arrived.

When such time arrived the current Fire Lord was immediately informed, and then it was the Sages' job to figure out what sort of Prophecy the First Fire was trying to tell them.

Exactly 20 years before Avatar Aang would make his dramatic return to the world the First Fire announced an Age of Prophecy and Fire had come. This was determined by the fire bending itself in fantastical configurations as well as flashing colors that no-one had ever seen the fire do before.

A messenger hawk was instantly sent to Fire Lord Azulon. Subsequently, once the message was dispatched, the Sages commencement began to cleanse themselves for what was to come for them. To cleanse their minds, body, and spirits to be pure and correctly interpret the divine First Fire came with rules.

They'd to fast for a week, mediated during hours of sunrise, noon and sunset, and also say prayers to all sacred spirits of the Fire Nation. It was a week-long process and must all be done correctly by all the Fire Sages. Because if even one member didn't execute the cleanse to a T successfully, then they'd never been able to understand the First Fire.

Once the cleanse had been completed the five Fire Sages then all headed to the golden orientated doors to face the sacred First Fire and see what message it had for them.

The golden doors went from floor to ceiling with two intertwined dragons engraved on them. Opening the doors, you entered a sizeable pentagon-shaped room. The walls had painted on them in great detail the story of how the dragons taught the people of the Fire Nation to become firebenders.

The ceiling itself had a mosaic of colorful dragons dancing around the very first fire ever to exist the sun itself. And in the center of the room itself kept in a golden fire pit with beautiful dragons with crimson and blood-red gemstones adorning it was the First Fire itself.

"Let us begin my brothers of the flame. We have got a sacred and honorable duty to our country and our Fire Lord. Let us see what the First Fire is about to prophesy this time. And by dragons themselves may it bless the Fire Lord and his mighty nation in many ways!" the Head Fire Sage spoke to other four.

Three of them seemed to be enthusiastic and eager to please and serve the Fire Lord. Only one did not. He kept is disgust and revulsion for their degradation of the sacred and holy flame to himself.

For the next year and a half, the Fire Sages were hard at work through intense work and much prayer fever to under what the mystical flame was telling them with its prophesying powers.

At last, after 18 long months, they finally knew exactly what the flame had been foreseeing. It had been prophesying the union of several couples who'd have children. And these children would make the final difference in the war the Fire Nation had waged against the other nations.

They did spend the remainder of the year double check all the names and identities of all the First Fire had offered them. They couldn't afford to make a mistake with something this important.

Finally, at the end of two years, they'd completed their world and sent all the information back to Fire Lord Azulon. They knew he'd send his men to locate the people the First Fire had foreseen and seen to it they're married at once and these prophesied children were born as soon as possible.

That would correctly that up the next two years as the one Fire Sage who hadn't been pleased with the last two years of what he'd been forced to do knew some wouldn't come quietly.

Fire Lord's orders or not most people aren't accepting of arranged marriages. Not when it gets in the way of true love. Or doing anything against your will most people don't like it when they're right to decide for themselves is taken away.

That night the young Fire Sage whose name was Shyu waited till everyone else went to bed. They're exhausted and tired from the last two years of work. Not him. He only had two years of revulsion and disgust.

He downright hated how the Sages had been made to serve the Fire Lord. Turned around from their proper duty of serving the Avatar. That they'd brought shame and dishonor on themselves and those who'd come before them.

He thought of his family and all he believed in. How he was being forced to go against everything he believed in and how now he was only hurting more people who didn't deserve what was going to happen to them.

And now this? Using the sacred First Fire to bring children into a world of war? That they are only tools of destruction to bring pain and suffering and not even understand that other children just like them would suffer?

He wished with all his heart there was something he could do to change the fate of those to come. The future of the world and somehow even redeem himself. But how?

He then realized he was outside Avatar Roku's room. How he wished he could go inside and ask the powerful Avatar for his forgiveness for their failure and dishonor. So much he wanted to say and ask for.

But to open the door you needed five firebenders. Then something nothing short of a miracle happened.

The doors creaked open on their own, and an unearthly glow beckoned him inside. His feet moved without him even thinking, and once he was inside, the doors closed. It was night and no there were no torches to lit up the room and yet it was bright as day in the room.

Everything was glowing with power and life in this room. Shyu couldn't think of anything else to do but throw himself at the feet of the powerful Avatar and beg for his forgiveness and guidance.

"Avatar Roku! I'm truly sorry for what I've done to dishonor you and all the Avatars. What transgressions the Fire Nation has made and so much more! I truly apologize for our degradation of the First Fire!

Tell me, please? Is there hope for ourselves? This world? Please? Many nights I've prayed for the proof your successor lives. Not that many think he did. But many of us still cling to a hopeful song in our hearts that we barely understand.

But you and every Avatar before you and hopefully the one still out there. The Last Airbender has shown us time, and again that need not be afraid. Though there much to fear.

Because with your help we all can move the largest of mountains without knowing we could. So please, Avatar Roku. Show me if you can that there still can be miracles. That there is a reason that this world should always hold to hope. Even when it is frail that they shouldn't let it be killed.

That we can make the miracle we all seek to achieve happen. That there is a reason to believe? Please show me!"

The statute of the last Avatar did nothing at first then its eyes glowed, and suddenly everything around Shyu changed, and he found himself what had to be a spiritual vision.

He was standing in a barren wasteland of nothing but ash. The only thing living were two strange and unusual colored pink trees in front of him.

The trees didn't have leaves they'd glowing seeds hanging from them. One tree had seeds of gold and the other of jade green. Shyu watched as two seeds fell from each tree and become one and then landed.

From where the seeds landed, a small flower began to sprout. He watched as so much tried to kill the flower which continued to grow, flourish and bloomed into the most beautiful fire lily he'd ever seen despite all the adversity that wanted to kill it.

When it fully bloomed the land around it became green and alive again.

He was then brought back to the room with Avatar Roku's statue whose eyes had stopped glowing, and Shyu asked. "Is this the answer to prayers that been made in such a long time of fear and seemed to have been in vain?

That what you just showed me is real hope that's not going to fly away like birds that fly so swiftly away? I'm not sure what it means this vision you just showed me. Yet I'm standing here with my heart so full I can't explain.

I'm ready to speak words I never thought I say. I've faith and hope for the first time in years. All I know for sure is this vision you just showed me is a miracle and I believe in it.

I know a real miracle doesn't happen, especially when you ask for one. Which is why its so easy to give into fear. But I can feel this in my bones the world soon won't be blinded by this senseless pain much longer, and we will quickly get out of the rain as well.

Help will be arriving very soon. That's what you are trying to say. I know you sent me this vision for a reason and I'll know what it means at the right time and if I'm involved in sharing it with someone too.

But thank you for answering my prayers tonight, Avatar Roku. I'll make sure to look for the signs of what this vision means. Two seeds of gold and jade, a fire lily and always remember to hope."

The statue of the old Avatar said no more but opened the door, and the Fire Sage left and knew he must keep this to himself if hope was to stay alive. But again it was just the start of this story.

More would come soon and very soon things would get a lot more complicated. But for now, a real and true prophecy had been made, and for now, the prologue for the story had been told. Next to be the first chapter.


	2. The Birth of the Light of Hope

The birth of the light of hope

It was a hot and muggy sort of day. Not really out of place for the Fire Nation, given it was center around the equator. Though today everyone in a small group of about six tempers was very short and the temperature was slightly higher the normal was making everyone extra steamy.

The group was five of the best Imperial Firebenders and one ancient and wise Fire Sage, and they'd been on a mission for months for Fire Lord Azulon to track down a very elusive person.

Someone very good at hiding and failure to find this elusive person wasn't an option. This person was to be seen and brought back to the Capital City as soon as possible.

For the person they're looking for was one of the people that the First Fire had said would have a prophesied child who'd make a difference in the war's outcome.

Though to be honest, the only other person harder to track down then this woman they're were looking for right now, was who the other search party with the Fire Lord Azulon himself and his second-born son Prince Ozai, we're looking for at the same moment.

That search party was looking for a descendant of Avatar Roku. Who they're seeking was someone almost as impossible to find. A descendant of the Legendary Dragon Guardians.

They'd been an elite group of female firebending warriors who'd guarded the First Firebenders the Dragons and the Secrets of Firebending. Known for their exceptional beauty, astonishing courage and outstanding warrior and firebending skills.

Nevertheless finding the woman they're looking for seemed to be like looking for a needle in a haystack, to be honest. Given the history of their people and dragons in general.

"We've looked in so many remote villages and run up many leads and rumors. This is getting old. Are you even sure this woman exist you old fuddy-duddy?" snapped one of the imperial firebenders to the sage that been brought along with help?

He ignored the disrespectful comment and tried to control his temper. "The First Fire is never wrong and sees and knows all! It was a gift to our people from the Dragons themselves!

She exists and just because it couldn't give us a better idea of where to find here isn't my fault or the other sages fault! Just as none of the four nations know who will be next Avatar till they know how to test the young ones, we have to work with what we got!"

"You and your mystical ways! We've been at this for months now! We better find her by the end of this months or Fire Lord Azulon will banish us if he doesn't barbecue us for failing him!" replied another Imperial Firebender.

"Well, we should be very close now, I'm positive," said the sage as he brought out two golden rods that looked like dowsing rods only they're in the shape of dragons.

Under their helmets, the five elite firebenders rolled their eyes at the so-called 'magic' the sage was gonna use. But at this point after months of no luck, they're willing to try anything even something as stupid as a Dragon Fire Dowsing Rod.

So coming to a clearing in a very remote area where most of the paths were overgrown and looked like no-one had come here in years the sage went to the center. He said some prayers to all the things the Fire Nation held dear.

He prayed to the Sun, the Dragons, and even asked the mighty Phoenix for them all to lend their power and guide them to find the woman they're looking for and for them to help guide them to her. Nothing happened at first then the golden dowsing rods went crazy, and at last, it looked like they'd finally find who they're looking for and followed where the rods were pointing.

Three days journey from where the group was the small and forgotten seaside village of Ch'ulp'o. It was a potter's village, and virtue of its location made it ideal for that. It faced the sea, and there was an extensive mountain range with vast forest and mighty river with the perfect soil for ceramics.

There was one point in history this village held great importance and fame. Its name and people were well-known to all of the Fire Nation for it was this village and it's sister village about five days journey that both made all the beautiful fine art pieces that were found at all the temples and even Royal Palace.

Indeed many cultural icons and art pieces of the Fire Nation had come from this village for many generations. Though when Azulon's father Sozin started the war things such as beauty and the arts took a backseat to the ways of war.

Leaving the people of Ch'ulp'o all starving and dying without anyone caring about them because they'd been forgotten.

They had no other livelihood other then what they'd done since time began, which is making beautiful art for their country. But now no one came to buy their goods, and they're at risk of dying out.

That was until six months ago when two mysterious women had shown up. They'd taken it on themselves to feed the hungry, heal the sick, and rebuild the broken village and find some way for them to live.

For the past six months, the villager's lives had greatly improved, and they're hopeful that before long they'd be able open trade once more and experience would completely turn around for all of them.

At this very moment, a young woman wearing a cerise robe was tending to an older man with a bad leg under a bridge when a young 12-year-old boy came running as if a demon as after him.

"Xiaoying! Xiaoying!" he cried out loudly as he was panting as he dashed as he could.

The woman looked up at the young boy. She was beautiful from head to toe. She was a tall woman with an envious figure, full lips, brilliant gold eyes, and well-sculpted facial features. She wore her long raven black hair with a distinctive hairstyle.

The traditional top-knot wore by nearly everyone in the Fire Nation. The rest of her lengthy black locks were styled in thick side buns with incredibly long pigtails that had gold clips at the bottom and weaved into the side hair-buns were bright ruby red flowers.

"Hyung-pil! What's the matter?! Why do you look like you're chased here by some deadly spirits of the Spirit World?! And please catch your breath before you answer!" asked Xiaoying as she offered him some water as she and the 12-year-old boy sat down along with the man she was tending.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you tending to Kang and your other duties. But this is an emergency!"

"Well, if it's an emergency, by all means, my crippled leg ain't important at all! Tell her!" Kang insisted despite it looked as if Xiaoying was about to protest.

"The other children and I were up in the mountains doing our daily chores as usual," he started his story, and Xiaoying nodded.

It was the children's job to help around the village. Boys from the age of ten started to chop and gather wood for the village's kiln. The younger boys and sometimes even little girls would go into the mountains and forest to scavenge for food and things to make medicines.

"What happened? What was different about today? Something was different?"

"I stopped cutting wood and went to find my sister who was supposed to be foraging for food. But she had gotten lost. By the time I found here, we had found something else. Something not good."

"What did you find?"

"Strangers. But not just any strangers they'd see the markings of the Imperial Firebenders from the Royal Palace, and they'd like a Fire Sage. We found it very strange they'd be out here.

So we listened to their conversation and found out they're looking for Sakiko. We don't know why but they didn't look very friendly. I think her life's in danger!"

Xiaoying paled and nodded. "I knew they come one day, but I guess we hoped they never find us. Thank you for telling me this, Hyung-pil. I must find Sakiko immediately! Kang? Do you know where I might find her?"

"There was a run of flounder today. I'm sure she'd be in the community dining hall preparing a feast for the whole village."

"Thank you," she said bowing and turned the boy who told her the frightening news. "Thank you for the news again. Can you finish attending to Kang's leg for me? I did show you how to treat it, right?"

"Yes, I'll finish tending it."

"Good boy and then make sure you find your sister and keep her safe and close! I must go!" and she fled as she ran faster than the wind to the main village to find her friend Sakiko.

Xiaoying did find her friend where Kang had said she be. She was with the women and young children of the village preparing the tasty the fish that had come close to eat.

What a 'run of flounder' meant was it was a rare instance when a large group of fish had been washed on the shore or near enough for people of the village to catch. So they didn't have much time to gather the rare treat up.

The fact they had gotten so lucky to have so much fish and some other treats why they're holding a feast in the first place. Since the village had been on the brink of starvation for so long.

Xiaoying called out to her friend frantically. "Sakiko! Sakiko! We need to talk! Now!" and a young woman wearing the same red robe as she turned to face. If Xiaoying were to be called merely, attractive Sakiko would've been called a goddess.

All the women in her family's beauty were at the level of a goddess, and they looked far more beautiful than any of the Royal Females without a doubt.

Every member of Sakiko's bloodline had been exactly 5'8 with fit, curvy bodies that were very well-endowed. Their jet-black hair was as soft as silk and smooth as satin with flawless alabaster skin. And their most striking feature was their almond-shaped jade green eyes.

While almost everyone in the Fire Nation had gold eyes, every female of Sakiko's lineage always had striking almond-shaped jade green eyes. ALWAYS.

"Xiaoying?" she looked up from what she was doing at her startled friend as a frown etched its way across her goddess-like features.

Hurrying over the went into a private corner to talk, she asked in a low voice, "What is it Xiaoying? What's got you so scared?"

"It's them. They've tracked you down at last! They'll be here in two days! We must leave tomorrow night when there no moon."

"Oh, stupid Fire Lord! I hate to leave the village when we've not completed our work here. But we must. I will not submit! I won't! I'll fight till my last breath for my freedom!"

"Yes, let's tell the village we must leave tomorrow night and warn them they must not talk. All I can say Fire Lord Azulon is serious about finding you if he sent both Imperial Firebenders and a Fire Sage to track you down."

"Well, we've been in hiding for a long time, haven't we? Since our grandmothers went into hiding, we've done everything not to be taken alive by the corrupt and evils of Fire Lord and those who burn out the light of hope!"

"I know. As you said, our grandmothers were the first to go into hiding then our mothers and now us. What are we going to do now? The danger is closing in?"

"We must hurry. We'll make sure tonight is memorable and then flee. But let's make sure that the village is alright before we leave, alright, Xiaoying?"

"Yes, of course. Shall I go start packing our chests up?"

Yes, pack them up. I'll meet you back at our hut in half an hour."

Their hut wasn't much more than a shabby lean-too with a place to cook, two sleeping pallets and two large chests. One was gold with blood-red jewels and a golden lock in the shape of a coiled dragon. The other was gold that was bedazzled with red blossoms and had a white lotus tile lock.

After the feast, that night both started packing them up immediately. Sakiko opened hers the one with the dragon lock with her firebending and Xiaoying used a Pai Sho tile of a White Lotus that she always had on her to open hers.

Though in a hurry they still packed them up quickly and neatly before loading them up into a small wooden cart attached to an eel-hound.

"It's a shame we've to leave before we finish our work here. But all the same, if we're to survive and carry out our duties, we must leave. Tomorrow night as soon as the sunsets, we leave." Xiaoying reminds her.

"I know. I'll finish getting our supplies, and you do what you got to do to make sure we can escape without detection.

The next night they did leave under the moonless sky however they didn't make it out. The group sent to find Sakiko arrived quicker then expect and knowing what the Fire Lord stooges would do to the villagers if they didn't tell them where they'd gone they knew they'd to fight back.

They may be on another trail above them, but seeing and overhearing them was enough to tell them it was time to fight and defend. Not the time to flee. Leaving their possessions and eel-hounded hidden on the trail above the approaching invaders they made their way down a hidden mountain pass and waited.

Sakiko's sharp jade eyes noticed the dowsing rods and knew this time it makes no difference if they fled or not. Those mystical objects were locked on her for the fire burning inside her. All she and Xiaoying could do was make a stand and fight them and well see what happened.

Xiaoying made some hand gestures and then like a ninja she was in the thick trees jumping silently and nimble.

The party of six didn't know what was going on as they reached the center path that would lead to the village. All they knew one minute it was clear the next minute someone had dropped something around them, and it released a lot of thickly perfumed smoke that caused them to be both blinded and coughing very hard.

Xiaoying in the blink of an eye while all were blinded succeed in dropping the second type of bomb that released a robust adhesive substance and binding six of their arms behind their backs.

So in the few minutes, it took the smoke to clear all five Imperial Firebenders, and the Fire Sage arms were bound behind their back and feet were in an almost cement-like substance.

Then out of nowhere and from all directions came flaming arrows. Not arrows that were set on fire but arrows made of fire! They're coming rapidly from all directions at once and with deadly accuracy.

"What is the name of Agni Kai?!" they cried as tried to get free to defend themselves from the attack. They're barely able to protect themselves in time as the fire arrows keep coming and then there was an unexpected scream heard.

Someone had gotten a rope around Fire Sage's left foot and hoist him upward high into the trees, and everything was showing and while they're distracted by that the arrows had stopped and a giant snake made of fire was now coiling around the Imperial Firebenders and getting ready to squeeze.

At this time Sakiko and Xiaoying emerged now that they'd have the upper hand.

"Well, well, not so tough are you? Tsk," Sakiko as she fixed her hair bun that she kept her long hair in for a second before glaring at all who had been sent to capture her.

"You should've known that someone who doesn't want to be found would be prepared to fight back to avoid being taken against their will. Now, are you gonna leave me alone?" Sakiko asked of the group, "Or am I gonna have just to keep fighting you till you get the message?"

As she was using one finger to control the fire snake around the firebenders.

"Please! Can we talk about this Sakiko like civilized people? In an honorable manner? And without any of us being burned or losing both our dignity and lunch?" asked the Fire Sage from where he was hanging.

"You want to be civilized?! You call hunting someone down like their a fox-hawk so you can nail them to the wall as a trophy civilized?!" she snapped furiously at the upside-down sage.

"Yeah, you're the ones who're being the hunters! Your hunting us! Like some stupid teenage boys going hunting on the back of mongoose lizards after fox-hawks to impress the babes for summer vacation!" Xiaoying yelled at them with her eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"Can we please just talk?" begged the sage as he was getting sick from all the blood rushing to his head.

Sighing Sakiko nodded, and Xiaoying cut the rope holding him, and he fell down the ground hard, and she helped him up. But the two young women didn't stop looking angry and still didn't stand down from their fighting stances.

"Please, listen, we've only come to fulfill the orders of Fire Lord Azulon and that of the sacred First Fire. The First Fire preordained that a descendant of the Dragon Guardians would wed a young man in the military.

The First Fire says he's destined for great things and has a unique destiny of his own and the child of this union will be blessed in unknown ways. That this child of an Age of Prophecy and Fire will inherit a great destiny and will change the fate of the Fire Nation and the world.

How can you deny both the powers of the First Fire and a direct order from your Fire Lord by refusing to accept that which is your destiny? What is fate itself?" the Fire Sage asked of the beautiful jade eyed woman.

Sakiko's jade eyes bored into him as she flicked a stray piece of hair out of her face and through clench teeth replied. "I don't see this as an honor, sir. I only it as a further dishonor to ourselves and the world and humanity itself!

Who are we as humans to say we know what things as fate or destiny are and what they shall be? And to take away someone free will and force them to do something just because it's someone else choice is never right.

This isn't my choice at all. But I'm given no opportunity at all other than to die. Either way, I face death. If I don't go with you, I die. If I refuse the Fire Lord, that is treason and banishment and death. If I go with you and marry I still die.

So no matter what I do, I've lost my freedom, I've lost my ability to choose my fate, and the only thing I've in front of me is death. Because all that has left is death. Because my life is now over and now the end begins.

So we will go with you because you have already taken away my freedom and free will and I can't fight that. So we shall go together to the capital to meet this man that the First Fire says I'm to be wedded too.

But again it's not of my choice nor will it be of my child's decision when they are born of who created them," as Sakiko surrender peacefully and she Xiaoying began the long journey of being brought back to the Capital City.

When they returned to the Capital City it turns out that the other search party had finally found the other hard to find a woman. They'd located the granddaughter of Avatar Roku a young woman named Ursa.

Her wedding to Prince Ozai would be a massive deal as it seemed only Sakiko and her intended were the only ones of the Age of Prophecy and Fire not married. So both wedding ceremonies needed to be performed very soon.

Sakiko once she'd arrived in the Capital City no longer wore the robe she'd used to disguise herself in. She was now wearing a highly stunning off the shoulder crimson red and gold with a keyhole gown.

She also wore a couple of her family priceless heirloom jewelry that included bejeweled golden bracelets, teardrop earrings, and a ruby Fire Nation symbol amulet.

Xiaoying was also now attired in more proper Fire Nation clothes and not her disguise. But she too wore a stunning dress she'd made for herself of brilliant scarlet and gold and added a golden hairpiece to her top-knot.

Xiaoying was thoroughly disgusted and revolted when they're finally introduced to the man that Sakiko was being forced to tie the knot with. His name was Zhao, and you could see from not even a mile away he was a selfish chicken-pig of a man!

It was clear he didn't give a damn about anyone or anything but himself and only cared about glorifying his name and further himself and his career. Nothing mattered but him.

Even as he looked at Sakiko and was being explained why she and he were to be married and that she and Xiaoying were being moved into his manor in the capital, which gave the clear signs he rarely was home to live in it, he clearly didn't care about this at all.

Getting married to him brought him no honor. It didn't further his career. It didn't make his name or ego get any bigger. He did not need love or beauty. That was all meaningless in his mind and world.

All that matter was honor and glory for himself and getting anything he wanted to make himself be the biggest fish in the pond and better than everyone else. That's all that mattered to him.

, So both the weddings of Ursa to Ozai and Sakiko to Zhao for both couples were heartbreaking and meaningless in so many ways as both women's hearts were breaking and both shared the same pain.

It was strange two women each of an individual, and unique legacy with so much in common and each with a husband who didn't care for them wouldn't be friends or know each other.

It seemed they make ideal friends and be able to cheer each other up. After all, it turned out Zhao's home had it's balcony have a perfect view of the Fire Nation Palace. And Sakiko's room unknowing was directly in line where Ursa slept in the palace.

For Sakiko, her actual 'marriage' was nothing more than an overdramatized wedding ceremony and her so-called husband doing only one thing according to tradition. He did consummate the union.

But other than that there was no marriage. Because six weeks later, he got his orders to return to the war, and he was gone, and she never saw him again. It was around this time Sakiko knew she was pregnant.

It was the day after Sakiko realized she was pregnant and she and Xiaoying were standing on the balcony talking about what to do with the baby. "What are you gone to do? You know that the bastard will not come back for anything! Let alone a child!

You know I'm here for you to help you raise the child. So I'm sure we can raise your child just fine..."

But Sakiko raised her hand for silence. She had been very quiet for a long time and had a strange look. It was as if she saw something in the future. Something no-one could see but her.

"Xiaoying I need you to promise me something here and now. Don't ask questions and don't ask me how I know, but I do. So promise me now."

"What do you want me to promise you?"

"That you'll find my daughter's parents who will love her and raise in my place."

"WHAT?! What are you speaking of?!"

"Xiaoying! Don't ask me or question me! I want you to promise me now! Look, I know I'll not be here for my daughter. She will need someone else to be her mother and father.

Because that bastard will not want her and I will not be here for her! So promise me here and now that you will find someone else who will love her and raise her as their own.

That you'll find people to love her and be her family. That you will still do your part to love and raise her as well. Please promise me!"

"I promise, Sakiko. I'll look after your daughter as I've looked after you. I promise to find her a family who will love her for the treasure she is. But I don't understand why I need to promise, but I will."

"Thank you. Dear daughter of mine, please listen well to what I tell you now while we have this time together," as she placed one hand on her belly and the other on her heart.

Closing her eyes she began to sing. "You'll see the damage words can do when filled with foolish pride. Now heed the wiser voices that will be your guides.

The flowers all around you are reaching towards the sun in the sky. Each is uniquely blessed. But though each is special no one is better than the rest.

Bloom, my daughter, bloom. May you know the wisdom only time breeds. There is room for all of us to bloom and grow. To follow where our hearts lead.

You shall bloom and bring your colors to the vast bouquet. Remember, their room to bloom and grow. And that your gifts are meant to give away."

She sang that song to her baby as she grew every day, but it wasn't until the Summer Solstice was approaching that she changed the tune.

The day before the Solstice when she was very heavy with child and could sense the baby was coming she sang to her child one last time.

"How long must there be anger here? Be we can once more rejoice? When the world can embrace love instead of fear. It's such a simple choice.

It's hard for me to see the world fall and to know you'll enter a world that so bitter and so blind. When the most genuine nature of us all invites all to be kind.

Bloom, my daughter, bloom. May you know the wisdom only time breeds. There is room for all of us to bloom and grow. To follow where our hearts lead.

May you bloom and live. May your life be all that it was meant to be. There is always room to bloom and grow and forgive. And may sweet compassion set you free."

The next day was the holiest day of the Fire Nation. Their day. The Summer Solstice. Outside there would be a three-day celebratory feast and party. A time of joy and fun.

But inside it would be a time of bittersweetness. For today one light would go out forever as another light would be lit. It's strange given the Summer and Winter Solstice is when human and Spirit Worlds are one.

The lines between them are entirely blurred as are the paths of life and death. Positive and negative energy. Everything that is opposite and that is separate comes together twice a year when the world of man and the world of Spirits becomes one.

Sakiko's labor began as soon as Solstice started and Xiaoying knew better than to send for a healer. She knew Sakiko had already somehow foreseen her death long ago and had accepted that fate.

"Please, Xiaoying, make sure she comes safely. Make sure she lives. Keep your promise to me! Please!" she was begging through the tears as she cried and it didn't take an expert to see this was a birth gone wrong.

There was too much blood and not enough time and nothing anyone could do. Sakiko's first scream was the scream like the Dragon Guardian's blood she carried within her. The second scream was that of a woman in pain.

All this time as one life was being lit and another was being burned out both the human world and spirit world occupied the same space, and the daughter that was coming out was halfway in both the world of humans and the world of spirits.

No-one as far as anyone knew had ever been born like this before. In a limbo state of halfway in both worlds. In the in-between space of both worlds as her mother was entering the spirit world and the baby was joining the world man and yet was still partly in the spirit world.

It was one in a billion chance and most likely never to happen again. But it was already too late to save Sakiko as her life was ending, and her daughter's life was beginning. Finally, Xiaoying brought the baby out into the world as she quickly untangled the mess and cleared her mouth.

The baby girl gave the loud hearty cry everyone hopes a newborn will provide. A cry bursting with life and Xiaoying looked at the baby who looked exactly like her mother right down to the trademark jade green eyes.

Xiaoying knew Sakiko didn't have much time left, so she quickly placed Sakiko's daughter in her arms. Knowing she needed one moment with her daughter and her daughter needed one moment to be held by her mother.

Mother and daughter looked at each other with the same jade green eyes and Sakiko kissed her daughter lovingly on the forehead.

Knowing she was running out of time, she spoke gently but firmly to her daughter. "My beautiful daughter, I need you to remember these words if not in your mind, at least in your heart. Even if you have just been born, never forget. Please.

Your name is to be Akiko, which means "Bright Light." You shall be the bright light of hope, and I foresee as I'm starting to pass into the Spirit World the truth. The one who saves you-you shall save in turn, and together you'll both save this country and world.

You'll be the bright light of hope and love to the one destined to the right the wrongs we've committed for so long, and it will be you who gives him the strength he needs to save us from ourselves and give us back our heart and soul.

Never doubt your love for your true love will save both of you in the darkest hours of the what's to come in the future. I can see that myself," as she coughed and gasped for breath.

Still, with last of her strength, she hugged and kissed her daughter and whispered to her. "I love you my daughter, Akiko and I shall be watching and guiding you from the Spirit World.

You and the one you meant to save who will save all of us in turn. Never forget love keeps us all, my love, my light, my hope, my Akiko," and then Sakiko finally died and at that moment Akiko indeed became an orphan.

Xiaoying took Akiko in her arms and grieved for her friend and wept for hours. The next day a small private but beautiful ceremony was performed. Sakiko's ashes were laid to rest at a beautiful gravestone that Xiaoying had paid a small fortune to be made and placed in the backyard of Zhao's home.

After all, that's where they'd lived for even if Sakiko had meant nothing to Zhao she still legally been his wife and this had become her home after the wedding, and now it was Akiko's home.

Xiaoying had only out of customs sent a death notification to Zhao that his wife was dead and he'd a newborn daughter. Though she knew in her heart, it makes no difference. Both she and Sakiko had seen in his soulless eyes what kind of person he was, and if he'd not return when Sakiko was pregnant then he'd not return for his daughter Akiko.

It was now up to Xiaoying to take care of Akiko until she could keep her promise to Sakiko and find parents for Akiko. However she didn't know how long that would take nor could she foresee just how hard, long and heartbreaking the lonely the road would be for the baby she was cradling in her arms as she looked at the grave before.

The first year caring for Akiko wasn't so much a problem. She was an innocent baby full of bliss and not aware of the world around her. However, when Akiko's second birthday rolled around, that's when the problems started.

Doing the weekly shopping meant they had to take the same route once a week and for Akiko it was a heartbreaking route as she was at two years old was old enough to understand the concept of 'mommy' and 'daddy' and that she didn't have either.

Their route to the market meant once a week they'd had to pass Ilah's Park, a park that Azulon's wife had created years back and been named in her honor. It was the first heartbreaking thing Akiko saw when they went shopping.

Because she would see the other young children playing with their mommies and daddies but also their friends. It would be a constant reminder she didn't have parents as her mommy was dead and as far as she knew her father didn't want her as he never contacted her in any way and she never met him.

And sadly the few times Xiaoying had taken her to the park she'd been bullied. Somehow being an orphan was considered bad luck or for some other reason, no one played with her, so she was just alone.

The other heartbreaking things whenever they went shopping was the fact the Messenger Hawk post office and where ships docked where people came back from war to greet their families were right next to each other and not more than 300 feet away from where they picked up their produce for the week.

And it hurt. It hurt to see people get those messages and view the happy families reunited and know she would never get a letter or see her father come home to hug and smile or give her a gift.

So the lesson she learned for her second year of life was just about heartache, loneliness, and pain.

It was just before her third birthday though that Xiaoying notice something different about Akiko.

Akiko had proven already to be a firebender. Xiaoying did not doubt that given both her parents were firebenders, and she was the Last Dragon Guardian. But what she found strange was about two weeks before her third birthday she found Akiko in her room hosting a tea party.

There was nothing unusual about that, but it was the fact she seemed to be talking to two people that weren't there. She was serving tea and having a conversation with two people she called "Kai" and "Ting-Ting"

Concerned she entered the room. "Akiko? Honey? What's going on? Who are you talking too?"

"Hello, Xiaoying. I was having a tea party with my friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. That's Kai. He's a fox-hawk. I know it's funny to see he's got pink and lilac fur, but he's got his mommy's fur colors is all. And that's Ting-Ting over there. She's got the amber and brown fur. Guess that more normal for a rabaroo, though."

"Oh, and what are Kai and Ting-Ting like? Um where do they come from?" she asked getting the feeling this was now just Akiko making up imaginary friends.

"They come from a magical world full of kinds of fascinating creatures and plants. Kai is a bit more playful. He likes to do tricks, and he's talented. Ting-ting has nothing but energy and always is ready to play.

But both are very kindhearted, loyal, and wise and say they'll be my friends forever. They told me there will help me if I ever need it. Just have to ask, and they'll point me in the right direction or if I need a favor done."

"Well, I'm glad you've friends who are here to play with you and got your back. I hope I can join you three for tea again. And maybe I'll see them again."

"Um, they say only I can see them for now. They won't show themselves to anyone else for my protection. Only when they know it's someone they can trust will they show themselves to you. But they want you to know they will protect me and that I'm in safe hands."

Xiaoying noted during Akiko's third year of life she spent an increasing amount of time playing with her imaginary friends and also taking very long naps. Sometimes it took her a very long time to wake up Akiko from her naps. It was almost like Akiko wasn't in her body.

Still, by the time Akiko was four, even her imaginary friends could make up for her loneliness and the truth about rejection. Every day she woke up to the fact her mommy was dead. That she'd never meet her father and he'd never tried to contact her. That all the kids in the City always teased and tormented her.

It was enough to make her cry, and she would spend days on end crying after setting something aflame from her sadness and depression. Life was seriously unfair to that poor little girl.

It was so heartbreaking on Akiko she even wrote about, and Xiaoying found the paper she had written about it. She had come into Akiko's room to check on her for the night and found her tiny hand clasped around a piece of paper.

She unrolled, and though tear stains had smudged the words, she could still read that Akiko who was learning to write had written about her life. It was called "Learn to be Lonely."

"A child born into emptiness. The only lesson to be learned was to be lonely. I am learning to find her way in darkness. No-one there for you. No-one there comforts or care for you.

All you learn is to be lonely. Learning you'll be your one and only companion.

Never allow yourself to dare to dream about a world where there are arms to hold you.

Because you already know the truth. Your heart is already on its own.

So laugh in your loneliness. A child out in the wilderness.

Learn to be lonely. Learn to live a life that is lived alone.

Learn to be lonely. Life can be lived and loved alone."

She looked down at the sleeping child before her and thought of her best friend and remembered her promise and whispered. "I swear to you, Sakiko, your daughter will not have to live alone or be without love much longer. I swear soon she will know love, and she will not have to be alone ever again!"


	3. The Miracle of True Love at First Sight

The Miracle of True Love at First Sight

It was the summer of Akiko's fifth year. The Summer Solstice had just passed and though the traditional celebration had been held outside like every year before Akiko never joined in with the rest of the city.

For her, it should've been a double celebration as children born on the Solstice were usually given a lot of individual attention and praise during the three-day festivities. But for Akiko being truly an orphan and the bullying she'd received all her life along with her loneliness?

Well her birthday was just a reminder of the day her mother died and the day her pain was at its highest. So she never looked forward to celebrating her birthday for several reasons or tried to join in the fun that was going on throughout the streets of the Capital City.

Right now the recently turned five-year-old girl was sitting in her living room listening to her caretaker who was once again trying to give her lessons.

Xiaoying on the instructions of Akiko's mother was to home-school Akiko and taught her the lessons and skills she truly needed to know. Sakiko wanted to avoid her daughter being brainwashed, rinsed and dried by what went on in Fire Nation Schools.

So what skills and knowledge that been passed down since the time of Akiko's great-grandmother and Xiaoying's grandmother her best friend was what she was teaching the beautiful little girl.

Right now she was teaching the useful skills of how to sew and design clothes. Xiaoying had many talents. From the practical skills that had to do things such as sewing, cooking, and cleaning to her unique style of fighting and other means of being gifted.

And it was these skills she was passing onto Akiko. She looked at Akiko, who, of course, was wearing one of her creations. Akiko's whole wardrobe was in fact of Xiaoying's design and creation.

Nothing of what Akiko wore was the color red. It was varying shades of pink, magenta, and fuchsia along with with with her family priceless heirloom jewelry to perfectly accessorize her.

So sitting in a chair right now working on making a dress right now sat small beautiful goddess.

She was the average size of a five-year-old child. Her waist-length jet-black hair was in a high ponytail held in place with a gold hairband. Adoring her ears, neck and wrists were a matching set of ruby eyed golden dragons, that looked lovely with her cyclamen pink dress.

"Ow!" Akiko stuck her finger in her mouth as she pricked her finger.

"Are you alright, Akiko?" asked Xiaoying looking up from the new dress she was making her that was a reddish-pink color.

"I'm fine, I just accidentally put the needle through my thumb is all," sighing she looked at Xiaoying sadly, and she knew what was coming.

"Xiaoying? What do I have to know these things? Why don't I go to school and learn what the other kids learn?"

"Your mother and I learned a great deal more from the real world then any classroom would ever teach. Just as your grandmother and great-grandmother did. The most dependable teachers in this world are time and real life.

And only by living life will we truly learn the lessons and gain the wisdom we need to learn. And sometimes, what we learn from textbooks can tell us lies. The written word can tell lies, and life itself only reveals the truth that is always there in front of you."

"Alright, so why did Mommy far back as my great-grandma always be on the move and in hiding? Never settling down?"

"You'll understand the reasons for that when the day comes you can finally open your mother's chest of wonders. Right now you can't because your firebending isn't ready for what's inside.

The day you can unlock it will be the day you know the truth of what great legacy you carry and why our lives are the way they are."

She looked disappointed being told this yet again. She'd tried several times to use her firebending to open the lock on her mother's chest, but it wouldn't yield to her. Xiaoying said again and again. At the right time no sooner or later would the chest open for her.

So she just had to wait for the right moment, When she and her firebending were at the purest and authentic. Whatever that meant.

"So, why do I need to know all these things you've been teaching me? I mean, I'll never be a miracle worker as you are when it comes to the masterpieces you do when you make me clothes or the master you are when you make us our meals."

"Trust me, Akiko, knowing practical everyday skills do coming in handy. Knowing how to be self-reliant is very important. So knowing how to sew, cook, clean and basic first-aid will eventually be very useful one day.

Knowing those skills kept your family and mine alive for a long time. Also, having sharp and keen minds was also helpful. Knowing how to be quick and clever and observant will save your life too."

"But don't I also need to learn proper firebending eventually as well?"

"Yes, you do, but I can teach you skills in fighting as one should never become too dependent on one style of fighting. It's important to know as many possible ways to defend yourself."

"What are you able to do?" she asked curiously, looking at the woman who had taken care of her for her whole life. Xiaoying couldn't help but grin with pride and told her young little ward with glee what her family's talents were.

"Well, my young student, I know a great deal in the disciplines of stealth, smoke, and mirrors, as well as copycat skills. I'm also quite proficient in the art of ninjutsu.

I will make sure to endow you with those skills as well, Akiko. Make no mistake about that. I'll teach you all I have to offer you. From learning the practical everyday life skills, you'll need it. Plus, all I can offer you on how to defend yourself and the skills that helped me and your mommy survive so long."

"Will you tell me more stories about my mommy as well?"

"Yes, every day and every way I can say for sure you're becoming more like her. I can see that. Now let's put down our sewing and get started on our cooking lessons. We will also start our other lesson at the same time. Feather walking."

Akiko gave her a confused look and asked, "What is feather walking?"

"It's walking so softly and lightly as if you're a feather that you could walk on deep snow and not sink. You'll be silent and soft as a feather. If done correctly, no-one will hear your, and you won't leave footprints either."

"And is this my first lesson to learn how you do what you do?"

"Yes. It will also help with your posture. Now do what I do. One foot directly in front of you. Straight and tall. Confident and breath slowly."

Needless to say, Akiko wasn't going to master how to feather walk overnight, and neither was she going to learn how to cook Xiaoying's secret recipes overnight either.

Still, Akiko was determined to do something right and what she at least did right was take the mess in the living room and in under an hour get it all clean, spotless and organized.

"You've done well, my young pupil. Why don't you go get the bath ready for tonight, and I'll be up in a few moments to help get you ready for tonight's bath?" Xiaoying suggested to the little girl who smiled happily and tried to feather walk to the bathroom to heat the tub with her firebending.

Xiaoying sighed to herself and just said. "Five years it's been without you, Sakiko. I've done my best to raise Akiko. She's a beautiful child, and you'd be proud. But I fear I won't be able ever to find her parents to love her and I wish I could keep my promise to find her parents soon because I can't take her heartbreak anymore.

I can't stand her to have one more heartbreaking birthday. Not after the last one is so heartbreaking. Oh, Sakiko, please give me a sign a little help here."

Just then there was a screeching heard and it was coming from the balcony. Curious Xiaoying opened the door to the balcony and saw it was a rather handsome messenger hawk.

She was stunned to see it as no-one ever sent them a message. So what was it doing here? The bird landed on her outstretched arm and allowed her to take the note from its pouch and then with a nod it flew away.

"What could this possibly be about?" she muttered under her breath as she unrolled the message and began to read.

"Dear citizens of the Fire Nation by order of Fire Lord Azulon all men and women currently out on active duty who have children are to return home for a mandatory week-long vacation on Ember Island.

There will be war meetings still held on the island for the servicemen. However, the main point is to spend time with your families on vacation. Expect your family members back by the end of the week and to departed for Ember Island two days afterward.

Thank you. That's all.

Thus as commanded by Fire Lord Azulon."

"Family vacation? By order of the Fire Lord? Yeah, right! Azulon, you aren't kidding anyone. This is the idea of Prince Iroh. He would be a family man of the Royal Family if there were ever one!" Xiaoying scoffed as she reread the paper and realized something.

Zhao would have to come back. No matter how much he denied having a family, Akiko's birth certificate did name him as her father. So he'd get the order to return. He'd have to come whether he liked it or not.

What was she going to do? When he showed up after nearly six years? What was she going to do for Akiko? This wasn't going to go down well, and she knew it. Not for herself and especially not for Akiko.

Xiaoying knew she couldn't keep the truth from Akiko for long and so she felt the best way to tell her this was to sit her down and be honest with her.

So the next day before they'd began her lessons for the day she tried to compose herself and gather her words together in the right way.

"Xiaoying? What's got you in such a tizzy? What's wrong? Did I do something bad?"

Shaking her head no, she was crying. "Why are you crying, Xiaoying? What's making you so sad?" the little girl was distraught now.

"Maybe you should read this for yourself. It came last night by messenger hawk. I think everyone in Capital City and beyond got them," as she handed her the slip of paper.

Gingerly taking it she looked at it, and she quickly read it and her jade eyes shot wide, and she reread it three times and then asked her if this meant what she thought it meant.

"Does that mean he's finally coming home? That my dad is finally coming home to see me?! That I finally get to meet my father?!"

"Yes, but, Akiko..."

But Akiko was too thrilled at the thought of finally meeting her father that all the years of being ignored went straight out of her brain and she was jumping up and down and going on and on about everything she'd ever desired when her daddy came home.

"Finally I'll have a parent! And he'll love me! And I finally have a family! Things will be different, and we'll be happy, and everything will be perfect! And..." her ramblings of all these joyous thoughts went on for quite some time, and Xiaoying only looked fearful and upset till she managed to catch Akiko and get her to look at her.

"Akiko! Akiko! Calm down and listen to me! Please! Listen."

That's when the little girl finally stopped bouncing off the walls and looked at the woman who cared for her since the moment she was born. "I don't think you should allow yourself to think of things that aren't gonna happen."

"What?! What are you saying?!"

"Akiko, please understand, your father isn't your father. When he comes home, he'll not give you any love or care about you at all. You mean nothing to him."

"Your wrong! He's my father! All moms and dads love their children! Parents don't hate their children! You're wrong!"

"Akiko I know it may seem hard to understand right now how a parent could not love their child, but the sad truth is there are monsters out there who can't love.

They hate their children or don't care for them. So they hurt them in very bad and evil ways. Your mommy knew this about this man. She asked me to find a new mommy and daddy. And I'll do that for you, I promise. But please don't allow yourself to be hurt by this beast."

"No! It's not true! It's not true! Parents love their children! They always love, care, and protect us! It's their job! You're wrong!" and she fled the room crying and Xiaoying sighed and knew only seeing it for herself would Akiko understand the terrible truth about the bastard who sired her.

"Oh, the spirits of the sun and dragons give me strength. Please, don't let her heart be broken much more for when that monster walks through the door!"

Well, as the letter said, the men and women who'd been away at war did return in folds for their mandatory week-long vacation with their families. It looked like a great deal of them were happy to be reunited with their families. Especially those with young children.

Though when Zhao got off, he looked confused and upset he'd been given the order to return. He seemed angry and confused as if this was a great injustice and mistake that he'd been ordered by his superiors to return.

He was in such a foul temper and mood back to his grand manor which he'd not been home at in so many years he was surprised how well-kept it looked. He was even more upset and furious when he walked in a woman was waiting for him in the main entrance hall.

"What are you doing here?! Who are you?! I'll have you arrested for trespassing?! Get out right now, or I'll burn you right now!" he growled at her.

"Oh, Zhao, must you lose your temper before you even cross the threshold of your home? Must you address your wife's best friend like that? Considering I've kept your house in order all this time?" her golden eyes locked on his and he looked confused.

"Wife? I was never married?! I don't know who you are! Get out of my house!"

She laughed once and then smiled. "Hard to get out what is my home and when you are stuck in front of the door, isn't it?" she smirked now glancing at his feet.

"What?! Huh?!" and he looked down and realized his feet were stuck in a powerful adhesive substance. He was stuck where he was, and by the time he looked up again his arms being bound behind back with a fireproof ribbon.

"Now may I refresh your memory which seems to become very selective? I'm Xiaoying. I was your wife, Sakiko's best friend. Take note of the past tense. Now if your stupid, arrogant mind honestly has forgotten you and Sakiko were ordered by Fire Lord Azulon by a vision from the First Fire to be married.

That was over six years ago. And as soon as the "I dos" we're done, and you got the next duty assignment, you left and never came back. Not even when your wife died or when..." just then there was the sound of pampering of light feet was heard, and the high young voice of a little girl was heard saying the words.

"Daddy! Your home at last!" and Akiko dashed forward and hugged him to which Zhao looked appalled by a child hugging him, and then Xiaoying finished "or the fact your daughter was born."

"Daughter?! I've no, daughter?! What is this thing clinging to me! Get off me now!" he tried to kick her, but his legs were still stuck to the floor.

Akiko was taking back by her father's reaction to her. "But I'm your daughter, Akiko, Daddy. Surely you must have been eager to meet me as I've been waiting all this time to meet you?"

"What I want is my feet unstuck and the pest removed from my home. I never had a wife, and I don't have such a stupid thing as one its."

"Zhao," Xiaoying's voice was overflowing with both fire and ice. "You can deny it all you want, and it may not have mattered to you at all. But it's all right here in black and white and the Hall of Records.

Which I have got the copies of the written records of. Here it is. The text of your wedding record from Book of Marriages kept in the Hall of Records. And here is your daughter's birth certificate. Also, in the registry. It's all in City Hall Archives. Therefore, Zhao, you can deny it all you want, and in your mind, none of it come about.

All the same, the records still exist regardless. Furthermore, you two-faced bastard, Akiko will always be whether you claim her or not be the child you fathered!

And that's why you're sent back here for this vacation. So I'll get the bags packed for our departure for Ember Island." she told him severely after making sure to shove the documents right up his nose so he'd have no choice but to look at them.

Snapping them closed, she turned to Akiko and said, "Go back to your room and play. I'll deal with him soon. You go play."

"Yes," as she glanced at her father uncertainly and dashed up the stairs.

"Now, I will not have you punish her more than you already have! So don't make me have to do something I really will regret doing, Zhao," as she used the reversal agent on his feet.

"I should have you arrested for living here under pretense and dishonoring a Fire Nation Officer!" he snarled.

"Don't mess with me, Zhao! I may look weak, but I've taken down far more significant threats than you.

And I'm not living here under pretense. Again it's all in those documents. And no, they haven't forged. Not everyone forgets what happened six years ago. That stupid Fire Sage who tracked Sakiko and I down still lives nearby.

He's the one who performed her funeral ceremony and helped me pay for her gravestone in the backyard. So if you think I'm lying take it up with the Fire Sage who lives at the local temple within the City.

Ask for Fire Sage Azad, he'll tell you what you have so conveniently forgotten. Mind's very sharp for someone who is sixty-two years old!" she shot back at him and then left to go fulfill her duties.

Zhao's short temper didn't improve the rest of the night as that thing kept trying to engage conversation with him. It wanted to get him to play with it. It tried to do a significant number of stupid, ridicules things that were just plain annoying to get his attention.

He just wanted some peace. He wanted the stupid thing and that damn shrew-fox out of his house. But according to those blasted papers, he couldn't kick them out. Not legally anyway.

But that thing was making a mess of a perfect home that he'd worked very hard to earn. He'd worked his ass off and done quite a lot to receive one of the more exceptional officer's homes in the Capital City, and that stupid little thing was going to ruin this immaculate and grand home and any hopes for future promotions and what he could do with this house!

And then there was the eyesore in the backyard. A gravestone in the garden? A well-kept garden? This house had such worth and promise, and now he found his hard-won house was now practically worthless due to it being invaded by a shrew-fox and that small fleshy thing!

And that thing wouldn't shut up either! He was ready to burn it alive and then throw that stupid woman out his home and make sure the property value of the house hadn't been brought down by the unwanted occupants.

But Xiaoying kept her sharp golden eyes on him and was ready to fight and defend herself and Akiko. This was their home, not Zhao's. He may have been given it as his house, but it was their home. They lived in it and took care of it. He didn't care for it at all. He'd never spent time here, let alone ever lived here! So he didn't have a say in it.

Akiko didn't understand why her father was treating her so coldly and indifferently. Why he wouldn't look at her, why he wouldn't call her by her name. Why he kept referring to her as a thing and not a person.

What was she doing wrong? What was she doing so wrong that he wasn't able to love her back? What was she doing wrong as a daughter? She kept thinking those thoughts as they left the capital and went to Ember Island.

Ember Island looked like a magical and enchanted land to her from the boat that was taking everyone there. Though Akiko couldn't help notice, the other families were laughing, smiling. The mommies and daddies were hugging and kissing each other and their children.

They looked happy and enjoying themselves and excited about this vacation. With the other families, she could see the other parents shower their kids with attention and affection.

But Zhao still wouldn't look at her. He wouldn't say her name. He didn't carry her bags for her as other fathers had done. He didn't help her unpack her stuff at their assigned beach house.

He didn't immediately take her to the beach like the others. He wasn't telling her stories about what it been like when he was away. He completely ignored her, and when she tried to get him once again to pay attention to her he wouldn't look at her at all.

Xiaoying had had to take her to the beach. Zhao wanted to do was go to the war meetings that were going on half the day that officers could attend at their leisure. Though most were spending time with their families like what this was supposed to be. A family vacation.

Hence, most who went only went one day or only a couple of hours. Thus they'd genuinely savor spending time with their families, many who'd not seen each other in months or years. It'd seemed to be a wise idea to order a week's leave for people with children.

On the fifth day, Akiko woke long before dawn. Most firebender rose with the sun as they'd such a secure spiritual connection to the sun just as the waterbenders of the Water Tribes had a secure spiritual connection to the moon.

Though for Akiko five years of heartbreak were stronger than even her deep spiritual connection to the sun or her even deeper spiritual relationships that she still hadn't fully realized yet.

The sun was still a long way off from rising as she looked out at sea and the land before her. When she'd seen the island, she'd seen an island of magic, wonder, and hope. She'd a feeling that something special was going to happen here. But she was wrong. Nothing was going to happen here.

The stories she'd overheard on the boat ride and from the captain of the ship were wrong. Ember Island wasn't a magical land, and dreams didn't come true here. There was no magic here, and nothing would ever happen here that would change her life forever.

"I was born alone, I will die alone. All I can count on is the emptiness. I was born apart. I will die alone; all I can count on is the emptiness. I'm unloved, unwanted, and uncared for. I'm hated, unwanted, uncared for.

No-one loves me and no-one ever will. No-one likes me and no-one will ever love. I'm worthless and meaningless. I'm useless and insignificant. I matter to no-one, and no-one cares if I live or die. I matter to no-one, and no-one cares if I live or die.

Life has no meaning for me, and all I can count on is death. Life has no meaning, and all I can count on is death," as the silver teardrops fell from her jade eyes.

As she repeated this mantra over and over again, she got dressed in one of Xiaoying's most beautiful creations, a short-sleeve V-neck form-fitting magenta dress trimmed with gold. She absentmindedly picked a pair dangling golden earrings, choker and ruby studded bracelets.

Then she slipped out silently from the beach house and started to walk while still repeating her mantra as more tears fell from her jade green eyes, but soon she broke into a run as her crying intensified.

She didn't know where she was going she was trying to outrun the painful sensation of her shattered heart and frankly didn't care where that took her as long as it was far away from him.

Akiko just kept running, crying and repeating her mantra as she ran, never noticing where she was going all this time. By the time she finally could run anymore and had to stop or die from sheer exhaustion she had run almost the length of the island.

She was now as far away as she could get from the beach house Zhao had been assigned.

There was a lovely beach house up the hill where she'd collapsed, but no-one would be able to see or hear her collapsed on the beach around the little cove area she was at. Not unless they're nearly at the end of the path from the house. And by all accounts, it looked like whoever was in the house was still asleep.

Akiko had run so long and hard she was all but dead on her feet. But even as she was about to pass out, something caught her the corner of her jade eyes. It was a little out in the water, but growing on a rock was something unbelievable.

It was a fire lily! The Fire Nation symbol of true love! By all accounts that weren't a spot, it should be growing at all. It was impossible! It shouldn't be growing on a rock just little ways out in the ocean.

The sight of that flower consumed Akiko's entire being, and she just had to have it. She had never known love in her whole life, and to see the symbol of true love before her, it was an irresistible sight. She just had to have that flower. Nothing was going to stop her from getting that flower.

Not thinking of anything else, she slowly started to walk towards the water and to the rock where the flower was. Not realizing how deep and dangerous the water was or the real danger she was putting herself in.

At last, she made to the rock and plucked the flower, and for the first time in her life, she thought she knew what love felt like as she held the flower in her hand. Smiling as her hands trembled holding the beautiful flower she sniffed it to inhale what love smelled like.

"So this is what love feels like? If love is anything like this flower is the most beautiful, sweetest and most precious thing in all the world and it can do the impossible. Like grow, bloom and survive anywhere and everywhere," she sighed happily to herself as she rubbed the soft petals against her cheek.

Suddenly she slipped off the rock and into the treacherous sea while still clutching tightly in her right hand the fire lily. Instinctively she screamed for help as loudly as she could. Even though her whole life she had been alone and no-one had ever cared about her, and she thought she die alone she screamed for help.

"Help! Someone! Anyone! Help me! Help!" as she fought not to be dragged under the waves or pulled out to sea. She'd never been so scared in her life as she was in true danger of losing her life and was utterly alone.

She tried screaming again as she started to lose consciousnesses and blackout. She thought she heard a splash and feel someone grab her right wrist but blackout before she could be sure.

She was in darkness for a long time, and while she was in the night, she heard what sounded like a woman voice whispering to her. It was really faint and yet familiar. It was like a memory of a forgotten dream.

Akiko just looked around her all she saw was darkness and then saw two figures approach her. She recognized them as her only friends Kai and Ting-Ting.

"Kai? Ting-Ting? What are you doing here? Where am I?" she asked the fox-hawk and rabaroo.

"We've come to help you remember something important. To deliver a message from the Spirit World." Kai told her as he zoomed around her playfully.

"A message for me? From the Spirit World? Why? From who?"

"You nearly died, and you must remember this message. The message is from someone important. She will reveal herself at a later time. But she says you cannot forget what this message says. So we are here to help you remember what the message was," Ting-Ting explained as she hopped around the little girl.

"Okay, so tell me the message?"

"You must open your heart and remember it. Remember what we taught you from all our little adventures. Look inside your heart, and you'll remember the message, and you'll know who left it for you."

"Okay, I'll try. Closing her eyes and putting her hands over her heart, she listened to her heart and focused on her energy. "Listen and release the spirit within thy heart," and out from her hands came a tiny pulsating bit of energy.

She looked at it and saw who must have been her mother telling her something. Straining to listen looked at the memory her heart hadn't forgotten.

"My beautiful daughter, I need you to remember these words if not in your mind at least in your heart. Even if you have just been born, never forget. Please.

Your name is to be Akiko, which means "Bright Light." You shall be the bright light of hope, and I foresee as I'm starting to pass into the Spirit World the truth. The one who saves you-you shall save in turn, and together you'll both save this country and world.

You'll be the bright light of hope and love to the one destined to the right the wrongs we've committed for so long, and it will be you who gives him the strength he needs to save us from ourselves and give us back our heart and soul.

Never doubt your love for true love will save both of you in the darkest hours of the what's to come in the future. I can see that myself," as she coughed and gasped for breath.

Still, with last of her strength, she hugged and kissed her daughter and whispered to her.

"I love you my daughter, Akiko and I shall be watching and guiding you from the Spirit World.

You and the one you meant to save who will save all of us in turn. Never forget love saves us all, my love, my light, my hope, my Akiko."

"Never forget Akiko who you are or what your name means. No matter what," Kai and Ting-Ting remind her, and she nodded. Then the darkness and her friends vanished as she opened her eyes and what she found when she opened them was a pair of demonic golden eyes look at her.

She was startled by the demon eyes looking at her from the foot of the bed. Breathing hard she took a minute to look at her surroundings.

She was in a massive bedroom with large fluffy pillows all with the Fire Nation symbol on them and the room itself was full of costly and luxurious items. This place was indeed owned by someone of great importance and power.

Looking back at the foot of the bed was a creepy gold eye demon little girl. She was younger then Akiko, but eyes and smile was nothing short of demonic. If there was a dark spirit, it was in that little body in front of the bed.

The little girl spoke, and her voice was nasty as she said cruelly. "Well, well, it looks like the Black Spirit of Death Anto missed out on another victim thanks to my dumb-dumb brother. Guess that was your dumb luck that dumb-dumb was around to hear your petty cries. I'd rather see the Black Spirit harvest another soul!"

"Azula! How can you say such terrible things?! What has your father been reading to you at night? Your brother a hero and very brave! And we should be thankful both he and this little girl aren't dead.

Now go to your room and stay there till I come to talk to you about your disrespect. Right now young lady," a young woman beautiful voice was heard coming from the doorway and the demon girl Azula scowled but took off.

Then a beautiful woman entered the room and bowed to Akiko. "I do apologize for my daughter Azula's unkind words. I don't understand where she gets it from. She surely doesn't get that from me.

Are you alright? You had us all very worried when we pulled you from the water."

Akiko couldn't speak nor could she answer because for the first time in her life she was looking at someone who was a mother. This woman watched and sounded exactly like a mother should be.

Feeling very concerned for her, the woman came over to the bed and sat down next to Akiko and began to check her over from head to toe. Akiko wasn't used to this sort of attention or anyone caring about her in this way.

"You don't seem to have any injuries other than pure exhaustion and maybe swallowing a lot of seawater. I could send for a healer. What is your name? I'm Princess Ursa."

And that when Akiko went pink and couldn't speak at all for she now knew where she was and wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or feel lucky. She was in the Royal Family beach house!

Seeing the child reaction Ursa tried to soothe and to calm her fears. "You don't have to feel embarrassed or worried or anything like that. I'm just so thankful we're at the right place and time to save you.

My husband Prince Ozai left two hours early to be the Royal representative at the war meetings today. And I was taking my children Zuko and Azula to the seashore first to collect shells and driftwood for an arts and crafts project.

We arrived just at the right moment to hear your cries for help, and my son Zuko didn't think twice rushed to your aid and manage to get you halfway to safety. Then me and my brother-in-law Prince Iroh pulled the both of you the rest of the way out of the water.

My son is recovering in the other room with his uncle watching over him. I'm just thankful we're right where we needed to be to save your life."

Finally, Akiko got out some words. "I'm thankful too."

"You can talk? Well, you rest some. I'm sure nearly dying takes a lot of you. I'll be back to check on you in half an hour. I need to talk to my daughter first. Then I'll be back."

"Okay. Um, my name is Akiko, and thank you."

"Akiko, that's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Just rest up, I'll be back soon," as Ursa hugged her and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

Akiko had never had anyone treat her in such a manner. Still nearly drowning does take a lot of you. So did snuggle under the covers to rest a little more while waiting for Ursa to return.

She had gently woken up again when she heard people come back to the room. Ursa was there only now there was a man and a little boy her age with them. The man had a very kind face and gentle gold eyes, and he gave off the feeling of warmth and love.

The little boy had his black hair up in a ponytail, and he was insanely cute. He had the most brilliant gold eyes Akiko had ever seen, and for some reason, she was drawn to his eyes.

The man nudges the little boy forward. "Come Prince Zuko. It's only right to do a formal introduction so she can properly thank you for your heroic deed."

"Yes, Uncle. Of course," he said while blushing.

"Go on, Zuko." his mother urged him as he made his way around the bed till he was standing right next to her.

His gold eyes met her jade eyes as he properly introduces himself. "My fair and beautiful lady. I'm very honored to meet your acquaintance. I am Prince Zuko, son of Ursa and Prince Ozai. Older Brother to Princess Azula and nephew to Prince Iroh and cousin to Prince Lu Ten.

I'm very honored to have played a part in saving your life, my beautiful and fair. It's a privilege and honor to have made the acquaintance of yours as well," he finished.

She laughed a little because it was way too formal for a five-year-old to speak like that and she took his hand in hers.

"Thank you, Zuky, for saving my life. It's my honor to have met you and still be here to alive."

And at that moment everything changed. Gold eyes became locked on jade eyes as they held each other hands and that's when Iroh and Ursa realized they're in the presence of a miracle.

The 8th world wonder. There are seven natural world wonders, of course. But the 8th world wonder is true love. And when you witness the miracle of true love, at first sight, it a rare privilege and honor.

It's not something that happens every day or in every lifetime. You can wake up early every morning and make your tea like you always do but never expect it to happen to you or witness it.

It is just something that hits you out of nowhere. When you find that extremely rare once-in-a-lifetime miracle, that is so amazing. The sound you hear inside you when you witness it is like a week of thunder. You feel like your drowning as you see your true love for the first time.

You start to realize you are falling into something more profound then you'll ever know. But the way it makes you feel you know it can't be wrong. How true love feels like the summer rain it just washes all doubts away.

You don't even need a week when the miracle of true love comes over you. You know who the one your meant to be with. And you see that person across from you is the eight world wonder.

And in that bedroom at that moment looking at two five-year-old children, Iroh and Ursa realized there in the presence of the miracle of true love as Zuko and Akiko were indeed the rare miracles of true love at first sight. No doubt it if you saw and felt what they saw and felt in that room.

Seeing Akiko had recovered, Zuko helped out of the bed. "Have you had breakfast yet, Akiko?"

"No, I haven't, Zuky. Is it alright if I stay here today?" she asked towards his mother.

"We really should get you back to your family."

Akiko shook her head. "No, it will be alright. Trust me, no-one going to notice or care I'm gone. Please?" she asked in more a plea.

Seeing the desperation in Akiko's eyes, neither Ursa nor Iroh had the heart to refuse Akiko's request. They hadn't even had breakfast yet themselves given they'd to save Akiko from drowning.

So Akiko joined the rest of the family and was introduced to Iroh's son Lu Ten at the breakfast table. Lu Ten had a very mellow personality for a prince.

"You rescued quite a beautiful maiden, cuz," Lu Ten told his younger cousin as his father served breakfast.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Akiko asked as she sat next to Zuko and Ursa on her other side.

"Of course your beautiful, Akiko," Lu Ten said with a laugh, "I say you are beautiful enough to be considered a princess or at least a lady. Doesn't she seem like she could be a Lady, Dad?"

"Yes, you do seem to be quite a beautiful as well becoming a young lady, Akiko."

"Thank you. No-one ever paid me a compliment before," sighing she hung her head and remarked sadly. "No-One even noticed me before, let alone said anything kind to me before."

Zuko looked at her and was determined to cheer her up. "C' mon after we finished eating, we can go back to the shore and finishing gathering things for our arts and crafts project. Uncle was gonna show us how to use our firebending to do a cool trick."

"Firebending to do a cool trick? Can I learn it too? I'm a firebender!"

"Really? Can you firebend?

"Yes, I'm a firebender. Both my parents are firebenders. Though I've not been taught yet any proper forms."

"I'll show you a few things I know then."

"You don't know anything, Zu-Zu."

"Azula, please mind your manners."

"If you want I'll show both some firebender techniques after Dad shows you the trick he wants to show with firebending," Lu Ten offered.

"Okay!"

So after breakfast, the children went back to gather driftwood, seashells, and buckets of sand.

Akiko and Zuko spend their time chasing each other and laughing and even having a water fight. Azula rolled her eyes. Also as a three-year-old, she found her brother a dummy.

Though for Akiko was having the time of her life as they raced each other back to the beach house and tied. Ursa then helped them do a few arts and crafts projects which were all a lot of fun to do.

"Okay, the special one is for you and Uncle Iroh to do. That's up to you two to do. I'll go fix lunch."

So taking the buckets of black sand with them they went out to the courtyard to met Uncle who'd been playing Pai Sho with Lu Ten and enjoying tea. "Would you two like some tea before we do our project?"

"Well, I'm a bit thirsty from all that playing. What kind of tea is it?" Akiko asked shyly.

"My favorite, ginseng, and some cookies as well. Here have some," as he offered his nephew and his new love some both, which eagerly took them. Both happened to reach for the same cookie at the same time and blushed.

Zuko took the cookie and broke it in half and gave her the more significant piece and she smiled the biggest smile yet while flushing so pink. "You're so kind. All of you are so kind. And this tea is delicious!" as she sipped it.

"Uncle the master of tea. No-one makes it better than him," Zuko informed Akiko, which made Iroh blushed. "I wouldn't go that far, Zuko."

"Dad, you know it's true. You're likely the greatest tea brewer in the whole world! No-one knows tea better than you in this world or the Spirit World!" Lu Ten added to his cousin facts about his father.

"How did you get so good at making tea?"

"We each have our talents, mine just happens to be with tea," he chuckled.

"Hmm, well I guess that's a nice talent to have. It's not weird or frightening."

After enjoying there tea and cookies, he said it was time to do their project. "Now do either of you two know how glass is it made?" the two five-year-old shook their heads.

"Well, the answer comes from within you and these buckets at your feet."

The two young children looked at each other confused. "I don't understand, sir. What do two buckets of sand and the two of us have to do with making glass?"

"First off, you may call me, "Uncle," and second, the answer to your second question is when you melt sand, it then becomes glass."

Akiko now was blushing at the fact the heir to the throne was asking her to call him "Uncle," but she uneasily asked. "What do you mean melting sand...Uncle?" she asked tentatively.

"You see the different texture and color of sand will determine the color of the glass. And sand melts when it gets scalding. As in Firebender hot. Glassblowers put melted sand at the end of a pipe and blow it to make different shapes.

You can use your firebending powers to mold the melted sand by controlling the heat and then cooling it. And do you know what color glass black sand makes?" he asked with arched eyebrows.

Shaking their heads he smiled and told them the secret. "Black sand becomes red glass."

"So we can melt all this sand, Uncle and make a special shape out of it?" Zuko asked his Uncle, who nodded, "But what should we make?"

"Well, how about something to remember this day? The day you two met and to make sure that fire lily that was saved never gets damaged?" he asked slyly, and their eyes lit up as they knew exactly what to do.

"I'll make one half, Zuky, you make the other half then will press them together so they'll be seamless!" Akiko cried as she started on her bucket and he dug into his bucket.

"Alright, but we need to work at the same speed. And make sure they match up perfectly, Akiko!" he told her as they went to work.

When Ursa came looking for her son and Akiko she found them hard at work making two large red heart-shape glass pieces.

"Very clever, Iroh, very clever. I love it's an arts and crafts project, a chance for them to bond, and yes, it also helps them use their firebending." Ursa compliments her brother-in-law who smiled.

After several hours of painstaking work, they made two perfect hearts and pressed the fire lily between them. Then meld them together before using their firebending to write the words. "Zuko and Akiko together forever"

It was nearing sunset at this time, so Zuko took Akiko to watch it with him and that when they're genuinely alone, they began to talk.

"Akiko? You seemed to be holding something back all day. I can tell this is like the first time you've had any real fun in your life? Why are you so unhappy?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes before crying, "I'm an orphan, Zuky. My mommy died when I was born, and my dad doesn't love or want me."

"How can anyone not want you? You're so beautiful, fun, and loving! Everyone had the time of their lives with you today! You made everyone happy here today!"

"Not your sister," as she blew her nose on the handkerchief he gave her.

"Well, that's my sister. She's a big meanie."

"I think she's a demon! That's what I thought when I woke up!"

"Well, she's not a nice person. We can agree on that. But my mom, uncle, and cousin all love and adore you."

"That's a first. My daddy won't even say my name! He calls me a thing! It! I ran away because he didn't want me. That's why I didn't want to go home. I don't have a home."

Zuko looked like he was struggling with something as he was pulling apart some fallen leaves. "Can you keep a secret, Akiko? Not tell anyone?"

"Sure, Zuky, I never betray you."

"I've had odd dreams recently. The kind I can't tell anyone. I had one just before we came here. But it makes no sense to me."

She looked at him curiously wondering if she should tell him about her kind of dreams.

"What happened in this dream? Are you ashamed of it or something?"

"Not ashamed, Akiko, just confused. In my dream, I'm older, and in a place, I don't recognize, and I'm talking to people I don't know, but somehow in the dream, I do know."

"Okay, I'm not sure if that makes sense. But go on."

"There two girls and two boys but I can't make out their faces. Just one dressed in green, two in blue, and the final one in orange and yellow. And I also notice I'm having a harder time seeing out of the left side of my face for some reason."

"Okay, but what are you saying to these people?"

"Well, I'm not so much saying something as I'm singing?"

"Singing?!"

"Yes, it's silly and dumb. But it's like I'm trying to tell them something, but I remember the song perfectly. But to me, it makes no sense."

"Tell me the song. Maybe I can help."

He looked at her and back at the house. "You swear never to tell a soul?"

"Never."

"Okay, the song in my dream goes like this.

Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my life is complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the prince  
The prince who has everything?

Look at this palace with treasures untold  
How many wonders this one palace hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure, he's got everything

I've got trinkets and heirlooms aplenty  
I've got swords and other weapons galore  
You want fancy robes or armor?  
I got twenty  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I want to be where the rest of the nations are  
I want to see  
Want to see Water Tribe penguin sledding  
Earthbenders racing around on those  
Whaddya call them? oh, boulders.

Walking around in these pointy-toed boots you don't get too far  
Gliders are required for flying and soaring  
Soaring alongside a  
What's that word again? Sky Bison

Out there where they skate  
Out where they roll in the mud  
Out there where they fly free all day  
Enjoying getting to be free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Outside of these palace walls?

What would I pay  
To spend a day  
outside of this land?

Betcha in other lands  
They understand  
That they don't reprimand their sons

Bright young kids  
Sick of being imprisoned  
Ready to break free and stand!

And I'm ready to know what the rest of the world knows  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's true is fire and why does it  
What's the word? Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore beyond the Fire Nation shores?  
Out of the Fire Nation  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world!"

Zuko's singing voice wasn't that bad actually. Though he'd most likely do better with a partner.

Akiko was careful with her thinking before she replied. "I've firmly believed for a long time that dreams are messages that transcend all things. Both time and life and death.

So possibly this is a dream message from your future self attempting to tell you of something that will happen to you one day. All I know is you need to listen to the spirit within and your heart. That's all I know.

Dreams are where all truths are known, and again all things transcend time, space and life and death. So any message can get through."

"So, you honestly think it's a message from my future self? Telling me, I'm gonna be talking to four strangers and saying I want to be part of the rest of the world?"

She shrugged and looked at his beautiful golden eyes, "That's all I got Zuko, I'm not a Fire Sage or some all-knowing spirit. That's all I got."

"Okay, but did you ever have anything like this happen to you?"

"I've had many strange dreams happen to me, Zuko. Many strangers. I'll tell you about it some other time. I've got a feeling your mom is about to call us for dinner."

Dinner was by far the best meal Akiko ever had in her life, and to her surprise, there was music followed by it. Uncle played a Tsungi horn, and Lu Ten joined his father by playing a pipa.

Then to everyone surprise, both Iroh and Lu Ten controlled the fires around the beach house and made the mood very romantic and Ursa nudge her son.

'Um, Lady Akiko would you honor me with a dance?" he asked blushing.

"The honor would be mine, Prince Zuky," giggled Akiko and didn't even care that Azula was thoroughly disgusted by all this and stuck her tongue out at them and rolled her eyes as her mom began to sing a beautiful love song as Zuko and Akiko shared their first dance.

"There's a calm surrender to the rush of the day. When the heat of the rolling wind can be turned away.

A happy moment and it will see me through. It's enough for this restless warrior to be with you.

And can you feel the love tonight? It's where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far.

And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough for Fire Lords, and the beggars believe the very best.

There's a time for everyone if they'd only learn. That twisting colors of the rainbow move us all in turn.

That's there no rhyme or reason to the wild outdoors. When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours.

And can you feel the love tonight? It's where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far.

And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough for Fire Lords, and the beggars believe the very best.

It's enough for Fire Lords, and the beggars believe the very best." as Ursa finished the beautiful song there was clapping all around.

"Now I'm petrified we must take you home Akiko. I'm sure your family is out of their mind with worry where you've been all day."

Akiko looked reluctant as Zuko squeezed her hand and she cried "No, they aren't. Or at least my father won't be. I'm an orphan. My mommy died giving birth to me, and my father doesn't love me at all. He won't even say my name. That's why I ran away today.

Trust me, my daddy won't even care if you tell I'm I nearly died today. Take me back, and you'll see I mean nothing to him. Xiaoying tried to warn me, and I should've listened. After all, he never wrote or came home when my mom was expecting me or when she died or for the past five years."

"Xiaoying?" Ursa asked confused at the name.

"She was my mommy's best friend and the one who takes care of me. But she the only one who seems to care. My father, Zhao, doesn't."

"Zhao? Your father is Zhao?" Iroh asked suddenly very angry.

"Yes."

"Well, how about myself, Ursa and Zuko take you home and talk to your father for you. My brother will be back in twenty minutes so that Azula will be cared for."

"You talk to my father?" Akiko looked at Iroh in wonder.

"Yes, I will. But first, we need to make ourselves presentable. As the royal family escorting a lady home, we should all look our best. Ursa, I'll make sure Zuko looks his best. You should help Akiko look her best."

"Yes, of course. Come with me Akiko." as she guided Akiko back into her bedroom and Zuko went with his uncle.

As both Iroh and Ursa were helping the children make themselves look their best they did, of course, ask them if they'd been correct in the fact they'd witness the miracle they'd hoped they'd seen.

The response the got seemed to confirm that too a T.

"Uncle, I've never had these feelings before! She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore, and I see there so much more to life to than I ever thought there could be!" Zuko started to tell his uncle unaware Akiko was telling Ursa at the same time in the other room.

"I've never felt my heart beat so fast! I'm thinking of him first and myself last. And how happy I want him to be!"

"It's amazing! Someone in my life just might be loving me! I didn't know I could feel this way!"

"It's so crazy! Something in my life is better than a dream! I didn't know I could feel this way!"

"She makes me warm and happy inside."

"He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed."

And then both said at the same time. "All these feelings I have? Have I asking can this be love? Can this be love? It's so crazy! I can hardly speak whenever he/she says hi. I didn't know and never dreamed I could feel this way!"

Well, that sealed the deal that this was the miracle of true love at first sight when they are asking if this is the true love you know they are in love.

Akiko was already out of the house and out sight when Ozai returned, so she didn't see him. Ursa only explained where she, Iroh and Zuko were going and that they'd be back in about an hour and that he shouldn't worry.

Akiko held Zuko hand the whole time they walked back to the beach house assigned to Zhao. While the children were falling in love, the adults weren't so happy.

But the eventually came to the beach house, and Ursa was the one to knock. She was greeted by a frantic Xiaoying.

"Yes?! I mean, yes? Can I help you?" she asked in a slightly calmer manner.

"Yes, I'm Princess Ursa, and this is Prince Iroh, my brother-in-law."

"Oh, what brings members of the royal family here?"

"Well, there was an accident near our beach house this morning. A little girl nearly drowned..."

"A little girl with jade green eyes?!"

"Yes, but she's alright. My son Prince Zuko saved her life, and she's spent the day with us. We are returning home."

And that's when Xiaoying looked down and saw Akiko was alive and well and holding the five-year-old prince's hand and looking at him with the bright look of someone in love.

And Xiaoying politely said. "Please come inside and tell me everything."

"We were hoping to talk to Akiko's father. Surely he'd want to know what happen to his daughter? Surely he's been out of his mind with worry about her whereabouts all day, and he'd be very concerned that she nearly died today." Ursa expressed and Xiaoying shook her head as she went about making tea.

"No, Zhao not been home at all day. Like every day of this vacation, he's been on the working side of it at the war meetings. He doesn't care about Akiko. He didn't care about her mother or her.

He adamantly denies ever being married or having a child, and if it weren't going to get him killed, he wouldn't have returned for this vacation. He wanted to have me arrested for living in his manor back at the capital where I've raised his child.

Believe the man doesn't care and never will for that little girl. He won't even give her the dignity of calling her by name. He has only referred to as a thing, not a person."

Ursa seemed more shocked then Iroh. Iroh just seemed to be getting angry. Ursa then looked at Zuko and said. "Zuko take Akiko to her room and stay there. Your Uncle and I have to have an adult talk. No children allowed, understand?"

"Yes, Mom."

Zuko and Akiko went to her room, and Akiko looked grim. "No kids allowed means there would be yelling and screaming and bad things."

"I know. Your dad, not a nice guy if he that means to you. I'll make you a promise right now. I'm gonna avenge your honor."

She looked at him funny and asked him. "How do you plan to do that, Zuky?"

"One day I shall beat him in an Agni Kai, and that will avenge your honor."

"That's an adorable thing to say, and I'm flattered, Zuky. But we're just kids, and we've barely begun to train. You think you can one day beat a guy that as much a jerk as my dad?"

"I'll keep any promise I make you, Akiko. If I say I'll avenge your honor on the man who abandoned you and treated you with such dishonor, I'll do it. One day I'll do it."

"Well, when you do, do it know I'll be very proud of you."

About this time Zhao did arrive home, and he was shocked to see Fire Nation Royalty sitting in his beach house living room. And he was shocked to see the Heir to the throne giving him the look of death.

"General Iroh. Princess Ursa. What do I owe this honor of having a visit from members of the royal family?" Zhao asked in a formal but oily voice, and their fury broke.

"Captain Zhao, may I ask of your whereabouts for the day?" inquired Iroh in a formal but calm tone.

"Of course, General. I was at the war meeting with the other officers from the flee occupying the northwestern portion of the Earth Kingdom. Your brother can vouch for me."

"Tell me. Have you been going to all the war meetings being held?"

"Isn't that why we came home? To refresh ourselves and plan better strategies so we may win this war sooner and for the Fire Nation to take the victory, sir?"

"No, Zhao, that wasn't the point of why I asked my father Fire Lord Azulon to approve of a week-long leave for all servicemen to come to Ember Island.

The meetings weren't supposed to be the reason to come home to do work. You were supposed to come back to spend time with your family. This was supposed to be a family vacation." he replied heavily enunciating his words.

"I'm sorry, General Iroh, maybe I'm mistaken, but it sounds like you're trying to reprimand me for some mistake."

"It is a mistake and great dishonor you've made Zhao. And once you don't care to acknowledge and so have thoroughly denied nothing will make you acknowledge the truth because you denied it so long, you can't accept it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm speaking of the great dishonor and deplorable behavior you've displayed as a man and to one of the most significant duties and honors that one can have. Being and husband and a father.

One which you find such dishonor and you fail to see a child is one of the greatest gifts and honor that there is. Or the love and comfort a wife is better than a thousand promotions or fancy titles!" he was now no longer calm, and soon Zhao realized he wasn't dealing with General Iroh the Dragon of the West.

He was dealing with something he'd never encounter before, and it was scaring him to death.

He was also dealing with a royal just as equally appalled, and disgust with him and she voiced it too. "You don't care, do you? She never crossed your mind once, did she?

Neither of them did at all? A beautiful, intelligent, and talented young woman all alone in a large house in which you don't even care about dying on the floor, and you don't care? You don't care to come home when she's about to give birth to your child? You didn't bother to come back for her funeral?

Can't you even pay proper respects on even one Day of the Dead? You can't come home when people need you? Are you that selfish? That your wife needed a husband, and your daughter needed a father?

And to you, that's a dishonor? Do you call love an indignity? And you don't even care what happened today?" Ursa implored him to which she could tell by his face he had no idea what she was even talking about.

"For your information, Zhao, your daughter Akiko nearly died today. She ran away this morning heartbroken because of your most shameful and dishonorable actions towards her and her late mother.

She nearly drowned outside our beach house, and my nephew saved her life. She's spent most likely her first happy day where she finally felt love for the first time in her entire life with us today."

"Also we witnessed a miracle today. Turns out Akiko is Zuko's, Fire Lily."

"You witnesses the miracle of true love at first sight? You positive?" Xiaoying broke in as she been quiet up till now.

"Yes, we're blessed to witness the miracle. Surely you could see it in their eyes?" Iroh asked, and she nodded.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up. But, yes, if you confirmed it. It's still hard to believe she's the fire lily of one of the Princes of the Fire Nation."

"May I ask what does this all have to do with me or what your all talking about?" Zhao asked, and then they all got down on him.

"Your daughter, you bastard!" Xiaoying yelled furiously, and then she couldn't help it any longer. She smacked him hard across the face knocking him off his feet.

Zhao was so furious he was about to unleash his firebending, but Iroh stopped him with just a look and showing his power by controlling all the fire in the beach house showing if he made one move he'd be taken down in a second.

"Zhao, you'll stand down and listen now!" he ordered, and because Iroh outranked both in rank and birth he had no choice but to listen.

"Zhao, I've met many kinds of people in my years and travels. I've seen people do many horrors I wish I could see I unseen.

But after spending just one day with that little girl and now hearing and seeing for myself what kind of man sired her I've to say I've never seen a more disgusting and dishonorable.

You may seek great honor for yourself, but you don't know what real greatness is. You've brought such shame and dishonor that if you ever gain the recognition you seek, it will always be tainted by the biggest dishonor you've done.

The dishonor you've committed to your wife and child by abandoning them and refusing to acknowledge them even. Therefore to save that little girl from having to be further dishonored and more heartache I'm stripping you of your claim to her.

She is no longer your child but forever and a day the world will know of the crimes and great dishonor and shame you've brought down on her and her mother. Let that be stated forever on the record.

And now for the record show, I claim her as my own. I will raise her as my daughter. That's she mine to raise and take care of."

"And let the record also show she is also mine to raise as a daughter too!" Ursa proclaimed. "She and Zuko are already bounded together by bonds of true love. That's already been decided by love itself. But I shall be the mother she needs."

"And I'll still play my part in helping to raise her as well. And if I may make a request General Iroh? As Zhao never in the house can have his claim to it remove?" Xiaoying asked.

"We'll work out all the details when we get back to the Capital City, but for now, I want it clearly on the record both the guardianship and the dishonor is known."

"That I'll be glad to know."

"You can't be serious about making a dishonor know about something stupid as a child!" Zhao sputter but Iroh locked his eyes with him.

"There nothing 'stupid' about that little girl, Zhao."

While all this was going on back in Akiko's room she and Zuko had been making a promise of their own and something strange and beautiful had come from it.

They couldn't make out what the grownups were arguing about or how Akiko's fate was changing or how things would get better for her and Zuko. They make a promise to be each other best friend forever.

They're standing up tall with their palms touching, and Zuko started with his first half of the promise.

"When every moment gets too hard, and the end of the road feels too far. No matter how much time we are apart, I'll always be near you. I'll be the shelter in your rain. I'll help you find your smile again. I'll make you laugh at a broken heart. Wherever you are.

Because I'm never going to walk away. When you're all alone and feel afraid, I'll be there when you call my name. You can always depend on me because until forever ends. I will be your friend."

Akiko took a breath and then said, "So many people come and go. But nothing can change you, I know. You're never going to be a face in the crowd. And time will show through the seasons and the years. I will always hold you dear, and you never have to fear.

Because I'm never going to walk away. When you're all alone and feel afraid, I'll be there when you call my name. You can always depend on me because until forever ends. I will be your friend."And that's when things took and an exciting turn for the two.

Suddenly from their hand's fire erupted but they hadn't meant to firebend. But this wasn't normal firebending at all. For one thing, Zuko's fire was pure gold, and Akiko's was hot pink. For another, it was bending itself as if it had a mind of its own and all they could do was finish what was left of their promise.

"Because we're never gonna walk away. When either of us all alone and feel afraid, we'll be there when others call others to name. We can always depend on each other because until forever ends we will be friends.

We'll be each other rock when every candle has burned down low. And we'll forever know

Because we're never going to walk away. When either of us all alone and feel afraid, we'll be there when others call others to name. We can always depend on each other because until forever ends. We will be friends!"

and they watched as the crazy firebending seemed to form a friendship bracelet made of fire around them to seal the deal. Once that was done it vanished.

"What just happened?!" they asked each other as neither had heard of something like that happening before.

"Have you ever heard of firebending being gold or pink before?" Akiko asked, and Zuko shook his head.

"I've never heard of fire bending itself before either. That was weird! It was like it was responding to us! Or something we did!"

"Whatever it was, I don't think we should tell anyone. That needs to be out the little secret, Zuko."

"Promise, I'll never tell anyone about our special firebending!" he swore, and she swore too. "Never tell anyone either!"

Shortly after that Zuko was taken home but for Zuko and Akiko their lives had been changed forever because something was starting right now. And whatever it was something that had never happened before!


	4. Embers of Childhood

The Embers of Childhood

In the years to come both Zuko and Akiko would remember many more painful and burning memories of agonizing pain and torment then happiness and pleasureful memories as they grew older.

Though there were a few glimmering embers of their childhood that were both events of considerable significance to them and also moments of when they're delighted, and there had been no pain in those days.

They'd been rare and scarce at best and in the future hard to recall the overwhelming, painful days to come. Still, it was these Embers of Childhood they held dearest and closest to their hearts when things got toughest when they got older, and there seemed to be no hope or happiness at all.

Their very first Ember moment happened a week after they first met on Ember Island. It was Akiko's first day at the Fire Nation Palace.

Now that Iroh and Ursa's had claimed her as their own, they'd worked out an arrangement with Xiaoying that did come with some rules. That even though she now considered their child now Akiko and Xiaoying didn't move into the Palace for two excellent reasons.

Namely, they no-one was sure how Fire Lord Azulon would react to all this, so they didn't inform him of what his son and daughter-in-law had done. No-one wants to endure or be a victim of the Fire Lord's wrath even his own family.

So they figured it was best not to tell Azulon at all that his son Iroh had adopted a little girl or that his daughter-in-law was the mother of the adopted child. It was just safer that way.

The other reason was so Akiko wouldn't have to leave her biological mother's grave behind. As they couldn't separate the girl from her mother and Xiaoying from her friend.

Therefore, the arrangement was rather simple. Every day Xiaoying would bring Akiko to spend the day at the palace with her adoptive parents and Zuko and at night depending on whether she was allowed to stay for dinner or not she be brought back to her house.

Xiaoying was also welcome to come and spend as much time as she wanted at the palace as she wished to before she and Akiko returned to their home. Iroh had stripped Zhao of his claim to the house to mark his dishonor further and he'd to find other living arrangements.

It was the first day of this new arrangement that stood out. Akiko was so excited she couldn't sleep. She was up two hours before dawn she was so excited and Xiaoying seeing no point in trying to get her to go back to bed instead helped her get ready.

Using the most expensive bath oils and shampoos she made sure to give Akiko the best bath she'd ever had. She was thoroughly cleaned even under her long fingernails.

Next, they brushed her hair with 100 strokes before putting it into its high ponytail, next came a winter sky pink silk dress that was accessorized with her mother's earrings, a golden choker, golden bracelets, and a phoenix brooch.

The final touch was using a specially blended one-of-kind perfume that made Akiko smell like a whole field of fire lilies.

In Xiaoying's opinion, she looked like a princess and had the heart of a true one too. Nothing like that little demon Azula that Akiko had told her about when they'd gotten home.

What kind of three years old, especially a princess, wishes the Spirit of Death took someone? Something is not right with you if take delight at the age of three at the idea of someone taken by Black Spirit of Death.

Akiko twirled around and around several times in front of the mirror, admiring herself in the mirror. "Is it perfect? Do I look perfect? Oh! This is such an important day! What if I mess up?! I mean, it's the royal palace?! What if..."

"Akiko, calm yourself. Take a deep breath in and out." Xiaoying spoke calmly and got the little girl to calm down. She bent down the child's level and smiled.

"You'll not make a fool of yourself, okay? They wouldn't have asked you to come every day if they didn't want you. Just follow the rules, and you'll be fine. All you have to do is stay away from the Fire Lord's chamber, and I'd advice avoid that Demon at all cost."

"And anyone else who might be bad?"

"Trust your instincts and follow the rules. Stay close to Zuko and listen to your mom, and you'll do fine. Remember, your mom and Uncle are there to watch over you and protect you. They promise to love and protect you, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. And Zuky is going to love and protect me too. And I'll protect him if I must too!" she started strongly, "I'm not weak! If he's gonna protect me, then I shall protect him as well!"

"Then you'll protect each other just as you should. Now, are you ready?"

"YES!"

"Okay, now tame some of that fire inside of you. And let's get going," as they walked towards the palace and Akiko had the biggest smile on her face.

When they approached the gates they're meet of course by the guards who didn't seem like the people you wanted to mess with. The strong and silent type but highly trained firebenders.

"State your name and business at the palace," one of the guards asked Xiaoying, who wasn't in the mood for this. Instead, she reached into her dress and pulled out a sealed letter with the Royal Seal on it.

"This will explain everything, gentlemen," she told them calmly as they broke open the seal and began to read the letter, and their eyes shot wide open. They had looks of disbelief on their faces as they looked at Xiaoying and the child's hand she was holding at her side.

"How do we know this isn't a forgery? That the Heir signs this to the Throne and he's expecting the girl? And that what this letter claim is true at all?" asked one guard.

"Yes, surely if the Dragon of the West had done such a thing all of the Fire Nation would know about it!" the other guard stated.

"He didn't want it to widely know since he wasn't sure how his father Fire Lord Azulon would react to him doing what he did, gentlemen. But I swear this all took place on Ember Island last week."

"And you have any proof to back it up?"

"If you don't believe the official letter with the Dragon of the West signature on it in your hands, why don't you just go ask him then?" she asked them with her hands on her hip.

"He's a very busy man and wouldn't want to be bothered with something like this."

"And we are not leaving when we're invited, so I suggest you summon him here if you don't believe a letter that had a royal seal on it."

"Well, she's got the point. So let's have him come here and settle it and then she can leave quietly." and so they sent a messenger to find the Dragon of the West who appeared ten minutes later at the gates.

When Akiko saw Iroh again, her face broke into a happy smile there could be, and she ran right into his open arms and yelled, "Uncle! I"m so happy to see you again!"

"I'm happy to see you too again, my lovely Lady," which surprised the guards since clearly Prince Iroh did know the little girl and was expecting her.

"Gentlemen, may I ask what was in the delay of letting my daughter join us for breakfast?"

"Daughter?!"

"It was an informal adoption. But I've claimed the child as my own as my sister-in-law has also claimed her as her own. As I'm sure my dear friend Xiaoying explained this isn't going to be well known to the public because of my father's unknown reaction to it.

But also we don't want my daughter to suffer anymore then she has and made a spectacle. So it will be only known to those who needed to know about it. I'll inform the other guards and servants who will need to know about it.

But for all intents and purpose, the little girl is now mine to raise as my own. So please, when she arrives, every morning, let her in and as well as this woman without question, alright?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Come along, Lady. It's time for breakfast."

"Yes, Uncle!"

They were making their way down the corridor when Akiko heard the voice she longed to hear called her name. "Akiko!"

"Zuky? Zuky!"

And the two children ran to each other before tumbling over in a messy heap laughing and giggling just hugging each other so happy to see each other again.

"You look amazing!"

Blushing she looked at him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Come on, let's get to the dining hall! Mom waiting! She told the servants to make a huge feast for breakfast just for you!"

"Really?! For me?!"

"Yeah! C'mon!" as he tugged her along as they dashed rapidly down the halls of the palace and she was taking in all the sights.

Unfortunately neither were looking where they're going and just before they reached the dining hall both crashed right into someone and were knocked to the ground along with the wind knocked right out of them.

Akiko got her wind back first, and when she looked up, she stopped breathing. The blood in her veins froze as her heart stop beating, and the room became suddenly colder than either of the poles where the Water Tribes called home.

Before she was a pair of gold eyes that looked familiar and unfamiliar, but all she knew was there was something dark, cold and evil and it was screaming something.

"Who are you?" said the voice belonging to the evil eyes as they bore into her and she couldn't speak as the eyes and the face that was looking at her scared her to death.

"Dad," quickly Zuko came in front Akiko shielding her from those eyes. "This is my new special friend Akiko. Mom told you she was coming today, right?" he looked a little pale himself.

There was something about this man that was scaring both of them when the warm, caring voice of Ursa came from the doorway. "Ozai! Stop scaring the children!"

And Ozai looked at his wife, and she glanced at her son and her new daughter his love. "I apologize, Akiko, I didn't have time to explain to my husband about the new arrangement with you yet.

Zuko, why don't you take Akiko to your room for a little bit and we'll have breakfast in a short while? I need a few moments alone with your father to explain to him about Akiko."

"Sure, Mom. Come on, Akiko," as he led the still dumb Akiko away from his father and towards his room.

When the kids rounded the bend, Ursa looked at her husband sternly, and he didn't look happy with her. Neither of them notices something was peeking its head around the corner of where the kids had just vanished.

It was a young pink and lilac fox-hawk creeping slowly and silently towards the royal couple. Fox-hawks have the bodies of foxes with the wings, talons, and eyes of hawks and best of both senses combined.

This one was able to get into a position to see and hear what the royal couple was speaking about, but not be seen or heard itself.

It was not the first time the couple had quarreled given the intensity of the argument. Ozai wasn't happy at all with his wife's decision to adopt the little girl and raise her alongside their children.

He said numerous very harsh things about Akiko. Furthermore, ridicule the very idea of the miracle that Ursa insisted took place or the idea of true love at all. Even so, Ursa was steadfast about what she and his older brother Iroh had decided and that it was already final.

All Ursa asked of her husband was to treat Akiko with some compassion and kindness. That was all as she'd already suffered enough and as an orphan needing a family, he could try a little to be kind to her.

All this time that fox-hawk watched and listened to the argument finally settled. Ozai left the room, and even the fox-hawk could see that wasn't a man but a beast and full of dark energy.

He then leaped into the air and vanished into thin air but still caused a gust of wind as Ursa's beautiful long hair was blown about as he flew past her invisible in the direction where the children had gone.

While Zuko's parents had been arguing he'd been trying to get Akiko who'd been scared dumb to talk. She was white as a ghost, and her eyes were as big as tea saucers. Finally, she came out of it and barely was able to whisper a question.

"Zuky?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that monster?"

"Monster? That was just my dad. Prince Ozai. I'm sorry if he scared you. I know he looks a little scary when he's angry. It's my fault. I should've been paying attention to where we were going. Then we wouldn't run into him."

"Zuko," she took his tiny hand in hers and made him look right at her and placed one hand on his face. For a moment it seemed to Zuko her beautiful jade eyes changed slightly as if they're glowing.

Akiko started to speak again, but it was almost like it was someone much older and wiser was talking to him instead and giving him a warning.

"Listen to me, Prince Zuko, that man isn't a man. He's not a father, nor is he human. He's a beast. He has no heart or soul. He's deadly and dangerous not only to you and your family but to all the world.

A man who has no heart or soul is the deadliest creature that can be unleashed on this world for he's got no conscience or mercy. No humanity at all. Be warned your life is in danger. Heed this warning and watch your back. Watch out for Death for that is Death in human form." and then Akiko blinked as her eyes stopped glowing and she swayed a bit and collapsed to the ground.

"Akiko? Akiko! Wake up! Wake up!" he begged her and Akiko opened her eyes still looking a little woozy and held her head like she had a headache and looked at Zuko strangely.

"How did I end up on the floor? Where am I? What's going on? The last thing I remember is looking into the soulless eyes of death itself?"

"Akiko? Are you okay? Do I need to get Mom or Uncle?"

"What? Why? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me funny, Zuko?" she asked him not liking how he was looking at her.

"A moment ago your eyes were glowing and you started talking funny. You called my dad Death, and he was a danger and all kinds of weird things. Then you passed out."

"I honestly have no memory of that. I mean, I thought I was looking at Death when I saw his eyes, but I don't recall anything before waking up on the floor."

Zuko looked right into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth and felt in his heart she was. Then he took her hand in his and told her. "You know Akiko. I asked you to keep my dreams a secret. I trust you to keep my secrets. You can trust me with yours."

"I know, we are best friends," and then she got on his bed and started to jump. "Come on! I bet I can jump higher than you!"

"You're on!" and soon the bed jumping turned into a pillow fight to which neither surrender till both had knocked the other out.

It was about this time Ursa showed up and laughed to herself to see the two of them knocked out from a pillow fight. "Aw to be young and innocent," she sighed happily.

She got the two defeated combatants up, and then all went to have breakfast with the rest of the family. Akiko made sure to keep a reasonable distance away from Ozai and Azula and only talk to them if they speak to her which wasn't much.

Not long after they ate breakfast Zuko gave her a proper tour of the palace then they ended up in the gardens next to his favorite spot the turtleduck pond. "Oh they are so cute!" she exclaimed as he gave her some bread and she feeds some.

"It's my favorite place in all the palace to come here and sit beneath the tree and enjoy the peace. And yeah, they are cute."

"Hmm. So what else is in the gardens?"

"Um, well we've got a nice water fountain and some apple trees over that way," as he escorted her that way but when they got there both stopped Akiko clutched Zuko tightly in fear.

There two new girls that Akiko never saw before who Azula was busy bossing around and again Azula was only three years old, but she was already a master in control others with fear tactics.

One was in dark red with jet black hair and gold-colored eyes and seemed gloomy. The other was in light pink with light brown hair in a braid and seemed chipper.

"I said we were going to Royal Treasury and that's what we're going to do. Now, are you going to do what I say or not?" Azula asked in a quiet voice.

"Azula, your mom said we're not allowed in the Royal Treasury. It's off-limits," girl in pink reminded her.

"Besides, why do you want to wear some fancy rocks? There are plenty of rocks right outside you can wear, and they are just as silly and shiny." the other girl replied in a deadpan way.

"Are you defying a direct order from your princess?"

The other girls looked a little scared so Akiko gathering the unknown courage inside her called out. "Azula! Don't you dare threaten them!"

"What?! Who? You!" Azula turned around and laughed at who was challenging her. "Oh, you think your gonna stop me? The silly little orphan girl, my kooky uncle, felt sorry for?"

"Yes, Azula, I'll stop you!" she challenged her as got in her face.

"Whatcha gonna do, a little orphan?"

"I'm gonna tell your mother!"

"You'd be a tattletale?!"

"You shouldn't mistreat those girls I assume are your friends, and you shouldn't break the rules either!"

"I'm a princess! I can do whatever I want!"

"Actually what you are is a three-year-old little brat who needs to learn why there are rules for a reason!"

"That's no way to talk to a princess!"

"And you sure don't act like one!"

"I will not be treated like that!"

"And I won't let you ever disrespect anyone ever again!"

Both girls looked ready to fight as they're prepared to have an Agni Kai right there and then.

Luckily the fight was broken up by the voices of Ursa, Iroh, and Xiaoying calling them all over.

"Come over here, children! It's snack time! We have got a special treat for all of you!" called Ursa as the five children came scampering over energetically.

"Come one and all for some mystery tea and cookies. I made the mystery tea," Iroh explained as he began to pour their cups and Xiaoying smiled and said, "And I made the mystery cookies," as she took large cookies from a platter and gave them each one.

"What makes them each a mystery?" all the children asked as they sat down on the grass about to enjoy the snack.

Both Iroh and Xiaoying had the same cunning grin on their face and twinkling to their golden eyes. "It's our secret recipe for tea and cookies. It's a little different each time, so we can't guarantee the flavor.

What's more, what one person will taste will not be the same as another person will taste. And each time you eat or drink mystery tea or cookies, it will never taste the same twice in a row."

"Go on try the tea and tell me what do each of you taste?" pressed Iroh, and Zuko claimed his taste ginseng while Akiko says her tea tasted like jasmine. Azula wouldn't answer at all. But Mai and Ty Lee as Akiko learned their names were mentioned their tea tasted like ginger and cinnamon tea.

As for their cookies they just as different as the tea flavors despite all looking the same the characters were explosively different and very wide-ranged.

While four out of five kids enjoyed the mystery snack time, Ursa was now sitting at the table and had a storybook with her. "Children, now that you all here I feel this be a good time to listen to the same stories that were read to me when I was your age.

They're called "The Ember Tales" they are collections of some of the oldest and most magnificent collection of Fire Nation literature for children in the history of our country. Like all stories, there to teach you valuable lessons which I hope you'll learn as I did when they're read to me.

Everyone but Azula was eager as Ursa began to sing them all a story and rhymes all about once upon a time since it heard these stories for the very first time.

As soon as Ursa began to read Zuko and Akiko couldn't wait for her to learn more or for her to reread it. For whenever their mother read a story from that day forward, everything seems all brand new. So they always looked forward to her singing a tale, so it still is like hearing it for the very first time.

The "Ember Tales" contained four stories. "The Boy and the Phoenix Kite" which was about a boy who dreamed of nothing more than making and flying a phoenix kite with his father during the Summer Solstice Kite Festival but when his father died his uncle helped him achieve the dream.

The second story was "The Dragon Dance and Phoenix Song" about how the Dragons and Phoenix used not to be friends but then had to work together to save the Eternal Torch or "Sun" from going out by deadly sea monsters and then became friend living together in harmony

The third story would later come to have a deeper meaning to Akiko as it was "The Legend of the Dragon Guardians," and it told the legend of the female firebending warrior women who protected the dragons and guarded the Secrets of Firebending. And said to care the fire of dragons within themselves.

The last story was the most famous love story in all the Fire Nation, and it would become Zuko and Akiko's favorite story. So much by the time they'd reach the age of seven, they could say it backward in their sleep.

"The Promise of the Fire Lily" A tragic love story. It was all about forbidden love, sacrifices, life and death and following your heart to the end.

The story went like this. Two well-known families. One of the wealthy non-bending merchants and the other firebending military excellence both highly favored in the Fire Lord eyes for their respective reasons.

But the families hated each other with a bitter and deadly hatred. So much they would almost be murdered each other on the spot if they saw each other.

The main characters are 18 years old Kazuo from the firebending family and 18-year-old Aiko from the non-benders.

Both of them are very pure-hearted, selfless, courageous souls and very attractive. But at the same time very unhappy, lonely and depressed.

Their families put very high expectations on them to follow in the footsteps of their respective families and bring them great honor and of course marry those that were chosen for them.

Neither Kazuo nor Aiko can take the demands of their family for the impossibility of perfection nor do their care for an arranged marriage to stupid, shallow people who don't love them only their status.

So during the only time, the family has truce during the three days Summer Solstice Celebration they meet by chance and fall head over heels in love. But it's forbidden love and have to meet at secret at night.

There is a balcony that Aiko goes to listen to her lover shower her with true love words and praise and promises.

But their affair is found out, and both face death and dishonor. Instead, they declare it is their families who are the dishonorable ones and escape with a knife and a vial of poison.

They run away to the Fire Falls while their families chase after them. But to finally be together forever, they do something never to be separated again. They first kiss each other with poison on their lips and to finish the job in case a healer might save them from the poison then stab themselves in the heart so they can be together in death.

The families couldn't separate their bodies, so their bodies had to be burned together and from their blood came to be the fire lily. And that's why the fire lily is the symbol of true love in the Fire Nation.

It was compelling and had a significant impact on Zuko and Akiko's whole being. After hearing the story for the first time, they wonder if they could ever make that kind of sacrifice for true love? Would they ever be that brave to do that kind of thing in the name of true love?

But nearing the end of that first day everything worked out great. Other than dealing with Ozai and Azula the day had been perfect, and they'd both remember it forever.

The Second Ember Day was the next approaching Summer Solstice after Zuko and Akiko met.

Zuko was talking excitedly all about the festival. How he was getting a new kimono this year for it, the kites he and his cousin flew together and all the delicious food and how amazing the firework shows were and then the firebending dancers were.

Akiko was eerily silent, and he was wondering why. "Akiko? What's wrong? Why aren't you more excited? I mean it's the best holiday of the year! I can't wait to see the kimono that Xiaoying's making for you to wear! And I'm making a phoenix kite just like the story for this year!

Why are you looking so down in the dumps? Don't you want to eat the sweet cakes and fire flakes and see the beautiful firework shows?"

Akiko looked sadly at the turtleduck pond and cried and couldn't stop crying. Zuko quickly came around and tried to find out what the matter was. "Akiko?! What's the matter, Akiko? Should I get Mom? What's got you so upset?"

"I hate Summer Solstice!"

He blinked in confusion and asked the obvious question. "Why?!"

"Because it's my birthday! And no-one cares, it's my birthday! Or the fact my mother died! I've never had a birthday party! I never had a birthday cake! Not even a father-daughter dance!" and she fell into his arms, and he held her tightly, and she cried harder then she had cried in a long time.

Once she had cried herself out of tears, he dried her eyes for her, "No-one cared it's your birthday? And you're a Summer Solstice child?"

She nodded and hiccuped. "I know other children who have that birthday get to have extravagant parties and treated like they royalty! They're praised and told their blessing and all kinds of extraordinary things!

Not me! I'm just told I'm unlucky! I'm just the orphan girl who got bullied, teased, and abandoned! So no I've never celebrated!" she confessed looking sad.

Then she got to her feet with her back to him with one hand on the tree. "But Zuky? If things were a little bit different and I was considered someone special, I do a great deal to stand out!"

Whirling around, she told him her deepest thoughts. "I wish I could go out in the City and say something like, "Open up your eyes and take a look at me! Let me become fixed in your memory!

I'm driven by the beat my heart, and I'm gonna show you just how I stand out!"

"I wouldn't do some everyday thing either. Life isn't about a question of if it's just a matter of when. And I think it's now my time to move to the front of the line.

I'm more than ready to show this world I got what it takes. So be prepared to watch every move that I make from now on. Because I'm going to make sure from now on that I stand out. Above the crowd!

I don't care if I got to shout it aloud just till my face is the only one this world sees it's my time to stand out!" she informed him with clench fist.

"Well, I'll make sure you do stand out this time, and that no-one ever forgets your birthday again. I promise!"

"I'd like to believe that. And I like to believe I could stand out. But am I kidding myself?"

"No, your not. Trust me, Akiko. This year it's going to be different. You'll be the biggest star of them all this Summer Solstice!"

Akiko loved Zuko, and in the past year alone, they'd gotten to the point they could finish each other sentence and knew when the other was in pain. Almost like a sixth sense of when the other needs them.

Though Akiko honestly didn't believe Zuko could do anything to make her birthday happy. Let alone make her as he said "The star of the Solstice"

"Zuky, you are the most wonderful, amazing, pure-hearted, kindest and honorable person I've ever met. Though I doubt believe you can make my birthday what you promise," tilting her head skyward, she sighed.

"I've got to go. I can't stay tonight for dinner. Uncle not here tonight, and without him, he can't protect me from Death. Mom is wonderful, but she's not strong enough to protect both us at the same time from Death and the Demon.

I guess I'll see you tomorrow. See you tomorrow, Zuky," she told him as she hugged him tightly with tears still streaming from her green eyes as she ran back inside to go meet up with Xiaoying to take her home.

She didn't even pause to say goodbye to her adoptive mom who noticed the tears as Ursa came to collect her and Zuko.

Maternal instinct was a powerful thing, so it didn't take long for Ursa to find out from her son what was making his true love so unhappy and that he was both unhappy about her sadness, but he wanted to "Make her the star of the Summer Solstice"

On Akiko's sixth birthday she didn't want to get up or even go to the palace. She didn't want her adoptive family pity for her misery. She laid curled up in a ball in her bedroom and won't come out.

"Akiko? Time to get up. Come on, time to get up. Don't make me have to come in there." Xiaoying called through the door.

"I'm not coming out! I'm not going to the palace today! It's the worst day of the year, and again no-one cares about me or what day it is!" she cried while still curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Akiko, I know you don't want to go to the palace. But please, you still have to pay your respects to your mother's grave. You have to honor her, at least. So please put on the dress I left out for you and come and do your duty." Xiaoying reminded her of her duties, and Akiko knew she couldn't dishonor her mother.

"Alright, I'm coming. I'll be down in half an hour."

"Please take an hour if you must because you should look your best," her caretaker called through the doorway.

So Akiko made sure to take a full hour to make sure she was adequately cleaned and wearing a brand new dress. She did take note this dress was not what she usually wore on this day.

It was very festive, fun and flirty looking. It was a very bubbly hot pink, almost like her special firebending that she and Zuko shared. There were incredibly intricate flowers embroidered on the skirt, and some of the most exquisite jewelry had been laid out to go with it.

Finally, Akiko was fully dressed and again looked like a goddess or as she was starting to be called Lady Akiko as more or less than now had become her title thanks to Iroh. So the young Lady began to make her way to the backyard which had its well-kept garden that had a small bridge that led to a small island in a pond where her mother's grave was located.

But when she got outside, she was in for a surprise. As soon as she crossed the threshold, there was a loud popping sound, and she shrieked and looked as party poppers went off everywhere and gasped what laid before her.

The garden in the backyard was enchanting. Colorful lanterns were glowing all over the place as well as origami phoenix, dragons and flowers. There was a table stacked high with both a buffet of food and presents and in their most beautiful clothing was Xiaoying, Ursa, Iroh, Lu Ten, and Zuko.

Each of them was holding something. Ursa was holding a vast and magnificent cake. Xiaoying was holding a long thin box. Lu Ten had a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers, and Zuko was carrying a package that he was losing his grip on. Iroh was the only one not holding anything but was beaming.

"What...? What's all this?" Akiko stammered confused as she walked outside.

"You'd think we'd forget your birthday, sweetheart? Never. We've spent all morning putting together your party." Ursa beamed down at her daughter who was shocked.

"You care it's my birthday?" she stuttered still shocked.

"Of course we care, little sister. How can a family not care when it's the most important day of the year for someone they love? Everyone deserves to feel unique and essential on the day they came into this world.

And you already gave us the unique gift of becoming part of the family. So the best gift we can give you is a birthday party you'll never forget!" Lu Ten told his adoptive little sister who he gave a big hug and handed her the bouquet.

Akiko for the first time on her birthday wasn't crying tears of sadness but tears of joy. "Thank you, big brother," as she hugged him back.

"Welcome, little sis. I spent all night doing all the origami stuff. But a few paper cuts are worth it to see your smile."

"Wow?! You did all those just for me?!"

"Yeah, and picked these flowers from the meadow next to the Fire Falls."

"Really?! Just like from "Promise of the Fire Lily?!"

"That's the one. I thought it is a good gift to pay your respects to your mom with. As this also the day of her passing."

"Thank you, Lu Ten, it's very thoughtful and perfect."

"I made the cake myself. It's more special when it's made with love and not a servant." Ursa told her, and it did fill her up with love.

"And this is my present for later tonight when we finally join in with the rest of City for the celebrations," Xiaoying said as she gave her the box and opening it was the most beautiful kimono Akiko had ever seen.

"And this is my present for you. I made it myself. Hurry! It's slipping!" Zuko said as she took the box from him and opened it and found it was a costume jewelry hairpiece. It wasn't made of real gold or jewels like the jewelry that belonged to her mother's family.

But it was designed to resemble royal hairpiece like she'd seen the other royal family members wear. She looked at Zuko in shock as he took the piece of costume jewelry and fixed to her ponytail.

"There! Now you can be the star of the Summer Solstice!" he declared proudly looking at his handy work.

It wasn't the best-made thing, and it was not a real piece of authentic jewelry made of gold or anything like that. But for Akiko knowing Zuko had made this hairpiece by hand out of his love for her to make her feel like she meant something on her birthday?

Well, if that's not an act of true love she didn't know what was! She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, crying tears of joy. Everyone's attention was focused on them and how cute and beautiful was.

So no-one notices for a how a few seconds the flames in the lanterns half of them changed to gold and the other too hot pink or the fire tops all turned to perfect heart shapes.

Then Akiko got her gift from Iroh, a father-daughter dance on her birthday. The highest honor you could give a girl on her birthday dance with her father.

The rest of the party was very friendly, and they all paid their respect to Akiko's mother Sakiko.

Before they left the party Zuko and Akiko went to her room and pulled out Akiko's mother's trunk. She felt she was ready to open it. So holding hands, she put her hand to the lock, and it opened!

They looked inside and to their amazement what they found was a Dragon Guardian uniform and sword, a diary written in the Dragon Guardian Code, and a blank journal with a bottle of ink and a brush.

That's when the truth about who Akiko was hit her and that story "Legend of the Dragon Guardians" took on a whole new meaning and yet again Zuko and Akiko swore to keep it between them.

Then they went to take enjoyment in the rest of the jubilation of sweet cakes, fire flakes, games, fireworks, kite flying, dancing, and firebending shows.

The Third Ember moment came when they're seven. Two long years of abuse and Zuko had put up with it since the day he was born and Akiko been putting up with her pain since she was born, but getting the same degrading treatment from Ozai still made her as angry as it did Zuko.

They're under the tree by the turtleduck pond once again, and both were extra mad. Ozai had once again been degrading to both of them. Akiko's instincts about him had been right in numerous ways.

Therefore every time she was at the palace she made certain one of her concealed friends tailed Ozai at all times. And well, what Kai and Ting-Ting had revealed to her in private? Well, plenty of things that he'd done and said when he wasn't in her presence told her just how much he didn't like her.

It seemed Ozai despised her as much as he seemed to detest Zuko. One reason she thought it was because she made Zuko happy. But whenever Ozai desired to emphasize just how much better Azula was he do it to both of them at the same time.

"Azula this and Azula that! Little Miss Perfect! My god I can't stand it when your father has to throw it our faces that she's a prodigy!" shouted Akiko loudly to the skies as she skipped a stone across the pond.

"It's not like we both don't try our hardest either! But no! She gets everything perfect! And she doesn't even try! We work so hard, and she doesn't even try!" grumbled Zuko as he skipped a stone but didn't make it.

"I hate how he likes to say both of us are even lucky to be born and she born lucky! Like he loves to say in so many ways, we are good-for-nothing and low as filth! He's never liked me since my first day coming here!"

"It's bad enough he has to say and treat me like that, but he shouldn't have to treat you like that! And he laces into both of us when Mom and Uncle aren't around!"

"Yeah, and I can tell you a lot of what he's said about me! Oh, I could appall you with just what he thinks of me!"

"I still don't get where you get your information from, Akiko. You seem to be able to know all kinds of things you shouldn't know," seven-year-old Zuko looked up at her as he dusted off his hands.

"I've got special friends. I told you that," she reminded her love looking around to make sure they're not overheard.

"But you still won't tell me who they are!" he shot back hurt that in two years she still wouldn't tell him.

She had mentioned she'd very peculiar and fantastical dreams and on rare occasions, she still had those spells where she kind of blackout for a moment and didn't recall what she said.

Still, they'd kept each other secrets. He hadn't told anyone about her being the Last Dragon Guardian or those strange spells. Nor had she mentioned any of his secrets and neither of them ever said that extraordinary firebending that happened to them at random times.

"I told you, Zuko, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that my friends, still need a little more time till they can be sure you can be trusted.

But back to the topic of Azula being perfect? Well, she sure is not perfect when it comes to the lessons Mom had us take together. Remember that she signed us both up for those art and dance lessons?"

A grin lit up Zuko's cute face and laughed. "Yeah, Little Miss Perfect wasn't happy about that. Mom said it was for both of you as "A way to explore other avenue and learn to express your energy in more creative and non-destructive forms."

"And Uncle says I'm a Lady and a Lady must know many arts and other skills. So learning to paint and dancing is part of becoming a Lady, is it not?"

"Yes, but Azula doesn't find learning to express herself through art or dance as a good thing."

"No, for her not burning someone or something to a crisp isn't fulfilling. I, on the other hand, enjoyed learning to make beautiful paintings and learning to do living poetry as that's what dance is."

"And Mom is always saying we're the perfect duet. We're perfect together whether its playing music, singing or when you and I dance together," he admitted.

"Then how about we make our own style of fighting? One that's completely our own, and then one day, we can totally shut up Death and the Demon and maybe even beat them at their own game!"

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Look all styles of fighting and bending started as nothing more then vague ideas of inspiration took from studying something else and improving that idea, right? I mean, we learned from dragons to firebend, right?"

"Yes," not seeing where this was going.

"So, let's come up with our own style of firebending. Our own style of fighting. Just the two of us. We're a perfect duet. So let's do it."

"But Akiko, how do you plan to come up with our own style?"

"Well, Xiaoying told it once to me not a good idea to know only one style of fighting. And again, bending came from getting inspiration from watching others, right?"

"Yes, so you're saying we were studying anything and everything we can? Then melded it together in style all our own? And it not just limited to firebending? All kinds of fighting and blending it?" he asked now getting excited about the idea.

"Yes! We can even use non-bending styles of fighting. Like we should learn sword fighting. After all, my ancestors could sword fight and firebend."

"And you did say Xiaoying was teaching you things as well."

"Yeah, will take whatever we can and mix it all! Till we are the perfect duet! Look, I've with me that blank diary and that ink from my mom's chest. Let's make our own Book of Secrets."

"Let's write in the Dragon Guardian Code! You taught it to me, and I can read it so no-one can steal our secrets!"

"I know the perfect spot in the gardens we can practice, and no-one will see us or find us. C'mon!" as she led him far out of sight to a place that was slightly overgrown and disused.

"How did you know about this spot? Your secret friends?"

"Yep! They found it for me. Now let's get started! I start taking inspiration from the "Ember Tales" What kind of moves do you think we can think up from there?"

"Well, let's think up moves to go with each story and go from there. But I got an idea of something else we can do with our secret training efforts."

"What?"

"I know where some masks are kept, and I want to shut Azula up about something else. I remember what you told me she said to you when you woke up the day we met."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, about we play a game where we have to rescue each other from highly dangerous situations without using our bending? It'd be a chance to use the skills Xiaoying is teaching you, and it'd show Azula I can save you without my bending."

"Great! We'll call it the "Spirit Game!" Now let's get started on these other moves" as they opened their book and began to commence working on their style of fighting.

The Fourth Ember of their childhood came later in their seventh year. They'd made excellent progress in secret with their book of secrets and their secret style of fighting.

It was then they learned of something that caught both their interest and changed things again.

They're just returning from an overnight journey from the Fire Falls because Uncle had promised to take them to see it since they loved to story "The Promise of the Fire Lily" so much.

On the way back they saw other children engaging in a game that looked like double dutch jumping rope, only they're using their firebending to make ropes of fire to jump around.

The young prince and lady were entirely memorized by the skills, coordination, and styles used to perform the complex routines. So they asked their uncle about it.

He explained while it was a schoolyard game, there were championships held for higher-level competitors. That it took great skill and practice to truly compete with those who could do it on the level of a master.

"I wish we could do something like that, Uncle. Something for once Azula couldn't do. I mean, it looks like something that takes two, and it looks like a lot of fun." Zuko confessed to his Uncle.

"Yeah, can you keep a secret, Uncle?" Akiko looked up at her adoptive father who nodded.

"You have my word I will never tell anyone anything you don't want me too."

"Well, Zuko and I. We've been practicing for the last six months our secret style of firebending. As well as a secret style of fighting."

"Is that the reason you two disappear for two hours every afternoon?" he asked slyly, and his nephew and daughter nodded.

"We've made a lot of progress and come up with a lot of cool and original moves, Uncle! But we still want to learn and do more. You know, come up with something special and unique! Something that truly all our own and no-one but us could ever do!"

"And you'd like to put some of into practical use by trying it in firerope jumpings?"

"Well, that and it looks like fun. Plus, we might come up with new moves as well if we're practicing!" Akiko said in a rushed voice.

"Well, I think I can help and so can Lu Ten. I know there a beginner level firerope competition you two can enter that's two and a half months away. I can sign you up, and then Lu Ten and I can help you train for it."

"Really?! You do that for us?!"

"Certainly. What else would I do for my favorite nephew and daughter?"

"I'm your only nephew."

"And I'm your adoptive daughter."

"So let's get back to the Capital and start your training for competition immediately."

When everyone else found out that Zuko and Akiko had signed up to be in a firerope jumping competition there were a couple of different reactions.

Their mother was, of course, proud and encouraging of them. Xiaoying was aflutter and already busy with making them outfits to compete in. Azula just sneered and laughed at them. Mai was indifferent and watched without expressing any genuine emotions. Ty Lee watched with gleefulness and a devil-may-care attitude. As for Ozai? He was rather disgusted and also seemed embarrassed that his son a Prince would even dare do something like this.

It took some time to master making fireropes then learning how to jump them without getting burned. Then came learning to do tricks and a routine all while jumping with two simultaneous ropes of fire around them.

But they're very confident the day of the competition where the whole family except for Ozai who refused to come and watch that they'd a shot of winning.

The events were divided into first who could make the fireropes and make them last the longest. Second, who could jump the longest before they got burned? And then it was time for the last event the routines.

One by one, the competitors were eliminated with Zuko and Akiko always staying in the top ten. Finally, it was the last event. Freestyle routines.

For this, they'd have two other firebenders control the fireropes while the competitors did their routines. Zuko and Akiko were last to go. Their stomachs at quite a lot of butterflies as they waited and watched as the other kids did their routines.

Finally, they're called, and they knew the whole crowd eyes were glued to them as it was one of the Fire Nation Royals competing. They didn't realize he was competing with his Fire Lily that was for sure.

But they took some deep calming breath, and the ropes were lit and started turning, and it began.

They jumped a few times, then came first part of their routine. They moved with the grace and beauty of a phoenix before a ring of fireballs surround them and elegantly moved around their bodies. The fireballs then became a lovely dragon that danced in the sky as they jumped back with their arms crossed then spreading them wide.

From them burst twin phoenix who sang and danced with the dragon as they matched the moves of their benders who were now making incredible dance moves of their own.

Their dance moves were of traditional dance, amalgamated with ballet, break dancing, and several gymnastic movements. They're all superbly choreographed and blended perfectly together.

Then Akiko held up her right hand and all the fire they'd conjured collected itself into her hand in a perfect heart. She then performed what in figuring skating would have been an ideal triple axle and as she stuck the dismount she blew the spirit of fire over to Zuko caught and kissed it then blew it outward, and it became several hearts of fire.

Then after that, they began to fight with imaginary swords as they still danced in time in their minds to music before finally ending up in a rather romantic embrace for two children their age as they finished their routine.

The crowd was dead silent for a few moments and then exploded with applauded and cheers and praises. Some for a weird reason even had flowers and threw them from the stands at the two seven-year-old feet.

Needless to say, both Zuko and Akiko were shocked when they've named the undisputed champions as well as told they're truly gifted in this sport. That routine was mind-blowing, original, beautiful and powerful.

It was one of the few times in either of their lives they'd ever be told they're gifted or competent at something. It was also one of the few times they'd ever recalled Azula be wild with jealousy that she wasn't the center of attention and her prodigy firebending skills weren't important at all.

The Fifth and final Ember moment for them was when they were eight years old, and it was the Day of the Dead. For them, that was the Winter Solstice. It is own way was a celebration and a day of honor and respect.

The traditions of the Day of the Dead are very different from the Summer Solstice celebration.

For one, everyone has a distinctive golden phoenix candlestick. It's a phoenix pointed skyward. There was a candle on each of its wingtips and the final candle on its beak. This is called the Flame of Rebirth.

For just as the Phoenix is forever reborn from the ashes, their loved ones truly live on forever in their hearts. So as longs as you carry their memory and love in your hearts, they will live on forever just as the Phoenix does.

There are seven candles on the Flame of Rebirth, and during the week approaching the day of the dead, you light one every night and light the final one on the beak on the day of the Winter Solstice itself. All the candles must be kept burning until the Solstice is over.

This is to honor your departed loved ones, to show they're welcomed into your home and to help them find their way back to the spirit world.

They also had individual incense sticks with a unique smoke meant to ward off evil or dark spirits that might come trespassing or follow their loved ones who come for a visit and drag the living into the spirit world.

For Day of the Dead is for both the living and dead. Families will go to the cemeteries where their loved ones are laid to rest to clean them up and make them look new. Then spend hours telling their loved ones what they've been missing.

Then there is a large banquet held where half the food is left for the dead as are all the gifts made in offering to them.

So it's still a somber occasion but meant to be a happy one as well. For you're involved in remembering the good times and know you're loved ones are happy and to honor them still.

Though every once in a while people needed reminding why this day was important and what it meant. And it was Uncle Iroh very full of wisdom that would often take the lead to explain such things.

It was the week leading up the Day of the Dead when Azula was once again making despairing remarks. She said deliberately loudly, and mockingly this was stupid to go to a cemetery and to talk to some bone dust and pretend some old corpse could hear them.

"They're dead and gone! It's so stupid! Why honor a bunch of bone dust and spider webs?! It's all so dumb! We make a big deal out of all this bogus nonsense! I've much better things to do then go to a stupid graveyard to talk to people who ain't there!"

"Azula! How can you be so insensitive! You're disrespected the dead! And they deserve respect so they can rest peacefully!" shot back Akiko as she was polishing her Flame of Rebirth candlestick.

"Oh, you gonna cry over the fact your mommy dead?" Azula said in a mocking singsong way.

"Well, she's dead and gone! And all this stupid stuff won't change. She's dead! And dead is dead! And you should be dead too!"

"Azula! If you say that one more time I'm gonna..."

"Do what, Zu-Zu? You so weak, and you know it! Weak and pathetic! You need Mom and Uncle to fight all your battles for you! You never have what it takes to be strong! I'm strong and powerful! You're the weak ones!"

Just as the fight was about to escalate Iroh came around the corner, and he said, "Princess Azula? Prince Zuko? Lady Akiko? What are you three doing? Should all of you be preparing for the Day of the Dead?"

"Well talk to the Demon! She doesn't care about it, Uncle! What do you expect from a demon! I'd say we get those banishing sticks and banish her back to the Spirit World!" snapped Akiko glaring at Azula with so much hatred for the little girl who looked back with the same loathing.

"You may think you belong here, little orphan! But you don't!"

"You won't talk to my Fire Lily like that, Azula!"

"And who gonna stop me? Fire Lily? Ha! Don't make me laugh, dumb-dumb!"

"Enough! All of you!" barked Iroh as he physically separated the three children.

"Now there shouldn't be so much anger in the air. Not during a time when we're meant to honor those who came before us. And yes the dead deserve as much respect as the living.

Do you know why we have the Day of the Dead? Or we have got the traditions we do?"

"No. But I'm sure you're gonna tell us, Uncle." pouted Azula.

"Yes, I am. It's is because we are one."

"We are one? What does that mean, Uncle?" Akiko asked in confusion to her adoptive father.

"My darling Lady listen well. All of you look well. There is so much in this life you'll experience and will not understand. And the only thing you'll only something you will is that things don't always go the way you plan.

But as you'll grow, you shall more and more each day that the ones who love us will never turn away. Even when it seems your dreams come undone. For they'll stand by your side Filled with hope and pride. Because we are more, then we are. We are one.

For even those who are gone, they're still with us as we go on. So for even those whose journey has just begun. So through tears of pain and joy, nothing no-one can destroy is what inside of we are one.

We are all one. You and I all of us are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. And our ancestors all give us the same wisdom we need and the courage to we will ever need you'll find it when you see we are one."

Azula scoffed at the lesson and stormed off, not caring about the wisdom her uncle was trying to bestow on her. However, both Zuko and Akiko got the message, and for Akiko, it made such an impact she made a bold decision.

"Uncle? Zuky? You both say you love me and will keep secrets, right?"

"Yes, neither of us will betray you."

"And it is gonna be the day of the dead, and well, I guess this is a good as time as any to share this with you."

"Share what with us, Akiko?" Zuko asked in an anxious way.

"I'm not a normal little girl. I'm more than a Solstice child, more than a firebender and," gulping, "More than the Last Dragon Guardian," glancing at both her true love and adoptive father. "Did Xiaoying ever share with you Uncle the circumstances of my birth?"

"Not really no. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. It took me a long time to figure this out. But now I get it, and well, this will explain everything to you, Zuky. But Uncle? You and Zuky can't tell anyone! Not even Mom! And please make sure Death and that Demon never find out!"

"You've are solemn vow on our life and honor no-one will find out what you are about to tell us."

"Okay, because I was born at the exact moment of the Summer Solstice the holiest day of the Fire Nation, something happened that was unprecedented. I was born in limbo."

"Limbo? What do you mean, Akiko?" Zuko asked with confusion all over his face.

"My mother was dying, and I was being born. The lines between the world of humans and spirit were completely blurred. So I was born in the middle. Halfway in-between each! My mother was entering the Spirit World as she was dying and I was being born, so I was entering the world of humans.

However, as it was happening all at once. On the holiest day of the Fire Nation, I was blessed weirdly. I can...I can...I can see and talk to spirits and go to the Spirit World at will!" she shouted and panted and they looked at her almost as if she had two heads.

"It's true, let me prove it. Kai? Ting-Ting, you can come now." and suddenly, two young spirit animals appeared. A fox-hawk and rabaroo.

"These are my spirit animal guides. I first meet them just before I turned three, and they've been watching over me and guiding me through the Spirit World ever since. That's Kai, and that's Ting-Ting"

Well, both Iroh and Zuko were blown away no doubt about it. Even if Kai and Ting-Ting were very polite and thanked them both for all they'd done for Akiko and they'd earned their trust and loyalty as well.

Akiko asked her father if she was a freak of nature because of this to which Iroh assured she was extraordinary and lucky to have the ability to see spirits and talk to them. Though he did warn her, she needed to be very cautious about who she shared this with.

Evil people might use this gift for horrible things and so she needed to be very careful in the future. And she hugged him and Zuko also again swore he'd never let anyone know about her special friends or what she could do. And he said she wasn't a freak.

Sometime later was the day that seemed to be the last day either could remember being happy before the days of pure darkness came. Akiko was painting Zuko sitting by the turtleduck pond.

Azula was 'playing' with her friends on the other side of the courtyard. Ursa and Xiaoying were at a table enjoying mystery tea and cookies together watching over everyone.

Every so often Ursa would stop to write in her diary she'd been keeping for some years now.

Ozai wasn't around, which made the mood much more jovial in general for one and all. As for Iroh and Lu Ten? They're in some meeting with Fire Lord Azulon about something to do with the Earth Kingdom Capital.

But for right now everything was perfect and happy. You are just seeing everyone smiling with smiles on their faces. These are the moments you should be thankful to be alive. These are the moments you'll remember all your life.

That you truly have all you waited for and couldn't ask for more. To look into the eyes of the one you love and find all you'll ever need. For everything you are is now everything inside the other person.

These are the moment's people know miracles exist, and all they will ever need is this. That they couldn't ask for more than time together. I couldn't ask for more than time with you. For every prayer been answered and ever a dream come true.

Because right here at this moment is where they wanted to be forever. Just the two of them with each other. For they couldn't ask for more than the love they gave each other because it all either had waited for. So really who could as for more?


	5. Day of Scars

Day of Scars

Iroh would one stormy night recall this particular story for the crew of his nephew's ship in the days of his banishment, but it would only be half the story. He never told the whole story of what took place on the Day of Scars.

Iroh loved his nephew and daughter far too much to reveal the real tragedy that had taken place that day when Zuko had been scarred and banished. Or unveil the exact reason for Zuko's obsession with finding the Avatar and the real reason he would go to any length to capture a 12-year-old boy to go home.

It went beyond wanting to regain his honor or wanting the impossibility of his father's love. What Zuko wanted was something much more important because what he had done the day before his banishment with the one he loved.

It started 72 hours before that fateful Agni Kai. It was two hours before dawn, and 13-year-old Zuko had crept into his Uncle's room and woke him up from a dead sleep.

"Uncle? Uncle Iroh? Uncle, please wake up!" he begged him quietly, and finally, he woke up but was shocked when his 13-year-old nephew placed his hand over his mouth and shushed him.

He lowered it, and Iroh looked at his nephew, who he now saw more as his son, "Prince Zuko? What is the name of the dragons? Do you know what time it is?"

"I know it's early, Uncle, but I need your help for an important secret mission! I can't trust it with anyone but you! Father can't find out about it, and neither can Azula! Please, Uncle! It's a matter of life and death! I need you!" begged the young teenager with pleading golden eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Do we have any time for tea?"

"No, sorry no time! Please!"

"Alright, I just never heard about anything so important you can't stop for a spot of tea," he grumbled as he got dressed and got two cloaks and then lead Zuko to a hidden passageway out of the palace so they could leave undetected.

"Okay, Uncle, I should warn you where we are going is in a rough and tumble sorta neighborhood. So I'll need you to watch my back, okay?"

"Nephew, I may be getting on in years, but I'm still the Dragon of the West. No-One gonna mess with me and not live to regret it."

"Okay, remember no-one can find out about this trip. No-one!" insisted the young prince as they started to make their way in an almost spy sort of way through back alleyways, and over the top precautions not to be seen or heard.

Iroh quickly determined that his nephew was most determined to keep whatever this 'mission' was top secret, and to him, it was a matter of life and death. Especially if he as a Prince he was willing to go into this rather unsavory nest of two-head rat-vipers.

At last, they came to one of the ugliest rundown buildings in this dismal and shady place and Zuko took a deep breath gulping a lot of air before knocking on the back door.

A pair of eyes appeared in a slot in the door. Then asked in a highly creepy voice, "Who there? What business do you have here?"

"It's Kazuo, and I've come to collect the gift I requested made for Aiko. Now, do you have it ready or not?"

"Ah, the little lover boy. I have been expecting you for days. Come on in. Wait, who's that?"

"He's my Uncle, and he's gonna make sure we do business fairly. So don't cross him. Now let us in."

"Yes, Kazuo. Come on in," and the door opened, and Zuko and Uncle entered one of those creepy old shops you hear about all the time. The one that's overflowing with all the creepy-crawly old junk, curios, knickknacks and who knows what else and there were a clear two inches of dust everywhere.

And the shopkeeper is always one of those short, thin, long-fingered, almost no teeth creepy-crawly older man with a voice that scrapes the insides of your ears when he talks.

"Now, let's talk about price, shall we?"

"Not till I see the gift, and so has my Uncle. No deal till we see it and know you've not cheated me in any way. So let's see it."

"If I must play it by your rules, Kazuo," the shopkeeper said as he reached under the counter and pulled out a small ornamented box and opened and then both Zuko and Uncle saw it. Laying on a red velvet cushion was a golden hair comb with a giant, entirely made bright red fire lily. It was what a girl would wear tucked into her hair as a decoration to give the impression she had a flower in her hair.

It then hit Uncle Iroh like a fire blast what this whole 'secret mission' was about and why it was 'a matter of life and death" and why Zuko be using the names from the "Promise of the Fire Lily"

"Uncle," Zuko said in a curt voice, "Please exam it and determine it's the real deal and that its worth this much," holding a money bag up.

Uncle was no fool at all when it came to finding out who was trying to cheat someone. He could tell what was faux and what was the real deal, and he always knew what the actual price should be and when to haggle. So if you're going to go shopping or something of this nature you'd bring Iroh along.

Growing up, Zuko and Akiko learned a lot about Iroh and his many talents. They also knew quite a few more hidden talents about Xiaoying, who'd become best friends with both their mom and Iroh. Still, they didn't know everything about all three of them and wouldn't learn everything until years later.

However, at least one thing that both young lovers knew for sure about Uncle Iroh was no-one ever defrauded him when it came to shopping. Therefore he was unquestionably one to have when purchasing, shopping or anything of that nature.

He carefully inspected every detail of the comb and after an hour told his nephew. "It's the purest of gold and the most exceptional craftsmanship. There are no imperfections of any kind, and the petals are made of most beautiful fire opals.

It's a one of a kind masterpiece, and I say its' genuinely priceless. But if this man is asking for a price? I mean 500 gold pieces no more than that." Uncle concluded giving his expert opinion.

"Very well, Uncle. Five hundred gold pieces are what we will agree too. Here you go," as he reached into his money bag and pulled out five small bags with 100 gold pieces each.

"Are you sure we can't have agreed to a higher price?" the man asked as he looked at his money and the Iroh gave him his "Dragon Stare."

"I think not," Iroh said. "We paid for a priceless work of art with 500 gold pieces, and given what that gift is for which is worth much more than mere even one gold piece, be thankful you see any gold at all."

They left the shop quickly and even quicker made it to safer and sunnier streets, though still doing their best not be seen or recognized by anyone. Zuko was clutching the bundle tightly with the fire lily hair comb inside it.

Once they're safely halfway to the palace, they stopped to catch their breaths, and Iroh turned to his nephew to ask him a serious question. "Prince Zuko, am I correct to assume you are planning to use that gift as part of making the "Promise of the Fire Lily" with Akiko?"

"Yes, Uncle, I am. I'm more than ready to make the promise to her, and we are both ready for all that comes with it."

"Prince Zuko, please remember you both are only 13 years old, and I want to know you both understand the seriousness of making the Promise. This promise is just one step short of making your wedding vows.

Your both making a solemn commitment to each other. And once you do, you've to be forever faithful, honest, sincere, and honorable to one another. You'll have many trials of love and obstacles ahead of you.

None of which you can foresee right now. Not at the tender age of 13. But to truly love, honor, and cherish each other? Do you know and understand fully what it means when you say, "You and I are one now and forever?" What all goes into a promise as such as the Promise of Fire Lily?"

"Uncle Iroh, you once told us long ago many things about true love. You said, "Love is tough when its real. That it's the only thing that can make you feel both this good and this bad.

If love were like a person flying and then came crashing down in flames you'd think they do that again?

But like you, Mom, and even Xiaoying have all three told us so many times. "Love is a hopeless dreamer's crazy. Enough to make you keep you thinking next time maybe. Maybe just perhaps 

That this time you'll get right because you only have to get love right one time! Just one time!"

"Yes, we did say that to you both many times, Prince Zuko."

"Well, Akiko and I got it right one time! And it's rocked our world! And it feels so good! She's the most beautiful, special and most amazing girl in all the world, Uncle! I swear she is!

So come on, Uncle! We are so ready now to do this! I'm in, she in. We are so not scared! We are prepared to go there!

Maybe the whole world can call us crazy the way we fell in love, but we know what we've got is true! This is true love, and maybe we are a bunch of hopeless dreamers who are kind of crazy! But we know we got it right the first time!

And I know I'm not crazy about one thing, Uncle! I love Akiko with all my heart and soul, and I will make the Promise of the Fire Lily with no-else but her. She is my Fire Lily, and that makes her my soulmate!"

Seeing the passion and seriousness in his nephew he could see Zuko was fully committed to his plan of making the Promise and would go through with it no matter what.

"Very well, Prince Zuko. I wish you good luck, and you have my blessings," he said to his nephew.

"Thank you, Uncle," the young prince bowed with a happy smile but looked at his worried uncle.

"But again I warn you, please remember the seriousness and all that comes with this promise and that you must seal it with True Love First Kiss. And please promise me you both truly understand all that comes with it."

"We do and will be both honorable and faithfully to each other. We shall not fail you or Mom in any shape or form with this, Uncle. I promise you."

"Okay. Now let's get back to the Palace before they notice our absences."

So they made it back to the palace before anyone noticed they'd been gone and Zuko was getting ready for the biggest most important day of his life the next day.

48 hours before Day of Scars

Once more Zuko was up before dawn. He was getting prepared for the most important day of his life, and he was very nervous. Why wouldn't he be? Given what he was about to do?

He spent over an hour trying to choose his best outfit and wasted a half-hour trying to make his hair look right. Being a teenager is hard enough. Being a teenage prince in love and about to do what he was planning was a nightmare.

He wanted to escape the palace and not be seen leaving. He especially didn't want his father or sister to find out about this. He didn't need them messing this up or ridiculing him today of all days.

No-one and nothing was going to ruin this day for him. This day would be perfect, and he'd make sure of it. Carefully he took out a drawing of his mother and lit some incense candles around her picture and bowed his head and prayed.

"Mom, I don't know where you are or if you're alive. But please, if you can hear me, somehow give me the strength to do what I'm planning on doing today. Help me and Akiko become one today.

Please give us your blessing as Uncle as and help and aid us in any way possible for the road ahead when we make this Promise. We love and miss you so much. Be with both of us today. Thank you, Mom," he then extinguished the gold flames he'd just barely managed to conjure up.

He and Akiko still didn't understand why their firebending changed colors sometimes. Most of the time, it was a normal firebending of red and yellow flames. Though at strange times it would take on that pure gold and hot pink colors and then act like it had a mind of its own.

They still hadn't figured it out. On the other hand, they'd noticed it was when they're alone with each other or by themselves. It also seemed to come about when the circumstances were about something that they felt very strongly about. Something that had to do with love as Akiko had once stated.

But they still hadn't been able to summon it or control it or anything like that consciously. As a result, it just happened when it happened, and they're left still just trying to fully comprehend it as well as keep it under wraps.

He finally deemed himself perfect and then left the palace and journeyed to Akiko's home clutching the gift tightly in a pouch.

When he got to her manor he took a deep, steadying breath and knocked on the front door.

When she opened the door it was a shock that he didn't have the physical reaction you might expect, or maybe it was just luck. For given the fact how Akiko was dressed and the whole situation it was terrific that Zuko's body more or less in polite words 'behaved' itself.

Akiko as a child never wore the color red. Now as a teenager she was wearing it, and today she was wearing an outfit that showed off not only her sexy body well but a right amount of skin.

Going from head to toe she still wore her waist-length jet black hair in the usual high ponytail like always, but now that she was becoming a woman it showed the prestige beauty that her family was well known for.

The well-sculpted facial features, the envious hourglass figure, the flawless alabaster skin, and already becoming well-endowed. And of course, her brilliant almond-shaped jade green eyes.

As for her outfit? It was a bright red sleeveless crop top with a keyhole, her midriff was exposed, and she wore a long gorgeous red skirt that had a gold flame on the front. The dress had slits exposing a little of her legs. Her dazzling dangling gold earrings, dragon armband, gold bracelets, and golden low heels complete the look.

There was no doubt about it. Only one word for how Akiko looked. Sexy. And she knew it the way Zuko was looking at her. And she was blushing big time as she looked at him. It seemed now that they were teenagers and gone through puberty and hormones were now raging things were going much further in how much they loved each other.

Because now they saw each other in a new light. Those hormones had been added to the mix. Therefore nowadays they're old enough to get past just hugging each other that was for sure.

But they just remained frozen for a few moments looking at each other. Unblinking taking in the additional appearance and not able to speak or breath till finally, it seemed that strange firebending did it for them. Because they felt their hands burn as if they're holding some hot.

"Ow!" they both cried and finally came back to reality. "Zuko! What are you doing here today?" she asked still blushing.

"I decided to visit you today instead of coming to see me. May I come in?"

"Sure, sure, come on in," as she led him inside. The house was still immaculate, and things were perfect in many ways.

"Are we alone today?"

"Yes, strangely enough, we are," as Akiko came back with tea and cookies. "Xiaoying said she was gonna spend the day alone with Uncle and see if they can finally beat each other at Pai Sho."

"Don't they always end in a stalemate with each other?"

"Yeah, they're the best players of Pai Sho I've ever seen. Even when we were kids, they'd play for hours, and neither would win. Though I never understood why they talk so funny when they played," Akiko recalled the hours' long games they used to watch as children as she gave Zuko his tea.

"Neither did I. I just figured they're trying to psych each other out. You know to mess with each other heads. Never seemed to work thought as neither could beat the other," he also recalled as he sipped the tea.

"It's a good tea, but it sure ain't Uncle's mystery tea."

"Nope, no-one can make Uncle's mystery tea or Xiaoying's mystery cookies. I always enjoyed it when it was snack time, and that was the snack we had."

"Yeah, those days were simple and easy. It's not been like that for years!" as he traced the rim of his cup.

"Akiko?"

"Yes, Zuky?"

"Do you miss the days when things were simple and easy?"

She paused and seemed to consider her answer. Then she went over to a bookshelf and took three books off it and gestured for him to sit down.

"These are the books that make up our childhood, Zuko. Each one is special perhaps they can answer that question.

She slides the first book over where the lock was a golden flame with a heart inside. Both put their ring finger to it, and their firebending opened it. The pages were full of their secrets as this was their Book of Secrets as they flipped through the pages.

It was very painstaking detailed work of their since childhood. Inventing moves from nothing but pure imagination, improving upon already existing ideas and blending things that didn't have to do with fighting to make them work with this style.

"We've come so far and done so much. And we've mastered all we set out to do in this Book of Secrets, Zuko. We should feel proud of ourselves. I know Mom would be. I know Uncle is."

"Yeah," he turned away for a moment and breathed, "I know. Still, it's not enough to do it in secret if no-one ever knows we can do all this."

"You know there will be a time and place for when we need to use these forms and fight like this. Now is just not the time." Akiko told him as she closed the book. "Remember everything is in its own time and place, and nothing happens till it's the right time. No sooner or later. Just at the right time. We have to wait until the right moment comes to use what we put in our Book of Secrets."

Then Zuko picked up the second book Akiko had brought out, and both of them suddenly became filled with grief and couldn't help but cry. "I know, I miss him a lot too," he chocked out as Akiko looked at the beautiful book in Zuko's hands.

It was a beautiful diary that's cover was the exact color of the dress she'd worn when she'd met Zuko and his family on Ember Island. It had gold embellishments and red sunstones decorating the corners.

Inside the front cover was a message. The last message from someone who had died. That they missed very much. It said. "To my favorite little sister. May you fill these pages with all your precious thoughts and keep them close to your heart. Forever in mine love your big brother Lu Ten."

Akiko looked at her last gift from her adoptive older brother and burst into tears, and Zuko held her and stroked her back. "It's okay, Akiko, we both miss him. Uncle misses him."

"No, it's not okay, Zuko! I don't understand! I don't!" she screamed through her tears.

"What? You heard what Uncle told us when were eight about the Day of the Dead!"

"And I reveal to both of you that day I can see and talk to Spirits! I can go to the Spirit World! I have spent hours trying to find Lu Ten in the Spirit World! I don't understand it!

I don't get why other spirits sometimes come to me or talk through me, which is what we finally realized those blackout moments are about! Human souls talking through me!

But why? Even Kai and Ting-Ting can't offer me an explanation of why a member of our family wouldn't come to me to at least give us some closure? Why his spirit would come to me at least to tell us did he die without feeling pain?

Is his spirit alright? Is he happy? Are we ever gonna see him again?! And it kills me that I can't even give Uncle those answers, and I should be able to do, and I CAN'T!"

Zuko sighed and held his head in hands for a long time and then finally said, "Akiko, I don't know. I don't remember now. I remember what Uncle told us back when were eight.

That there will always be things we don't understand and this is one of them. Maybe it's part of us moving on and just accepting he's gone. And knowing without actually talking to his spirit that he's still with us.

Maybe we just got to believe he's alright in the Spirit World. Just like your mother is in the Spirit World and we've just got to find and have faith they're there and alright and are watching over us.

I don't know, but maybe that's the whole point of why we do celebrate the Day of the Dead and have to have faith sometimes. I don't have any other explanation than that."

"And I guess we all have to accept we can have all the power in the world, but we are not masters of life or death. No-one controls that. I mean, even the Avatar is not truly all-powerful. He's still just a mere human at heart, even if he can bend all the elements and has a more important spiritual meaning. He's still just a human being like you and me."

"Well, whatever happened to the avatar doesn't concern either of us at the moment. But I doubt if he even still exist he really could change the fate of everyone he encounters or turn curses to blessings.

Or billion other things that all the old stupid stories say he's done in a 1000 lifetimes. How can one person live a 1000 lifetime and do so much and still be expected to perform a miracle each lifetime if they are just a human?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it depends on what people think a miracle is, Zuky. There are all kinds of miracles. Big ones, small ones. Ones that happen every day that we fail to notices. It seems most people only look for the big ones that are the impossible ones. Not the simple everyday ones that seem to pass you by so easy."

"Mom knew a miracle when she saw one though, didn't she? She knew that when she saw us together for the first time," Zuko stated as they opened the last book.

"Yes, it's some miracle that when Mom vanished Xiaoying somehow was able to get her diary. But we can read Mom's thoughts and see her pictures of what she was thinking and feeling. All here in black and white."

"It's the only thing we have left of her. It looks like she kept it before us. But it gets more filled after we met. And look the last entry is about us," as they flipped to the last page to where there was a detailed illustration of the two of them as ten years standing in front of the sunset on the left page and on the right page was a song their mother wrote.

"I write this song in dedication to the miracle of true love and how every day it saves everyone in so many ways. The big and small one and all."

And then came the song.

"We could've bowed down gracefully, but we didn't. We knew enough to leave well enough alone but we wouldn't.

We'll drive ourselves crazy trying to stay out of others way. But the messes we keep making and our secrets we try to stay safe with the people who get us.

We don't realize how amazing it is. That Every Day Every Day we save each other lives.

We come around all broken down and crowed out and seeking comfort. Sometimes the places we go are so deep, dark and desperate we don't know we don't know.

That Every Day Every Day we save each other lives.

Sometimes we swear we don't know if we are coming or going. But we always know there someone to say something without even knowing.

That we are hanging onto those words with all of our might and we'll be alright. Yes alright for one more night.

Every Day! Every Day! Every Day! Every Day! Every Day!

We saved each we save each other! Every Day!

Every Day we save each other lives"

Both their hands touched the words their mother wrote as tears rolled down their face and stained their picture selves.

"Do you think she's alive?" Zuko asked for the millionth time in a low whisper to Akiko who squeezed his hand and nodded reassuringly.

She'd an ace up her shelve to at least give them hope Ursa wasn't dead and it was one they clung to very much. It was all they had some days to keep them going.

"I know Lu Ten never came to me, but I have no doubt our mother would've come to me, Zuko. I know she would've come without a doubt. That or I'd sense her spirit if she were in the Spirit World.

In any case, Kai and Ting-Ting have kept their promise of always asking any Spirits. If they encounter in the Spirit World if they have seen or heard of her. You gotta remember the Spirit World, a vast and dangerous place, Zuko."

"Have they had any luck so far?"

"No luck so far, Zuky. Again it's an astronomical extensive and highly dangerous location. And there are geographical regions in it you should avoid altogether. When I was exploring it as a child, they warned me what off-limits.

was

So no they haven't found anyone in Spirit World yet who seen or heard of her. Or if someone has, they are not talking. Or we possibly haven't encountered the right person to speak to yet.

Either way, I don't think she died, Zuko. She's alive, and I know in my heart we will find her one day. We have to have faith." Akiko informed her with high strength and hope in her voice.

It was all they had some days again.

"Well, keep asking them. It's all we've got some days."

"I know. I know."

"Do you want to go talk to your first mother in the backyard?"

"Actually the garden is gorgeous. It would most likely do us both good to see the peace and tranquility of it. Come," as they got up hand and hand walked out to her garden.

It was so beautiful, the well-manicured garden. How the high walls with cherry-red lanterns and golden sculptures of dragons and phoenixes along the walls. The brilliant green grass and bright red bridge to the tiny island in the turtleduck pond that had the pink and white water lilies floating in it.

On the island was a cherry blossom tree and the beautiful gravestone of Akiko's mother, Sakiko. It was tall and made of brilliant lustrous blood-red stone with golden writing on it. They're eye-catching carmine blossoms flourishing at the base. Adoring the top was gold matching dragons holding a large flame in their claws.

For a moment neither said anything as they took in the beauty around them and allowed the peace, quiet and tranquility to fill them up and their souls. Then Zuko made his move.

"Akiko, there is something I want to do with you today. I've wanted to do with you for many years, and I feel I'm ready to do it now."

"Yes? What is it, Zuko?" she asked as she turned to face him and he was very nervous as he was trembling like a leaf as he got down his knees and began.

"Akiko, I remember the day so clearly like it was yesterday when I pulled you from the water. I remember when my gold eyes looked into your jade eyes for the first time. And every day since then I've felt something that makes me feel alive and gives me a purpose.

You give my heart a reason to beat. You're my reason to live and die. You give me strength and hope, and you're my best friend and only love. And I can't go back to the day before you. I can't even breath if you're not in my life.

You do save my life every day, and I'm not whole without you. For your my Fire Lily! My soulmate and one day I hope to make you my wife. But for now, I wish to make the Promise of the Fire Lily with you.

So will you give me that honor? Are you willing and ready like Kazuo and Aiko were willing to give it all for love and promise to be together forever as one now and forever, no matter what? Not even letting death separate them?

Because I no longer wish just to read or hear the story of "The Promise of the Fire Lily," I want to live it. So here as a symbol of my love and commitment to you I give you this to show you, and I are one now and forever," as he unveiled the hair comb and her eyes got big, and she gingerly took it.

"Zuko?"

"Well?" he asked simply.

She looked at the gift and then at him before smiling and said, "Yes, I accept your gift and yes I'm ready to make the Promise of the Fire Lily and live it too."

So he took the comb and placed it in her hair right above the right ear, and she looked even more beautiful.

Then everything suddenly changed. They took each other hands and got close and began to sing and make their way romantically through the garden and their strange gold and pink firebending were putting on a show as they sang the song that was part of the story of the Promise of the Fire Lily.

Zuko took the lead as he started in what was a magnificent singing voice and very romantic.

"No more talk of evil,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears,  
I'm here. Nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom  
Let firelight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you beside you  
To guard you and to guide you"

Then Akiko sang back as she came close to an embrace with him. "Say you'll love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of the Summer Solstice,  
Say you need me with you now and always,  
Promise me that all you say is true.  
That's all I ask of you..."

Let me be your soulmate,  
Let me be your heartthrob,  
You're safe. No one will hurt you,  
Your fears are far behind you.

All I want is love,  
A world with no more lies,  
And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to help me.

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
Let me lead you from your sadness,  
Say you need me with you here, beside you,  
Anywhere you go, let me go too,  
Akiko, that's all I ask of you!

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
Say these words, and I will join you.

Then both as they got close together as their touch was at each other fingertips their breath almost on each other lips sang along. Share with me each day,

Each night, each morning...

Say you love me...

You know I do.

Love me, that's all I ask of you..." and at that moment they kissed for the first time. They're so passionate that Zuko literally swept Akiko off her feet, and they twirled around by her mother's grave. All the while their special firebending was going nuts acting like fireworks exploding into hearts and fire lilies all around them.

They broke apart from their passionate kissing for a moment to finish the song. "Anywhere you go, let me go too! Love me, that's all I ask of you!" and they kissed one more time.

Then Zuko put her down, and they caught their breath from the exertion of the whole affair. Looking at each other they did take a few moments to let it sink in what they're committing too.

"Should we talk more about it in the house? Before someone sees us?" Akiko suggested, and Zuko nodded as they went back to the house before someone came to investigate either the crazy fireworks or the funny noises.

They did spend the rest of the long hours of the day talking about what they'd just committed too. So Uncle didn't have to worry about them rushing into unprepared. That they were at least talking about things they thought might come up and other things they wanted in the relationship. So there was at least some talking going on.

But no amount of talking and no amount of preparing and no amount of dreaming could think up the nightmare that would happen 24 hours from this moment of euphoria and ecstasy.

It was natural to expect both Zuko and Akiko were on a natural high the next morning and most likely neither were thinking as clearly as they should. Just the heighten hormones and the excitement from the day before and all of it still fresh in their minds was always make them highly drunk on love and happiness.

And even being intoxicated on love can impair your judgment. When your on any high and your common sense isn't working can put you in a deadly situation that can have terrible repercussions.

That was one part of the deadly ingredient that was mixing on the Day of the Scars. The other poisonous ingredient was Ozai was just a monster and an abuser. And again was Death in a human body who had no love for Zuko whatsoever and hated Akiko as much as he hated his own son.

You have two things that do not mix colliding together. The result will be horrors unimaginable. You have a 13-year-old boy who is drunk on love and happiness which is also the victim of child abuse.

And in his altered state of mind where common sense isn't working? Subjected to all forms of abuse that already impaired judgment, and now it's more impaired being intoxicated from love? Well, that's not good at all.

Zuko was heading to that war meeting not just because of the reasons Iroh would later tell Jee and the others. He left out the other reasons Zuko wanted to go in.

He wanted to go in because now that he'd made the Promise of the Fire Lily he felt he had to step up and be someone famous and because he felt by going in he'd show Akiko that he could take care of her and the Fire Nation and really truly live up to the Promise and all that came with it.

That he had to do this to live up to the Promise and become more of a man of honor and live up to what Kazuo had done for Aiko.

That if he didn't, he would be failing in his duties as a Prince, his Fire Lily and the Promise of the Fire Lily and he couldn't fail in any of those things. Not when it was three huge responsibilities and the most important two to him at the moment were Akiko and the promise he just made to her.

Truthfully he wasn't thinking like a Prince of the Fire Nation at that moment he was thinking of living up to a Promise of True Love and all that came with it. For love, he felt for Akiko and wanting her and his country to be safe and prosper.

That was honestly what Zuko was thinking and feeling at that moment and why he wanted to go into the meeting. It wasn't just about wanting to learn about leading the country it was out of love he wanted to go in.

Iroh understood perfectly all of Zuko's reasons and realized how deeply that Promise of the Fire Lily meant to his nephew and that he was genuinely wanting to live up to it and not break it.

So he allowed him to go in, but once again he did stress him in the importance of not speaking. He hoped he could keep Zuko quiet. But a pure heart full of love and righteousness will not be silenced when it knows what is right from wrong.

Akiko who'd spent extra time at her house making herself beautiful got to the palace just before the Agni Kai challenge was made. A dark sicking feeling consumed her, and she knew in her heart Zuko was in terrible danger.

She ran all over the palace looking for him even had Kai and Ting-Ting looking for him and finally crashed into her adoptive father who looked very grim.

"Uncle?! What's going on?! Where is Zuko?! Tell me?! Something happened?! Where is my Zuko?! I can feel it in my soul! Something like death is closing in on him! What happened?!"

"Daughter I can't..."

"Tell me!"

"He spoke out of turn in a war meeting and been challenged to an Agni Kai and everyone to report to see it."

"An Agni Kai just for speaking out of turn? I know that slightly rude, but it doesn't warrant a duel unless...NO! You can't be serious! This is about Death?! This has nothing to do with respect or honor or traditions does it?!

It's just because it was Zuko and it's about Death! Isn't it?! Isn't it?! TELL ME THE TRUTH?!"

"Akiko...it was the Fire Lord's war room."

"Bullshit, Uncle! If you were Fire Lord and someone spoke out turn, Zuko or anyone else, you would not demand this madness, and you know it! This is because it is Zuko, and it's because Death is the Fire Lord! We've to stop it! I'm gonna save my love!"

"Akiko! You can't! I can't let you get hurt! Please! Don't do something that will get you hurt. I can't stand by and watch my daughter get hurt. I lost my son already. I can't watch my daughter die, as well."

"Then what do you want me to do?!"

"I don't know how to stop this madness, and I'll do what I can, but I cannot stop this. But please don't let me watch you die, daughter. Please."

Seeing her father pleaded with her not to die, she knew she indeed was his daughter. And that he couldn't lose his daughter like he'd lost his son. But neither were prepared nor could either stop what happened.

While Zuko pleaded for mercy, Iroh was holding Akiko, who was begging too. She wanted to scream, but her voice had been stolen from her. Her mind was not comprehending what was going on.

But she and Zuko were indeed one at that moment. Even as Iroh held her tightly, all she could see in her own eyes were the eyes of death, and both she and Zuko screamed the same agonizing scream at the same time.

Both felt the flames that Ozai unleash touch their skins. They're now linked at the soul, and both were screaming and writhing in pain. Akiko collapsed to the floor writhing in pain, and all the time her mind was screaming as her heart was breaking as her soul was being scarred as was her heart.

And all she could do was ask the questions of why and how. Why? Why did anyone allow this to happen? And how? How could a whole room of people watch not one but two children be publicly be abused and do absolutely nothing to stop it?

Because clearly, this had nothing to do with respect, honor or any of that bogus shit that Ozai or the Fire Nation was making excuses for what they're trying to say this was about.

This was cut and dry black and white plan as day child abuse. All Ozai was doing was abusing his child, and he knew he was abusing her at the same time because she understood he could hear her cries too that he was making her suffer also.

He knew when Zuko suffered she suffered, and he got sadistic pleasure every single time the two of them hurt. This was nothing more than making a gloried excuse to publicly abuse his son and make him and his true love forever suffer. And to show how much he hated both of them.

And for them, he wanted 'suffering to be their teacher' and then by banishing Zuko and sending him on a fool's quest was to one get rid of him forever, and two ultimately punish him.

To make sure he and Akiko would NEVER be together again. Ozai didn't believe in love, but he did believe in taking what was most precious to someone away from them forever.

So banishing Zuko and sending him to capture the Avatar was more than to get rid of him it was so he'd never be happy again. Never to see Akiko again and that he forever lives in sorrow, shame, and know he was just a pith of filth. Or at least that what Ozai intended the punishment to be.

And he wanted that to be Akiko's punishment to be as if she never saw Zuko again it was also telling her back she wasn't anything special. She was stupid, useless and true love wasn't real, and she wasn't ever going to be happy again.

So that Day there were many scars and not just the one was given to Zuko on his face. And Ozai's punishment was far worse than anyone, but Iroh and Xiaoying knew. And the worst part was neither Zuko or Akiko got to say goodbye to each other.

By the end of the day, Akiko and Zuko had lost everything. And it was after the very day they had everything before them.

Akiko didn't know how she got back to her manor, but she felt numb and couldn't think or speak. All she saw and felt was numb and the horrors forever scarred on her memory and heart.

She ended up at her mother gravestone and started to cry and as if to match her mood a thunderstorm started. She didn't care about lightning or thunder or rain. She just wanted the pain to end.

As she looked at her mother's gravestone she just unleashed her cascading tears and cried to her mother's grave.

"Mom, I lost everything! I've lost the mother who raised me. I've lost my older brother. Now my father and true love are gone too. I'll never see any of them again. I know in my heart that Death is also to blame for nearly all of this pain and that little Demon played a hand in it too.

Mom, you asked me to be the Light of Hope. That's why you named me "Akiko." Tell me, what am I suppose to do? How am I think to be the Light of Hope? What am I suppose to do?

Because I know, Mom. I can't take the rain on the roof of this empty house anymore. It won't just be a few tears now and then because everything is just coming out.

I'm afraid that if I start crying, I won't stop. It won't be just once and while. Because I can't go on with everyone gone. It upsets me too much. These days are not now and then, and I can't pretend any longer that I'm okay.

Because that's not what gets me. What hurts the most? Is being so close and having so much to say and then having it all snatched away. And I can't keep living with the never knowing what might have been.

Because I don't want to leave beyond or lose forever the ones who said: "I love you." That's not something I'm wanting or willing to do.

It's been hard dealing most of my life with the pain of losing you. But I've done that. It's was even harder to force a smile on my face after Lu Ten died and my other Mom disappeared because both Zuko and I felt even more alone.

It seems for both Zuko and mine's entire lives it's been each day getting harder to get up, get dressed as we both always seemed to be living with regrets.

But I do know this if there was one thing I could change? I want to change my fate today. I would trade, give away, all the words in my heart left unspoken if I could do something right now to change my destiny and do something about what happened today!

Because I can't live like this. With this event, for it's what hurts the most! And I refuse to live without the one I love the most! So please tell me, Mom? What do I do? What am I suppose to do? I can't live with the never knowing, and I can't live like this any longer.

So tell me, Mom? What am I suppose to do? Please tell me?" she begged her mother's spirit.

And then the answer came to her as the words on her mom's gravestone all turned gold and glowed.

"What the...?"

And a hidden message appeared. "Dear daughter, I knew this day would come. The day your destiny would be upon you. You must take your fate into your own hands now.

Now the time has come for you to become the Light of Hope and save the one who saved you. Find the one who gives your heart a reason to beat and save him. And both of you will help keep the world and right the wrongs of a country that lost its heart and soul.

Remember to let love guide you and never to give up on the bright light of hope that inside of you.

The path of your destiny is intertwined with many others including the one with the ultimate fate.

Trust love, trust friendship. Have faith in both and always be true to who you are and remember you're the Light of Hope.

Never forget who you are, Akiko. And never forget the Power of True Love and all its forms.

Xiaoying can take care of herself. Now go. Find him and save the world. I love you, my daughter, my Akiko."

Akiko stood up and wiped her face clean of tears. She bowed respectfully to her mother's grave and said. "I will not fail you, Mom. I will not abandon those who have loved me.

I will find Zuko, and together we will discover our destiny, and I will find out what it means to be the Light of Hope. I love you, my mother."

And she hurried inside and found waiting for her was all the things she needed for her quest already laid out: the Dragon Guardian armor and Dragon Blade. Plus, the four books that meant the most too her. The three she and Zuko looked at, and her secret family diary all bound together. All her family's jewelry in a tightly tied pouch. Some foreign coins. Some well made Earth Kingdom clothes and a special gift from her adoptive father was also there as well.

She quickly put on the full body fireproof skintight black leotard, then the gold and red breastplate, skirt, wrist and leg guards. Then she put long hair into a tight hair bun just like her mother's and made sure her rucksack was packed and safely on her back.

Then sauntering to the balcony she saw in her mind's eye both Ozai's and Azula's bedroom in the palace. She concentrated with all her mind, and in the palace, their bedrooms were suddenly engulfed by strange intensely hot pink flames.

They didn't know what was going on. Only they couldn't counter the flames with their own or put them out. They just had to escape their rooms while all their personal effects were being burned to a crisp.

While most of the palace was busy with that Akiko then formed another mental picture in her mind of the Fire Lord's chamber and then began to write in the air and what she was writing was being burned all over the Fire Lord's room with her hot pink flames.

The message that was burned into his chamber that he'd read the next day which would leave all the Fire Nation stumped as to how it happened, who wrote it and what it meant said.

"DEAR DEATH HEAR MY WORDS AND HEED THEM WELL. YOU'VE JUST TRIED TO DESTROY THE GREATEST POWER OF THIS WORLD WITH YOUR FLAMES OF DEATH.

BE WARNED THE FLAMES OF LOVE WILL BURN YOU GREATER THEN YOUR FLAMES OF HATE CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE!"

After doing that, Akiko then put the last piece of the Dragon Guardian uniform on. A red spirit mask. It was similar to the Blue Spirit Mask but still different in its own way.

Then she slipped out of her house and knowing in her heart that her mother's grave and Xiaoying would both be safe she burned the house to signify the end of this chapter of her life.

She knew that Xiaoying would find a way to move her mother's grave that would survive the fire, and Xiaoying would find other living arrangements. After all, she'd survived years on the run as had her ancestors.

And her mother's message told her they'd expect this day. And she was likely the one who left things out for her. So she knew she was going to burn the house down.

Then Akiko quickly slipped away, ready to leave the Fire Nation and set out into the vast big unknown world to find both Zuko and seek out their destiny. No matter how long it took her to see each of them.

The All I Ask of You tweaked lyrics were done by my friend Japananimegirl


	6. Three years to hold you again

Three Years to Hold You Again

It was a very early, pleasant spring morning as a lone figure made their way silently through the forest brush in the Earth Kingdom.

They're dressed in a black leotard red and gold armor, mask and had a sword at their side. They seemed to be almost perpetually exhausted and after only going a short way collapsed under cover of some overgrown bushes that shield them from sight.

"By the First Fire, I'm beat! And still no closer to my goal, and it's been three years already!" a voice rasped through the mask. Suddenly out of nowhere a young fox-hawk and rabaroo appeared by the masked person side with both a gourd of water and some berries.

"Are you feeling okay, Akiko?" asked Kai as he removed the drinking gourd from around his neck. "You seemed a bit down in the dumps," as he then pushed the greenish-yellow melon forward.

"Yes, we thought you'd be a bit happier with the latest news you just received. Here, I'm sure you're hungry. Enjoy these," Ting-Ting pour a handful of dark pink berries into Akiko's hands.

"They are jazzberries and make good jam. Enjoy them. They are renowned for their taste in the Spirit World!"

Smiling under her mask accepted the food and water from the Spirit World her spirit animal guides gave her. "I thank you for giving me these treats, my friends I do. But still, it doesn't make the past three years any easier or what we've been through.

My life has been turned inside out for the past three years surely you can see that? The part I so desperately need to complete me is continuously drifting away from me.

When I'm awake he's never there. But when I sleep, he's everywhere. He and everyone I have ever loved are everywhere.

Sometimes I'm still wondering how I've even managed to get this far undetected by everyone! Wondering why am I even here or still who I truly am? Because again when anyone looks I'm never there, but when I fall asleep I'm everywhere in the minds of those who love me.

But for me? The ones I love, especially my Zuko? He's everywhere for me! When I close my eyes, it's him, I see. Zuko was the one who made me believe I wasn't alone.

Because I know how we both recognize how that feels after all that has happened. That still having someone to love you might not be real. All I know, we have been trapped in water that so deep that even drowning wouldn't wash away the pain we feel from that Day!"

"What are you expecting to happen when you do find him, Akiko?" her spirit animals guides asked her and she then shrugged and said.

"I'm not sure I guess the same kind of miracle that happened when we first met. That we touch hands once again. Then by some miracle, we'd understand whatever beauty we needed to see would help us began the journey that's within.

That I would suddenly become The Light of Hope. That I would do what I was supposed to do, which is somehow light the way. That there never be a day no matter where we go that we'd ever feel so alone again. That we always feel so right?" she offered up sheepishly.

"Is that your only plan, Akiko?" asked Kai and the 16-year-old teenage girl got mad.

"What am I supposed to do, Kai? Really? I'm only alive right now and stayed undetected thanks to the same skills that my mother and Xiaoying used to keep from being found for years just like my grandma and great-grandmother!" she snapped angrily at her spirit animal guides in frustration.

Which was true those skills had come in handy! Give thanks to the spirits that Xiaoying taught her those skills to survive and stay in hiding. And a few more skills.

"You know I keep getting the feeling my mom and Xiaoying for some reason knew all this was going to come about. You know more than that freaky message on the gravestone.

How I don't know! On the other hand? It's no wonder I never went to a Fire Nation School, and as an alternative was taught the skills I was as a child at home! Both the practical and fighting skills because they've sure come in handy for this part of my life!

Furthermore, you two instructing me on how to use my spiritual powers also have come in handy. Since the only other way I've gleaned information besides listening to the rumor mill, grapevine, and having you Kai intercept messenger hawks, was talking to the local spirits!"

"At least you've been honest, honorable and never done anything that would degrade your character or your honor, Akiko," Ting-Ting pointed out, and Akiko still looked agitated.

"No, you're right about that. I've tried to right what wrongs I could like my mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother did before me. To help the weak and oppressed and do a good deed every day.

However, even trying to do the right thing seems impossible at times! And there were two times I didn't like having my spiritual powers, and both are days I'll never forget.

I mean the first day you know what I'm talking about. The day the whole world can never forget! When Avatar Aang made it clear to the world, he was back. The world as a whole knew that!

But for me? Because of how I was born and my link to the Spirit World? I had to feel what he felt! As all with any connection the Spirit World had to feel it. Given the most powerful Spirit is the Avatar. And what he was feeling made us all feel it!"

She looked like she was going to be physically ill having to remember that day when Aang let the world know he was back. And she remembered quite vividly the violent torrent of emotions she had forcefully been made to feel coming from him.

And then her guilt knowing she was partially responsible for making him feel that. Not her herself directly but her people, and it only made her more sick to her stomach. And it haunted her every day since.

To know that a child had to witness that. A child had to find out his whole culture had been MURDER. MEN, WOMEN, AND CHILDREN ALL DIED FOR NO REASON, AND HE WAS ALL ALONE. AND IT WAS NOW STAINING THEIR SOULS THE SIN OF MURDER FOREVER.

AND SHE HAD TO CARRY WITH HER FOREVER THE PAIN OF WHAT WAS IN THAT 12-YEAR-OLD BOY 'S HEART. THE PAIN, ANGUISH, GRIEF, ANGER AND SO MUCH MORE.

IT WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU WANT TO DIE YOURSELF. YOU COULDN'T LOOK IN A MIRROR WITHOUT SEEING YOURSELF DRENCHED IN BLOOD OF INNOCENT PEOPLE.

"I'm never gonna be free of what that child was feeling! Don't you get it?! Because of my connection to the Spirit World, I will till I die to have to know precisely what the Avatar felt when he saw what my own country did to his people!

How do you think I've felt since that day?! I mean, I still have to live with what happened the Day of Scars! How many more sick, twisted and evil sinful days does the Fire Nation have to have?!" she screamed at them, and the spirits cringed back.

"And if you think that was a painful thing to have to be burden with my last talk was with the new Moon Spirit who was formerly Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe!

Which by the way my biological father Zhao thought it was his 'destiny' to kill the Moon Spirit. Which was the sick reason he was married to my mother?!"

She turned around and clenching her fist tightly. "Do you know what it was like having to explain yes, he was my father by birth, but I'm not his child? That I'm the child of the man who fought him off?

That I had to beg and plead with her to tell me everything that happened at the North Pole and that I'm trying to find a way to stop all this madness even though I have no clue how?

And now I realize I owe the Avatar two life debts! Because he saved Zuko TWICE?! I'm not an idiot! I know who the Blue Spirit is! I know who busted the Avatar out from my ex-father clutches and that Aang saved him!

Now I owe the Avatar a debt and I must repay him somehow! And yet I still don't know how to find Zuko or Uncle before that unholy Demon does! I keep getting so close and then it's like spirit wind they slip by!

It will take another miracle for me to find them! And if I do, I'd be putting myself in danger! But I can't break the Promise of the Fire Lily either! And I will not abandon my family or my love!

Still, what am I suppose to do? What?! Mom? I speak to you both: my birth mom and the mother who raised me. I humbly ask you both for your guidance and wisdom! Help me! Help me now!

Help me now in my quest! Please! Please! Help me find Zuko and Uncle before the Demon and help me become the Light of Hope! I beg you on my knees and with all my heart and soul!"

As Akiko was on her knees praying, she suddenly felt a strange sensation course throughout her body. It was almost like an electric current. It made her jump up and glance right and left.

When she looked to her left, she saw about some 75 feet away was a young man attempting to fish and failing miserably at it. He had no idea what he was doing. It also looked like his hair was starting to grow out as if he hadn't had any on his head for a long time.

But the most striking figure you couldn't miss was the large burn scar marring the left side of his face. Though even if that marked half blemished his face to Akiko's eyes, he was still by far the most handsome man on the face of this earth.

For the first time in three long years, she was looking at her true love Zuko, and she saw what to the rest of the Fire Nation was forever to them a mark of shame branded on his face.

To her even if that day scarred her as severely as the one she was looking at. She was longing to tell him to her; it never is a mark of shame. She was dying right then and there to scream at him to never think of it as shame, but honor.

For standing up for what was right. Being a human being, even if the face of Death and surround by the hoard of demons. For not surrendering his own pure heart, beautiful soul and humanity.

This is what she was longing to tell him and could feel herself being pulled towards him. It was like two magnets being pulled towards each other because Zuko could feel himself begin dragged towards Akiko by invisible ropes.

But when he looked up and saw the lithe figure in mask and armor, his reaction was to defend himself. Now that he was on the run for his life. He didn't think of anything but to stay alive. He didn't even pause for a second to recognize the armor as the Dragon Guardian Armor that he and Akiko had found when they're children in her mother's chest.

Zuko didn't call forth his firebending. He instead went on the attack with hand-to-hand combat, and his first move was to run right at her and do a high kick which sent her flying into the clearing on the other side of the brush.

Akiko was only dazed for a second and quick took her stance. She instantly knew what kata this was.

This very kata that Zuko was now using was one she had taught him. It came from the diary her mother had left with all their family secrets including some secret fighting styles of the Dragon Guardians.

They're the only two people alive who knew how to read and write in Dragon Guardian Code and therefore knew their fighting styles. They'd blended numerous different characteristics of it with their Book of Secrets growing up. It had paid off big time in multiple ways, and it would truly show in the upcoming future.

Therefore she knew precisely how to counter each attack. Just as he knew how to counter hers. It was just like they're practicing and performing a dance really as they played out the kata step by step move by move to perfection.

Finally, they reached the end of the kata, and both were breathless, and realization dawned in Zuko's eyes. It hit him like a bolt from the blue what had just occurred, and he paused long enough to get a good look at whom he'd been fighting.

He paused one more moment to catch his breath before whispering in disbelief. "Akiko?"

Slowly she got up, and ever so slowly she took off her mask and her hair that been in such a tight bun for so long came undone and her waist-length hair fell like a shimmering cascading river of jet black silk.

She then smiled with delight at Zuko and whispered, "Hello, Zuky, been a long time."

"Akiko!"

"Zuko!"

Then they leap into each other arms and kissed with such passion that their strange firebending returned in tenfold as they kept kissing till they ran out of the air and had to let go to breath.

"Oh, Zuko, I've dreamed of nothing else for three long years!" as she caressed his face and he did the same to her.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming. That I'm holding you, Akiko?" he asked wanting to make sure this wasn't a dream.

For in the first few days and weeks of his exile, he'd many dreams of Akiko of her being there. And it was also him hallucinating, and his Uncle had to keep him grounded in reality.

He'd wanted it to be like this, he'd wished to everything. He had tried so hard to make his dreams come true these past three years but they'd all been swept away.

He didn't know if he could take this if once again just a cold-hearted trick and that someone else was going to take everything away back.

He'd just longed for so long for Akiko to come and give him her warm sweet hand and take him away from his misery. He'd wanted her to come and save him. That she could take him away from this dark, desolated and lonely place.

Because after so long all he wanted was the one he knew who cared. After three years and all his failed attempts at getting the Avatar, his spirit was sinking slowly, and now he hoped she was real. So she could hold and give him her hand to keep him hanging on to his sanity.

"Zuko, you can touch me, and I can touch you. I'm real. Yes, I'm here! We are together again! It's taken me three long hard years to find you, but I'm here, and I'm not leaving your side again!" as she hugged him tightly and he caught the sweet smell of her hair, the soft touch of her fingertips and her breath was still on his lips.

He was so euphoric and happy, and then reality came crashing down on him, and he pushed his Fire Lily away.

"Zuky? Zuky, what is wrong?"

"You shouldn't have sought me out, Akiko. I'm a dishonored, banished prince. On top of that, I'm now a fugitive of the Fire Nation! I'm not worth anything in the eyes of the world, the Fire Nation or my own father.

I'm not worthy of you even. I have nothing I can give to you anymore. I'm sorry. But I can't give you the life you deserve. I can't give you anything. So you'd best forget me."

"Zuko! Listen to me!" as she came in front of him and held his face in her hands and made him look into her jade eyes. "I never cared about the fact you were a prince. That never mattered to me.

What matter to me was your pure heart and beautiful soul. Zuko, can you still love me? Can you hold me? Comfort me? Care for me? To you still, have two arms to hold me? Can you still say I love you? Can you hug me? Can you kiss me?"

"Yes, I can do all that."

"Are we still able to talk to each other? Are we breathing? Has any of the many misfortunes of our lives changed how we feel about each other?"

"No, I still never loved anyone but you."

"And nothing can change how I feel about you. So nothing else matters but how we feel about each other. As long as we are together, that's all that matters, Zuko! And let me tell you this right now," she said before he could stop her.

She touched his scar, and he was turning his face, but she made him look at her, "This may forever mark the worst day of our lives, but to me, Zuko, it will never be a mark of shame. NEVER.

To me its mark of honor. You stood up for what was right, and you didn't give away your humanity even in the face of Death and Demons!"

"But you were there, and we both suffered because of what my father did, and I was dishonored and then..."

"Zuko... that day should never have happened to begin with. There should have never been an Agni Kai, and in any case, if anyone in that room had had an ounce of humanity in them they would have stopped it," Akiko stated firmly as she growled at the memory.

"But the point is it did happen, and we both paid a terrible price for it! But a miracle has brought us back together, and I'm not leaving you."

"But you can't stay with me! I'm a fugitive! It's treason we are even talking! I don't want to see you die because of me! Akiko, you are my true love!"

"And did you forget what we did before that bastard separated us and why I can't leave you alone now?" she shot back at him as she reached into her hair and removed the fire lily hair comb she hadn't removed since the day he gave it to her.

"This is a symbol of our love for us! We made the Promise of the Fire Lily Zuko! We are bound to keep it! No matter what! Or have you forgotten the story?"

She then and went and did a backflip and quickly climbed up on a tree branch above him and began to recite correctly the words the Aiko from the Promise of the Fire Lily said to Kazuo

"My dearest Kazuo, by the first fires of the dragons! I feared you wouldn't make it tonight! Not with my father doubling the guards after he almost spotted you the night before last!

Why must our love be so consider forbidden to our families when true love burns brighter the flame that is the sun? That true love is, in fact, the eternal sun a torch of fire that never burns out?"

Zuko immediately fell into character and recited, "I do not know why the concepts of what is views as honor or dishonor, or what some see as right or wrong mix with tradition. Then is warped by hate within the minds of those who say they know love and love us my beloved, Aiko.

I only know they do not realize what we have is stronger than even the powers of the Avatar himself. A thousand shirshu couldn't track our love or broken with a thousand swords.

I know that for all the talk of honor, tradition, right and wrong? It is those whose cursed blood flows in our wrong veins, and we are right for what is beating in our chest right now cannot be wrong. For how is the heart ever wrong when love is never a sin and the most right and purest thing in all world?"

Akiko then recited the next line perfectly. "I know the words we speak our truth, but if I'm in danger or something should happen, how do I know you'll come for me? How do I know we shall always be together when so many try to rip us apart?

Even try to bond us to another? How do I know when I fear even if they force the Fire Lord to break us apart? How do I know nothing will break us apart?"

"Listen to my words and the song my heart sings to you and know from this I vow and know I mean they're true beloved," and Zuko just as it is told in the story got on one knee and sang to his beloved.

Though she wasn't standing on a balcony under a moonless sky as in the story. He still sang the ballad in the story. Just like Kazuo, he'd an excellent voice.

"I hear the wind call your name. It is the sound that leads me home. It sparks up the fire within me the flame of pure love burns, and I know its too I will always return.

No matter how long the road is, I'll always come home. Because wherever you are in my home. For wherever you stay, I'll find my way too you. I follow the rivers, and I'll chase the sun soaring like the phoenix till I'm back where I belong.

I can't stand the distance, and I'll never dream alone! I can't wait to see you when I finally come home! Know this is true for the only road home always leads me to you!

In my hour of darkness, your light will lead me back to you! Pass the rivers of gold and past the very sun itself soaring higher than even Phoenix ever flew!

You are the one! For every sunset and all the lessons that ever learned, the most important I've learned is that I will always return to you!"

Akiko still playing her role smiled a romantic smile with tears in her eyes and like the character in the story jumps out of the tree as Aiko jumps from the balcony into her beloved's arms and they kiss.

Then after the kiss, she pulls out of it. Then she took the time to remind Zuko of the ending the story.

Of how Aiko and Kazuo did dare to risk it all for love in the end by running away from their families and committing suicide by the Fire Falls by first kissing each other with poison on their lips and then plunging a dagger into their hearts to finish the job.

And from their blood grew the Fire Lily.

She then, therefore, pointed out that they didn't have to go to that extreme measure for their love. However, think just for a moment about what the famous couple in their favorite did in the name of true love.

How they're willing to go against everything that was keeping them apart and face both the wrath of their families and country and even death to prove love conquers all?

Wasn't that something worth thinking about for a moment considering they'd promised to that themselves when they made the Promise of the Fire Lily themselves? And how did it not seem their own lives were now somewhat parallel to Aiko and Kazuo?

They're two people who knew the power of true love? Both trapped in their unhappy lives? And yet true love had set aglow their hearts? it was sweet and strange, and it unknowingly brought about a significant change.

Almost from the start of them falling in love, their backs were against the wall with everything and everyone against them. Was it not the time to both give everything they got and dare to risk it all even when things were getting rough. Because they knew they had to stay tight and be brave enough to dare to risk it all?

So when their families had put them in a spot where the two of them had their backs against the wall they're ready to give it all they got and dared to risk it all.

To save the one they truly loved, they had to rise above it all. Knowing the curse of hate and the feud would never fall unless they will dare indeed to risk it all.

So with the story now becoming their reality was it not the time to take the Promise to the next level? And face whatever trials of love await them? To go on this journey together and if it meant risking their lives, so be it. Given that's what you have to risk the most with love.

"You always knew how to find clarity and enlightenment or make more sense out of Uncle's proverbs. But are you sure this is the life you wish to live?" Zuko asked her one final time as she nodded.

"In the name of love yes. I'm more than ready! I'll face that damn Demon, and I'm more than ready to kick her ass when she shows up. I've more than a score to settle with her! Oh, she gonna get it from me!"

"Well, if your gonna join us, you can't exactly wear that, Akiko. That screams, "Fire Nation," No offense."

"Don't worry, Xiaoying seemed to be thinking ahead. Both she and my mother seemed to know this would happen."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain in a moment. Just turn around and give me some privacy. I'm going to change. No peeking!" she ordered her love, and he turned around and covered his eyes and waited a good ten minutes before she called out.

"Okay, you can look. Tell me how do I look?" as he turned around to look at Akiko in her Earth Kingdom disguise as he started from the head down.

She had taken her long hair styled it into a large hair bun with half a ponytail coming out of it. The fire lily hair comb with barely noticeable stuck in the bun.

She wore a bright light green short-sleeved shirt, sleek slightly lighter green pants and green flats. She had light-green teardrop earrings and wristbands. All in all, it was a perfect look. Xiaoying yet again had not failed in making Akiko look stylish and looking like a goddess.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked again as she readjusted her rucksack on her back as she saw Zuko was still gawking at her. "Zuko? Zuko snap out of it!"

"Sorry! I mean, I have to say this, Akiko! If you were covered in mud or filthy rags, you are beautiful! You can wear anything of any color, and you still look like a goddess!" he blushed as he said this.

"So your saying I could pretty much wear anything or do myself up like any of the other nations and still be a hottie?"

"Yeah, you set anyone's heart on fire. But I still burn anyone for trying to steal you away."

She laughed at that. "Well, don't think I can't protect myself," as she patted the sword at her side. "At least the sheath isn't gonna give anything away. Now tell me where is Uncle?"

Zuko's eyes got big as tea saucers, and he smacked his head. "What is it, Zuky?"

"I left him to go finishing, and he was looking at a plant that he thought might be tea..."

"And knowing Uncle as we do, he would go and make tea even if it wasn't! Oh, spirits help us!"

"Well, what would you like us to do?" Kai and Ting-Ting asked as they appeared suddenly and looked at Zuko. "Hello, Zuko. Nice to see you again."

"Kai, Ting-Ting, no time for pleasures! Now the best you can do is make sure no-one is approaching us. Can you both two-mile radius check from our current location?" she asked.

"I'll cover the air. Ting-Ting can cover the ground."

"Then do it, please! We'll go find Uncle and hope to the Spirits he's not done anything too stupid."

"Okay, Akiko on it!" and her spirit animal guides vanished into thin air as they went to carry out her requests.

"Have they been keeping you safe for the past three years?"

"Among other things, yes. They still offer me their wisdom as spirit guides are supposed to do. They've brought me food and water from the Spirit World when it was scarce as well.

I can tell you the taste of Spirit World water and food is an entirely different flavor than anything grown here. Though on the plus side it does seem to intensify the power of one bending if you consume enough as it enhances one's chi." she informed him.

"Wow, you got any on you at the moment?"

"Can that wait till we see if Uncle okay or not?"

"Yeah, okay. Priorities. Let's find Uncle. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." so they walked back towards where Zuko had left Uncle.

"Uncle! I have a surprise for you...Uncle?" they noticed right off the bat something wasn't right.

"Zuko? Remember that plant that I thought might be tea?"

"Uncle tell me you didn't!"

"I did, and it wasn't!" and he turned around, and they could see he was swollen with a sizeable itchy rash, and he didn't seem to notice Akiko at first. Because he was too busy talking about how if the outbreak spread to his throat he stops breathing and about some berries that might cause blindness.

"Uncle! Stop! Before you kill yourself!" cried Akiko as she yanked the branch of berries away from him and yelled at him. "Don't touch something that you don't know what it is!

God! Even Xiaoying told me that! Never touch something. You're not 1000% sure you know what it is! This not how I expect to find you after three years, Uncle!" she snapped at him angrily

"Maybe it's the White Jade poison, Zuko, but I swear I'm hearing and seeing my lovely Lady Akiko."

"No, Uncle, it's not the green tea you made! Akiko has been looking for us for three years and by some miracle found us! And now the reunion is cut short because we have to find someone to heal you!" Zuko yelled sarcastically.

"My beautiful daughter has been returned to me?" he asked, and she sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Uncle, I've been all over the world looking for you and Zuko. But that's a story for another time. I only know basic first aid. Nothing useful that will help you with this poisoning. Now we can catch up later. We need to get you help."

"But where are you going to go? We are enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives of the Fire Nation. And if the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed, and if the Fire Nation discovers us, they'll hand us over to Azula."

"Then the choice is easy — the Earth Kingdom. I rather go to them then deal with the Demon. Give me a second. Kai?" she called to the sky, and the fox-hawk returned to her side.

"Yes, Akiko?"

"What did you and Ting-Ting search of the immediate area show?"

"No Fire Nation around here, but there is an Earth Kingdom village about a mile and half southeast of your current position."

"Then that's where we are going. Can you two stay alert? You know to watch for anyone suspicious or alert us if any Fire Nation might be closing in? Or the Demon?"

"Will do! Follow me. I'll lead the way. Ting-Ting will cover the rear and make sure there is no seek attack."

"Thank you again, Kai. You and Ting-Ting are most kind."

"That what Spirit Animal Guides do. We offer advice, protection and help who we are sent to guide," he told her as they made their way to the village.

Once they came to the village Kai and Ting-Ting vanished, and they continued by foot till they came to a building that announced itself as a hospital. Not exactly sure what to expect other than a bunch of old women healers Akiko knocked.

To both Akiko and Zuko's surprise, the person who answered was a pretty girl their age, and she had a rather friendly face and very kind eyes.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked in a lovely voice.

"Um, my Uncle is sick. He made a tea from a poisonous plant, and we're hoping you might be able to help him," Zuko stammered.

"Yes, he's the only family either of us got considering what we've been through. And we'd be grateful if you could help. I'd be very gratefully considering I just found him again after three years of not seeing him just this morning," Akiko stammered herself.

The healer girl didn't know why the two teens were stammering other then they were concerned about their loved one and helped him inside and began to tend to him.

"You really must not be around here. We know to stay away from the White Jade and not make it into tea and drink it."

"Whoops," Uncle said as she continues to treat him.

Akiko was nervous and stammered again, "You've to forgive him. Ever since I was a child, my father wants to make everything into tea."

"Oh, you two cousins?" the healer girl asked kindly with a smile and Zuko answered nervously.

"No, we're not. She's my girlfriend. My uncle just raised her as a daughter is all."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

"It's alright, ma'am. Anyone would make that assumption based on my beautiful daughter's words."

"So you three must not be from around here."

"No we all come from very far away," Zuko responded curtly still very nervous.

"So what are your names?"

"Um, we do have names. I"m Lee, and this is my Uncle Mushi."

"But my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior."

"So Junior and Mushi, and what's your name?"

"Ryo. And Uncle needs to behave himself. He knows Lee doesn't like to be teased like that.

What's your name?"

"I'm Song, please to meet you all."

"Song, very pretty. Lee and I sing pretty well together."

"Oh, do you really?"

"Yes, we are a perfect duet," Zuko said, blushing but then hung his head. "Or at least we were until three years ago.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Death and demons happened and we got torn apart for three years, and it's only by a strange miracle we found each other again this morning. Then, of course, it's a miracle you're here to save Uncle from his fondness of tea," Akiko offered as an explanation.

"I see, you know if you require a good hot meal you can come to my house tonight for dinner."

"That's not necessary." Zuko started to say.

"Oh, that's too bad. My mom makes too much roast duck."

"Where do you live?" Uncle asked eagerly, and Akiko looked at Uncle with sharp eyes and turned to Zuko and spoke with compassion.

"You know it would be rude if we didn't stay for dinner when she did heal Uncle, Lee. It is atrocious manners."

"You are right, Ryo. Sure we'd love to come to dinner. But I should warn you my Uncle can have quite the appetite."

Song laughed gaily and smiled at them. "Oh it's not a problem, Mother always makes far too much to eat. There will be more than enough for all of us," with another smile she finished working on Uncle and Zuko, and Akiko started to look around the hospital.

"So, how long have you been a healer?" Akiko asked casually.

"Oh, since I was a small child. I learned from my mother. We started this hospital together. It was just the two of us for a long time, though we have now a couple of helpers."

"Is healing your passion in life?"

"Well, I think it's my gift, and I like making others feel better. But I guess there something things that even all the healing potions and herbal remedies can't cure," she sighed.

"Like what?" spoke up Zuko from the corner as he looked at the bottles and other ingredients on the shelves.

"Well, I'm sure I've got nothing that can mend a broken heart. Otherwise, I'm sure I could heal what ailing both of you," she replied honestly as she went to the shelves where Zuko was to get some things to finish with Uncle.

"What?" Zuko was surprised at her response, and she only again smiled in that knowing way. "It's alright. I can tell your both suffering broken hearts. I'm good at healing cuts, burns, and colds.

Things of that nature, though if your looking for something that will make you two feel better for what the Fire Nation did that broke you apart three years, I can't heal that with medicine.

What I can say though I'm very sorry you both suffered being apart because of the Fire Nation. I see for myself just by the way you look at each other you love each other very much. So it must have been pure agony to be apart." she knowingly looked at both of them, and they couldn't speak as she continued in a knowing and empathetic manner.

"I'm grateful to the Spirits that you're lucky enough to have found each other and that your Uncle is gonna be all right. That he's here to take care of both you during these dark times. Not many of us are so fortunate to find lost loved ones a second time. Or have a family at all once the Fire Nation raids your village.

It's all right to be angry at them, you know. And it's alright to let your feelings out. Cry, scream, yell if it makes you feel better. No-one here will judge you. Just feel blessed that you at least found each other once again.

Not all of us are so lucky to find our loved ones again after the Fire Nation tears us apart. We all have a torrent of turbulent emotions inside of us and keeping it bottled up does no good.

Just let it out. You'll feel better and again count the blessing you do have. I've to go tell my mother to set some extra plates for dinner," Song said as she left to go back to her house.

Zuko and Akiko felt like some tight knots in their stomachs were coming slightly untied. Three years of very uncomfortable and angry knots were starting to loosen some, but they still didn't say anything.

At Song's house, they met her mother, who looked only like a slightly older and plumper version of Song. She was kind and motherly, and they couldn't help but think of their mother as she started to serve them dinner.

"It's nice to meet another tea enthusiast even if he was a patient at the hospital because of it. I love to experiment with tea." Song's mother said in a friendly way as she served her own tea.

"This is a delightful brew, you are a true connoisseur, madam."

"Thank you, not many know the finer points of tea making or the art that it is."

"I'm very knowledgeable about the art, but not of the local plant life. Luckily your daughter is very gifted in the art of healing. Otherwise, we would not be enjoying this wonderful meal."

"No we wouldn't and I wouldn't be sharing the recipes that were passed down from my family since the time they cooked for the royal family at Ba Sing Se!" laughed Song's mother heartily.

"Mother, please," Song said in a slightly embarrassed way.

"So, you three are refugees?"

"Yes, our home life was destroyed three years ago, and by some stroke of a miracle we found each other this morning and then well you know what happened with my Uncle," Zuko replied and not making eye contact.

"We were once refugee ourselves. I remember the day the Fire Nation came to like it was yesterday," Song began, and both Zuko and Akiko's attention was drawn to her story and the details.

"I was only a small child but every detail I remember clearly. How the beautiful blue night sky turned red as the stars vanished as the smoke and fire burned them away.

The screaming will forever ring in my ears, and the faces full of terror as those faceless white masks came marching in. How one second all is peaceful and the next its chaos and a nightmare.

All you know and love is taken from you in an instant and all you see, hear and smell is fire, screams, and blood. And it's a nightmare then never goes away. It haunts you forever, and all you can ask yourself is why?

Why did this have to happen? And how? Why did it happen, and how could it not be stopped? Why did they have to come? Why were my home, family, and life taken from me? How could something like this ugly, inhumane, and painful be allowed to happen?" Song told them, and both Zuko and Akiko's hands under the table were dead white.

"So your father is gone?" Zuko asked cautiously to Song who nodded with a tear in her eye.

"When my home was destroyed, he was taken from me. I never saw him again. I give anything in the world to see him one more time. To have him hold me and whisper I love you, Song."

"I've not seen my father in many years," Zuko replied in a strange voice that you couldn't be sure what emotion to associate with it. Zuko wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"Oh? Is he fighting in the war?"

"Yes."

"My biological father became consumed by war. It took his mind, body, and soul. He abandoned my mother and me before my birth because of the war," confessed Akiko as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"That is a sad part of the reality of this war. That it breaks apart families. Some before they can even become families. And it can turn people into people they are never meant to be." Song's mother replied wisely.

"I didn't know either of my parents. My mother died giving birth to me, and Lee's mother and uncle raised me. Lee, his mother, and Uncle are the only family I've ever know," Akiko replied sadly.

"I'm thankful I still have my mother, Ryo. If I didn't have my mother, I feel truly alone. If you don't have friends or a family of any kind..."

"Then what's the point of living?" she finished for her.

They finished the rest of their dinner quietly, and Akiko helped with the dishes and putting them away. Then she went outside to join Zuko on the porch. Both just wanted to think.

But Song wouldn't leave them alone. She seemed to have made it her mission to heal them, and she seemed determined to do it. "I know what your both were going through. We've all been through it.

The Fire Nation hurt you and it hurt you both in a way that many aren't hurt. You both bear the same scar, don't you? It happened that day, didn't it?" she guessed as she reached towards Zuko's scar and he stopped her, and she sighed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have tried to touch it. It's just I know what it's like to have a reminder of the worst day of my life too," as she rolled up her skirt and they saw a burn scar on her leg just as bad as Zuko's.

They're speechless, and Song lowered it and sighed. "We all carry scars, inside and outside. Some are more visible than others. But for some people like you two and maybe me our injuries are both on the outside and in our hearts.

And neither time nor medicine ever heal them do they entirely?" she looked away sadly.

"We were 13 years old," Zuko said suddenly, and Song looked up surprised as Zuko continued. "It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. The day before I just gave Ryo a gift to be a symbol of my love and commitment to her.

That we would be together forever one now and forever. It was like a dream the way we danced and sang. Our first kiss was so magical. It was perfect, just perfect. Nothing could go wrong."

"Then what happened?" Song asked gently as the story came out.

"The next day I was at my home making myself extra beautiful to go see Lee. We're going to make further plans about our sacred promise of love for each other. We want to share our joy with Uncle.

But then Death and the Demons came. A dark black shadow of looming death came over Lee, and with so many faceless and heartless demons watching this shadow of Death burned and scarred him."

"And when I was burned, so was Ryo. We were truly soulmates for when I was attacked. She felt it, too, and I could hear her cries above my own. Even in my pain? I could tell she was lying on the ground in utter agony now carrying a scar both on her heart and her mind."

Uncle tried to protect both of us but couldn't. Then there was chaos. A terrible thunderstorm fell over the land, and I was separated from Lee and Uncle. I remember more fire being set to all the rooms around me and me barely escaping with my life.

Then wandering for three long years barely surviving till the miracle of this morning of finding each other."

"What a terrible thing to have to remember and forever be scarred both on your face and in your heart," Song replied softly and to her surprised both started to cry and didn't seem to want to stop.

It went on for several minutes before they stop and then Zuko got up and hit porch post and let out a scream and after a moment so did Akiko. Finally, they stopped breathing hard and sat down again.

Then looking at Song, they said, "Your right that did feel good."

"What?"

"You said letting it out would make us feel better and help us heal. Three years we've carried the hurt and anguish of that event inside us," Zuko told her.

"And we've been carrying it to a new level all day since we found each other. But actually talking about it with someone and finally letting it out and now letting it go?

We don't have to feel guilty or shame for it anymore."

"Why would you begin with? Events like this are no-one fault. Neither of you is at fault for what the Fire Nation did to you. I know I blamed myself for a long time for my scar and it was my fault what happened to my father.

But you can't place blame on yourself for tragedies that aren't your fault. When others hurt you like this, it is never the victim's fault. Neither of you needs to feel like you did anything wrong. It's whoever burned you both and separate you two fault. They are the one that did the damage and inflect the pain. You two did nothing."

"It's just we felt for the longest time it was our fault for various reasons," Akiko said, and Song took both her and Zuko's hand in hers and said firmly.

"Listen to me, please. I know the Fire Nation has hurt you both badly as it's hurt so many badly. I know you feel yourselves to blame why you're torn apart from each other. But whatever happened to you both three years ago wasn't either of your faults. Okay? It was neither of your faults.

Please, I don't know why, but I feel like both of you have something important you're supposed to do. And I feel like if you don't start healing your hearts, you won't do whatever your suppose to do. So please remember your not at fault for whatever happened three years, okay?"

"Thank you for helping us with this, Song. It helped more then you know." Zuko told her kindly with a smile as they all got up and return to Uncle who was getting ready to leave.

Song's mother was going on she had never seen anyone enjoy her cooking with such enthusiasm and Uncle just said he appreciated the hospitality. He then reminded Zuko and Akiko of their manners, and they said thank you.

As they turned to go, Song called out. "I know you're both feeling a little lost and hopeless right now. But there is hope. The Avatar has returned."

"We know," they both said in a lukewarm way. Zuko had his reason for it, and Akiko had her idea for it. It confused Song their response to that.

Song was lost in thought for a few minutes and about to go inside when she heard something she walked further outside and saw they had taken her family ostrich horse.

She was about to feel anger and disappointment when she notices something tied to the post. It was a pouch with a hastily scribbled note.

She opened the pouch and was shocked what tumbled out. Three sets of gold earrings, a golden bracelet and a magenta jeweled brooch.

She then read the note. "Thank you for your kindness and sympathy. Song, it meant a great deal to us. We hope this pays for everything this evening and will get you a new animal as well. Sorry if we hurt you in any way. Thank you again. Lee and Ryo."

Song looked down the dark firefly light path and found she wasn't even mad. Clutching the jewelry, she said. "Good luck, Lee, Ryo. May you find what you are looking for on your journey."


	7. Trials of Love

Trials of Love

It was four days after they'd left the benevolent Song's house and right now deep in a woodland valley the three Fire Nation fugitives were busy weighing their options on how best to proceed next.

"Look, Zuky, Uncle, we aren't always gonna be able to depend on the kindness of others. Not everyone going to be kind to us. The world can be a harsh place. Especially given what our own country did!" Akiko added in bitterness.

"So what do you expect us to do, Akiko? I for one am not gonna retake chances on plants or go begging like a polar bear-dog for scraps!" asserted Zuko quickly with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Please, Zuko, Akiko, we can think of something if we are calm and think. Life doesn't have to be so bleak."

"I do have an idea, even if I'm not happy about it, Uncle. But the only thing that's gonna get us by for a little while is money."

"But we haven't got any money, Akiko," reminded her father placidly.

"We can always make some," Akiko replied to the old man who raised her. "I mean, I was the one who insisted we leave some form of payment for Song's ostrich horse before we took it, so we didn't technically steal it. So I gave up some of my family priceless jewelry to pay her back."

"So what are you proposing, my daughter?"

"I'm saying that whatever valuables we got, we are gonna have to sell them and get as much cash for them as we can. Desperate times call for desperate measure and believe me, Uncle, I've seen plenty of people go to desperate lengths in this war for some money."

Shivering with disgust and horror she recounted for an hour about how over the last three years during her travels she'd seen everything from grave robbing to soldiers stealing from those they just killed to people making war souvenirs.

All to pay for the sin of greed and a means to an end to make a buck. Which is why she wasn't too worried if anyone noticed her hair comb was red. People would figure it would've come from some trading by some shady dealer as was so common nowadays.

"It does make the most logical sense if we are to survive that we are gonna need some money," Iroh admitted as he stroked his gray beard at last. But then turned to his daughter and continued, "But Zuko and I only have a few things left on us before we changed into these clothes."

"And a few things we won't give up," added Zuko, and Akiko knew what he was talking about, of course. There were, of course, things she never parts with no matter how bad things got. She never gives them up.

"I understand there will be one or two items we can't depart with," she started slowly and in an understanding voice as she places her hand on Zuko's shoulder. But after a moment she got serious about the reality of their current predicament "But whatever we can sell must go. I hate to give up what is my rightful inheritance, Zuko; all this priceless jewelry that been in my family for generations.

However, if it means food and water, then we must take it. I will only keep the most precious pieces I can't ever depart with myself. I only have a little money that for some reason Xiaoying had left me before I left the Fire Nation.

It's only about 150 Earth Kingdom gold pieces which will not stretch far I can't tell you that," she said her love and father honestly that what little money she did possess won't help them much.

"What else should we know before we go forth, daughter?"

"That I already have spoken with Kai and Ting-Ting and they've agreed to stay vigilant and watch out for the danger that may come our way. So we will at least be moderately protected, and they'll still offer whatever advice they can as that's what spirit animal guides do.

But as for the last gourd and pouch of spirit water and berries, they're able to bring me? That is likewise off-limits except as a last resort. We don't know when we'll need it as I told Zuko, Uncle.

That consuming water and food from the Spirit World intensifies one's chi and consequently, the prowess of one's bending power, strength, and abilities.

Therefore only in the direst of straits and if I say if we know, we are going to engaged someone like the Demon Azula do we consume them. But only for that reason and that reason alone. Otherwise, they are left alone. Deal?"

"Deal," both Zuko and Iroh concurred with Akiko who smiled and nodded.

They then gathered everything of value they're willing to sell and put it in a large bundle and with Kai and Ting-Ting to lead the way sought out the nearest village with a pawn shop to try and make some money.

It took another day and a half to reach a village, and by then there were hungry and starving. But they had to attend to business first, so they just tried to blend in with the crowd and not draw too much attention to themselves.

But something about this village made the hair on all their bodies stand up on ends, and they weren't sure what it was. It was clear though it wasn't a friendly town that was for sure given all the characters they're seeing and just how the buildings looked.

"I don't like this place," whispered Akiko to Zuko, who nodded. "Yeah, it reminds me too much of the place back home where I had your comb made. Just thieves and robbers, and it looks like everyone ready to brawl any second. Watch your step."

It was right no-one here looked like they'd ever heard of proper hygiene and there was some illegal dealing going on and maybe something more going on. And yeah it looked like there was much to start a fight going on.

They kept on their toes as they passed a group of surly-looking men who were busy drinking and gambling while a few were cleaning some highly dangerous looking weapons.

Iroh then surprising in a rather cheery and polite voice asked these men casually if they knew where they might be able to do some trading. They looked at him as if he was stupid or had a death wish.

One guy who looked almost 6'9 and was very muscular build was staring them down. He was shaved bald except for a thin ponytail down the length of his back. He had no shirt just leather pants and boots but across his chest was a harness load down with an array of weapons.

"What did you ask, stupid?" he said in a voice that was as sharp as a sword blade and clear ready to do them harm.

"I'm merely asking which way would be the nearing trading post, my good man. There is no need for name-calling or rudeness. We can all be civilized here." Uncle said a surprisingly calm manner.

"You really must be senile you old fool if you don't get what right in front of your eyes!" laughed the brute but jerked his head in a direction. "You want to trade go three streets down and then to the left. You'll find a fellow by the name of Black Dog as we call him.

Good luck with getting a good price from him! He's a dog on a bone already but doesn't expect him to give you a bone. But he may be willing to give you something else to forget the world around you. If you got something nice to trade him!"

"You have been most kind. Thank you." Uncle bowed respectfully, and they made their way, and then Zuko couldn't help but keep one hand on Akiko before whispering to his Uncle.

"Uncle, are you stupid or something? We've entered a rat-viper nest! This village is a criminal's den! This place is just for thugs, brutes, and other people of the likes!"

"Yeah, I think we should keep going and go to another place and try to trade. Someplace without people who aren't itching to cut our throats!"

"We'll be fine. And we don't know how much further the next town is. Now come on. Let's get our trading done. I'll get us a good price. Now come on."

The three of them made their way down a dark alleyway. There was a bizarre smell to it that neither Zuko or Akiko had ever smelled before, though it looked like Iroh was at least familiar with it by the way his face showed some recognition to the smell.

It was a sweet and yet wrong kind of smell, and due to how this criminal village had been designed there was no sunlight in this alley, so it was like a moonless sky right now.

So they didn't at first notice till that there were more than a few people stalled out on the dirty alleyway till they tripped over them. It shocked Zuko and Akiko as Uncle quickly picked them up, but both of them had looks of horror on their face.

Because now that their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, they could see at least five people all spiraled out in the alleyway. All moaning with very sick looks on their face with a funny look smell on their clothes.

"What is going on? What else is going on here?" demanded Akiko who was becoming increasingly frightened and even Zuko was not liking this.

"I'm afraid, my nephew and daughter there are some who find other means to escape their problems or the harsh realities of the war that aren't pleasant or precisely healthy. Stay with me, and we will get out of here quickly.

But don't touch, eat or drink anything. You never know what someone might slip you."

"Slip us? What does that mean, Uncle?" the two teens asked confused as they now entered an even creepier shop then one Zuko had gone to three years ago to get Akiko's comb.

Behind the counter of this extra creepy-crawly, the shop was a very pale-skinned 5'8 bald man with a scar above his right temple obviously from a sword fight.

The shop was extra creepy for half of it was evident for trading, which conducted in the front. But this man who went by the nickname Black Dog from what the brute told had another business in the back room.

And both Akiko and Zuko had a good enough view into the backroom to catch a glimpse of what it was. They just happened to be standing at the right angle while Uncle was trying to do business with this creepy and shady man who had left the door to the back room open.

Zuko and Akiko saw something they didn't understand but still horrified them. They could make out a room where that strange smell was coming. From where they stood and could see in that backroom there were at least six to ten beds which had a small table by it.

On these tables were a nut-oil lamp. They could see right now at least two to three people were putting a pellet of some kind into a long-stemmed pipe. Then looking very dopey and happy from whatever was coming from the pellet.

Neither wanted to know what this place was and wanted out as quickly as possible. Luckily Iroh had gotten done with the dealing, and they're out of there faster then if Azula was on their tail and they're making their way back to sunlight.

Having been raised in the luxury of the Fire Nation Palace and of course under the Fire Nation line that the war was good and right at all there were many horrors and realities they had never known about.

So far they'd gotten a few first-hand lessons about the harshness of the reality of the war.

Hearing Song's story had shaken them both to the core and made a big impression on both of them. Akiko's experiences with having to carry the burden of Aang's feelings inside her and the horrors of what the sin of greed had become because of the war had done a number on her mental health.

But before the night was over they'd learned some more dangerous things that weren't a necessary part of the war but just part of reality and how perilous life was.

All they'd gotten for their valuables even with Iroh's best skills were only 250 more gold coins. But what could you expect with this lot? So that was 350 coins, and it was agreed to only use it in the direst of straits again.

They're just hoping to leave now and go to the next town for a bite to eat and plan their next move and hopefully stay away from the Fire Nation and Azula. But as they're leaving they passed the local tavern and then ran into the worst trouble, they'd run into in this lowlife place.

It was obvious that it was more than a just happy hour at this joint and that all of these ruffians had passed of the point of drinking themselves stupid. And there was also that strange smell. So you had intoxicated criminals who were also high on some drug, and they wanted to have 'fun."

Unfortunately, their fun was something that none of the Fire Trio was liking. They're just trying to leave when that brute and a couple of other bizarre characters came out of tavern all drunk and high spot them.

Their eyes became locked on Akiko, and faster even a saber-tooth moose lion could move they'd intercepted the group. And clearly, they're predators ready to dine on prey.

"Hey, sweet cakes, why are you wasting your time with this old bag of bones and scar boy? How about we go and have some real fun? We could show you a much better time then these stupid fools," as they tried to touch her.

"Leave me alone! Don't talk about my father or my love like that!" she snapped as she jerked back when they tried to touch her.

"Oh, come on, a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be with someone as old and ugly as these two," as the flirty and trying to touch her got worse.

"She said to leave her alone. Now get lost!" Zuko got in front of men.

"Oh, what do you think your gonna do little boy?" they taunted.

"Yeah, you and the old man think you can do anything?" they mocked as they now we're trying to abduct Akiko.

But as soon as one of them grabbed Akiko's waist Zuko's rage broke and he grabbed the man who dared to touch Akiko. He grabbed the man's wrist hard and squeezed it till it snapped then he shoved him to the ground.

Then the fight was on as Iroh and Zuko began to fight it seemed like the whole village of these criminals to defend Akiko. They knew they couldn't call forth fire, but that was alright. Their rage was enough to replace their firebending.

Akiko had never thought Zuko could ever fight like this even with all the katas they'd also come up with as children. He was as fast as lighting with his punches, kicks, and spins as was Uncle.

Despite their opponents were either younger or older and well-armed and criminals they're outmatched. The fight was happening so quickly, and the men were falling faster then the eye could see.

But in a matter of moments all had been beaten, and Zuko was standing and breathing hard, and Akiko ran over to his embrace shaking knowing precisely what these men had been trying to do.

Obviously, they'd desired to kidnap her to sell her for a profit for 'personal use' at a brothel. She could see that with her own eyes when they'd looked at her, and the whole incident had started. It had scared her too much to fight back.

Zuko and Iroh had both realized the same thing and weren't about to let their Fire Lily or daughter be abducted and sold to a sex slave either. And Zuko made it clear to these fools if ANYONE ever tried to touch his girl again or got that idea still he'd make sure they'd be meeting Anto the Black Spirit of Death within two minutes.

They quickly got going and kept running as far away as they go from that terrible place where all those horrible memories had been made. From the criminals, liquor and what Uncle had told them was an opium den.

He'd heard and seen them before in his travel and told him yes even some Fire Nation soldiers got addicted to it. Some people couldn't deal with their problems in life whether it dealt with the war or other aspects of living in a healthy way.

So they found ways to escape reality and that came through poison to the body. Drinking, drugs, gambling anything and everything to escape reality even for a short trip.

Zuko and Akiko both asked if their Uncle ever had been part of any of that dishonorable behavior and he said no. He'd under no circumstances ever had dishonor himself with poisons. He had however seen more then a few good men succumb to such dishonors.

He said there were numerous other horrors he knew men were capable of. More than they just saw or Akiko had witnessed on her travels. Some things that were some exceedingly dishonorable had occurred. Things that were so unspeakable they'd been swept away under the rug and never revealed to the public of what more then an of few men had been guilty of.

Iroh didn't have to say more than that as they made their escape. They could piece together for themselves what he was talking about without him having to say it, and it made them sick.

Sick to know just what horrors human beings were capable of. These poisons were part of reality. The disgraceful behavior that everyone was tempted to do and still the unrighteousness they could be enticed to commit.

As a result, they just reminded silent as they made their escape. Just contemplating and processing this knowledge of now realizing and knowing just how far humans could sink when it came to their fellow man.

After another day and night, they came to a more friendly and more agreeable village. By this time, they hadn't eaten or drank anything for days and were beyond tired. Again they'd the town checked out by Kai from the air and Ting-Ting by ground.

This time they did a double sweep and reported back there were no unsavory characters and looked much friendly is there was what looked like an inn not far. Though reluctantly they needed to rest and get food after the tortures time they just had.

Unfortunately, the inn was booked up with people. However, the kindhearted innkeeper's wife said she would fix up their stables for them to spend a day and night there for only five coins.

She could see that Zuko and Akiko had been traumatized by something terrible. She's a pretty good guess what it was. Given which direction they'd come. So it seemed she had taken a lot of pity on them knowing what exactly lay in the direction these unfortunate refugees had come from.

The petite silver-haired older woman was surprisingly strong as she was kind setting them up a place in the stables for the night.

"There a water pump and outhouse just outside you can use. And we've some extra feedbags for your ostrich horse. I'll be back in half an hour with food from the supper table for you all."

"Thank you, madam. You are most kind," Iroh told her kindly, and she just smiled radiantly and replied.

"It's the least I can do for anyone who had the misfortune of stumbling into that bandit town. Many travelers find it by accident, and well not many are as lucky as you to make it out unscathed," she paused and looked at Akiko.

"Particularly young females. Those wicked men and all the other monster who flock there are well known for trying to pick up any girl of any age who might stumble into their mist and well..."

"I will never let anyone hurt or take my girlfriend, and my uncle will never let anyone harm his adoptive daughter. We will fight to the death again if they dare try that stunt again." Zuko growled as held a shaking Akiko.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable and brought back your fears. But that's why I couldn't leave you all three out of the cold. No-one who escaped that bandit evil den should be left out in the cold for even a night."

"Thank you. I don't want to be out there after this."

"Understandably. You three can know this village is much safer, and you should be alright for tonight and tomorrow before you continue on your way. Just finish getting cleaned up, and I'll go fetch you some dinner," and with that, the old woman left.

"Akiko," spoke Zuko when the old left turned to his shaken beloved and said, "Why don't you take a hot bath and soak away those awful memories. Uncle and I will stand watch, and you'll be okay."

"You promise?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, my lovely Lady. Just take a bath and get cleaned up, and when dinner arrives, we'll eat. Then I will try and get some sleep."

Akiko was still somewhat traumatized by the near abduction. Though in the end did as her love and father said. Iroh stayed by the entrance of the stables and Zuko stayed close to Akiko, but there was a curtain so they couldn't see her bathing.

Not long after she finished her bath, the innkeeper's wife returned with a large serving dish full of food and drinks. She made sure they're all settled as was their ostrich horse before she wished them goodnight and went back into the inn.

Given they hadn't eaten well since Song's house they're ravenous and looked at the food with their mouths watering.

The roast duck skin was parted and crisp, with the meat salty, creamy, and delicious. There was a squab cooked in soy sauce. The shark-fin soup tasted like it freshly caught from the sea. There were huge prawns fried in a special batter that gave them an extra fluffy coat.

The inn must have some great connections as they weren't close to the sea, but for now, they just felt like feasting on this great food. And drinking some excellent fruit juice that came with it.

After finishing the small feast, Uncle and Zuko each took a bath in turn, and then it was time to try and sleep. But Akiko was still too worked up to sleep at first. Zuko then told her he'd stay up all night and protect her from anyone who came.

He sat up and seemed determined to keep this promise as Akiko kept laid her head in his lap, and he kept stroking her till she eventually fell asleep. But Zuko kept his promise. While Uncle and Akiko slept, he stayed up all night keeping watch over them.

Finally, morning came and Akiko was very stunned to see that Zuko had stayed up all night to make sure no-one came. She told him to try and get an hour or two of sleep in before they'd have to leave to which he did.

About nine in the morning the innkeeper's wife came by with their breakfast which consists of meat-filled dumplings, pastries full of meat and shrimp and some tea.

Feeling much better after getting two square meals and having a bath each, they did pay for their stay and then had to get going. Had to keep moving since staying in one location was too dangerous.

Though the whole experience still had a lasting impression on Zuko and Akiko which they always talk about among themselves as they wandered the streets of this town for the next few days.

"I never want something like that to happen again! I never want to feel vulnerable ever again!" Akiko kept saying to Zuko.

"I'll always protect you. But your right, Akiko. I never want to be put in a position again where we're going to be victims or not able to defend ourselves. It's hard to fight when I don't even have a weapon for myself!"

"I know! You lost your swords when my ex-father blew up your ship! Yes, I heard everything through the grapevine. I even sent an anonymous and humorous letter to him via my spirit animal guides after you busted Aang out of that fortress of his!" she whispered back to him as they murmured three days later.

"How do you know...?"

"Zuko! We played the "Spirit Game" so many times as children who else would the Blue Spirit be?" she shot back at him as they curled up next to each other. They, Uncle and the Ostrich Horse had found a cozy spot, for now, to sit and while Zuko and Akiko were talking in very low voices that no-one could make out what they're saying Uncle was panhandling.

"Okay, you caught me. But what else was I suppose to do?"

"Well, I'm proud of you. You kept your promise of winning a duel in my honor. You shamed that bastard by busting the Avatar out, which I added icing to the cake with my mocking letter. And even after he tried to kill you-you did attempt to the right thing and saved him.

So for all those things I'm proud of you. That you are not willing to kill anyone and never sunk like the Demon to anything that would be truly below honor. Still, what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I don't. I mean, I'm royalty, and you're practically royalty as well! You're the adoptive daughter of the Dragon of the West and given an actual title of Lady. Furthermore, you are my fire lily! This is a stupid situation we are in," he muttered angrily.

"Yeah, this all-around sucks big time. I didn't imagine when I was a child that I go from being born alone, to finding the love of my life to begging for scraps like this. Oh if I have to hear one more time from that Demon who I can listen to already cackling.

"Oh, poor little orphan girl! Begging on the streets like the stupid little girl you are!"

"I smack Azula on the mouth for that! You're far more than just an orphan. I know that's what's been going on in your mind."

"It's just...Uncle? Uncle, what are you doing?" Akiko's attention had been turned from their hushed conversation to Iroh degrading himself.

Or what they considered degrading himself as he was acting so very pathetic the way he was pleading, and then they got outraged the way he let himself become a dancing monkey for a guy with broadswords to get a few coins.

"Uncle! You shouldn't let your dignity and self-respect be taken away like that!" snapped Akiko after the guy with the swords left.

"He was so kind, and he did give us a gold coin."

"Uncle, are you that blind?! He made a fool out of you! And that wasn't kindness at all! Geez, Uncle! Do you not care at all about yourself anymore? Or you going to let yourself be forever humiliated? A powerless victim and unable to help yourself and just walked all over?!" yelled Zuko who stormed off and Akiko chased after him.

"This is so humiliating! I'm not ready to throw away my self-respect and dignity just because of all this! I won't allow myself to become degraded! Uncle might, but I'm not!" Zuko yelled as he slammed his fist into a wall.

"I hear you Zuko. You know I keep thinking about what our mother would say. Also, what my birth mom and all my ancestors would say in this situation. And they wouldn't take this lying down."

"Yeah? What do you think Mom or your legendary ancestors would say to us right now?" he asked in a huff as he leaned against the wall.

"From everything I've ever learned about my Dragon Guardian heritage and what we know of our mother? I'd say they would be saying right now this.

To whom their voices belong to we cannot see for their only in our dreams. Those voices we hear even though no-one there all says the same message and it's this, Zuko.

"It's durable and best beware. It's up to you. You got to choose. So are you going to win or are you going to lose?

Because we can never give up and never give in. And when we fall, we've got to get back up again. We know we got to be fighters if we're ever going to win! So we can't ever give up or ever give in!"

"I can agree with that. The last three years, whenever something tried to pull me down, and I feel weak like I can't go on? From way down deep, something strong, and I can feel those same words carry me along."

"It's up to you, you got to choose. So are you going to win or are you going to lose?

Because we can never give up and never give in. And when we fall, we've got to get back up again. We know we got to be fighters if we're ever going to win! So we can't ever give up or ever give in!" Akiko replied with great relish in her voice, and Zuko nodded.

"And I say let's take back some control right now. Never become victims again and make sure Uncle never has to let someone make a fool of him again."

"Well, how about we play the Spirit Game tonight? It's been so long since we played it? And I miss playing with you." she replied slyly with arched eyebrows.

"Well, I'll need a mask."

"That's not a problem. I say it's worth a few coins to pay for a mask," pointing to a nearby cart including the right one and Akiko was smiling deviously.

It was very dark that night as they stalked the man with the broadswords, but they're too good at this game. He never knew what hit him.

All those years of lessons from Xiaoying paid off especially the feather walking as Akiko was able to jump down first and surprise him and break his stance by taking his legs out from under him.

By the time he recovered and reached for his swords, they're not there they're already removed. He then stood up to see who had attacked him and saw two masked figures in black one having his swords and the other having a sword of their own.

He started to back away, but they weren't done with him. He ran, but they chased him down, and one figure threw something, and he fell to the ground as now his feet were encased in some potent adhesive substance.

He as he laid helplessly in there in the alleyway the two figures just gazed their masked gaze at him. The blue masked figure grabbed him by his shirt and the red mask figure than in the blink of an eye had his hands tied behind his back.

The blue one then hit him on the head with the hilt of the stolen sword. When the man came to the next morning, he found himself in the town square being laughed at. For he was tied up and stripped of his clothes down to his underpants with the words. "Will be laughed at for a gold piece" written over his bare chest.

The next few villages along the way then became victims of a strike and fled attacks. Two assailants, both dressed in black, one in a blue mask other red would strike hard and fast.

They steal like maybe one water jug, one bushel of food, one bag of coins. They never actually harmed anyone and never actually took the eating amount. It was always just a minimal amount. But again a perfect duet of a team working seamlessly together to carry out a strike, grab and flee.

After another successful theft Akiko and Zuko were making their way back to their hideout. Uncle in the hollow of a tree in the woods. First, they hid their masks and then went inside.

Uncle glanced up with clear disapproval as they threw down the food and water. "I'll get to make us dinner. Zuko, you could try and improve your tea-making skills."

"Yeah, I guess I should. You do like your new pot, right, Uncle?" Zuko asked, and Iroh looked at both his nephew and daughter finally having had enough of what he been suspecting been going on.

"Okay, you two, what's going on?"

"What? I'm just making dinner, Uncle. And I thought you wanted Zuko to be a better tea brewer. You always complained when children he was so terrible at it were," Akiko replied confused as was chopping vegetables to make stew.

"You both know what I mean. Where has all this stuff been coming from? I know how much money we have. I counted the money in the money bag. And I know how expensive all this stuff is.

And don't think just because I'm old I'm a fool. Just because a teapot is beautiful doesn't mean the tea itself will taste as pleasant. So what have you two been doing?" he asked sternly.

Unable to lie to Uncle, they just yelled at him. "What did you expect us to do, Uncle?! Always be victims?! Let everyone walk over us?! Just be beaten down to the ground and treated like dirt!" they yelled at him.

"We needed to have some control! And we deserve some life after what life gave us!" Akiko yelled at him.

"Everything in life always been hopeless! Never has life given either of us anything but pain and misery! So what's wrong with taking a few things?! We didn't hurt anyone! We only decided what we needed!

We are just trying to survive! We need some feeling of power and control, Uncle! For once not to be the victims but the people with the power!"

"Listen to me both of you. I know life has hand both of you not a lot of pleasures. And being right now is dark, and you're feeling at your weakest and most powerless. But this is the time you must give hope to yourself.

Life itself can be just like how you learn to firebend in a way."

"Are you trying to teach us about life by using firebending as a metaphor? Or is this more about firebending philosophy?" Akiko asked confused.

"A bit of both. Please listen to me. The fire itself is life. But for a firebender, they can't just live life standing outside the fire."

The two teens were now really confused by what the hell Uncle was talking about, so he lit his flame his hand and explained. "You see this flame? Think of it as life and think of people standing around the fire itself.

Many people think of themselves as cool for their hearts have no scars to show. They are the ones they don't let go or risk the tables being turned.

Then there are those who people call the fools of life. They dance within the flame who chance with sorrow and shame and understand about being burned.

But to live you got to be tough and full of desires because one cannot live life standing outside the fire.

People think they're healthy thinking they can face this world alone. To get by on their own and never take the fall.

People may think those are weak who are unable to resist the slightest chance that love might exist and for that forsake it all.

But it those people in this world bent on giving and walking a wire who understand you're not living if you stand outside the fire. For life is not tried it merely survived if you're standing outside the fire.

For one love is burning deep in your soul constantly yearning to get out of control and it wants to fly higher and higher that's when you know you can't abide Standing outside the fire.

So, in other words, you not living if you don't dance within these flames of life and let life burn you a little. Standing outside the fire of life, your just not living. You must not stand outside the fire you must dance within it to live," as he snuffed out his flame.

It looked like he only left Zuko and Akiko more confused and torn up as they merely walked out. They're gone a very long time, and he was getting worried as the sun was starting to set by the time they came back.

"Uncle we've something we need to tell you," Zuko started.

"Yes?"

"We've been thinking a lot about what you said and about a great deal of many other things," Akiko picked up from where Zuko left off.

"Good, good. I'm glad you're thinking things through." Iroh started to say when he notices their faces and his fell. "What's wrong?"

"We've come to the conclusion Uncle that we've nothing more to gain traveling together. Akiko and I can't figure out what we need to figure out with you. We need to find our own way."

"Your both leaving?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uncle listens, we gotta say what's on our minds. Something about the three of us together doesn't feel right these days.

Right now life keeps getting in the way. Whenever Zuko and I try to make a plan, somehow, it is always rearranged. This is so hard to say, Uncle. But we have to do what's best for us. You'll be okay." Akiko told him reassuringly.

Uncle just stayed silent as Zuko tried to explain further why they needed to go.

"We got to move on and be who we are. We don't belong here. We hope you'd understand. We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now, we gotta go our own way."

"We've left already everything behind. And we have gotten our hopes up one too many times. Because we've watched them fall every time. Every color around us turns to gray, and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away.

We are leaving today because we have to do what's best for us, Uncle. And again, we know you'll be okay." Akiko reasserted with him.

"What about us as a family? Everything all of us been through?" Iroh asked painfully.

"Don't you trust us?" they asked him, and he was looking so sad and instead said.

"I'm sorry I did anything that hurt either of you, but what am I suppose to do?"

"We gotta leave, and we'll miss you, Uncle. But we must go our own way. We won't leave you without protection. We'll leave you with most of the money and Kai, and Ting-Ting will remain with you," Zuko explained as he and Akiko finished loading up the ostrich horse and then hugged Uncle goodbye and Akiko kept her orders firm.

That her spirit animal guides were to stay with Uncle, not her this time and then with that the two teens went their way and left Uncle alone not knowing where they were going or what they ended up doing. Only knowing least, for now, they must go their own way.


	8. Lovers Alone

Lovers Alone

Zuko and Akiko had been traveling alone for a little over a week and a half. The world had been even less than kind to them than before. Both now had a gaunt and haggard appearance and hadn't had eaten or drank anything in days.

Right now their wandering at led them into a region of the Earth Kingdom that was going through an obvious prolong drought, and the sun was cooking them alive. Even for two souls who'd grown up around the equator their whole lives, this was the hottest the sun ever been so far in their lives.

Still, they didn't reach for the Spirit Water or Berries. Not even when they're this hungry or dried out. They may still need those for battle. They couldn't afford to waste them when the inevitable time they clashed with Azula and they'd need the extra power boost to stand a chance against her.

Suddenly they could smell someone cooking and stopped to look down and saw a man cooking a large piece of meat. Primal instinct was powerful, and Zuko reached for his swords but then Akiko placed her hand over his.

"Look closer, Zuko," as she pointed to the man. He was with a woman who was his wife, and she was very far along with a child. Both knew they couldn't rob this couple and therefore continued on their way.

As they drank the last of their water the hot sun finally got to both of them and both nearly passed out. As they're passing out the same thing flashed in their minds as it jerked them back awake.

The image of Ursa smiling as she walked down a dark corridor. Her beautiful eyes full of love, and even without speaking, her eyes and smile said it all. "I love you."

"Wow! What was that?!" cried Akiko as they pulled themselves together.

"I don't know, but you saw what I saw, didn't you?"

"Yes," she replied, not even having to ask what he was talking about. Then she leaned over him and pointed. "Looks like there's a town not far ahead, Zuky. We can get some supplies and get going."

"Let's get in and out quickly."

"Okay," and despite the heat both shivered as if they're suddenly freezing.

They strolled into the town again, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. But after what they'd been through so far they'd come to notice a lot of little details and be able to recognize who wasn't a good guy.

They saw a couple of brutish men gambling, and one gave them the look of death. Doing their best to ignore him they came to a shopkeeper.

"Can we get some water, a hot meal, and some bags of feed?" Akiko asked as Zuko held out what was left of their money which wasn't much as they left most of it with Uncle.

"Hmm, not enough here for a hot meal. Though I can give you two bags of feed. Give me a minute to go get it," he replied as he went back into the store.

Both Zuko and Akiko were standing around nonchalant minding their own business, but their sharp eyes notice two children hiding by the side of the shop. Looking very mischievous.

They watched out of the corner of their eyes. The kid and his friend threw a volley of eggs at the brutes behind them. The eggs hit their targets dead-on, and the kids ran off quickly before the thugs could see them.

When the thugs turned around all they saw where Zuko and Akiko still minding their own business waiting for their feed.

Growling the leader of the rogues approached. "Hey, strangers! Are you two throwing eggs at us?!" he demanded.

"No," said Zuko coolly without turning around.

"Did either of you see who did throw it?"

"No," replied Akiko calmly without a hint to show she was lying.

"Is that your two favorite words "no?" demanded the guy's buddies.

"Egg had to come from somewhere."

"Maybe a chicken flew over," Zuko replied.

"Yes, that is very likely, what happened, sir. Considering it's hot enough to make fried eggs. A chicken most likely flew over and mistaken your shiny head for a frying pan. Chickens aren't the brightest animals, you know. Easy mistake to make. Could happen to anyone," Akiko informed him in calm touches of sarcasm.

By then the shopkeeper had returned with their feed. They're about to take it when the guy just grabbed it, and he said. "The army appreciates your contribution. You both best get out of here. The penalty for staying strangers is a lot higher then either of you can afford." he laughed as he patted a metal hammer on his belt and took off.

"Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms. They are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation, but all they are is thugs. Sorry, I can't replace the feed they stole. Those were my last bags, or I would."

"It's alright, we understand. Thanks anyway." Akiko replied generously. She and Zuko got back on their ostrich horse when the kid they had saved came up to them.

"Thanks for not ratting me out!" he expressed with glee.

"You're welcome," Zuko said as he was about to flick the reigns when the boy said. "You know I owe you both big time. Come to my house. I'll feed your ostrich horse, and my mom can cook you both a great meal! It's the least I can do for saving me from those thugs."

"We should get moving on."

"My love we did him a favor of kindness it'd be unkind of us not to accept his kindness in return."

"Okay, which way your house?"

"This way, come on." as they were led about half a mile from town and to a very noisy farm full of a variety of animals.

"See? No one can sneak up on us!"

"That is frankly an understatement," Akiko looked at all the animals make such a racket with a pleasant smile on her dried lips.

At last, they met the boy's parents Gansu and Sela, and the boy's name was revealed to be Lee.

But when asked to give their names they panicked but luckily were saved when Lee's father said if they didn't wish to tell who they were, that was alright. It was none of the family business, to begin with.

Thankful for not having to explain what was already an uncomfortable situation, to begin with, Sela suggested that the two of them could help on the farm while she cooked dinner and then they could all eat.

So Akiko set herself to work feeding the animals and Zuko went to help out on the barn. Though it was evident that neither had performed such work before in their lives. Still feeding animals for Akiko was a lot easier than doing manual labor was Zuko.

It would've most likely gone smoother if each wasn't being pestered by Lee who was running around asking them both personal questions. He kept asking where they were from, how did they meet, why were they traveling alone, where did that fancy comb in Akiko's hair come from?

Lee's father scolded his son and told him sternly to leave the two alone. Their past was their business, and that included their love lives. It was none of their business. And people may not want to speak about things that are personal to them.

But then Lee asked the one question that was like the forbidden question as he asked Zuko about his scar and he smacked his thumb, and both of them screamed.

"Wow?! What was that about?!" Lee asked in bewilderment as both were biting their tongues not to curse the way Fire Nation people do when they are in pain.

"Lee! Will you please leave them alone? It's not uncommon when two people are in love for them to feel the one they love others pain, whether it's physical or emotional. Your mother and I were the same when we're younger.

Now, will you please leave them alone?"

"Yes, Dad," he cringed and hurried down the ladder and disappeared into the house.

"Sorry about my son. He's just a curious kid and well hasn't learned to control that curiosity."

"It's alright. He's only ten, isn't he? Not like a lot of ten years are well-behaved," called Akiko from the ground, and she turned to go continue to feed the pig hybrids. But as she did her jade eyes took on a strange faint glow as did Zuko's eyes and they're both taken back to the same memory.

"It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining not a cloud in the sky, and the heavens above were the prettiest shade of blue ever.

A lovely hand-dipped one finger into the fresh, calm, pond and held out bread crumbs to the turtleducks who came eagerly over to feast on them.

It was just the three of them. Ursa, Zuko, and Akiko in a brand new heliotrope colored dress that Xiaoying just created for her.

Xiaoying had been experimenting with dying colors and come up with this one, and this was one of the prettiest and most elegant dresses she'd ever made for Akiko. It befits Akiko's station as both a Lady and the adopted daughter of Iroh and Ursa just from the beauty of the design and the unique color.

"Hey, Mom? Want to see how Azula feeds turtleducks?" asked Zuko suddenly as he threw the loaf of bread at the ducklings nearly killing it.

The momma got, of course, angry and went right for him and start biting hard on his leg.

"I'll save you Zuky! Come on let go!" cried Akiko as she tried to pry the mother off her beloved leg only for the thing to turn on her and bit her and she was crying out in pain.

Finally, Ursa saved both children from the mother and reunited mother and her babies as they swam off.

"Stupid turtleduck! Why she do that?!" asked Zuko in a mad voice.

"Yeah, she nearly bit my finger off!" Akiko was moaning.

"Zuko, Akiko, that's what moms are like. If you mess with their babies," she leaned for and chomped at them both "They are gonna bite you back."

They laughed, but Ursa wasn't quite finished. "You have to understand mothers are the most protective and possibly the one thing you never want to cross. You never want to come between a mother or her child.

Even if a mother can't be here physically for her child, her love and spirit remain forever by their side. For her duty is to be there for her children forever. For moms are forever.

Moms are forever as it's their job always to make things better. And mothers love their children no matter what. It doesn't matter whatever they have done. Mothers love their babies unconditionally and don't have favorites.

A mother's job is to take their child's hand and make them feel like a holiday. To tuck them in at night and chase all the monster away. To read them stories and sing lullabies and if they have a terrible dream to hold them when they cry.

And when we say we will always be there for you? To watch and to protect you-you never have to be scared. And when we say we "Always will love you" don't even worry about it for that is forever faithful.

So whenever you get lonely we are there to take the time to play. We shall be the friend you need to help you find a rainbow when everything else is gray.

And that is why Zuko, Akiko moms are forever."

"And you'll be here forever for us?"

"Yes, of course."

"We love you." and they all embraced smiling and hugging.

Shortly afterward they started to head back inside when they're passing Azula playing with Mai and Ty Lee.

Akiko noticed to her anger that Azula once again mistreated her friends by shoving Ty Lee to the ground when Ty Lee outdid her.

She broke away from Zuko and her mom and ran over to help Ty Lee up and glared at Azula who was still laughing with glee.

"Azula! How can you treat someone who supposes to be your friend like that? In all the years I've known you never once have you shown any real concern for them. You don't care about their feelings or respect them.

So why you call them friends when they aren't friends I don't know. You don't even know how to be a human being! Let alone a friend!"

"Their my friends and I can treat them the way I want, orphan!"

"All people deserve to be treated with love, compassion, respect, and kindness. Like they are human beings who can think and feel! Not like they are things! You don't know anything about what matters in life at all!"

"I know a lot more than you and Zu-Zu! And I can do way better than both of your pathetic firebending!"

"You may know history and politics and got some fancy moves, but none of that will help you in life for what matters Demon! What matters in life, you are wholly unenlightened and clueless!"

"I'll show you who stupid," she muttered.

"Mom! Can you make Zuko and Akiko play a game with us? It will be more fun if we all play together."

"We don't want to play with you! And I'm not gonna cartwheel!"

"You won't have to. Cartwheeling, not a game, dumb-dumb."

"We don't care. We don't want to play with you!" Akiko stated firmly.

"But mom, don't you think it's important for all of us to be friends? I mean, we all spend so much time here at the palace together. Doesn't it make sense we should all be best friends? And by spending more time together, we'll be better friends?" Azula asked her mother who nodded.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea for all of you to play together. Just for a little while," as she walked away and Zuko stomped over unhappy.

"You're up to something, Azula."

"I merely want to play a game with my big brother and his best friend. What's so wrong with that?"

'Because you never play games, Demon. You play tricks, and you don't like either of us anyway!"

"Aren't we getting a little old for name-calling?"

"You just did it," retorted Akiko and Azula merely skipped away a got an apple and put it on Mai's head.

"Okay, the point of the game is to knock the apple off the other head. Like this!" as she sent a stream of fire at the apple lighting it up.

Zuko immediately ran over to Mai to put out the fire but tripped, and they fell over into the fountain, and Azula was laughing. See? I told you I could get them," as she smiled gleefully at her brother and friend's humiliation.

But for once Ty Lee didn't join in as she watched as Akiko immediately rushed over and help both Zuko and Mai up and out of the water fountain.

"Are you alright?" she asked them both.

"Wet and embarrassed but otherwise fine," Zuko replied.

"Mai? You okay? Your not burned, are you? You didn't hurt yourself falling in, did you?"

Mai may not show much emotion, and you had to be sharp to notice it. But just the slightest twitch of her eyes showed she was surprised that Akiko was concerned about her and cared about her feelings.

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"Well, let me get you both dried off," as she first hugged Zuko and her body heat released steam through her firebending that dried his clothes. Then she repeated the action for Mai and looked her over quickly to make sure she was okay.

She then rounded on Azula, still laughing and said. "That wasn't funny, Demon! You do know one day you shall reap what you sowed, right?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked mockingly.

"Well out of nowhere you seem to want to be free? You think your going to cut me and everyone loses and forgot about all of them?

Well, Demon I've got news for you! Have you ever heard a little five-letter word?

What goes around comes around! I'm telling you, demon, and it's called karma! What goes up must come down, and it hits the ground! And one of these days you're going to find out all about karma!

So go on right now have your days in the sun! Have blast honey, and have some fun! But don't forget that golden rule. What you do to others is going to get done to you!

Life is like a rainbow. It just changes colors every single day! But there is one thing I know for sure! You can't mess around with your fate!

So remember this Demon! What goes around, comes around! I'm telling you, demon, and it's called karma! What goes up must come down, and it hits the ground! And one of these days you're going to find out all about karma!

And when your karma catches up with you oh boy, are you really in for it!"

Before another fight could break out one that might end in fire, Ursa came out calling out. "Zuko! Akiko! Azula! Come inside! We just got a letter from Uncle Iroh from the war front!"

Zuko and Akiko made a mad dash inside, and Azula growled but came inside as well as servants escorted Mai and Ty Lee to meet their parents at the gate.

Once they're inside Ursa began to read aloud Uncle Iroh's letter telling them if Ba Sing Se must be a sight to see if it is as magnificent as its wall. That he hopes they can see it if they don't burn it down to the ground first." which they all giggled about at Uncle Iroh's humor.

"Till then please enjoy these gifts," Ursa read aloud. "For Zuko a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription and superior craftsmanship"

Zuko looked at the beautiful blade and read aloud. "Never give up without a fight."

"To my lovely Lady Akiko a jade amulet from the royal treasury of Ba Sing Se itself. Please note your beauty only matches the beauty of the jewel, and the inscription also reflects the beauty of your name"

Akiko turned over the beautiful jewel and read its inscription on the other side. "May the light of hope burn brightly," she read in awe.

"And for Azula, a new friend she wears the latest fashions for Earth Kingdom girls." as Azula's gift was a doll.

Azula looked revolted at the doll and shot a look of envy at Zuko and Akiko's gifts which she thought were better. She watched for a moment as Zuko got the amulet around Akiko's neck and admired it, and she was admiring his new knife. Akiko went to the nearest reflective surface to praise her unique charm while Zuko practice with his knife.

Azula then said, "So if Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then Dad be next in line to be Fire Lord, right?"

"Azula we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return. Besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health."

"Yeah, how would you like if cousin Lu Ten would like Dad to die?" shot back Zuko.

"Yeah, how can you say something so awful about your own family? Especially when Uncle was thoughtful enough to send you a gift? Doesn't that mean anything to you he was thinking about you enough to send you a gift?" Akiko challenged her only to back into Zuko and clutch his hand by Azula's next action.

"I still think our Dad make a much better Fire Lord then his royal tea-loving kookiness." and then set the doll aflame.

Presently both were in the barn sleeping side by side with their hands once again intertwined. The night was peaceful and calm. Things were alright. Then someone tried to sneak in and might of thought they're quiet as a meadow vole, but they're pretty loud to two masters of feather walking.

When the two of them woke a moment later, they saw their swords had been taken and could hear a lot of strained grunting coming from a field of flowers. They watched for a few moments in silent amusement as Lee tried to fight with their swords each.

Then Zuko came forward. "You're holding them wrong," as he took them and explained that they're two halves of the same weapon and showed him how to use them.

properly

"See if you want to be a good sword fighter you need to have three key things. Endurance, speed, and balance. Watch," said Akiko as she and Zuko showed him one of their practice katas.

"Pay attention to our footwork. You've to be quick and light on your feet. At the same time, you must be graceful and limber able to twist, turn and dodge at a moments notice," as she demonstrated with her own natural agility.

"A good sword fighter also knows part of winning a battle is wearing down your opponent and letting him use up his strength, looking for his blind spot and other weaknesses, and then attacking him at those points. Also letting him defeat himself is key to taking him down by making sure he makes his downfall," Zuko continues to explain as they continue to do their kata before Lee's shimmering eyes of awe.

"It also helps greatly if you can keep his mind from focusing. Then use a small diversion for a tactical advantage. What helps a great swordsman or woman they're ambidextrous. Furthermore, you don't depend on your eyes or ears but rather your spirit to guide you." Akiko finished telling him as they end the demonstration.

Lee was clapping as they finished. "That was the coolest thing I ever have seen! You two are amazing! You're like the perfect team! I bet no-one could take you two down!"

Cocking an eyebrow they just smiled. "We've just been practicing for years since we're children. We have always done everything together. Everything in life, we do together. We are a perfect duet," Akiko replied with a sweet smile as she gazed at Zuko lovingly.

"You both remind me of my older brother Sensu. He was the most amazing person ever! He did stuff like this all the time with me, and I'm sure you all get along just great!"

"We don't exactly make friends easily. Making friends has never been in our life, Lee." Zuko replied with his head downcast.

Lee looked at them confused by why they seemed so sad at the moment. "Well, you best get back to bed before your mother has your hide, young man," Akiko told him seriously as they headed back to the farm.

The next day they're just getting ready to leave with a package of meals from Sela when those thugs lead by Gow came to insult the family saying their older son been captured and was likely dead.

A fire raged through Zuko and Akiko's veins. This family had been kind to them, and what they'd already been through personally they knew death wasn't something you made fun of.

They stood in front of the family, staring hard at the thug with their hands on their swords, and the thugs went away. While Lee and his family were grieving and Lee was wondering what he was going to do without his brother Zuko and Akiko's eyes glowed again.

"Back in the garden they were playing tag, and for once Azula seemed to be behaving as she was in the game as she was It and they weren't gonna make it easy for her to catch them.

Suddenly their mother stood up crying and said something that changed their lives forever.

"Iroh has lost his son. Your cousin Lu Ten didn't survive the battle."

Both Zuko and Akiko looked shocked, and a tear rolled down the left side of their faces as they're thinking of their last moment when Lu Ten left.

How he said he loved them and he was proud of both of them. That he told Zuko every day he was becoming a man of honor and one day he'd be a real-life Kazuo, and then he'd be able to make the Promise of the Fire Lily with Akiko.

And then he told Akiko he loved her so much and she was the best little sister in the world. Then he gave her the diary as a gift. It was both a way of saying goodbye and making sure she had a gift for her next birthday.

Since they didn't know when they see each other next when he left with Iroh to begin the Siege. Lu Ten had wanted to make sure his little sister had her birthday gift from him even when he was away just to let her know he loved her so much and she was always in his heart.

Both their hearts were broken but Azula who was standing behind them? Her face? She showed no emotion, no reaction, nothing. She wasn't upset at all. To Azula, the news of Lu Ten's death was insignificant. It meant absolutely nothing to her. She didn't care."

Back in the present Lee's father was going to try and find his eldest son and Lee was pleading with them to stay but they told him they couldn't. Instead, they gave him both the dagger and the amulet and made sure he read the inscription on both before they took off running.

But running didn't stop their eyes from glowing once more as they're forced to remember yet again what happened next.

"They were in a room trying to distract themselves from their grief. Zuko was practicing with his knife and Akiko was busy writing in her diary.

Then the Demon walked in and opened that foul mouth of hers. "You spend all your time playing with knives. Your not even good! And only silly babies need diaries!"

"Put an apple on your head, and I'll show you how good I am!" snapped Zuko to his little sister.

"And what's so wrong with keeping a diary? Lots of people keep diaries and journals, Azula. Their not babies! It's perfectly normal." Akiko also snapped at her as she slammed her diary shut and held it tightly.

"Well, I just thought I'd inform you both that Uncle is coming home."

"Does that mean we won the war?" asked Zuko confused.

"No, it means Uncle a quitter and a loser," sneered Azula and Akiko was getting more and more furious with how much audacity Azula had to say the words she said.

They're so brazen, callous, and not a hint of emotion. Not a shred of humanity within that little body of hers as Zuko tried to defend the man who had raised her as a daughter.

"Oh yes, he is! He found out his son died, and he just fell apart. A real general would burn Ba Sing Se to the ground! Not lose the battle and come home crying!"

"That is IT! I've had enough of you, DEMON!" snarled Akiko. "If you dare to mock the death of your cousin and mock the grief of your uncle then you have no soul and no hope of ever being a human being!

It's time someone punished you for your lack of humanity and since it seems the only thing you understand is pain and suffering then let that be your punishment! Since I will not let you get away with this crime!" and before Azula or Zuko could react Akiko had taken Azula down in a tackle and was punching and clawing at her before the little bitch knew what hit her.

Zuko soon got caught in the frenzy and was also attacking his sister both to defend Akiko and because he was also angry at Azula for her cold-hearted ways.

Even though Azula was a firebending prodigy, there was no fire this time as she attempted to claw Akiko's eyes out and even chock Zuko. So this was a fight of rage, and no fire was going to be used as all three of them brawling.

Ursa then walked in about to tell them something and was shocked to walk right into a slugfest.

"Zuko! Akiko! Azula! Stop this! Stop this right now!" as she managed to get in the middle and separate the three children covered with bruises, bloody scratches and ripped clothing.

"What is the name of the First Fire was that all about? Answer me now!" Ursa ordered the children sternly.

Azula accused them of attacking her for no reason and they shot back she started it by her mocking Uncle's pain and Lu Ten's death and them as well.

Ursa knew the children well enough to know who instigated the fight and knew that Zuko and Akiko were upset about the news of Lu Ten's death.

"Azula, we do not make a joke out of a person in pain. Grief isn't a weakness, and losing someone you love is a terrible loss. And grieving is far more critical then any battle it's the only way to heal and move on in life.

Zuko and Akiko you both know there are better ways to solve a problem then getting into a fight with someone and beating them up. You should use your words not your fists or firebending either.

Now I want you all to apologize to each other, and I want you to say it as you mean it. Now."

"I'm sorry," Azula said with a straight face even though they knew she felt no remorse for what she'd said or done.

"We're sorry too." even though they weren't.

"Now I came to get you because your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Now please go and hurry and get cleaned up. Akiko will you wait for me at the end of the hall?

I'll be there in a moment to escort you to the gate where Xiaoying is waiting to take you home."

"Yes, Mom. See you tomorrow, Zuky. Love you!" she hugged him tightly.

"Love you too, Akiko."

With that, each ran opposite ways down the hall. Though Akiko shouldn't have heard it, she heard again Azula being disrespectful about her grandfather the Fire Lord himself!

And she heard her mother say, "What is wrong with that child?"

Ursa came down the hall and took Akiko's hand in hers, and they walked down the corridors towards the gate and got halfway when Akiko collapsed to the ground as if she got kicked in the stomach by a boot.

"Akiko?! Akiko, are you alright? What's wrong, my daughter?!" Ursa asked her as Akiko gazed her jade eyes at the woman who raised her like a daughter. The woman who was her mother in all the ways the matter.

"Zuko is in danger. Don't ask me how I know. But I know, Mom, that something terrible is going to happen in that meeting with Fire Lord Azulon and Zuko is going to be in danger!

I feel it in my soul! I know his life is in danger! And if his life in danger, so is mine. If he dies, I die. For neither of us can live without the other, Mom, and you know that's true!"

Ursa looked at her adoptive daughter and knew she was telling the truth and maybe for the first time guess her secret of the spiritual powers. She hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead and then told her something.

"Akiko, I need you to promise me two things."

"What?"

"One you'll never forget who you are. And two if something should ever happen to me that you'll not only give Zuko your love, but you give him my love. That you'll love him doubly hard for both of us."

"I promise, Mom."

"Good girl. I love you, Akiko, and you'll always be my daughter as well. Never forget that."

"I won't." as Ursa hugged and kissed one more time before handing her over to Xiaoying and returning in time to be with her children and her husband.

But Ursa was troubled throughout the meeting, and she could see and knew in her heart that Zuko was only performing poorly by his father standers because Akiko wasn't there.

Zuko and Akiko were a perfect duet which meant as long as they're together they're perfect. They kept each other calm and happy. They didn't crack under pressure together and together could do anything.

So if Akiko had been there Zuko wouldn't have messed up with either the history question or his firebending performance as he and Akiko were two parts of the same whole and only together were they complete.

Still Ursa comfort Zuko and made sure he knew he was a fighter who kept fighting no matter how hard things got.

But then Fire Lord Azulon orders them out, and Ursa thought the children were right behind her. She didn't know that Azula had dragged Zuko behind a curtain to listen to their father despicable and dishonorable request.

Zuko, of course, ran out in fright and to his room to hide before he heard what Azulon's punishment was going to be.

But Azula was singing and dancing that Zuko and Akiko were both going to die because Ozai was going to kill Zuko and since Akiko had no reason to live without Zuko when Ozai killed Zuko she would die too.

Zuko yelled at her to stop lying and stop making cruel remarks about his fire lily and then Ursa came in and wanted to know what was going on and forcefully dragged Azula away for a talk.

Zuko then started to chant "Azula always lies"

Both Zuko and Akiko were looking up at the sun and chanting together while holding each other hands the same words. "Azula always lies."

Just then Sela showed up, and she was in hysterics. She could barely get out that the thugs had captured Lee and she didn't know what to do and before she could even ask them.

"We'll get your son back. Don't worry about it," they both said with a determined look in their eyes.

It was sundown when they got to the village and saw that Lee was tied up at the water tower and the thugs were there as was the whole town waiting for a showdown.

"Let the kid go," Zuko said.

"Who are you two to tell us what to do?" demanded Gow.

"It doesn't matter who we are. But we are well aware of who you are!" Akiko replied glaring at them before she stated who these thugs are.

"You are not soldiers. Soldiers are men of honor, integrity, courage, and love. They have but two duties. To fight for love and their fellow man. None of you possess a single one of those traits," she informed them with staring them down with her eyes just jade chips.

"What you are is just bullies and freeloaders who don't have an ounce of honor nor love at all. You don't protect your fellow man you abuse them by attacking women and children.

And now you do the sickest of crimes! By dishonoring the dead and mocking a family who is grieving for a son lost to the war."

"The greatest crime you can do is make fun of one's pain in their time of grief and pain. Everyone in this war has lost someone important to them and to mock that? Make a joke out of it? How inhumane are you? Have you no soul? No compassion?

How come the more places we go, the more demons we run into?" Akiko asked almost rhetorically.

"More heartless people who only victimized those who can't stand up and fight back for themselves? People who abuse all those around them and ridicule things that are the most vital in life itself? Friendship, family and most importantly above all, love?" questioned Zuko out loud to both the thugs and as if to ask life itself that question.

"So you just gonna lecture us? Is that it?" asked Gow with a laugh.

"No, we are gonna put an end to your reign of terror and right the wrong that been commit here," Zuko informed him in a firm voice.

"Yes, it's time some justice was, at last, served to this town and its people and you are about to pay for your crimes. So shall we dance?" Akiko batted her eyelashes, and the fight was on.

Two of the thugs came right at them, and neither Zuko or Akiko even had to take their swords fully out of their sheaths.

The third and fourth guys were just as easy to take down as again they're a perfect duet as the town people just watched in silence as the fight went down. They're shocked at the battle skills of these two strangers or how flawless a team they were.

No-one had taken on these thugs, and they're falling like flies to the two of them. That was until Gow got involved. He was an Earthbender, and that made the challenge a little more complicated.

Still, they did their best to coordinate their attacks and fight him and try and do what they'd talk to Lee about when they'd shown him how to sword fight. But it wasn't enough.

Gow send an immense boulder that knocked them both to the ground, and their blades fell from their hands, and their fingers were touching. They found themselves thrust into yet another memory.

It was Zuko's last time with his mother and how she reminded him the same last words she'd given to Akiko. Telling him everything she had done was to protect them both. To love each other doubly hard and neither should forget who they were.

And then she walked down the hallway.

Remembering their mother's words both acted on them. Their love for each other doubled, and they would remember who they were. And because they're feeling such powerful and intense feeling of love their special firebending was revealed to one and all.

Shocking, of course, the whole town who had no idea they were Fire Nation. Akiko's hot pink flames bloomed into flowers that grew protectively around the ground and one that burned away the ropes holding Lee. It freed him without harming him at all.

Zuko's golden flames intensified his sword fighting as he went after Gow and overpowered him. As he was thrown into a house both gold and hot pink flames made sure the rubble didn't kill him but landed neatly on him, but he was still down.

Then, of course, Gow asked the question everyone wanted to know. "Who? Who are you two?" he barely was able to get it out.

"My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and Heir to the Throne."

"And I'm Lady Akiko, adopted daughter of Ursa and General Iroh the Dragon of the West, Fire Lily of Prince Zuko and the Light of Hope!" they both declared proudly who they were.

"And before anyone who I sense might call us liars or outcast or anything else I'd like to point out facts of what has happened. You may choose to ignore them, but these are the facts of my love, and I've done since we came to this village.

"1. We didn't steal from a pregnant couple that we passed. Instead, we tried to pay for supplies and didn't threaten anyone.

2\. We didn't rat on Lee, nor have we done anything to harm him or his family. We merely worked to earn a place to stay the night. We even showed him some sword moves to be kind. Again we've done nothing to harm him at all even though we could have several times.

3\. We're willing to give away our last prized possession to Lee and his mother as gifts. We didn't have to do it. We wanted to show thanks out of the kindness of our hearts.

4\. We've just fought to defeat you all from those who were abusing you. We did that out compassion and the goodness of our hearts. Because honestly we couldn't stand by and let the injustice go on or see Lee be hurt.

5\. If you think you may know our story? Then how about all of you stop and take a moment to think about what it means?

6\. That not everyone in the Fire Nation no matter who they are born to or if they can bend or not are cut from the same cloth? That you can't judge a country as a whole? That you can only judge someone based on getting to know them? That is the war everyone is a victim even the people who started the war they too, in turn, become victims as well.

7\. Has no-one in the rest of the world ever stop to think the Fire Nation is a victim of itself? that may be right now you're looking at two victims of the Fire Nation own cruelty, and we've been hurt and victimized just as much as you?

That right now we're just trying to figure out what the hell is going on? How best to figure out the rest of the crazy world? While we're dealing with our trials of fire and love?" Akiko finished speaking and didn't know if part of being the light of hope was trying to shed some light where darkness lied, but she'd started her piece.

"We can see that you want us gone and so we're leaving. Just wish you'd think a little about what happened and what we said is all." as she and Zuko recovered their dagger and amulet which had been thrown back at them now that they'd become hated for simply being who they were.

As they're leaving their eyes glowed again as they remembered what happened after Fire Lord Azulon funeral and Ozai being crowned.

"Zuky! Oh it's been so long!" cried Akiko as she came hurry over to him and hugged him.

"Akiko! I was starting to think I'd never see you again! It's been two of the most agonizing weeks of my life. I mean Mom is gone, and then you vanished and..."

"I didn't vanish, Zuko, your father, wouldn't let me come into the palace. That was like his first order as Fire Lord was to forbid me from coming!" she informed him.

"What?! Why?!"

"I think he wants us to be apart. Like he wants us to be unhappy, and that makes him happy, Zuko." Akiko replied honestly, and Zuko looked stunned as if he couldn't believe or understand why his father would do something like that.

"How did you finally come back then? After two weeks?" he asked desperately.

"Xiaoying wrote a letter and sent it by this strange snow-white bird with beautiful blue eyes to Uncle. I know neither of us knows where he is right now, but she told me that strange bird would find him and that he would do something about his as she said 'bastard of a brother'

"What did Uncle do?"

"Well from what Kai and Ting-Ting told me and they're spying on Death he got a letter yesterday that had to be from Uncle. The contents were very upsetting to him or somewhat threatening given how they described he looked and acted.

We then got a message personally delivered that I'm allowed back with my full privileges as before. So I think Uncle must have said something that was a great threat to Death. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now, and we'd be apart."

"I'm happy we are back together but what are we gonna do now that Mom is gone? I wake up every morning thinking around the corner I'll see her smile and she'll be there.

"She knew all the little things that no-one else ever knew. How could it only seem like yesterday, and now it's all suddenly fading away? I thought goodbye was a word I never have to say again to another mom."

"Mom will never be forgotten! A million days could pass us by. But all that time we spent together will not just be a dream for us! Because she is still here with us, and she's more than just a memory, and she'll never be forgotten!"

"Zuko we can't just hold each other hand or look into each other eyes and pretend this is gonna be alright or let Mom's voice just become echoes in our minds. We can't let this make our hearts turn to dust!"

"No, we can't let the world keep going, Akiko! She can't just be gone! We got to do something!"

"So let's make a promise here and now that we will do everything in our power even if it takes the rest of our lives to find out what happened to our mother and if she's alive bring her home!" as she held up her right hand and saw the pink flames and he held up his, and there were gold flames.

"By our sacred flames, we swear we shall find our mother and bring her home!" as they clasped hands as their unique flames weaved around their hands creating intertwined hearts to seal the deal.

Back in the present they're leaving the village with the looks of scorn on everyone faces and thinking back on this adventure, the quest they currently were on and all they'd just remembered they could only think of the same sad song in their heart.

Mirror, tell us something,  
Tell us who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell us something,  
Tell us who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside of us;  
Tell us can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save us from the things we see!  
We can keep it from the world,  
Why won't you let us hide from us?

Mirror, mirror, tell us something,  
Who's the loneliest of all?

We're the loneliest of all!


	9. Are you an ally?

Are you an ally?

It was about five days later, and Zuko and Akiko had reached a beautiful, lush and thriving forest and made camp. Both their minds and souls were plagued by a sea of turmoil from all their recent experiences as Akiko made a light dinner from what they're able to scrounge up.

Zuko by sheer luck was about to build a successful trap that managed to catch them a two-year-old ferret-beaver for dinner. So they at least had some much-needed protein for dinner as well as some nuts and berries that at least Akiko knew were safe to eat.

"It's a good thing its spring and things are blooming. At least you caught us something. Nice, you can try to catch something that not a little boy, Zuky," she remarked as she was cooking the meat.

"You know I was doing that to return to you."

"Yes, but I already told you I've to live forever with what he was feeling the moment he found out what our people did to his! How do you think I feel having to carry that with me to kingdom come?!" she retorted nastily and then calmed down and said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"No, it's alright, you've always been very sensitive and more in touch with your emotions. It's still put you at odds with Azula who completely emotionless, and you're full of emotions.

That's one of the things I love about you, is that you feel emotions so strongly and are so connected to life and we understand each other much better since we both feel things so strongly."

"Yes, but the thing we can both understand now is we are all equal pain. Everyone in the world pain, no matter if its physical, mental, or emotional, we are all equal in pain. No-one pain is tremendous or lesser.

But when I was forced to feel what that little boy was feeling, Zuko? I can't ever forget just how strong he felt it. It's was a similar feeling to what seems to trigger out special firebending."

"Yes, the special firebending we've concluded is brought on by intense feelings of love, passion, and desire. And what made the Avatar go into the Avatar State was feelings overwhelming grief and pain."

"But it was at the same level of intense nonetheless. And well, it's a simple fact of life. The more you feel, the more energy you release and for a bender? The more they feel, the more powerful they become."

"Well, we know that not the case when it comes to Azula. Uncle explained it's her lack of feelings is why her fire is blue. It's because she's inhuman. Because blue fire is the fire of the heartless and savagery."

"Yes, when Uncle and Lu Ten helped us train, they did endow us with a great deal of firebending philosophy. Blue fire burns hotter because the bender seeks an insatiable lust for power.

Almost animalistic, that line between human and animal is spider thing as that lust to fuel that powerful fire is greater and greater and for Azula? She's never been a human! In all the time I've known her, she's never showing one trait to make her a human being!"

"No, all she is a walking and talking lying living weapon," Zuko agreed as they began to eat their meal.

"Just like I told her as a child, Zuky. She can have all the facts and figures and fancy moves knowledge she wants. But she clueless about what matters in life.

Azula will never understand what truly matters in life. What matters to the heart and soul. That its people who matter. We've knowledge and power she does not for we have what we need for our hearts and souls.

There were some sayings in my birth mom's diary about the Dragon Guardians. There was a saying among them. They would say. "The weak are cruel. The strong do not need to be."

Taking a huge chunk of meat and gulping, he asked his love, "Did they have any more wisdom for us?"

"They'd plenty of expressions. For example, "We are only an instant, that's true. But we are eternal." when they spoke of those who fell in battle." Akiko recalled one expression.

"That's a strange thing to say. It's almost like a feeling of foreboding," he replied as they started to clean up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're a Dragon Guardian, furthermore, blessed by the spirits, Akiko. They come to you because they're drawn to you. Human spirits speak through you, and you seem always to know when terrible things are to happen as if they spirits give you warnings."

"Well, I didn't ask for those abilities, Zuko. From what Xiaoying did tell me of my mother, she seemed to hint my family always been natural intuitive back to my great-grandmother. So maybe because of my spiritual powers, it's just heightened.

But Xiaoying said my mother knew she wasn't going to be around to raise me, so she had at least some sense of what I got. And I know she wasn't born under the same circumstance I was!"

"Well, whatever it is, it's another thing I love about you, and it makes you only more of an amazing woman."

"But how is it gonna help me become the Light of Hope, Zuko?" she asked him in an exasperated way, "I still don't have any idea what that means or what exactly I'm supposed to do to fulfill that role!"

"Well, given what you said to that Earth Kingdom village before we left seemed to me seemed to be quite enlightening from my point of view."

"But is that what I'm supposed to do? Help others see the light? Or is there more I'm supposed to do? What exactly is a "Light of Hope" am I supposed to do, Zuko?" she yet again questioned in frustration.

Throwing her hands up in the air a few sparks erupted from her fingertips as she raised her voice a few notches, "All I know is from the things I'm able to get from my birth mother is I'm supposed to have faith and trust in love and all its forms.

To remember who and what I am. And believe in love, hope, and friendship! But I still don't comprehend what the hell I'm supposed to do!"

"Hey! Do you think I know what I'm supposed to do right now, Akiko? Or who I am anymore, either? Or if I should go right or left?" Zuko grabbed her to break her from her ranted and made her face him.

"Look, Akiko right now both of us are still lost, messed up and confused. I don't think either one of us is altogether sure which way is up or down. Thence right now, let's sleep and not think about this a second longer, okay?"

"Okay, sleep sounds good. I'm sure things will look better in the morning anyway," as they kissed each other for a long time before curling up for the night.

It wasn't till later in the night that it happened. At the same moment that the newest member of Team Avatar felt it at another camp far off from where Zuko and Akiko were, Akiko woke with a start.

Toph at the Gang's camp described it as an avalanche but also not an avalanche. But Akiko, when she woke up from a dead sleep, she yelled one word. "DEMON!"

"What?! Akiko, are you okay?" Zuko woke up from the start and saw Akiko was super pale and her eyes were bugging out of her skull.

She turned to face him and said in a strange voice, "Zuko, she's here. The Demon is here!"

"WHAT?! Azula here?! How do you know?!"

"During my three years tracking you down, I told you how I got information? You know listening to the local rumors and gossip, intercept messenger hawks and talking to local spirits.

Well, I learn a few new abilities in those three years like how to sense someone's spiritual energy. And Azula's spiritual energy? It's like a cold fire! It's cold, and at the same time, it burns you. That's the sensation I feel when I'm within five miles of her!"

"So she near us now?!"

"Yes, but we are not the prey. I'm also sensing the glowing energy of pure light. This energy, I also know. I know this spiritual energy because it's now forever a part of me. It's the Avatar's energy. He's her prey right now. She and her friends are after him and his friends."

"We need to get him first then! Come on then!"

"No! Zuko, we can't capture Aang! We must protect him and his friends! That's what we got to do!" Akiko pleaded with him, and he looked at her shocked like she had lost her mind.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because we owe him a double life debt! He saved your life twice and thus saved both our lives twice! And we're always raised to pay back our debts!

Mom and Uncle especially told us one most always ALWAYS honor a life debt! You must still pay back the one who saves your life!

It's one of the greatest dishonors you can commit if you don't honor someone who saved your life and we own him twice!

WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM AND HIS FRIENDS FROM AZULA! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO HIM BACK FOR SAVING BOTH OUR LIVES TWICE, AND YOU KNOW IT!" she reminded him of what he owed the Avatar for saving his neck twice.

Zuko and Akiko were many things and still had much to learn and do. But one thing they both knew very well is when someone does save your life you do pay them back. And that they also knew no-one on the Avatar's team understood how deadly Azula was.

She was a living weapon without conscience or mercy and well as long as she had Mai and Ty Lee under her thumb? That would spell trouble for the Avatar and his friends.

Right now they did have a debt to pay back. And they couldn't leave anyone, not even the Avatar, to the mercy of Azula. Nodding, they quickly broke camp, and then before getting on the ostrich horse, both consumed the Spirit Water and Berries. Akiko estimated this gave them 48 hours of enhanced bending power. So they better be at the top of their game when the inevitable fight broke out.

Akiko used herself to track where Azula was till they could catch up with her armored tank.

All the time as they're chasing the Demon and her two 'friends' Zuko and Akiko's minds were shattered and splintered into a million pieces each with a billion thoughts as the chase continued.

Zuko's mind was plagued with all the memories of all his previous encounters with the Avatar and his friends. From the first moment of meeting in the at the village of the Southern Water Tribe to the Battle of the Northern Water Tribe.

He thought about those two Water Tribe siblings that were always with him and how the last match with the waterbender girl had gone, and her stupid brother wasn't nearly as funny as he thought he was.

Then his mind drifted. To the night, he put the Spirit Game into action and busted the Avatar out of his Akiko's ex-father fortress. How it had been actually fun, crazy, insane all at the same time and slightly annoying as the boy kept moaning about those silly frogs.

Then waking up and hearing him talk about his past and missing his friends and then ask him about friendship. Showing he wasn't scared of him at all. And how the question and the whole night had secretly been nagging at him all this time.

He was also thinking about how he had just recalled talking to Aang's body telling him a bunch of personal stuff even though he wasn't home at the moment about how he felt about his sister who was now running to save him from.

How he'd come very close to almost even saying to Aang's empty body the real reason he needed to capture him so severely was so he could go home to Akiko because he needed to be with the one he loved.

In fact, he'd been about to confess that when Aang had returned to his body and then Katara that Waterbender took him out and then Aang had yet again saved his life.

It was a lot to think about for sure.

Akiko's thoughts were very fragment. She was thinking about she was about to encounter the Avatar, that little boy who held the soul of the world inside him for the first time.

How would that feel? She could only imagine how it would feel to be in his presence and look at him or if she was forced to face him and his friends. What would she say to them? Since she'd only so far heard about them and their exploits secondhand, from rumors, spirits that they'd encounter and Zuko of course.

But standing in their presence? Is it talking with them? Interacting with them? That be a whole other firerope jumping game. It made her think of childhood days when the children at the park bullied her. And these were people who had a past with her boyfriend.

What would they think of her? She was Fire Nation and would they even give her a chance?

And again what was she suppose to do as the Light of Hope?

And could she fight Azula? That Demon she hated with such a passion? Her mothers had said to fight for love. Trust love and follow your heart and fight for love and honor.

But all she wanted to do right now was get even with Azula for her crimes and how she was smiling so sadistically when she and Zuko been in utter agony on the Day of Scars.

But the one thought as they're closing in on Azula was all they wish was to know if Uncle Iroh was safe and sound. That she hadn't found him and captured or worse killed him.

For going on what could be a suicide mission, they just really wished Uncle was right now by their side to offer his love and guidance and help them face the Demon. They needed his wisdom, love, and courage more than anything right now.

So the chase was on. Azula and her pursuers were relentless as they chased the Avatar and his friends and didn't have any idea they're being pursued throughout the day and night by Zuko and Akiko.

But soon all people were going to collide. It seemed thanks to Azula's relentless pursuit throughout the night Team Avatar had a huge argument and the newest member Toph the blind Earthbending master who was supposed to be teaching Aang Earthbending had taken off.

, So the gang was in a hurry to clean up their flying bison Appa and then try and get Azula off their back and find Toph.

Toph on the hand had found someone unexpected as she'd been wandering. She had found Iroh who she had did a number on as he was moaning she had hurt his tailbone.

Curious about the man and him curious about her they went to a nearby cliffside and Iroh naturally made some tea.

"Here is your tea," he offered her, and she took it in a rough sorta way, and he then said.

"You seem a little young to be traveling alone."

"You seem a little old," she retorted a bit rudely.

Laughing he smiled and said, "Yes, perhaps I am."

"I know what your thinking. Your thinking I can't handle myself."

"I didn't think that at all," Iroh said honestly surprised the girl would even think that.

"You wouldn't let me pour my cup of tea," she answered as if that an offense.

"I pour the tea because I wanted too and for no other reason."

"People look at me and think I'm weak and wanted to take care of me. But I can take care of myself by myself."

"You remind me of my nephew and daughter. They both think they needed to do everything by themselves without the ones who love them. I suppose sometimes they take the Promise they made too seriously."

"What? Your nephew and daughter? What promise? What do two cousins take too seriously?"

"Well, they're not cousins. They're lovers. My daughter is not my daughter by blood. I adopted her shortly after she and my nephew met as children. When my nephew's mother and I witness the miracle of true love.

My daughter is an orphan as her mother died giving birth to her and her father was a dishonorable man who didn't even acknowledge she existed."

"Sounds like an unfortunate story for your daughter."

"Yes, I'm afraid both my nephew and daughter have a lot of sad stories."

"But why? If you don't mind me asking? What did you mean early? About them always doing things by themselves and a Promise?"

"Well, it's like this. Once upon a broken heart, they're walking alone in the dark. Looking for a way to start again and what they needed was a friend.

When they're separated, there was no love or light in their lives. And the tears that they cried seem never to end.

But for them? The one fairy tale they believe that they wanted to make come true. For it now seems to be their story that they've found each other again and they're trying to be each other sunshine.

For when love is true like it is for them it takes you places in the world you have never seen. But sometimes you have to wake up and realizes the difference between the dreams and realities of trials of love are. And what it takes to reach the real happily ever after.

"So what happened to them? I get it their deeply in love? But you're saying some bad happen to them?"

"Yes, a tragedy three years ago separated them and only now they've been recently reunited. But their lives have changed so radically in the past three years from so long ago and far away they couldn't ever dreamed life would be as it is today for them.

Right now they're both trying to figure out who they are and stay true to a promise of true love. A solemn promise that was one step short of wedding vows they made three years ago."

"Wow, that deep and serious. How old are they?"

"They are only 16 years old. But love can't be denied no matter how much anyone tries. Especially when it's true. I'm sure one day you'll know what it means when you find the one that makes you feel like fairy tales are real and that you know its a love that can heal any broken heart."

"I don' think I'll ever fall in love."

"Don't be so sure. If I know anything about love is that you never find it yourself. It will find you and when you least expect it. But sometimes the journey it takes you on is one you're not prepared for."

"Like your nephew and daughter?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they're in a little over their heads right now, and I wish they'd understand they don't have to faces the world alone or their trials without someone who does love and care about them."

"Is that why you are here? All alone in this place? Are you trying to find them?"

"Yes, I've been tracking them both for a while after they left. I know they might not want me around. But should they need me? I'll be there."

"You do love them a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"I guess if people do care about you that much then it must mean something important. It's just my parents who said they loved me but were so overprotective they made sure the world didn't know about me or let me have friends or freedom."

"Sometimes love can blind people to what a person needs. And no parent is perfect. They all make mistakes, and sometimes we can love someone too much. Because part of loving someone is also letting them go."

"But you love your nephew and daughter enough to be there still if they need you, right?"

"Yes, I know that there will come a day I'll have to let them both go completely, but I can sense that time isn't quite here yet. And right now, I only wish to know they're safe and alright as they try and figure out what they needed to do and who they are."

"You nephew and daughter are fortunate to even if they don't know it," as Toph then got up and grabbed her bag and said with a smile, "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights."

"No, thank you for all that you said. It helped me."

"I'm glad."

"Oh, and about your nephew and daughter? Maybe you should tell them you need them too. Tell them by singing the songs that are in your heart. The ones that will tell them how you feel about them. So they know how you feel." Toph advised him with a knowing smile.

Iroh looked stunned that she seemed to know his secret, and he said, "I shall think about it."

"Well, you should do it before its too late. Because you never do know when it will be too late." and with that Toph went to find her friends and Iroh was left to think about Toph's own words.

Not long after Toph and Iroh had finished their tea time, Azula had caught up with Aang in a ghost town, and he had just asked her to identify herself. And she did it by mocking Zuko.

Azula went on to say there was no hope or escape for Aang and he was dead meat and did he want to fight her?

Then someone came rushing out and yelled at her. "No! He won't fight you! But I will!" and Zuko dramatically appeared getting between Aang and Azula.

"Zuko!" Aang exclaimed and then heard Zuko's sister say. "I was wondering when you show up, Zu-Zu."

Aang couldn't help but laugh. "Zu-Zu?"

"Back off, Azula! You ain't touching him!" Zuko warned her as he took a bending stance.

"And you think your gonna stop me, Zu-Zu?" she mocked once again then let out a blood-curdling scream that pretty much woke Aang right up as it sounded like Azula was dying.

And a brand-new voice Aang had never heard before screamed thunderously. "DON'T CALL HIM ZU-ZU, DEMON!" and a second bloodcurdling scream followed that, and Aang caught like a flash of some make contact with Zuko's sister back.

It must have been an icy liquid as he sensed he could've bent it. That and he couldn't figure out what else would make a firebender cry bloody murder other than getting hit with something that might feel like frostbite.

Azula turned around in a rage, and she and Aang saw a beautiful jade eyed goddess standing there, and she looked very enraged. "Hello, Demon, miss me?" she asked and Azula's face contorted in rage.

"YOU! You stupid little orphan! Did you waste the last three years of your pathetic life looking for my loser of a brother?! Did you willingly become a traitor for something as silly as so-call 'true love?"

If you did, you are more of a stupid idiot then I thought you were Orphan!"

"Don't you DARE mock me, Zuky or true love, Demon! Neither you or Death or anything will break the bond me and Zuko share! And when it comes to true love, you will do everything and anything for it!

But for someone like you who never known in her entire life what it even means to be human, you'd not understand! You have never known what love or friendship or family is or means!

And that what makes you weak and pathetic, Demon! It will be your downfall! And that why I pity you!

For you will never know the joy Zuko and I share! And you will always be for all time be alone!

And I'm about to show you why YOU NEVER COME BETWEEN TRUE LOVE YOU LITTLE BITCHY DEMON!" snarled the other girl.

"Spare me the sob story and all your little preaching of your foolish nonsense, Orphan! You and Dumb-Dumb aren't gonna be able to take me down, and I'll get the Avatar, and you'll both be locked up by Father, and then you can die, and it won't make some stupid flower grow like your precious "Promise of the Fire Lily!"

"You'll pay one way or another, Azula! One way or another, you'll pay for your crimes! You and Death! And today is the first day of payback!" yelled the other girl.

"Yeah, Azula, by the First Fire you're gonna pay for that smile of yours when we're in pain! Oh, you're going down today!" snarled Zuko.

It seemed they had all completely forgotten about Aang as he was trying to figure out what the hell they're talking about. He was able to figure out part of it at least and guess some of it.

He got that that Azula was Zuko's younger sister. And based on his own experience with her. Zuko and the other girl called her. She was an exceedingly inhumane and nasty person. Nasty enough to be called a "Demon"

And clearly, the three of them all knew each other and had a long-standing history with each other.

Also just based on the girl's words and her actions and Zuko's words he'd guessed for himself that this girl must be Zuko's significant other; his girlfriend. As she said the words "True Love" and she must be an orphan as that's what Azula called her.

And in conclusion the last part he took from the argument that something significant had occurred that involved them and likely a fourth person and it had a substantial impact on Zuko and his girlfriend who seemed very pissed off about whatever it had been.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, and if you're all so intent on fighting me then bring it on," Azula challenge them all at once as she glanced at all of them with an evil grin on her face.

Aang got ready to fight as Azula struck first but before that first fire blast even got a foot away a life-size dragon of fire came out of nowhere and began to attack Azula.

Azula seemed to have been caught slightly off-guard by the dragon that to Aang's eyes looked precisely like Avatar Roku's Dragon Fang. He could see that Zuko's girlfriend made slight hand gestures as if she had trained a living dragon to fight and this dragon of fire was responding like a living dragon.

The dragon of fire kept Azula busy for a few moments as jade eye girl kept giving hand signals to it as it kept attack the Fire Nation Princess who kept fighting it and was unceremoniously by its massive tail knocked off her feet.

Then Aang notice rings of fireballs were around both Zuko and his girlfriend, and they came zooming in hard and fast from different angles and direction while Azula still battled the dragon of living fire.

Azula was still holding her own pretty well as she shot blue fire everywhere that hit all the fireballs aimed at her and seemed to try to get around the dragon, but the dragon didn't have it.

Aang, for now, was still protected as the dragon was blocking Azula from getting to him. He then noticed Zuko's girlfriend had maneuvered herself in front of him and then turned to him for a second, so her jade eyes met his gray eyes.

"Don't do anything. We'll protect you from the Demon. Let us handle this. You're too tired. Don't worry."

Aang was shocked by her words. Zuko and his girlfriend were trying to protect him?! That's what they're doing?! Why?!

But the more he studies the duel, the more he realized it was real, and then he realized he'd never in his 112 years of life ever seen firebending moves like the ones Zuko and his girlfriend were using at all.

These were a whole new bag of tricks, and he saw for himself they're working flawlessly together as a perfect tag-team to try and keep Azula at bay. She finally overpowered the fire dragon and started running on the rooftops.

Zuko and Akiko immediately ran forward jumped in sync together and threw arms wide like they were flying and from their chest twin phoenixes were flying. They soared gracefully before knocking the evil princess down and kept at her keeping her down for a moment.

"Time for a disappearing act, she's going to be up in a moment. Hold my hand tightly and don't freak out," ordered Akiko to Aang.

"What?!"

"Just do it!" she yelled at him as he took her hand she threw down a smoke bomb just as a bolt of blue fire hit the spot where they'd been standing a second ago. But when it cleared, they weren't there.

Azula didn't know where they were, and she didn't see them hiding in a building some feet away out of sight.

"Stay hidden. It's time Zuky and I made a sneak attack," she whispered to Aang as she walked carefully out and summoned all the fire she could to her hand to make a perfect heart then she whispered "Kiss off!" and sent to Zuko who was hiding at a different spot.

He caught it and kissed it and sent a large amount of flaming hearts at Azula who was overwhelmed for a second and screamed.

She was getting pissed off and then shot three quick almost machine-gun like a blast of fire that managed to hit Zuko and knock him out of the fight.

"Zuko!" Akiko cried, and that's when Azula spot them, and she and Aang started to race through the buildings as Azula ran after them. But Azula managed to separate them, and Aang was forced to use the air scooter at one point to try and save himself.

But it didn't hold out for long, and he fell, and Azula set fire to surrounding him. Luckily help came in two ways. First Akiko from the top floor caught up and threw two more bombs.

Her last flash freeze bomb hit Azula's raised hand dousing it in a freezing liquid rending that side useless for firebending and the other was the cement paste got her left foot holding her down for a second.

That's when Katara showed up. First, she froze the liquid on Azula's hand leaving her hand in an elegant ice glove and then used her waterbending to drag her out at the same time free Aang.

Azula growled as she went after Katara only to meet up with Sokka who tried to hit her with his boomerang, and then she left foot became fully encased in a cement block, and she was knocked off her feet by Toph.

By this time even Iroh had shown up and got Zuko and Akiko up, and they all got Azula backed into a corner.

"Well, well, enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. A princess surrenders with honor," she said, but she notices that Uncle was slightly distracted by the Earthbender and blasted him with her unfrozen hand and he went down.

"NO!" cried Zuko and Akiko, and then all the elements and a boomerang were all fired at Azula as she did a sphere of blue fire around herself and disappeared. The whole ghost town went up in flames, and everyone was just confused and then looked over as Zuko and the nameless girl was gathered around Iroh.

"Uncle?! Uncle, are you okay?!" cried Akiko, and Zuko was screaming in rage and turned at the others. "Get away from us!"

Katara bravely stepped forward. "Zuko...I can help."

Zuko was about to send flames when Akiko took his hand and made him look at her, "Zuky, please let her help. Waterbenders can heal. Please for Uncle. Please for me," Akiko pleaded with him.

But it was evident in a second that even though Zuko wanted their help, his anger and pride was too high at the moment to accept it. She then quickly said to him, "Zuky, please forgive me," as she yanked out her sword and knock him out in a swift fluid motion.

The gang was stunned at the Fire Nation girl's actions as she turned to them and then said. "Please, Katara, heal him. Zuko will be thankful for it later. Trust me. Right now he's just so angry that he couldn't protect Uncle and is afraid he can't protect me from that Demon that is his sister.

Believe me, he wants this, his anger is just too much right now because he feels he's failing in his duty to protect his family and loved ones are all. Please, on both Zuko and my behalf, heal Uncle. Please!" Akiko begged the beautiful waterbender.

Katara was stunned but immediately got right down to business and took out the water and started to heal the burn wound on Iroh's chest.

Sokka, on the other hand, started to interrogate Akiko. "Okay, who the hell are you? What are you doing with the crazy Fire Prince who chased us all over the world? Who are that blue fire crazy girl and her friends?! Why did you knock out Zuko?! What is your story?!"

"In the order of your questions, Sokka, my name is Akiko. Why I'm with Zuko is because he's the person who matters most to me in this whole world. That Demon we just all fought is Zuko's sister Azula, and her friends are Mai and Ty Lee.

Mai the one with the knives a self-taught talent she developed out sheer boredom and Ty Lee is one who the bubbly one who blocks your chi and takes away your bending.

But neither are real friends of Azula. They serve her out fear as Azula isn't human. She doesn't have a shred of humanity in her and doesn't know what it means to be a friend. So I have no doubt one day Mai and Ty Lee will abandon her when they have had enough of her cruelty.

And I knocked out Zuko so your sister Katara can heal Uncle because he's the only family Zuko and I got and whether you wish to believe this or not family does mean something to the Fire Nation."

"How do you know our names?!"

"Well, I've talked to Zuko of course, and I've run into a few people who you have met along on your journey so far.

Now if you're looking for a safe place to sleep. Go about four miles north by northeast there. You'll find a safe place to sleep, and you'll be safe. It will also lead you to a place where Aang can start to learn Earthbending in three days," she informed them.

"What?! Why would you tell us something like that?! Why would Fire Nation say anything to help us?! Especially someone connected to Zuko?! Who tried nothing to capture Aang?!" demanded Sokka.

"If you had been there for the whole duel Zuko and I wasn't trying to capture Aang, we're trying to protect him from Azula! And we're doing that because we owed Aang a double life debt! He's saved both our lives twice!

And if must know you can't judge a country as a whole but only each individual. War hurts everyone! It's not cut and dry, black and white, just right and evil! There are plenty of shades of gray!

We're not all cut from the same cloths! Did it ever occur to any of you that there are victims of this war in the Fire Nation?! That the Fire Nation is a victim of its own actions?!

That maybe your looking at a victim all this time but you never took the time to get to know him?! Know him?! Like you label everyone from the Fire Nation as evil like your doing with me?!

You don't even know a thing about me, but since I'm Fire Nation, I'm already 'evil,' and yet you don't know anything about me! And let me tell you something you don't know one thing about Zuko either!

Everyone in this world is capable of the choice of great evil or good and EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN WAR IS A VICTIM. NO ONE COMES OUT OF A WAR UNSCATHED WE ARE ALL VICTIMS!

SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN USE A BLANKET STATEMENT AND CALL ALL OF US EVIL EVEN FOR THE ACTIONS OUR COUNTRY DONE FOR A 100 YEARS. THE ACTIONS OF SOME ARE NOT THE ACTIONS OF ALL!" she screamed at them.

"But even if you speak the truth, how do you owe me a life debt?" Aang wanted to know, and she looked right into eyes and said. "Why ask what you already know? You saved his life twice and by doing so saved me too," she replied, and the gang looked confused what she meant by that.

"I'm done with the healing. He should be fine now. But really how can we know you won't come after us. We still don't know who you are, and if you with Zuko, how can we truly know if your friend or Foe?" Katara asked as she took a few steps backed.

"Are my words and actions not enough? What more can I say to get you to listen?" she paused for a moment, and then she opened her mouth again. But she didn't speak this time she sang, and they were taken aback by the fact she was singing or what she was singing.

"Look at us. You may think you see who we are. But you'll never know us. Every day it's as if we play a part.

Now we see if we wear a mask, we can fool the world. But we cannot deceive our hearts.

Who are those people we see? Staring straight back at us? When will our reflection show who we are inside?

We are now in a world where we have to hide our hearts and what we believe in.

But somehow we will show the world what's inside our hearts and be loved for who we are.

Who are those people we see? Staring straight back at us? Why is our reflection someone we don't know?

Must we pretend that we are someone else for all time? When will our reflection show who we are inside?

Some hearts must be free to fly. That all burn with the need to know the reasons why?

Why must we all conceal what we think? How do we feel? Must there be a secret us we are forced to hide?

We won't pretend that we're someone else for all time! When will our reflection show who we are inside? When will our reflection show who we are inside?" she finished her song.

The gang didn't know what to think about her song or anything else she said. "You may leave. My only request is to think for a little bit about what I said and know I mean you know harm.

And know this is true whether you choose to believe it or not. Zuko is not evil. He's a victim the same as you of this war and me. If you got to know him, you'd be surprised and maybe we could all be friends.

But again, for now, our paths go in different directions and if they meet up again who knows which way the winds of fate will blow. Only know I don't mean you harm. Only that the path of destiny is twisting and has a mind of its own.

Now I've my family to take care of and you have yours. Sleep well, and hopefully, when we cross path again it will be as friends," as she knelt beside Zuko and Iroh and stroked both their heads lovingly.

The gang took off after that. Akiko glanced behind her as they left. Her sharp eyes and spiritual powers told her that at least the blind girl and Aang had taken her words to heart and would think on them.

The Water Tribes siblings weren't going to give it much thought and likely would still think of her as an enemy for a long time. She wondered what she would have to do if the day came that destiny did want them to be friends how she would earn their friendship.

Still, for now, she kissed Zuko's forehead and was glad to have Kai and Ting-Ting back to watch over them till her father and Zuko woke up.

It had been an exciting day all in all.


	10. Quest for Sanctuary

Quest for Sanctuary

It was the early dawn hours, and still, neither Iroh or Zuko had regained consciousness. Akiko had had to move them from the ghost town up to a small abandon home on the hill after the fight with the Demon and her encounter with the Avatar and his friends.

Right now she was writing down her thoughts and feelings in the diary that Lu Ten had gifted to her before his death as she waited for her father and true love to wake up. She also kept an eye on the tea she was making.

Her thoughts were chaotic at the moment. The whole battle with the Demon had brought a lot of repressed feelings along with deeply scarred memories. Then there were the array of emotions and feelings she had from interacting with Avatar Aang and his friends.

It had been quite the experience trying to give them some enlightenment and advice but at the same time asking them for help, and the whole thing had been uncomfortable. The Water Tribe boy; Sokka, she knew that was his name.

He'd asked her how she knew his name. Well, it was true she'd talk to Zuko who knew them even if he didn't use them. However, she'd a little more insight into the Water Tribe siblings after having come face-to-face with the Moon Spirit who was once the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe.

Of course, neither she or Zuko had any clue who the new girl was, so she must be a new addition to the team. She was the Avatar's new Earthbending Teacher. Given she wore the green of the Earth Kingdom and she'd been Earthbending.

Overall so much had happened to her over the past few weeks she had a lot of pages to fill up about her memories and feelings after being reunited with her true love and father. So as she wrote it all down, she only paused for a moment to wonder what could her father and lover possibly be dreaming about as they laid on the filthy floor?

The unknown answers to her question were her father was dreaming about Lu Ten as a child and visiting his grave. So the one he'd loved and lost.

Zuko's dreams were similar in a way. His thoughts were also memories. They're terrible and nightmarish memories of the first few weeks of his banishment. Full of loneliness and brokenhearted because he was afraid that he would forget about Akiko, or worse, she forget him. That they never hold each other once again or kiss a second time. Or that their faces would fade to oblivion in each other memories and that their gold and jade eyes never see one another ever again.

At last, both came back to the light, and Akiko cried with delight! "Uncle! Zuky! You're awake! And alive! Oh, thank the dragons! I was getting so worried!" as she threw herself into her father's arms and hugged him while crying and then turned to Zuko and kissed him deeply.

"Will someone mind cluing me into what happened? I seem to have forgotten what happened somewhere between having tea with a very nice blind girl and waking up here." Iroh asked with some moaning.

"Uncle to don't overexert yourself. I'm sure the waterbending healing did an outstanding job, but they're no doubt gonna be some pain regardless." Akiko informed him as she tried to get him to lay back down.

"What waterbending healing? Akiko?!" Zuko suddenly was getting angry, and Akiko looked guilty.

"Zuky I had too! I knew you were also angry at the moment to accept her help, even when we needed it. So I knocked you out with my Dragon Blade and begged the Waterbender Katara to heal Uncle.

Please don't be angry with me! I did it out of love. Because we both love Uncle and he was hurt badly. And they did offer it. Please! Don't hate me!" she whimpered and then cringed. It looked like she was afraid Zuko would be angry with her maybe strike her.

"Prince Zuko, what is Lady Akiko talking about?" Iroh asked as he was getting into a more comfortable position. He knew using Zuko's formal title would at least take an edge off his anger.

"Uncle, Azula attacked you. Akiko was able to sense Azula's spiritual energy from skills she learned during the three years it took her to find us.

We pursued Azula to find the Avatar and protect him from her because of the life debt we owed him for saving my life twice. You taught us both a life debt must always be honored for its a great dishonor not to pay it back.

So when Akiko sensed Azula we decided to pay him back by protecting him and his friends from her. Which is what we're doing in that ghost town where everyone ends up battling her.

But when you got attacked, and she escaped, I became too enraged to accept the Avatar's waterbender offer to help heal you."

"Which is why I had to take action and knock Zuko out and plea on our behalf to the Avatar and his friends to heal you for us. They've taken off, and they're going their way and on their journey, and we must follow our journey." Akiko finished explaining the story.

Iroh looked at both of them slowly as Akiko was now serving the tea she had made and both were nervous as to what Uncle would have to say. Finally, he sipped the tea, and they notice he cringed when he drank it.

"I guess I'm not a good tea maker?" Akiko asked as she cringed.

"The tea isn't so pleasant, dear daughter, but I'm very proud of both of you. It was very honorable of both of you to repay the Avatar by protecting him and his friends from Azula. You should make great honor and courage. Not many others would have it in them to do that. You may count yourself among a small elite."

Smiling and feeling better after hearing that complement Akiko pulled her rucksack forward. "Uncle, we're glad you think highly of us. But Zuko and I've both been doing some thinking even before this fight with Azula."

"Yes, we know that she's my sister and that we should all try to get along..."

"No-one can get along with a person that's not a person. She's crazy and needs to go down."

"Well, glad you agree with that. Because while we're on our we did go over our whole Book of Secrets," as Akiko pulled it out and she and Zuko used their firebending to open it.

"Uncle, we pulled out all the stops we had from our Book of Secrets. All our best moves and we don't think its enough. There still many steps yet to be used. But we feel we need to know more then even our secret style if we are going to take her down.

I mean, take a look at all the work we've done since childhood to come up with all this and tell us if we need more." Zuko pushed the Book forward, and Uncle looked at it.

Uncle could see it was written in a secret code and smiled. "So you used a firebending lock that can only be unlocked with your firebending and wrote in Dragon Guardian Code. All to protect your secret style? Very impressive. This whole book is awe-inspiring."

They paled and quickly asked. "How do you know it's the Dragon Guardian Code?!"

"Relax, my nephew and daughter. There are only four individuals alive who know the Dragon Guardian Code. You two, of course, and if you were thinking about the other two, would be myself and Xiaoying."

"Of course Xiaoying would know. My birth mom would've likely taught her as her family has been with mine since the time of my great-grandmother," Akiko breathed as she realized that fact.

"Did Xiaoying teach it to you, Uncle?" Zuko wanted to know out of curiosity.

"When I adopted Akiko Xiaoying wanted a way to send secret messages to me in case of an emergency involving Akiko. So yes, she taught it to me."

"So it was just a way to talk and take care of me without anyone knowing?"

"You both know full well the Fire Nation Palace can be dangerous and has some untrustworthy people inside it. Therefore we'd like to have a way to make sure the messages made it through without anyone knowing who sent them or could break the code."

Zuko and Akiko seemed surprised by this tidbit of information but at least thankful to at least know it at the same time. It also seemed to answer likely partly how Xiaoying contacts Iroh after Ursa's disappearance. That letter has been written in code so no-one but Iroh could've read it.

"So, if you can read our Book of Secrets, is it awe-inspiring, or is it just not worthy of anything, Uncle?" Akiko asked her father in a hopeful voice as he examined their whole book.

Iroh went through the book with a fine-tooth comb and could see that were many distinct things. A great deal of ambition, determination, imagination, and willpower.

Since their book of secrets had everything from original firebending forms, to hand-to-hand combat and sword fight styles. They'd put a lot of work to blend everything they'd ever learned into a unique style and to perform in this creative and original way? It was a pure genius in his mind.

Putting down the book, he smiled again. "This book is a treasure of two very hardworking and creative minds. Azula may be considered a prodigy, but she lacks both heart and the original or the hard work you two put into this book. You both have done some genius work.

Creating new forms out of mere ideas and taking things that have no relation to firebending or any fighting and blending them to create this style? Well, I say that makes you more worthy and stronger than her any day of the week."

Zuko and Akiko were blushing a violent shade of crimson from Uncle's words but both said, "But still is enough to take her down? Or do we need more?"

"What you've done so far yes is excellent. But yes, I would say it's time to resume your training because without further training there is no way either of you'll be ready to take down Azula.

Knowing as much as possible can only help you both when you face her again and can only help you when it comes the day you both will take her down."

"That would be so great if we could take the bitchy demon down! It would be a dream come true!" Akiko exclaimed happily.

"It would finally prove we are not just as Father said "Lucky to be born" and she was born lucky." and that of course burst of happiness made the fire the tea had been heated on flare up for a moment gold and hot pink, and they panicked.

"Relax, I've known about the special color of your firebending for years. Your mother wasn't aware of it. That I can tell you honestly, but as the Dragon of the West, I need to have very sharp eyes to notice the tiniest details."

"So you knew about our secret firebending? Even though we never told anyone? And it only happened when we're alone?" Akiko asked in a big shock, and Zuko looked aghast too.

Iroh smiled in the way only a father could before saying. "You weren't always as alone as you thought. I was often out of sight of both of you many times when this strange firebending was going on.

I have come to understand it happens to you both when your normally alone, that you don't have control of it, that it seems to have a mind of its own, and the only thing you have conclude it happens when your feeling very intense feelings that are strongly connected to love. Am I correct with all that."

"Yes, Uncle, you're right," Zuko admitted softly, but he looked a little downcast, "But we cannot summon it on command and as you pointed out we can't control it or understand it.

Furthermore, it seems we're both needed to make it happen during our separation neither of us could make it spark."

"Well, then we have got a lot to talk about. So shall we get started on your twos lessons?"

Looking at each other, they nodded. "Yes, Uncle we are ready for our lessons once

more."

Looking outside, for now, the sun and sky were both equally beautiful and felt good. The breeze was gentle and soothing, and the ground wasn't too hard either as they walked a certain distance till Uncle gestured for them to sit.

The lovers sat as Uncle took a stick and began to draw each symbol of the four nations an example each of their attributes and how they corresponded to their elements.

This only confused them and it only confused them more as Uncle took it a step further when he told them to open their minds and see and hear the world around them.

He told them not to be blind and deaf anymore and see the friendship that exists within the nature of the four elements. How the elements themselves had already achieved balance, unity, and harmony.

Now look around and find it for themselves.

So they closed their eyes and took a deep breath and abandoned all their senses to meditated. Shutting down their conscious minds and trying to listen to the spirit within and see and hear not with their eyes or ears but with their spirit.

It only took a few moments until they could feel their element and then slowly began to piece together the others that were part of this friendship of nature and how they all worked together to bring about life.

Opening their eyes, they both proclaimed, "We understand it. It's about life itself!"

"How two worked together to make another two opposite make each other!" exclaimed Zuko.

"Yes, the sun is fire and from this fire and the water must work together in unity to warm the earth and quench the earth. This, in turn, makes the earth able to grow food and plants to produce the air we breathe. So even though they are all different. They each depend on each other for there to be life on this planet!" Akiko exclaimed the clarity they realized that was now all around them.

"And do you realize if the four elements even if they opposite depend on each despite being different then it should be no different from the people of those nations?

That because we are out of balance ourselves that life is in chaos and that there must be a balance between chaos and order or there is no life at all?"

"So what we do here with the chaos of this world does that, in turn, affect the spirit world you mean? Life and death. What affect one affects all?" Akiko asked, and he nodded.

"The actions of one make ripples affect all and eventually all here and when there too much chaos it only spreads and causes more imbalance from our world and now to the Spirit World."

"So what we do here in this life will after the Spirit World and the consequence be unforeseen but could be even more deadly?" Zuko asked in a stunning voice and again nodded.

"It's like Yin and Yang. Things may be the opposite, but you need both together to be whole. Like a warrior must be gentle and tough at the same time for things that may seem to be opposite and merely two halves of the same whole and what is different can often be the same and need each other like the elements.

How many opposites can you name that are yet part of the same whole?" he questioned them.

"Earth and sky, day and night, sound and silence, dark and light." Zuko immediately replied.

Akiko was just as quick to reply. "Winter and Summer, the moon and sun."

"Exactly," said Uncle in a congratulatory way. "They may be opposite, and yet you still need both together to make the world whole as each half has a purpose the other needs to before its job. A job both must do jointly."

Now there are other things in nature that you can take as a warrior that are opposites that work together to help you fight as well. Rocks are hard, and oaks stand firm. Clouds are soft, and you must bend like bamboo. And even though you want to be brave, you need to know its okay to be afraid.

That is why in life one alone is not enough you need it altogether. In the eternal friendship of balance, harmony, and unity within your own heart and soul as it is in nature.

That is the secret knowledge that has been lost to the world for 100 years, and it seems even the Avatar doesn't realize that is apart of him. He doesn't realize there are many more things to him then just bending the elements.

He as much deeper meanings on both the spiritual and philosophical levels and what he truly represents."

"Uncle you are likely the wisest man on this world and most likely wiser than any spirit there ever was or will be," both Zuko and Akiko replied in stunning honesty as they still tried to fully grasp all the finer points of this lesson before they got to the next step with their experience.

"Thank you, but true wisdom comes from life itself and living life and not merely existing but genuinely living.

Now that we've opened both our minds and hearts, we can start with the next part of the lesson. First, I can try and teach you lightning. But if that doesn't work, I've something else in mind."

"Something else? Doesn't work? What do you mean?" they asked, and he only shook his head and gestured for them to get up and follow him again.

He then began to explain precisely what lightning was and why only a select few could perform the technique, and that itself was very dangerous to those who did it. For it was also unnatural as doing it meant separating one own energy in their minds.

After having explained and demonstrated they moved a reasonable distance apart from each other and took a few deep breaths and began to try to make lightning. But all they got was blasted several feet away.

Not to be deterred they kept getting up and trying and did so for about an hour till both gave in and just yelled.

"Why can't we do it?! Must everything in our lives always blow up?! Must we always try, try and fail?!" screamed Akiko as she picked up a handful of dirt and threw it far in a random direction.

"We've tried our whole lives to do the impossible and keep fighting and for what? To always come up short? To always be second best? To be in more misery and pain! Like how many more times does life have to twist a knife in our backs till it finally kills us?!" Zuko growled as he too threw some dirt with a roar of angry as far out as it would go.

"I was afraid of this. Both of you have too much emotional turmoil, and it seems from my perspective you have become truly soulmates to the point of becoming symbiotic benders.

Something that never happened before but then again based on who you both are and your how deep your connection to each other is I'm genuinely not surprised that you've become symbiotic.

"Symbo-what?!" as neither had heard the word before and didn't know what Uncle meant by it.

"You told me you could only produce your unique and special firebending together, correct?"

"Yes, what's that got to do with anything?!" they demanded.

"You two are two halves of the same whole. What happens to one happens to the other. I first noticed on the Day of Scars. You both felt the pain when..." he didn't finish, but they knew what he was talking about.

"Are you trying to say, Uncle," Akiko as she got off the ground and looked at him, "That we can only function if both of us are together? That what happens to one will happen to the other?"

"A symbiosis in nature is an interaction between two different organisms living in a close physical association, typically to the advantage of both.

What it means when you've become symbiotic, you depend on another survival and need each other on every level. So you two have a symbiotic relationship now. Neither of you can survive or function to your fullest potential without the other. And what happens to one affects the other."

It was evident that this was unexpected and stunning news to the young prince and lady. It also seemed to add to a list of reasons why their long separation was even harder on them, and they'd felt weaker. They're missing their other half in a way they didn't realize.

"So if we can't do lighting because we both can't deal with the inner turmoil from our painful past then what can we do?" demanded Zuko.

"Plan B. I strongly suspect this would happen and even anticipated that this would prove my theory of your twos symbiotic relationship would finally be established. That's why I gave you a lesson I did beforehand.

I'm going to teach you a lesson that no-one knows but me as I invented this technique myself. And believe me, this will come in handy. It's redirecting lightning."

"Redirecting lighting? Where did you learn to do that?!" they asked anxiously.

"I learned it by opening my mind and studying another culture. In this case the waterbenders.

We shall go through motions after I explain the dangers of the technique first and then till I know you both got it down pat will the lesson be finished.

Both eager to finally do something right they quickly ran over to Uncle and paid very close and alert attention as explained how to make the lighting follow the path of chi and avoid the heart.

They spent over two and a half hours just working on the form and practicing getting the flow of energy within themselves correct. Finally, both Iroh's second son and daughter had that master and begged him to give them an applied lesson, not just a practical experience.

That's when Iroh came undone and said he was only showing them to protect themselves and said he wasn't going to shot lightning at them. He wasn't about to make a mistake and kill his nephew and daughter. He just hoped they wouldn't even have to use the technique at all.

Fed up with everything and noticing storm clouds off in the distance they yelled at their true father if he wasn't going to help them they do it themselves. Just like they'd to do their whole damn lives.

The violent storm on top of the mountain matches the storm inside them entirely as they shouted profanity and all their pent-up emotions from all those years of maltreatment. Calling life itself out for condemning them to absolutely nothing but overwhelming and unimaginable pain, never-ending suffering and perpetual misery.

But all that happened, in the end, was them breaking down in tears as the lighting struck everywhere but near them. It again seemed hopeless, and life again was twisting its stupid evil knife in their back.

Forced to accepted yet another blow they returned defeated back to Uncle who had cups of hot tea and warm blankets for them.

They didn't speak as they crawled into their sleeping bags looking broken. Uncle feeling he had to say something as he couldn't stand seeing them depressed.

"You know something, I know you've two have had a life that most wouldn't understand or even be able to conceive or comprehend. But I want you to know something undeniably true about you," and Iroh took a deep breath and sang softly to his family.

"So you've made a lot of mistakes and gone a little sideways. You've hit a wall a few times, and you feel full of nothing but regrets as the sunsets. This happens to one and all.

When it seems that the cold hard rain just won't quit and there seems no way out this remember this.

When you find your faith been lost and shaken, you get right back up take back what's been taken. Get down on your knees as you dig down deep and realize you can do the impossible.

keep believing and never give in, and soon you'll be whole again. It always will, and it always does. For love is unstoppable.

Love is more powerful than the greatest of storms, and it makes you feel like you have just been born. It will bring you the helping hand to you when you need it the most. It's the beacon of the light of hope when your heart needs love most.

When you feel so consumed by doubt, and again there seems to be no way out remember this.

When you find your faith been lost and shaken, you get right back up take back what's been taken. Get down on your knees as you dig down deep and realize you can do the impossible.

keep believing and never give in, and soon you'll be whole again. It always will, and it always does. For love is unstoppable.

Like the mighty rivers, it's always flowing, like the powerful winds it's still blowing. Yes, it feels good knowing.

When you find your faith been lost and shaken, you get right back up take back what's been taken. Get down on your knees as you dig down deep and realize you can do the impossible.

keep believing and never give in, and soon you'll be whole again. It always will, and it always does. For love is unstoppable.

LOVE IS UNSTOPPABLE!"

Hearing those words sung to them by someone who loved them made them feel a whole lot better. They felt Iroh tuck them in as if they're small children and soon they're all asleep.

It was a few days later once they'd begun to travel again that they ran into trouble. And it was very foul trouble. The Rough Rhinos, a group Uncle, knew very well both for their deadly fighting skills and their musical talents.

The leader made it clear they're here for the bounty on their heads, not a concert. Well, Akiko was the first to catch them off guard. Xiaoying had once told her three were things that were key in battle.

The element of surprise, distraction, and again being very talented. "Well, if you're not gonna give us a musical concert, might I give you a dance recital for your entertainment instead?" she gave a mischievous grin.

The Rough Rhinos had no time to process what Akiko was doing. She first stood up on the ostrich horse before performing a perfect Brise onto the nearest rhino, and as its rider tried to attack her she used Coruo moves all while firebending as she did her ballet.

The Rider had never seen a Firebending ballet dancer before that was obvious nor was he noticing her dropping things as she continued to dance around him.

Akiko moved to the next Rider with a Fouette jete and then quickly did a jete on this guy all while still doing her firebending and dropping things.

while Akiko was doing her rendition of "Phoenix Heavens" Iroh and Zuko were helping as Iroh was taking care of the weapons and Zuko was executing his unique dance moves technique.

Akiko was still performing several beautiful grand jete, pirouette, and split. It wasn't till they had all the Riders weapons all tangled up and Rhinos backed into the perfect position that Zuko and Akiko went into a fish dive together and that sent off all the little bombs she'd dropped.

What she'd dropped were the last of her perfumed smoke bombs and some firecrackers which caused a great deal of chaos and confusion for the Rough Rhinos and allowed them to escape.

"Wonderful performance, Akiko! I believe that was truly the best dancing I've seen for "The Phoenix Heavens" in all my years!"

"Thank you, Uncle! I'm glad I've greatly improved since I performed it as a child. And that you know, Zuko and I worked again together to help me do it! But we've got more important things to talk about then my dancing skills!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah, like if you happen to know any old friends who don't WANT TO KILL US?!" yelled Zuko loudly.

"Old friends, who don't want to kill us? Yeah, I do have some of those."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING US?!"

"No, I'm not. We've got to keep going a little way to find them, but they'll be able to help us with no problem."

"This better not be a trick, Uncle!"

"Yeah, it better not is!"

"Don't worry, you'll see."

They kept riding till they came to a desert town that had seen better days. Akiko couldn't help it. The first words out of her mouth were. "Uncle, this desert heat is ruining my hair!" she moaned as her hair that she took so much pride in was getting ruined by the intense heat and humid.

"I'm sorry that your hair is getting a little out of sorts, daughter. But we must make a few small sacrifices if we are going to get out of the pickle we are in. So hang on a little bit is all I ask."

"Fine, Uncle, but there better not be permanent damage to my hair," she mumbled as they entered the canteen.

"This place looks about as friendly as that bandit town we had the bad luck of finding," Zuko muttered under his breath and took Akiko hand and held her tightly. He didn't want a repeat of what happened there.

They didn't know that wasn't the danger they're in. Two people who were looking for Toph that blind girl who was now part of the Avatar's team had spotted them and they're now looking to cash in on some gold by capturing the Fire Trio.

They're doing their best not to attract any attention to themselves when Uncle spotted who he was looking for. A man at the Pai Sho table. Both Zuko and Akiko got mad.

"Your kidding? Uncle, I know you miss playing with Xiaoying, who the only person who offered you a challenge, but really? This isn't the time for a stupid game!"

"And what are you gonna do? Gamble our future on a game?!" Zuko demanded, and Uncle just smiled cryptically again.

"Trust me, this will be more than a game."

So they walked over to the table, and all sat down, and Uncle and the man began to talk very funnily, and Zuko and Akiko couldn't help but notice how it reminded them a bit how Uncle and Xiaoying would sometimes speak when they're children.

They remembered in their childhood, particularly on rainy days how they'd sit not far the Pai Sho table and play quietly while Uncle and Xiaoying would play for hours. They'd always talk hilarious during these games that could last for hours went on. Plus both seemed to favor that silly White Lotus tile as both would always open the game with it.

It was then Akiko also noticed something with her sharp jade eyes that caused her to yank on Zuko's collar and pointed to at the man's feet. It was a small birdcage with a little but beautiful snow-white bird with astonishing deep sky blue eyes!

They're so caught up in all the mystique and the bird they didn't almost hear or see the troublesome Earthbenders approach and tried to apprehend them. But the other man was quick and witty.

First he with his foot he released the bird that got in the face causing them to be blinded before making sure everyone in the place knew they're bounty hunters after a great deal of gold.

That, of course, caused a bar fight and there were so much chaos and confusion they're able to get away quite quickly and the man's beautiful bird did return to him and settled back into his cage and then headed to another town which led them to a desert flower shop.

Of course, by now Zuko and Akiko had a million questions and were getting irritated that none of them were being answered.

"You'll have to pardon my nephew and daughter. They're not initiation and don't fully understand the cryptic arts yet. But I assure you they'll not breathe a word of any of this to anyone.

"But what the hell is going on?! Uncle, come on! Can we just be told what's going on?!" Akiko was pleading with him.

"Yeah, don't we have a right to know? Now that we got dragged into this."

"One day, not today. I promise you you'll know the truth. For now, you'll have to wait out here. I'm afraid it's members only. Don't worry we'll be safe." as he went into the back room leaving them alone in the flower shop.

They looked around the shop for lack of better things to do and could see even that bird had a secret way out.

"Seems to me this secret club from what we can deduce is the only ones with those birds and must use them for secret messages to other members. They're quite beautiful and very faithful," Akiko deduced based on what they'd observed on that pretty little bird.

"Yeah, and it looks like that White Lotus tile is a membership card and making that pattern tells who a member or not. And I guess there different ranks within the club." Zuko also was able to deduce as they continued to look around.

"Zuko? I just had a thought and told me if you think I'm crazy?"

"What?"

"You think Xiaoying a member of this club?"

"What? Why?"

"Because she carries a White Lotus tile with her. It's the key to a trunk she's never let me go near, and then if you recall, she used the same bird, and she and Uncle are very close?"

"I guess its possible..."

"I wonder why she won't tell me?"

"Hey, we're both find out about this. I guess they don't call it a secret society if they went around blabbing about it, would they?"

"True. Oh, this stupid humidity! My hair is never gonna be the same!" she moaned as she tried to fix her hair again.

"You know let me see if I can help you." as he came closer as started to try and fix her hair.

"Hmm, how come you smell good all hot and sweaty?" Akiko asked in an alluring voice.

"Well," as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to whisper in her ears, "You do know the desert sun only highlights your beautiful curves and shines on goddess-like beauty."

"Hmm, you can be so godly yourself," as she reached up and caressed his face, "The way took on those Rough Rhinos."

"You surprised me with your ballet skills. So beautiful and enchanting with beauty and grace. Mom would be so proud of you," as he started to kiss her softly on her neck.

"Well," she giggled, "It did surprise them, did it. And from this moment, we have got a lot to do. Now that we are as Uncle said symbiotic."

"Yes," he agreed as he kissed her neck again and she turned to face him, and he looked at her. "From this moment, our lives have truly have begun. From this moment, you and I are now one. Because right beside you is where I belong from this moment on."

Akiko ran her hands up his chest and around his neck before replying. "From this moment, we have truly been blessed. We only live for each other happiness. And for true love, we'd give out last breath from this moment on." as she kissed him.

He held her closer and replied. "We gave our hands to each other with all of our hearts. Because we can't live life without the other, we knew that from the start."

Her breath touched his lips once more as she whispered, "We shall never be apart for our dreams came true when we found each other."

And now they're really into a very tight romantic embrace and gazing very romantically at each other as they spoke as one as they're one. "From this moment as long as we live, we will love each other. It's a promise we made for there nothing we won't live from this moment on."

As they became consumed by emotion and became fully involved in a full out intense make-out session rolling around in the floor and causing a lot of steam in the floor shop from the amount of passion they're putting into it.

Because each was the reason they'd believe in love and each was the other answer to their prayers from up above. For them, all they'd need was the two of them. Their dreams came true because of the other one.

So whatever was going to happen from this moment on one thing was for sure. As the two 16 years old continue in a passionate make-out session, they knew as long as they lived, they love each other. They keep and honor the Promise of the Fire Lily. For there nothing, they wouldn't give for each other from this moment on.

Though giving into that much passion and desire and combining with really high temperature does cause one to overexert themselves and they passed out rather quickly. They'd broken half the flowerpots and were covered in an excellent film of sweat and Akiko had a hickey on her neck by the end of it.

Of course only about 20 seconds after Zuko and Akiko pass out from their make-out session does everyone in the backroom finish their secret meeting, and well gawk at the scene before them.

Iroh wanting to not make a spectacle out of his family and knowing how sometimes you can't suppress the urges that love brings on said. "Well, everyone knows how sometimes this unbearable heat can drive anyone a little crazy."

"Zuko? Akiko, wake up? Please?"

"What?" they said groggily and then remembered what they'd been doing and yelped. "Uncle! Is the meeting over?!" and flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if it took so long you became dehydrated, and the desert heat made you both act a little crazy," he said calmly and smoothly.

Chuckling nervously they asked, "So what happened?"

"We're going to Ba Sing Se."

"What?! Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom Capital?" Zuko asked confused.

"More to the point, how would we even get in?" Akiko asked to add to the more considerable confusion.

The other member said. "The city is full of refugees, no-one gonna notice three more."

"It's the safest place from the Fire Nation. Remember, even I couldn't break into the city."

"True you didn't get in, Uncle and we could hide in plain sight. But still, don't you need paperwork and all that junk?" Akiko again asked her father.

"That's all be taken care of as well, Lady." as the second man came in with papers in hand and handed Iroh some papers.

"Passports, documents, everything you'll need to get you and your family into the city without alert anyone on. But I fear you have another problem."

"What?"

"Those two men are back looking for you three. We must act quickly to get you three out of here and get you on your way if you're to make it to Ba Sing Se if you're to be safe."

"Here at least these weren't destroyed when you had your brush with desert madness." the owner said as he indicated three huge pots and they removed the tops showing it was fake flowers.

Climbing inside they were able to sneak past the stupid Earthbenders undetected and were on their way to Ba Sing Se. Now what kind of adventures would that bring? One could only wonder.


	11. Tea, Geisha, and Swordfights

Tea, Geisha, and Swordfights

It had been a very long, troublesome and tiring journey to get this far for the Fire Trio who were now on a ferry that would take them to the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se.

Even though the day was beautiful the same couldn't exactly be said for everyone's moods.

Both Zuko and Akiko were growing increasing snappish as they yelled at Uncle, who just said he was returning to place of his greatest military disgrace as a tourist. Only for both his second son and only daughter to yell at him, they were not tourists but refugees.

Akiko then becomes even more livid the normal even more so then when she was either PSM or actual on her cycle. Both Uncle and Zuko had had too much first-hand experience even before Zuko's banishment with Akiko during her time of the month.

Therefore they both knew that you didn't mess with her during those five days unless you wanted to deal with someone who during five days out of every month was worse than the Demon.

"I'm beyond sick to death of all this! What those vile, despicable demons and that son of bitch Death did! And just the unfairness and the godforsaken lifestyle we've been forced to live for weeks!" she was ranting in such a tirade.

At that moment Akiko wasn't the Lady she was brought up to be. She was just a fed-up 16-year-old girl who was tired of what life had handed her, and she just wanted to throw a tantrum. And as her father and love guessed she was about to start her cycle which was only adding fuel to her inner fire.

And well female benders who are on their cycle? Well, watch out! Even the Avatar again should watch out for even Aang didn't want to deal with a female bender when she was having her period.

(And given Aang at the moment had two extremely powerful female benders with him? He, in truth, should watch it. He didn't upset them when either Katara or Toph was on their periods. Or he wouldn't have to worry about the Fire Nation killing him. They do it in two seconds!)

"I agree with you," Zuko agreed in a sarcastic tone looking at the gruel in his hands. Growling he ranted himself, "between being constantly on the run from that bitchy Demon and the lack of food and the cold hard dirt we've had to sleep on..."

"Oh, it's more than that! Look at us!" Akiko gestured furiously to both her body and then her lover's body to emphasize her next point. "You and I have got to have lost at least 11 or so pounds between us! I was at my ideal weight before Death and Demons forced us to be separated and then made us have to live like some stray mutts fighting for a scrap of bone!"

"Not to mention both your hair and mine were healthy. Overall we're way more healthy and good-looking before all this."

"Yeah, and I'm so tired of all this garbage! Oh, I want to scream! I'm so damn hungry, cranky, and can't take it!"

"Aren't we all feeling that way? Aren't we all sick of this and in dire need of a real meal?" spoke a charismatic voice a little ways from them.

The three of them looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a teenage boy chewing on a piece of straw. He wasn't exactly bad looking, he had the air of charisma around him, and he had gleam too his dark brown eyes.

"Hi, my name's Jet and these two are my Freedom Fighters Smellerbee and Longshot."

"Hello," Zuko replied curtly.

Akiko didn't say anything but seemed twitchy when she made eye contact with the boy. Zuko didn't know why Akiko was twitchy. However, he just figured right now it had to do with it being that time of the month and only the overall circumstances of their lives.

Jet didn't seem to notice Akiko being twitchy instead went on, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and figured I tell you something I also heard."

"What exactly did you hear? And do you always eavesdrop on other conversations?" Akiko asked finally.

"No, it's just I've heard the captain eating like a king, and we're eating his scraps. And that doesn't seem very fair, does it?"

"What kind of king is he eating like?" asked Uncle, and Jet replied. "The fat happy kind." which made Uncle drool a river.

"So we're thinking of liberating some food, and we were wondering if you two wanted to get in on the action?"

They didn't even waste a second before saying in unison. "We're in."

Though Jet had made the plan, Akiko did tell him where it had some flaws and how they get more if they did improve on a few things. Again she was drawing back from her training from Xiaoying.

"Look, it's all good what you got, but we need more time to get more. It's time for a little smoke and mirrors. I've some bag of tricks that will help us. Give me a few moments, and then we can make off with so much more," she told him.

"She not gonna ruin this is she?" Jet asked Zuko, who told Jet. "Trust me, Ryo isn't gonna ruin anything. She can do things you have never seen before."

"You'd better be right, Lee." Jet replied as they had given him their fake names of course.

Akiko used all the skills she possessed from her lessons with Xiaoying. By now, she was a master of feather walking, sleight of hand, smoke and mirrors, and even pick-pocketing. Not that Uncle be proud of that one, but still, all was necessary.

Faster then anyone could see her do it she was able to get behind each guard on the top level of the ferry. She was able to rob them blind of their weapons, snuff out their lights and cause mass confusion all without giving a hint away she was even there.

She then came rushing back still silent as ever carrying two bundles all neatly wrapped under her arms. Thoroughly impressing Jet as she was taking all the guard's swords under her right arm and all their candles in a bulging pouch on her hip.

"So they are all disarmed and blind. We can proceed now as they're blind as wolf-bats now. So let's get some food!" she replied gleefully and then in almost an afterthought twirled something around her finger. "Oh, got the key to the galley too. We don't have to break in."

"Ryo, you are amazing!"

"Thanks, I know. Now let's get the food before those fools find more candles!"

And almost immediately they're pillaging the ship's galley of food and even though Akiko still had all the guards' swords she always used her sword expertly to help with getting the food and they were ready to escape with their loot.

Longshot provides their escape route and while others used the rope to slide down Akiko couldn't help but show-off by sliding down the cable itself and doing a sensational somersault off it as they detached it.

"Now that was quite an exhilarating experience! Haven't had that much fun in a very long time!" she laughed joyously.

Once again, Jet's group looked at her and Zuko in an awe-inspiring way. Jet was looking at the two of them in a very impressed way. Then Zuko, Akiko, and Jet went among the refugees and handed out the food.

Akiko took it a step further and offered comforting words of hope and love in the best way she could. She just let the words come to her lips from her heart without thinking as if that was the best way to do it.

As Akiko went back to her family, she was done handing out the food she did think she was starting to figure some things out of what being the "Light of Hope" was. Maybe it did have to do with giving some enlightenment to others. Or express words that others hearts needed to hear.

Either way, she had to remember to be a bright light where there was none. When others only saw dark, she'd to be the light and speak the words other dares do not dare to talk.

She was thinking of these thoughts and only came back to reality in time to realize Uncle had accidental offended Jet's friend Smellerbee by getting her gender wrong. And Akiko was instantly up and running after her because her heart told her to go to her.

"Smellerbee waits a moment, please!" she pleaded as she caught up with the androgynous girl and her silent friend.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry my father hurt your feelings. He truly didn't mean to hurt your feelings. He's one of the most caring and loving men on this earth. He's a much more caring and honorable many than my blood father ever was."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Smellerbee asked her confused and even looked at her confused.

"Uncle is not my blood father, but he raised me like a daughter after my blood father abandoned my mother and me before my birth. You see because of the war I don't have blood parents," Akiko slowly started to explain.

"My birth mother died giving birth to me, and my blood father became so absolutely consumed by this war he abandoned my mother and me before the I was even born.

The one time I did meet him? He wouldn't even acknowledge my existence or say my name! That's what the war had done to him. It had taken his mind, body, and soul that nothing matter to him and I would never matter to him.

Shortly after that, I had a near-death experience where I nearly drowned, and Lee saved my life, and his mother and uncle then adopted me and raised me. As for Lee and me? When did our eyes meet for the first time? It was true love at first sight."

"So the Fire Nation took your parents away from you, too?"

"Twice the Fire Nation has taken away people I loved. Because of the war, I don't have blood parents. Then Lee's mother who was the only mother I've known vanished when we're ten.

So we both lost our mother, but the worst thing the Fire Nation has tried to take from me is Lee."

"What?!"

"Three years ago on the Day of Scars as we call it was when Death and Demons came. It was the day after Lee and I made a promise of true love to each other that for us is one step short of wedding vows.

But the next day the shadow of Death came and burned both of us while all the other Demons were watching us and then it took three years and a miracle for us to find each other again.

All this time I thought I never see or be with the one I love again. It was like I lost a part of my soul without Lee, and it was the same for him. And I also lost the only parent I had left after the Day of Scars because of Death and Demons causing the separation between me and my love."

"So you do love your family deeply? And the Fire Nation hurt you badly?"

"I think the Fire Nation probably does a lot more damage to itself then the rest of the world realizes. But yes my life has been hurt many times because of it too.

Though sometimes as shocking as it sounds, I often feel pity for those the Fire Nation likely has hurt in its own country. If they have broken up families and done so much to lead all of us right now heading to Ba Sing Se, I mean, who to say some people over there don't suffer as well?"

"How can the Fire Nation suffer if they make all the world suffer?" spat Smellerbee.

"One thing my father taught me is the world is full of shades of gray and nothing is as simple as it seems. I find it hard to believe as impossible as this may seem that the Fire Nation hasn't hurt itself in 100 years.

The world is suffering because of this war and if there is one truth I've come to understand about war is that no-one comes out of it unscathed. Everyone becomes a victim one way or another. Even if they don't realize they are victims.

If the Avatar is to bring balance back to the world, he must save all of it. Not just part of it but all of it. So he can't just save the Earth and Water. He must also save Fire and sometimes you must save others from themselves."

"Ryo, I can feel your loss to the Fire Nation. On the other hand, I don't think I can agree with your other opinions."

"I know, I just had to say the words all the same. Because sometimes the words that need to be answered go unspoken and yet still need to be heard nonetheless even if they make our mouths blister and burn.

Come let's go finish our meal." as they walked back to where the others were talking.

Jet had been talking vaguely about his past and Uncle been talking about second chances. Zuko hadn't been paying much attention and then noticed Akiko coming back.

"Um, Lee, it's getting kinda cold out here. I could use you to warm me up," she told him, and he got the message.

"Sure, let's get you out of the cold, Ryo. I'll set up your sleeping mat for the night," as he took her aside and led her away.

Once they're far enough away and out of earshot of everyone, he asked in a low voice. "Okay, Akiko, what's the matter? You've been twitchy all day, what's going on?"

"That boy? Jet? We need to stay away from him like he's got the plague, Zuko. I can sense his spiritual energy, and it's giving seriously bad vibes. He's done some seriously bad things, I mean seriously bad things.

I can also feel that his soul is so consumed by hate for our nation there be no chance ever of persuading him to see us in another light. That the Fire Nation isn't all evil or has victims. It's just an all-consuming poisonous hatred in him. It's deadly even murderous."

"You can feel all that?"

"I told you Kai, and Ting-Ting taught me many things over the years. I know much about the geography of the Spirit World. I can see and talk to spirits and sense their presence. I can come and go from the Spirit World at will. Spirits can speak through me.

But I'm only really starting to get the hang of this sensing and reading a person own spiritual energy. But the stronger it is, the easier it is to read and sense. And I can read and sense that boy's from a mile away."

"I trust you more then I trust anyone beside Uncle. If you say to avoid him, then that's what we shall do. C'mon, let's eat then sleep."

"I hope our dreams are at least more beautiful then our reality been lately."

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll dream of the time Uncle took us to the Fire Falls, and we saw the monument dedicate in honor of Kazuo and Aiko. Remember how much we enjoyed that trip? Seeing the locations from where our favorite story took place?"

"Yes, that trip was one of our happier childhood memories. Let's attempt to dream that together tonight," as they gently kissed one another.

Then went back to finish their meal in peace without making further conversation with Jet and then slept side-by-side and did manage to dream about that memory which made them smile happily throughout the night.

The next morning being firebenders they woke with the first rays of the dawn. Everyone else on the ferry was still dead to the world. The two of them instead made their way to the bow of the ship.

"It's strange everything we've been through in our lives that this where we end up at this stage of our lives, isn't it?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"Yes, very strange going from that bedroom at the beach house to this approaching the walls of Ba Sing Se. Life sure has many twists, turns, and plenty of pitfalls and heartaches."

"Though as Uncle pointed out despite it all we've kept getting back up to fight. Like Mom said, we don't give up, and we don't stop even when it gets hard. That's what makes us so strong."

"Well, as Mom, Uncle and even Xiaoying all told us numerous times we had something to fight for. It's only now given the past few weeks. I truly understand that all this time, I've been fighting for you and you for me."

"But is there more to fight for in life then just your one true love? I think that a bigger question. My birth mom's gravestone hidden message said something about true love having many different forms. So are we suppose to fight for all forms of love?"

"Maybe this is too deep a conversation to have this early in the morning. But right now, for whatever lies on the road ahead, I want us to start having time just to be us. Two people who love each other and get to be that."

"Me too. Not any fancy titles, not any danger, not Demons or Death, no pain, and suffering, not even the war. Just you and me getting to be us. Just as we promised each other three years ago as we danced and sang and shared our first kiss on that magical day."

"To share one love and one lifetime together."

"Each night and each morning."

"To love each other that all we asked of each other." they both said at the same time.

They'd been so immersed in what had been an intense and personal conversation they hadn't heard footsteps approaching them not until a voice spoke behind them.

"You know when I first saw your scar and heard your girlfriend speak I knew you two, and I was all very much alike. Just the same," as Jet joined the two at the bow.

"You two are outcasts just like me. And we outcasts have to stick together. Because if we don't stick together and watch each other backs, no-one else is gonna."

"My love and I learned recently that being on your own isn't always the best path."

"Yes, that sometimes you do need to trust others. That you have to have faith. Faith, hope, and belief."

"Faith? Faith? What is there to have faith in? Anymore for hope or to believe in?" he asked in a confused and slightly rude tone.

Akiko gave him a piercing gaze with her beautiful jade eyes before calmly telling him the words he needed to hear whether he desired to listen to them or not. Just listening to her heart and letting it speak for her.

"You should have faith and trust in others, Jet. Faith in friendship, family, and love.

You should know this lesson that we're taught. That hope is something you give yourself when you think there is none to be found. To understand the impossible can be made possible.

But most significantly you must believe in things that can't be proven or that seem inconceivable. Otherwise, you'll never be capable of opening your mind or more importantly your heart to the possibilities or witness the actual miracles of this world.

Now if you excuse us we have to find Uncle and prepare to disembark. Thank you for your time," as she took her boyfriend's hand and they left.

Jet looked like he'd been slapped but also not deterred in his personal goal of adding these two to his band of Freedom Fighters. It seemed he clearly didn't understand when someone didn't like him or was trying to send a message to him.

Apparently, he hadn't learned a lot from his brush with Team Avatar a few months back or understood about genuinely starting over and leaving the past in the past.

Luckily Zuko's family was able to put some distance between themselves and him as they got in line at the immigration check-in. Though to both Akiko and Zuko's disgust they had to watch Uncle flirt with the bureaucrat checking their paperwork.

It made them sick to their stomachs, and killer cramps were already ailing Akiko's belly, and that sight didn't help any.

"We are gonna pretend we didn't just see that," hissed Zuko as they got through the line and went into the train station.

"I hope this doesn't take too long. Does anyone know which way to a bathroom in this place? I can't take the pain anymore! I need some way to relieve it." Akiko whimpered like a sick dog.

"I think I saw a map over there. Uncle, you wait here and don't do anything stupid."

"Kai? Ting-Ting?" whispered Akiko, and they only were visible to Akiko's eyes. "Please keep an eye on Uncle while we try and find me some relief.

"Will do," they whispered as they settled down next to Uncle still invisible to anyone else in the train station.

They eventually found some bathrooms nearby where Akiko was finally able to clean herself up and make herself a hot water bottle to soothe the cramps. She was coming out when she said, "Oh, no! Not him again!"

"Oh, sit down a minute I'll get him to go away this time. Just keep the heat on your body for a moment, okay?"

"Alright."

"So, Lee, been looking for you. I just wanted to talk for a minute."

"I want to talk with you too," as Zuko gripped Jet hard and they went off a small distance away to talk.

"Now is there a reason you keep harassing my family and me?"

"Harassing? I just wanted you and your girl to join my Freedom Fighters! I mean, come on! The way you both helped us liberate that food? We could do a lot of good in the city if we stuck together!"

"We are not interested, and you don't read body language or have a lot of brains to get noticeable. We were more than happy to liberate the food, but that was it. All we want now is to take care of our family and be left alone.

All Ryo and I personally want is just a chance to live and be ourselves which we haven't had in a very long time.

And if you can't understand that, then you're not as smart as you think you are. Now would you kindly leave us alone?" as he gave him a small shove and went back too Akiko who he picked up from the bench she was sitting on and kissed her.

Jet didn't handle rejection well and was about to go after them again when he noticed their uncle with a hot cup of tea. He had heard from him earlier when he asked him where he could find them that the brew was cold.

Suddenly that murderous poison rose inside Jet and stared at the small family that he now wanted to make sure would die.

While Jet became full of the rage of a murdered Zuko and Akiko were both scolding Uncle as well as Kai and Ting-Ting. Zuko scolding Uncle for making such stupid mistake of firebending his tea which he was now crying over.

Akiko was scolding her spirit animal guides for allowing the slip-up and reminding them every small detail matter! As they hung their head shamefully, they explained they hadn't even thought to keep on eye on him drinking tea as he did that all the time. They'd been keeping their senses alert to all the other people on the train station, not on her father and his tea.

They could only hope no-one had notice or pray if anyone did they weren't smart enough to guess the truth. That they think he got another cup of tea was all. But it was too late the wrong person had noticed and was smart enough to figure out at least Uncle was a firebender.

Getting on the train they took their seat next to a young couple with a newborn daughter who they all had to admit was stunning. Akiko guessed the baby name was Hope.

When the mother asked how she knew that. Akiko said she didn't realize she just guessed that such a beautiful baby had a unique name. And felt today was a day of great hope, so she felt that was the baby name.

And the mother said yes today had been a day of great hope indeed. With that everyone settles in for a nice ride into the great city of Ba Sing Se hoping for a bright and hopeful future.

After they got off the train they said goodbye to the beautiful couple they'd share the train with and then left to find their new apartment.

"Let's see according to these papers our apartment is this direction. But we should first pick up some things. I mean, if we're gonna turn it from a house into a home, we're gonna need a few things." Akiko informed her family.

"What exactly are you talking about, Akiko?" Zuko wanted to know.

"Well, according to these papers each apartment comes with the bare minimum of the necessities for newcomers to Ba Sing Se.

But don't worry, I've already got a list of things we'll need to fill it up with. Here, Uncle, you take this list and get the things on it. Zuko and I'll get the things on this list. We'll meet up back here and go to the apartment together."

Uncle looked down at his list, which consisted of objects. Small furniture pieces, dishware, some objects of beauty those kinds of things. Zuko and Akiko would get food, water, and article of clothing.

Thankfully for them, they still had the money that had come from initially selling their valuables. Plus, as bad as it was, the money Zuko and Akiko had stolen. Though again, they had taken that much. But Uncle had kept it safe and splitting it between them they went out to bargain shop.

Eventually, they made it to their small apartment. It was little in the sense that there was only a very tiny kitchen, living space, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. Not to mention it was beyond filthy and in need of repair.

Akiko immediately took charge and rolled up her sleeves. "Okay, well, we have got a significant task ahead of us if we're gonna turn this place into a home. So let's get to work! And I don't want to hear any complaints from either of you two!

Do you understand me?! I do not care if you are the Prince of the Fire Nation or Dragon of the West! Neither of you has any knowledge or training in practical household skills, and I do, so I'm in charge of this one. Is that understood?" Akiko asked in a very authoritative tone, and the way Uncle and Zuko fell in line would've shocked Team Avatar a lot.

More so when Zuko was handed first a broom and dustpan and told first to sweep the whole apartment then said afterward to mop it.

It'd most likely shock Katara the most that Zuko did this without putting up a fuss or making some kind remark about being a prince and that this was beneath him. He got to work doing what his girlfriend told him without another word.

Uncle was told to get to organizing things while Akiko busied herself with setting up the kitchen and going about making them new clothes since she already knew everyone measurements.

As they worked they sang a rather joyful song that people usual sang during the Summer Solstice celebration because that was time people of the Fire Nation were most happy.

It was an excellent song to work too, and it did lift their spirits as they worked hard to turn their rundown apartment into a home.

"When you can't eat or sleep because of your down on the floor. Because you never fell this hard before.

Now you there nothing you want more in this world than to be free.

Even though you feel like you're lost out there somewhere and every road back seems like its a dead-end road.

But if you take one step, one breath, and one smile at a time.

You'll be lead out of there, and then all your tears will be wiped away. Then you'll be safe in the arms of love.

They won't ever let you down. They'll make your heart start to come around. They'll change your life. One sunrise at a time!

You can't get rid of all the lies. Thinking about all the betrayals of life and time. So let love be the reason you got nothing to worry on your mind.

You'll be lead out of there, and then all your tears will be wiped away. Then you'll be safe in the arms of love.

They won't ever let you down. They'll make your heart start to come around. They'll change your life. One sunrise at a time!

Let love hold you tight all through the night. Until you awake until all life pain has gone into yesterday.

You'll be lead out of there, and then all your tears will be wiped away. Then you'll be safe in the arms of love.

They won't ever let you down. They'll make your heart start to come around. They'll change your life. One sunrise at a time!"

What was oddly ironic just as they'd finished singing that and they had the windows open to let in the fresh air and get rid of the dust the Avatar and friends were getting their tour of the city.

No-one but Aang caught the end of the song as he was an Airbender and so he was a bit more sensitive to things carried on the slightest breeze. He had a funny look on his face that the others didn't notice as they're too distracted at the moment.

They only say Joo Dee's plastered creepy smile and her explaining how the walls worked in Ba Sing Se. Aang, however? He caught the end of the song as they passed within three blocks of where Zuko's family was now living.

For some vague reason that song he so faintly heard sounded vaguely familiar as if he had listened to a long time ago. And he couldn't quite place the voices singing it even, so two out of the three sounded in truth exceedingly fabulous put together.

Almost as if they're meant to be together; a perfect duet and that third voice didn't belong in the song at all.

Nevertheless, he kept it to himself and as an alternative conversed about how he despised how Ba Sing Se was run as it was so contrasting to the ways the monks taught him to live.

Back at the apartment, it was now clean, organized, and well decorated. A hot meal was cooking, and Akiko was now seeing how the new clothes she'd been working on were fitting her father and her love.

"Okay, turn, let me see if I have to make adjustments," she was saying to Uncle as he was turning around.

"You did a good enough job, dear daughter. You need not seek perfection."

"Uncle! I will not let us look like slobs or filth! Not after learning everything there is to know about fashion, design! And the ways of the needle and thread from Xiaoying! I'm going to make sure we look stylish and fabulous no matter what!

Anything less would dishonor Xiaoying and her teachings and say I wasn't a good enough student!" she declared as she stood up in in a flash of anger.

It clear both her honor and pride was right now being tested for she felt she was the only one who could do regular household duties and didn't want to fail in that regard.

"Well, you've got the fit right on both of us, and you seem to know what is the latest fashion surprisingly in the Earth Kingdom. I bet you know what the newest fashion trend even in the Water Tribe.

I told you Akiko you look stunning in anything, and you've many talents, and you'll do just fine making sure we have a charming home here and look great. Don't sell yourself short," Zuko assured her.

"You sure I look okay in this?" she gestured to her outfit worriedly. Akiko had made for herself an Earth Kingdom style dress that was spring green embroidered with leaves of darker green and plump yellow buds with her waist tapered to narrow point.

She was wearing her jade amulet around her neck with her teardrop earrings and styled her hair in an elegant hair bun with her hair comb still in an innocuous way. Besides she knew at really formal Earth Kingdom parties, they wore colorful flower hairpieces.

"You look like the Lady you truly are, my daughter," Iroh told her with tears of pride in his eyes which made her blush.

"Well, thank you. Well, I'll go finish making dinner and then maybe Uncle you may sing us a story?" she suggested to him.

"Sing you a story?"

"Well, we've spent the whole day cleaning and making this place home. Might as well make it a home with a story to give it a homey feeling, shouldn't we?" she suggested.

"I guess. I'll go finish making up the bedrooms. Now I'm only allowing you two to sleep in the same room as long as you promise absolutely no funny business. You swear you will not dishonor yourselves?" he asked sternly and both looked at him abashed.

"UNCLE! WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! WE MAY BE IN LOVE AND GET A LITTLE TOO PASSIONATE BUT WE'D NEVER COMMIT THAT DISHONOR!" they looked almost appalled at the idea they'd be accused of what he was suggesting.

"I had to ask. Trust me. There are more than a few lovers who didn't save themselves for marriage. And that including even in the history of the royal family," he informed them.

"Well, you can count us among those who respect ourselves and our bodies, Uncle!" Akiko still looked aghast at the accusation she and Zuko would defile themselves in that dishonor.

No matter how much shit life would throw at them and even in their most passionate make-out session, Akiko and Zuko were firm about saving themselves for their wedding night. That was one of the first things they'd talked about after making the Promise of the Fire Lily.

(Iroh and Xiaoying had to be the ones to give them that talk before they made the promise. For the reason that Ursa had vanished just before either hit puberty. So it had fallen on them to teach them that about all that stuff given Ozai was Ozai)

As night settled over Ba Sing Se and they'd a nice meal of rice, cucumber and bean curd.

It was then Akiko asked Uncle to tell them a story that had nagged her whole life since he had adopted her as his daughter and it was also something she was surprised Zuko had never informed her of either.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Akiko?"

"What happened to your wife? I mean, you had to have been married at one time since Lu Ten had to have a mother. But you never mention her, nor I've ever seen a picture and but no-one spoke of. Not even Zuko or Lu Ten. So what happened to her?"

"Yeah, Uncle, that's something I've been wondering too. I can only remember you and Lu Ten my whole life. I never met my aunt. What happened to her? I don't even know her name," as Zuko rolled over on the floor.

Iroh put down his food and looked as sad as he did when he was told his son had died. They wonder if they should not have asked this question at all and were about to say they could change the subject.

"I've not thought about my fire lily in a great many years. She was an extraordinary lady. She had a beautiful smile that light up a room and was always laughing. Her beautiful eyes were the color of the dawn, and she was just always happy. Never sad, just always happy, laughing, and smiling."

"Do you want to talk about her?" Zuko asked quietly, and Uncle nodded.

"I should've told you both about her as I should've told Lu Ten about his mother. I was always feeling guilty that I caused her death."

"What?! How could you caused your fire lily death, Uncle?" Akiko asked in a flabbergasted tone.

"It was many years ago I met the love of my life, Kimana. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen with the voice that could only come from a dream.

It was during the Summer Solstice celebration I met her. I was a young man at the time. I was overseeing events for the festival when I came to a new development that year for the children.

Some family had grown these beautiful new flowers that were the same golden-red of rising sun they Sundrop flowers. They'd bred them with the help of a rare species of butterflies called Fire Flower Butterflies.

They're making a labyrinth in the shape of the sun for the children to solve for part of the Summer Solstice celebration and I went to talk to the person in charge. I didn't expect it to be a woman. Nor did I expect to fall in love with her the moment she spoke my name.

She introduces herself as Kimana as she was named after the butterflies that helped her family grow the extraordinary flowers. She told me her family looked for beauty and peace in life.

She told me that we don't always know our purpose in life or why we're born. But if we are given the gift of life, we must live it.

That the world is getting busier and louder with each passing moment. That everyone gets so caught up in frenzy of it all that there isn't time anymore to sit under a tree or in a meadow or by a lake and listen to still small voices of all the creations of this world.

She told me if more people would stop and stay still for a single moment and listen. They hear the most beautiful words of them all. "Love" they would listen to the word love repeat a thousand times over in so many different ways, and it changes that person and their lives in a thousand different ways too.

She told me how she's seen and heard all the glorious things of this world. The laughter of children and the music of the universe and now she seeks to hold the hand of the one she loved.

And so I took her hand then and there and said, "I can see and hear what you see and hear and I want to see, hear and know all the wonderful things you know of this world and so much more."

"Wow, talk about your miracle with the 8th world wonder, Uncle," Akiko could see breath scarcely as her father talked about the woman he loved.

"She was so beautiful in so many ways. She had a gorgeous with a pure golden heart, and again her outer beauty was there as well.

She was about as tall as Xiaoying and similar to Xiaoying she wore a top knot in her raven black hair. But her hair was very wavy like in cascading ripples down her back. I, too, made her a comb, but it was of a Sundrop, not a Fire Lily, which she wore just like you wear yours, Akiko."

Now Zuko and Akiko were getting completely taken aback how similar Uncle and his wife had been. But it was going to get a bit more unbelievable.

I proposed to her with that comb at the Fire Falls and we sang our special song. It was a beautiful song. I remember all the words we sang too.

"I feel it, and you feel it. That this was meant to be. You know it, and I know that you were made for me.

We can't deny this any longer day by day it's getting stronger. I want it you want it. It's what the people want to see.

We're like Kazuo and Aiko families won't divide us. Like the tallest mountains or the most extensive sea nothing big enough to hide us.

The love we've created it just so overwhelming! I feel I can touch the skies above! You're my fire lily! You're my fire lily!

I said this world, this world could leave us any day. But my love for you will never go away. And I don't want to go to sleep for you are like a dream. For every night I say a prayer and I swear you're the answer. You're my fire lily.

So we take it, and each moment our love grows. I see it you see it what we have is made of gold.

We're so full of meaning nothing will ever make us shallow. So I hold it you hold it the promise of tomorrow.

The love we've created it just so overwhelming! I feel I can touch the skies above! You're my fire lily! You're my fire lily!

I said this world, this world could leave us any day. But my love for you will never go away. And I don't want to go to sleep for you are like a dream. For every night I say a prayer and I swear you're the answer. You're my fire lily.

I don't need three wish I need one. For us, never to be finished for us. To never be done.

When they say it's over we'll say "I love you" when they say it's finished we'll keep on building.

The love we've created it just so overwhelming! I feel I can touch the skies above! You're my fire lily! You're my fire lily!

I said this world, this world could leave us any day. But my love for you will never go away. And I don't want to go to sleep for you are like a dream. For every night I say a prayer and I swear you're the answer. You're my fire lily.

You're my fire lily, you're my fire lily, you're my fire lily, YOU'RE MY FIRE LILY!"

"That's a beautiful song, Uncle. I can see you and your fire lily doing what Akiko and I did when we became one. But what happened to my aunt? Why did I never meet her? I never even seen a picture of her?"

"Yes, you said you felt responsible for her death, Uncle. Why?"

"We had a happy marriage, and I thought it is a long and prosperous one, and we both see Lu Ten grow and thrive. I'm sure if you both met Kimana, you'd both have loved her and she would've adored you both as well.

She never had ill will towards anyone, very optimistic and always looking on the bright side."

"But what happened to her?" they both pressed.

"When Lu Ten was two years old, he was taking his nap, and Kimana and I were enjoying some tea in the gardens next to the turtleduck pond. Kimana told me her tea tasted bitter and asked me to get something to make it sweet.

I went to the kitchens to get some spices and came back. I put the tea spice in our tea, and we started to drink our tea, and suddenly Kimana had trouble breathing, her lips began swelling while clutching her chest and passed out.

I sent for the healers because I knew she had an allergic reaction, but I didn't know how."

"Allergy? Your wife was allergic to what?" Akiko asked confused.

"She had a food allergy. She was deathly allergic to lychee nuts, and I never made tea with it or allowed it near her. Everyone in the palace knew better than allowed it near her. But by the time the healers came, it was too late. She'd passed away from the allergy."

Zuko and Akiko eyed each other then asked the question that must have been on Uncle's mind for years. "You say you blame yourself for her death? Why?"

"Turn out the spice I grab was not tea spice but mislabel lychee nut dust. I had killed my wife."

"No, no way did you do that, Uncle. No way did your wife die by your hand. Not even by accident," Akiko said suddenly shaking her head.

"Akiko?" Zuko looked at her as did Iroh.

"This to me as all the same signs of as murder. It sounds way too much of what happened six years ago when our mother disappeared. It's way too fishy. If the whole palace knew that your wife was allergic to lychee nuts there be no way they make a mistake like that.

Not with the heir apparent wife and mother to the next in line to the throne. I bet my Dragon Blade that Death had something to do with this. Like I strongly suspect he had something to do with why our mother vanished six years ago.

I can feel both those in my guts. Uncle, I don't believe it was an accident that killed your wife. I firmly believe Death wanted to make sure you had only one heir to limit chances to the throne.

So he killed your wife by making sure she'd be killed in a way that would be thought of as an accidental death. After all, we know what Death is capable; I wouldn't put this past him either. I really wouldn't.

Zuko you said it yourself. In that terrible meeting was to request to Fire Lord Azulon to revoke Uncle's birthright after Lu Ten's death. You think your father isn't capable of murdering someone if he's capable of what he did to us on the Day of Scars?"

"I'm not sure what my father can and can't do, but I agree without you I don't think Uncle it was an accident that killed Aunt Kimana. That I can feel too wasn't an accident. I do agree with Akiko. It was murder."

With Uncle's story told they quietly turned out the lights and went to sleep each trying to think of what the next day would bring.

The next day they're walking around just taking in the sights and trying to look on the positive. Even if Zuko didn't want to make a life here and both he and Akiko were still troubled about last night story.

Uncle, on the other hand, seemed to be in a jolly mood despite having to reveal the truth about his wife's death. He was going on how life happens wherever you are, and you roll with the punches.

Then he told them he'd found them jobs and they started that afternoon. This only made Zuko and Akiko groan wondering what kind of jobs could Uncle possibly have found them?

None of them where aware they're being followed by Jet. He was going on about how three evil Fire Nation people were living in Ba Sing Se, and he was going to get them. Smellerbee and Longshot were trying to talk him out of it.

Smellerbee kept insisting there was no proof and about them going straight. She again to him that Ryo had told her what the Fire Nation had done. If they were Fire Nation why would the Fire Nation hurt its people?

And besides Lee did have a point he was harassing them and they had just asked him to leave them alone. So he might have been seeing things that weren't there and could he leave them alone, and they could go about living their lives?

But Jet wouldn't give up his vendetta. What he didn't know he had someone on his tail making sure he wasn't going to hurt trio.

Kai and Ting-Ting were determined not to fail a second time in protecting Akiko and her family. As spirits, they could choose to be seen or not and travel distances and get in and out of places in a way humans could not.

As a result, Ting-Ting was always with the three of them, and Kai was on Jet like stink on a skunk.

Jet followed the trio to the tea shop where Uncle had found them work which was predictably on his part. Where else would he look for work?

Zuko was muttering how he felt ridicules and Uncle was saying his apron didn't fit at all. Then a voice came from behind them asking how did they look?

Both Zuko and Uncle turned around to look at Akiko, and their eyes bugged out their head, and their jaws dropped.

Akiko was dressed in a full geisha ensemble with an even more exquisite and more beautiful kimono then the one Xiaoying made for her sixth birthday when she finally joined in the Summer Solstice celebrations.

It was varying shades and hues of green with very intricate design patterns on it. Her hair was in the traditional hairstyle of a geisha with her hair comb still incorporated into it, and her obi was tied correctly in a taiko style.

"You look...wow..."

"Well," she laughed with a flirty grin, "I don't know if you're allowed to date other employees. But let's keep this between us. But don't expect I take those kinds of tips, okay?"

"Is me stealing a kiss the kind of tip you'll take?" he asked in a steady voice.

"That I'll take," as they're just about to kiss when Uncle yelled loudly ruining the moment.

"This tea is nothing more than hot left juice!"

"Uncle! That's what all tea is!" the both of them retorted and annoyed with him.

He looked at them as if they had just done an unforgivable sin. "How could two members of my own family say something so horrible?! We'll have to make some major changes around here!" and with that, he took the teapot from the counter and threw out the tea nearly hitting Jet outside with it.

"Uncle is a tea snob," muttered Zuko to Akiko as Uncle went right to work with making a new tea.

"Yes, that's true, but he's a polite one."

"Yes, he is. Come on. We might as well get to work. You sure you ready to be a geisha?"

"I can handle myself. Are we entering folks at a tea shop? Not a problem. At least it's not those brutes from that bandit town. I can do no problem. Just try and smile as you serve the tea, okay? We'll need some good tips. So smile," she told him as she then kissed him quickly and they got to work.

Their first day of working the job was one of the hardest days of their life. Namely since Zuko never actually worked a role in his life as Prince, but it was at least a little easier for Akiko to be a geisha.

After all, taking the lessons she had as a child to become a Lady was useful. So singing, dancing and playing music and making friendly conversation and still speaking words that needed to be said it was all very natural to her.

When they got home from the first day of work they're significantly worn out, and all Zuko and Akiko wanted to do was sleep. Zuko and Akiko had gone to their room, and he'd helped her out of her kimono to her regular clothes without any indecent exposure.

They'd come back out from their room to crash in the living room and then heard Uncle ask where the spark rocks were as he wanted more tea.

"Uncle enough with the tea! We've worked 14 hours in a tea shop! We're sick of tea!" whined Akiko.

"How can you be sick of tea?! That's like being sick of breathing!" he exclaimed.

"Well, we're tired and just want to relax, Uncle!" Zuko replied.

"Well, I can't find the spark rocks anywhere!"

They didn't know Jet had broken in early and stolen then. That he was now watching from across them hoping Iroh would firebend. Jet was saying Iroh would need to firebend.

Kai was still next to Jet yes invisible as Ting-Ting was in the apartment invisible to anyone eyes but Akiko.

Akiko may've been blurry-eyed, but she saw Ting-Ting by the windowsill, and her ears were twitching.

"I'll be right back. Give me a second, Uncle," as she left the apartment, and Jet was looking down like. "What's going on?"

Akiko came back in the room a minute later and handed Uncle some spark rocks. "Here, our neighbors had extra ones. They told me newcomers get burglarized all the time.

Lee? We should make sure everything else is okay, and other things aren't missing. Our neighbors said this place had three other burglaries in the past two weeks."

"Yeah, Uncle, you make your tea. Ryo and I'll make sure things are secure, and then if we have to, we'll go buy a few things tomorrow and make sure to put stronger locks on the door."

"Rats!" Jet cursed, and then he howled for a second as he felt like something was biting his left ankle hard.

"What's going on out there?! Who there?!" called the other residents of the apartments and Jet had to disappear quickly before he was caught.

The next day, Jet tried again to get proof as he tailed Lee and Ryo as they left their apartment shortly before twilight after working all day. Both of them dressed nicely with a money bag attached to Lee's belt, and Ryo was carrying a large basket.

Again Jet was following the couple trying to overhear or see them doing something suspicious, but every time he got too close he felt something attack him someway. He didn't know what it was because he couldn't' see it.

But he sure felt and heard it. It felt like it had sharp teeth and talons. What if he got too close to hearing something, it would smack him hard with its wings or might rake his hair with claws. And it was continually biting him.

Whatever this invisible creature was that was attacking him was it seemed to be trying to get a message across to him. Back off and leave the family alone. But he was too thickheaded to listen.

When it did stop attacking him for a few moments he again saw nothing that was genuinely suspicious and yet all Lee and Ryo did seem to prove him wrong of being Fire Nation.

Especially when they did something that seemed as unlike Fire Nation as you could get.

Lee and Ryo had finished their shopping and were heading home when something caught their attention.

There was a woman dressed in rags who was destitute She looked like she'd been made crippled by a Fire Nation attack and had two small children who couldn't have been older than five and three.

Jet watched as Lee and Ryo came over to the woman and showed her great generosity and kindness. Which you wouldn't expect from someone of the Fire Nation.

Why would two people of the Fire Nation care about a homeless, disabled mother with two starving children? Why would they give up their money, food, and some clothes for her? Then invited her and the children to the tea house they worked at for free tea and cookies the next night as their guests.

That made no sense to Jet. The Fire Nation was coldblooded murdering killers without hearts and souls. So it seemed to contradict his theory that they're Fire Nation if they're that kind and generous to that woman and her children.

It was the next night it came to a head though. Zuko and Akiko were happy to see the young mother and her children arrive at the tea shop around seven. They had a unique table set up for them.

"Here you go. A nice hot meal with our Uncle's famous mystery tea and some mystery cookies as well for your little ones. And also hear some clothes I made for you last night along with some meals." Akiko gave the surprised woman.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked, and Zuko and Akiko looked at each other once. Then Zuko answered.

"We're tired of the Fire Nation breaking up families and hurting mothers. Children shouldn't lose their mothers because of the Fire Nation. And more to the point fire shouldn't be used to try and burn away love," he replied their answer.

"The Fire Nation scarred us and took away our mother. Your children don't need to lose their mother, and you shouldn't have to live forever with scars of pain," Akiko explained as Zuko brought forth some crutches.

"These should help some. So enjoy your meal for now, alright."

"Thank you."

"You know, my love? Let us liven up this place? Between Uncle fabulous tea, which is driving people to come here in droves, I think a little dancing would bring a smile to this place."

"So let's dance!"

Everyone in the tea shop who had been complementing Uncle on his amazing tea started to watch in utter amazement as Zuko and Akiko started to dance and serve tea at the same time.

"Just hold my hand and show me you're my man," Akiko started to sing as she spun three quick spins down one aisle, placing down the teacups, "Take me to that land we can go crazy!"

Zuko like knife throwing toss the cups down on the table and sang, "This whole world gets tough when we've had enough. We need to know our love will be there to save us!"

And then the got together and twirled down the two aisles at the same time serving cookies singing. "Let's dance! While the lights are shining bright! Let's dance! While the music just right for romance!"

They broke apart and did flips now down still entertaining everyone. "Till the night is through, you'll be holding me, and I'll be keeping you! Let's dance!

Then Akiko got up and close with some of the men and asked them in a flirty manner, "Wanna feel love's touch? Maybe with a little luck, the world will move a little slower."

Then Zuko sang to the young mother he'd invited, "Because world's moving too fast that life is flying past."

Then he and Akiko got back together in an embrace and sang, "It will make this moment last. We want to remember! Remember!

Let's dance! While the lights are shining bright! Let's dance! While the music is just right for romance!

Till the night is through you'll be holding me, and I'll be holding you! Let's dance!"

"Oh, its time to say yes for I've got a brand new dress! For love can change your life forever! So let's go dance!" as they finished their fantastic song and routines to the delight of the patrons.

"Now it's worth coming to the Lower Ring. For the best tea in the city and some of the best performer too," said one of the guards at a table who made all three of them blush.

All of sudden the doors burst open, and an angry voice yelled out. "I'm tired of waiting! These three are firebenders!"

Looking up they saw it was Jet and he had the look of murder in his eyes. Oh crap.

"Their firebenders! I saw the old man heat his tea!"

The guard who just spoke looked at the crazy kid and responded, "He works in a tea shop," almost as if to say "Duh"

"I'm telling you their Fire Nation!"

"Take it easy there, son! Come with us."

But Jet was becoming more violent and unstable then openly challenged Iroh. "Go ahead, old man. Firebend shows them what you can do; then everyone will know what you are!"

Zuko step forward and grabbed the guards swords and said, "You want a show? I'll give you a show!"

There was the sound of ripped fabric and another voice defiantly yelling. "We'll give you more than a show! We won't let you hurt our family or anyone here!" Akiko cried and looking at her she had to rip her kimono to shreds and yank her hair out of that bun it was now hanging long and loose down her back with her comb still tucked above her right ear.

She was holding her sword which she had been hiding under the kimono, and then Jet sent a table flying at Zuko who jumped and threw a table back at him, and he cut it.

With Jet currently occupied with Zuko Akiko was getting the patrons starting with the family they'd invited into the backroom.

"Stay here! Don't come out till we've got this nutcase subdued! Please!" she ordered everyone once they're all safe in the backroom ignoring some of the guard's pleas she shouldn't be fighting.

Zuko had been fighting all over the main room with Jet but couldn't get a proper angle on him. She jumped in the rafters and then dove at him combine both a ballet move with some Dragon Guardian fighting to knock Jet out of the shop.

Now that they'd room to move the two of them start to duel him. Jet was ranting about the Fire Nation and trying to goad them into firebending, but this time they wouldn't do it.

Zuko kept up the frontal assault and Akiko was tossing her sword in the air to give him quick punches before catching it then swiping at him. Then Zuko took another swipe at him.

Zuko finally managed to pin one of Jet's swords down, and when Jet got on a well, Akiko knocked him on his ass from behind. The Zuko and Akiko kept fighting him trying to subdue him even though it was two swords against one Jet still wouldn't give up.

Finally, two strangely dressed men showed up and said. "Drop your weapons!"

Jet thought these men were on his side and yelled. "Arrest them their Fire Nation!"

What Jet didn't know these men were the Dai Li and they were no-one friends. The Dai Li's job was to make sure no-one in Ba Sing Se ever mentioned the war or caused problems.

When the Dai Li heard Jet had done that crime of causing a problem by mentioning the war and accusing someone of being Fire Nation? They knew they'd to take care of him.

Though the people in the crowd were also upset about the almost murder of innocent people that almost took place because of him. So Jet was taken into custody, and the Fire Trio was safe for now.

It was a very interesting first week in Ba Sing Se.


	12. Destiny and Metamorphosis

Destiny and Metamorphosis

It was just another day in the tea shop for the Fire Trio. They'd been working there for several weeks now, and well business had been booming since their arrival.

Namely because of Iroh's amazing tea brewing skills, but the occasional performance that Zuko and Akiko had done hadn't hurt either. Either way, people from all over Ba Sing Se had to descend to the Lower Ring to this quaint little tea shop to get a taste of Uncle Iroh's amazing tea.

Especially when he brewed his mystery tea which he had brewed today. Akiko and Zuko always put on a small show when he brewed that to add more kick and surprise to liven up the mystery.

Though today Zuko was slightly disheartened and didn't give it his all as he and Akiko did one of their old firerope jumping routines (without any firebending of course) when serving the tea to some people from the Upper Ring.

After finishing the routine they went back to busting a few other tables while one of the men they just served started talking to Uncle.

"So you're the genius behind this amazing brew! The whole city is buzzing about you!" the man was saying to Uncle.

"Thank you. Good tea is its own reward."

"But it doesn't have to be the only award. How would you like your own tea shop?"

"MY OWN SHOP?! IT BE A DREAM COME TRUE!"

and then their boss came in trying to stop the deal but when Uncle was told he'd get his own shop in the Upper Ring with complete creative freedom and get to name it the deal was done.

"Did you hear, nephew and my daughter?! This man here wants to give us our own shop!"

"Yes, young man, you and your young cousin, are moving in the world."

"She's not my cousin. She's girlfriend, and I'll try to contain my joy," Zuko replied a sulking voice as he threw the tray hard on the table and stomped outside.

Akiko bolt out the door after her love knowing something was bothering him. After all, she had already sensed something was wrong when they'd been performing that his heart wasn't in it.

"Zuky, talk to me. What's wrong? Come on, tell me. You've been so moody and restless lately. I swear the last time you smiled was when we got invited to do that double date with that girl Jin and her boyfriend who come to the shop all the time.

Tell me what's wrong, please?"

"I'm sick of this life! I want to do more than work in a tea shop! This can't be my fate or yours to spend the rest of our lives serving tea! I want more from life! I want a better experience! I want to give you the best life possible!

You are the most beautiful and most special woman on this Earth! You're a Lady and the Fire Lily of a Prince! You deserve only the finest! And I should be able to give you a better life than that of a common beggar!

I ought to give you the life you have always dreamed of! And we should be able to go home! I want to go back! It's been three years, and I miss home!

I miss the warm breeze, the soft quack of the turtleducks and the scent of cherry blossom trees! I miss watching the most amazing sunsets over the sea on the hillside! I miss eating our food! I miss home!

I want our lives to be what they are meant to be, and they've got to be more than this! And I want to go home!" he finally confessed in a bitter tone as he scowled that was highlighted by his scar.

"Zuko..."

"Don't tell a lie to me and say you don't feel the same way."

"I wasn't going to lie. You think after three years of being away from home. I don't want to go home? That I'm not homesick? You think I'm delighted with this life either? You think I'm not missing my mother and Xiaoying?

If you think that hasn't tugged at my heartstrings, then you be dead wrong because it has. I burned my own house down the night I left the Fire Nation and began my quest to find you and Uncle.

I have no idea what happened to Xiaoying or what she did with my mother's grave. I only knew in my heart that my mother's grave and Xiaoying be untouched by my fire.

All I can say is something is right now what Xiaoying tell both of us if she was here."

"What would she tell us if she was here?"

"That there is a big difference, Zuko, between what a person wants and needs. The trick in life is figuring out the difference between what you actually need in life and what you only want," she informed him in a sage voice and Zuko didn't seem to find this helpful at all.

He only sighed and looked more depressed and replied gloomily. "Well, I don't see a difference because, as far as I can see, what we want and need are the same thing at the moment."

"Trust me there is a difference," she said reassuringly with her hand on his shoulder. "Look, since it's our last day working here, I'm gonna go collect the last of our tips. At least look on the bright side, Zuko."

"What bright side?"

"I'm not gonna have to be a geisha anymore with Uncle owning his own shop. So you won't have to worry about any guys touching me in a way that will cause you to reduce them to ash and cinders," she chuckled at that and then kissed him on his scar.

"Laugh some and try to look on the sunny side of things. Think sunny thoughts," as she walked back inside leaving him outside.

Zuko sighed just depressed and moody. How was he supposed to think sunny thoughts after three years of nothing but storm clouds? Touching the spot, she'd just kissed he thought how could he ever find a happy feeling?

This scar on his face was always going to be there. It would forever remind the two of them of the greatest heartbreak. It would be the reason they weren't at home. The reason he couldn't give Akiko the life she deserved. He'd promised her so much when he gave her that comb.

And he was failing in that promise. He loved her more than the air he breathed, and yet what could he give her? He couldn't provide her with anything she needed. Not with food, clothes, or hell, even a roof over her head. How was he ever supposed to live up to what Kazuo had done for Aiko if he couldn't also give his fire lily the basic things she needed in life?

After all the pain and suffering Akiko had been forced to endure, all he wanted was for her to feel like she was the most critical person in the world. He wanted to shower her with all the luxuries as Prince he should be able to give her and then some.

This life they'd been living wasn't the life she deserved, and he could feel in his heart their destiny had to be something far more significant than just working in a shop. There had to be more in store for them the just this.

He was brooding and wondering what could he possibly do to finally get him what he wanted to give himself and Akiko all they wanted and needed when something dropped from the sky and landed on his head.

He looked up and saw hundreds of fliers falling from the sky and looked at the one that had fallen on his head. His eyes widen when he read it. It stated the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se and looking for his bison. Zuko quickly climbed the tea shop to see if he could spot the boy but no such luck.

His golden eyes hardened with determination, and he clutched the flier so tightly he gave himself a paper cut, so his hand bled a little. Zuko took a long way home, so Uncle and Akiko were already home and packing when he got back.

Akiko was carefully wrapping a painting she had recently done of their family. And by their family, that meant all the people who loved her and Zuko. So it was of Uncle, Lu Ten, Ursa, Xiaoying. She'd even painted her birth mother Sakiko and a perfect job of Uncle's late wife Kimana and then put them in it too.

"Zuky, where do you think we should hang this when we get to our new place?" she asked him as she paused in her wrapping.

He didn't say anything and Uncle then asked him a question of his own. "I was thinking of names for the tea shop, and what do you think of the Jasmine Dragon?"

Zuko didn't respond to that question either, and that's when they both knew something was up.

"Zuky? What's the matter? I mean, don't you care about these things? Aren't these questions important to you? Or you gonna help us pack at all?" she asked cautiously.

He finally spoke and showed them what he was holding. "The Avatar is in the city, and he's lost his bison."

"Zuko, if you stir up trouble you're gonna ruin all the good things that are happening for us."

"No all the good things happening for you, Uncle. Not for me. Not for Akiko," he snapped at his Uncle.

"Zuko, please don't do this. Don't go after him!"

"Why?! And why didn't you tell me sooner he was here?! You said you could sense his spiritual energy!" he demanded angrily and Akiko cried feeling terrible as she trembled.

"Have you failed to notice that Ba Sing Se as like over ten thousand spirits alone living within its walls?!

Do you realize how much spiritual energy that is?! It's a vast ocean with so many fish it's impossible to pin down one spirit you're looking for!

And I'm still learning about this power and how to use it Zuky! I'm not perfect! I'm sorry!" she cried and hung her ashamed.

"Zuko! Apologize!"

"Sorry, Akiko, I shouldn't have said that to you. But don't you see? This is the answer to getting what we want and need."

"You still think your destiny is to fulfill Death's command and capture a 12-year-old boy?! Are you crazy?! I know we've been seeking out our destiny for a long time, Zuky, but I don't think this is the answer to what we're searching for!"

"Then what is?! Don't you want something better than an apartment and living this life?! I want to give you the world! I want to give you want I promised you three years ago when I gave you that comb!"

"And I want to be the Light of Hope, and I still don't know what that means! And I want to go home too! But I don't feel right about kidnapping a child to go home!"

"It's what needs to be done!"

"If you felt what I felt, you wouldn't say that! I can't harm that boy! I can't even put a nick in his skin, not with a part of him living in me, Zuko! Please forget about this! Please!"

"Forget about our Promise?! Forget about everything?! Forget about what we rightfully deserve?! What should be ours?!"

"I can't talk to you right now! I've lost enough right now, and I don't want to lose you to madness! Talk to me when you can see reason!" she threw the painting at his chest and stormed out of the apartment, and Zuko yelled after her. "I'm only thinking of you!" and went to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Iroh had been silent throughout the whole argument between his nephew and daughter when suddenly he said something that made him sound as if he'd been entirely oblivious to everything that had been going on.

"The Tea Weevil! No, that's just stupid."

Zuko and Akiko both didn't see or speak to each other for the rest of the day as it took them both that long to tame their inner fires. It was only when night had fallen, and it was time to sleep that they went to bed together.

They didn't say goodnight to each other or do the usual terms of endearment that usually did. They laid down on their pallets pulled up the blankets and uses their firebending to extinguished the flames and drifted off to sleep.

About half an hour later when all was still, and quietly did Zuko open his eyes showing he'd only been pretending to sleep. He slipped off his night robe and using his mastery over feather walking got his duo swords and Blue Spirit Mask.

Before he slipped out the window, he paused and went back over to Akiko and gently pulled back her hair and kissed her, then whispered in her right ear softly. "Please forgive me, Akiko. Just know everything I do in this world is for you because I love you." and with that, he crept back over to the window and tied the mask on and disappeared into the night.

As soon as Zuko rounded the corner, Akiko opened her eyes and sighed, "Zuko, I love you too and forgive me for having to stop you. Because everything I do is because I love you. And I can't let you get yourself killed because of me!"

And in five minutes she was dressed in her Dragon Guardian outfit and mask with her Dragon Blade and out the window too and trying to track her lover who she knew would seek out the Avatar's bison in a crazy and desperate attempt to go home.

It was a mad pursuit as well as a game of cat and mouse that night as the two lovers both went after each other while they sought-after the Avatar's bison. It was anyone's guess really who'd find Appa first. Then what would come about when they did encounter the mighty creature.

It seemed all but inevitable that both found Appa and each other at the same moment. Almost as if there would be no other way the fates would've it. Other then them reaching him except at the same moment.

"What are you doing here?!" snapped Zuko to Akiko who snapped back at him.

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed! I don't want to lose you again, Zuky! I can't let you make a foolish mistake even if you're doing this because you love me! I cannot let you do this!"

"You and I both know its the only way!"

"There is always another way! There always another choice!"

"No, Akiko, we've never had choices in our lives! We've never had many options! There never been once in our lives have we been given a chance or an opportunity! We've had to beg, plead and bleed!

So we have no other options than to do this!"

"What?! Follow the orders of Death?! Like my mother had no choice but to go to her death when Fire Lord Azulon took away her choice of freedom and that led to her death?!"

"Life unfair and sometimes you ain't got no choice but to do what others tell you!"

"Even if its wrong?! What is happening to you, Zuko?! You know if you do this, you are surrendering to Death, and I can't let that happen! I can't let you believe you have no choice ever!"

"What choices do we have any more?!"

"Enough! Both of you need a good slap in the face, and both of you need to hear something you should've heard a long time ago! Because neither of you has thought a lot of things through in so many years!" yelled a voice behind them and the whirled around and saw Uncle.

"Uncle?!"

"I love you both, but I can't stand by and watch either of you fall any longer. It's time you both heard the truth, and if I must be blunt, so be it. Zuko, you don't think through! Like at the North Pole!

You had the Avatar, and then you had no place to go, and if he hadn't saved your life you'd be DEAD!

Akiko! I admire you acted on your heart and feel things so strongly. But you're letting too many times your anger at the past and plenty of other emotions cloud your judgment!

It's time you stop trying to live a destiny someone else gave you and find your future. I'm begging you Prince Zuko and Lady Akiko that it's time for you to look inward and began asking yourselves the big questions.

"Who are you? And what do you want?!"

And most importantly before you can do any of that you must finally let it all go! Let the past go! You cannot move forward in life until you let go of the past! It's time you both let it go!"

They were so angry and screamed. "How?! How we are supposed to let it go?!" they demanded to their Uncle who sighed.

"I know this is extremely hard for both of you. Since I've seen first-hand the deep hurt and devastation that both your fathers brought to both your lives. That you've done some reckless things after being abandoned and wounded by the men who should've loved you the most.

But know this truth that you don't have to follow in their footsteps of irresponsibility. You both can be like your mothers who sacrificed so much to help you both survive.

I know that neither of your fathers understands how crucial a role that being a father is. But I assure I do understand that and I've done my best for both of you and I hope when the day comes and you both become parents you will do better then what your fathers did for you.

I want you both to be courageous right now and be able to walk away from the abandonment, neglect, and abuse.

So when the time comes, and you're parents you don't make the same mistakes as the ones who wounded you. That you're involved in your children's lives. That you both do more than provide for them. That you walk beside them and show them what it means to be people of honor and love.

Mothers and fathers should love their children seeking to win their hearts, protect, discipline, and teach them what is right and wrong. Parents should teach their children to walk with integrity, treat others with respect, be responsible so they can live for what truly matters in this life and the next.

Some people don't realize too late that everything else in the world doesn't matter! As much as the souls of your children. It's those who live for themselves and don't leave a legacy of love behind that are the most dishonorable and fools.

But again what I want for both of you. What I've always wanted all these years of seeing you both suffer? Is what I want you both to be able to do right now is.

To be able to regardless of the suffering your fathers put your through that you will find the strength in yourselves right now to let it go and walk away. Then mentor others who have no-one in their lives but desperately need help and direction.

That when you two finally do become husband and wife and have children that for your family and all future generations these mistakes and evils can finally be broken by both of you. I want to see you both guide all of us out of the darkness. I want to see you both break the chains of destruction.

I want you both right now to look inside your hearts and find the courage within you to finally let it all go. Let it out, let it go and walk away and start anew. Can you finally do that?" he asked in almost a breaking voice as he looked at his children.

To Iroh Zuko and Akiko had never been Ozai or Zhao's son and daughter. They'd been his son and daughter from the start because both men have forsaken them, and he couldn't see them like this anymore. And sometimes you just had to tell the truth even when it hurt and let it set them free.

Both teens had dropped to their knees, shaking and crying as Uncle's words penetrated their hearts and souls. It struck them deeply what he was saying and what he was asking them.

They understood this was what they needed to hear and what they had to do. The question was could they do it?

Akiko rose first seeming to have reached the same epiphany as Uncle and turned to Zuko. "He's right, you know. It's time we stop holding on the scars of the past and seeing ourselves through the eyes of others and start to see ourselves through the eyes that only see the truth."

"I can't see myself any other way. I don't know how."

"Then let me sing it too you and maybe that will help you, Zuky. And then maybe we will both be able to let it all go and move on finally."

"A single thread in a tapestry though it's color brightly shines can never see its purpose in the pattern of the grand design.

And the stone that sits at the very top of the mighty mountain face. Does it think it's more important than the rocks that form the base?

So how can you see what your life is worth? Or where your value lies? You can never see through the eyes of man.

You must look at your life, look at your life through the spirit's eyes.

A lake of gold in the desert sand is less than cold fresh spring. And to one lost koala-sheep a shepherd boy is greater than the richest king.

If a man loses everything he owns has genuinely lost his worth? Or is it the beginning of new and brighter birth?

So how do you measure the worth of a man? In wealth, strength, or size? In how much he gained or how much he gave?

The answer will come. The answer will come to him who tries to look at his life through the spirit's eyes.

And that's why we share all we have with you. Though there little be found. When all you got is nothing. There a lot to go around.

No life can escape being blown about by the winds of change and chance.

And though you never know all the steps. You must learn to join the dance. You must learn to join the dance!

So how do you judge what a man is worth? By what he builds or buys?

You can never see with your eyes on Earth. Look through the spirit's eyes. Look at your life. Look at your life. Look at your life. Look at your life through the spirit's eyes!"

After she finished singing and doing a rather sexy dance too as she has done it, both she and Zuko seemed to have reached the same epiphany. Both of their hands were lit with their special firebending.

"I'll take a right you take a left, and we'll free him that way," Zuko instructed as Akiko got on her side and they both swung their swords, and their special firebending did the rest.

Appa was free, and exceptionally gratefully Akiko shushed him as she got in front of him. Her right hand was on the arrow that was on Appa's head. The one that had inspired the airbender's tattoos.

"What are you doing?" asked Zuko to his love who had a look of intense concentration on her face.

"I'm finding Aang for Appa and telling him where to go. People who are bonded like us their spiritual energies are intertwined. I'm finding the link. But it's gonna take all my concentration to find him, so please be quiet."

After a few moments, Akiko saw in her mind's eye where Aang was and that he was going to be in serious trouble. "Follow the energy, and it will take you to him. But hurry, he's in terrible danger and will need you to defend him. Go! Be with the one you love once again.

Be safe and be blessed." as she kissed his forehead and he left and so did they before they're caught as well.

Once they're outside the Dai Li's secret headquarters, Iroh turned to them both and said. "I'm proud of both of you. You've come far on your journey of healing. You've taken the first step in letting go."

"What's the second step?" they asked, and he looked at the masks in their hands.

"If you wish to leave the past behind, you must leave all traces of your past behind. Both the physical and emotional masks you've hidden behind."

Sighing then both walked over to the edge and tossed their masks into the deep water of Lake Laogai forever letting that part of their past die. Knowing they no longer could hide behind a pair of covers or conceal what they think or feel.

It must be as plain as their face that was indeed shown. They had to be truly honest with themselves and the world about who they were and what they truly wanted and needed. And that what they're thinking about as they made their way back to the apartment.

They'd barely made it three steps in the door when it happened. Uncle was still talking, but neither could hear a word he was saying. They just felt so dizzy as their vision was becoming blurry and the world started to spin.

Then both collapsed on top of each other breaking some pottery as they hit the ground falling into a comatose-like state.

"ZUKO! AKIKO!" cried Uncle as he rushed over to them and looked at them. Both were extremely pale with labored breathing and burning up.

Acting quickly he set up their sleeping pallets in the living room, then got them stripped down to the bare minimalist clothes and got them under some blankets and started to treat them.

They'd regain conscious now, but both felt sick. Sicker then they'd ever in their lives, and they're trying to find the other hand but just could, so Uncle had to make sure their hands were touching.

"You're gonna have to sweat this out for a while. Stay under the blanket and rest. Don't fight this."

"We're burning up, Uncle! Take the blankets off!" Akiko begged in a weak and hoarse voice but he wouldn't.

"I can't but have some water...Ahh!" as both yanked the spoon from him trying to get it and when that wasn't enough they both tried to drink like animals from the nearest buckets of water to try and quench the insatiable thirst.

But the effort to get the water caused to much strain on their body and the fever burned only hotter, and both suddenly were no longer in the apartment.

Instead, they both now we're sitting in the Fire Lord's chamber dressed as Fire Lord, and Lady and Zuko's face was whole. Before they were faceless soldiers and servants and the fires around them were normal fire.

Just then a blue dragon came twisting down next to Zuko and became speaking in Azula's voice.

"Why don't you rest, Fire Lord Zuko? You should rest."

"I'm not tired. And my love, and I still have plans for dinner tonight."

"Yes, we're not tired at all. We need to help the poor souls who have suffered. Then we're going to have dinner."

"Leave the Fire Lord alone, silly girl. The Fire Lord has no time for anyone else. He's got so many other more important duties. No time for something as unimportant as one who just meant to stand in his shadow.

You are just his shadow and not his equal. You have no greater part. Go away."

"You go away! Leave them be! Don't listen to the blue dragon, Fire Lord Zuko! You need Fire Lady Akiko! The Fire Nation needs both of you if it's to heal! Don't listen to the blue dragon's words!

You two are equally important and only together are whole!" snapped a red dragon in Iroh's voice on Akiko's side coiled around the other hand.

"Either you rest Fire Lord Zuko, or you get rid of Fire Lady Akiko or you both rest for all time! Just like Mother!"

Then out of nowhere, both saw an image of their mother crying out in the darkness "Zuko! Akiko! Help me!" and suddenly they fell into a pit screaming.

And suddenly they're shaking and shivering as they realized Uncle was there wiping their foreheads trying to bring down their fevers.

"What is happening to us?" Zuko coughed in a hacking way.

"I've never felt this way. It's like my soul being twisted on the inside! That's how sick I feel! Ooh! This hurts!" whimpered Akiko as she curled up in a ball still holding Zuko's hand firmly.

"You both should know this is not a natural sickness, but a spiritual sickness."

"A spiritual sickness?" they managed to get out as their glossy eyes looked at their true father as he poured water into their mouths.

"Yes, when reached your epiphanies, then chose to free the Avatar's bison it conflicted so much with your self-images, that you've perceived yourselves so long to be, that now your spirits are being reborn.

You're both going through a metamorphosis, my children. It will be a painful, unpleasant, and even disturbing experience to endure. Nevertheless, I promise you both when you come out of it you'll both be the beautiful prince and lady you both were always meant to be.

Just as he finished saying that their fever spiked again and another vision overtook them.

At first, they're just in a place blacker then black could be still dressed as Fire Lord and Fire Lady when suddenly blood red and azure blue flames encircle them separating them, and they seemed to burn hotter than the sun.

"Zuko!"

"Akiko!"

But their voices sounded so far away, and the flames burned only higher and hotter as they tried to bring them down. And they tried to get through them it only burned them leaving them in agonizing pain.

Finally, they couldn't bear to be separate anymore and ran through blood-red and azure blue flames even if they die. They met in the middle also if they're being burned alive holding each other and suddenly their gold and hot pink flames appeared and banished the evil flames and somehow healed them.

When they looked up again they found themselves dressed in simple pale red tunics and looked around they saw something they didn't understand.

They're standing in a barren wasteland of nothing but ash. The only thing living were two strange and unusual colored pink trees in front of them.

The trees didn't have leaves they'd glowing seeds hanging from them. One tree had seeds of gold and the other of jade green. They watched as two seeds fell from each tree and become one and then landed.

From where the seeds landed, a small flower began to sprout. They watched as so much tried to kill the flower which continued to grow, flourish and bloomed into the most beautiful fire lily he'd ever seen despite all the adversity that wanted to kill it.

When it fully bloomed the land around it became green and alive again.

As all this played out they heard voices they didn't recognize singing. They're all kinds of sounds. Both young and old as well as man and woman. They seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

What they sang was this beautiful but haunting song.

"Come with me, I'll take you now  
To a place that you fear for no reason why  
Your heart has turned away from me  
And I will make you understand

Everything will become clear to you  
When you see things through another's eyes  
Everything will become clear to you  
Whatever's meant for you, you will find

Come with me, I'll take you there  
To a place where you'll see  
Everything you need to be the one you need to be  
And all of those things that you feared  
Will disappear from you in time

Everything will become clear to you  
When you see things through another's eyes  
Everything will become clear to you  
Whatever's meant for you, you will find"

As the song ended, they woke up feeling very dizzy and weak. Uncle was asleep, and they made their way weakly to the bathroom to clean themselves up some. But as they finished splashing water on their face, they looked at their reflection and screamed.

Their faces weren't theirs but covered in Airbender master tattoos, and then the truly woke up screaming and breathing hard. Both clutched their hearts tightly and also touched Zuko's scar as if to know what was real.

Akiko then kissed Zuko's scar, and his breathing slowed down as he ran his fingers through her hair and clutched her comb to assure it was there. Uncle was genuinely asleep, and they're alright.

"Is it over? Have we completed the metamorphosis?" asked Akiko asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I don't know, my love. But let's talk a moment about what those visions were about. And see if we can't make sense of them?"

"Alright," she started to say shakily. "The first vision was of us as Fire Lord and Lady with a blue and red dragon talking to us. One sounded like Azula, and one sounded like Uncle."

"The blue dragon looked and acted like Azula. Cunning, manipulative, and deadly. Again wanting us to be apart."

"The red was noble and encouraging us to be together. Loving and supportive. Like Uncle."

"But I don't get what does it mean? What do two dragons of two people in our lives have to do with us?"

"Maybe it's about a choice? A choice we'll face, or one of us will face? A choice between right or wrong or good and evil? Whether we stay together or fall apart?"

"Maybe. But what about the blood-red and blue flames that were burning us alive and again trying to keep us apart?"

"It seems to me that means someone is going to try and break our bond. Or it possibly foreshadows an attempt to break our bond or kill us. That our lives our on the line, and we must find our inner fire, and even if it means running into the flames of death, we can't let anything separate us."

"But what about that strange last vision or that song? Who could've possibly been singing it? And what could all that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel like that something we should already have the answer too. Like we were staring at the answer. Like something saying why to ask the question when you know the answer?"

"Well, there one thing I do have an answer too already, Akiko."

"What's that, Zuky?"

"That I made you a promise starting from that night three years ago. What if I never did anything for the rest of my life I do at least one thing right.

That I'm going to hold you, look into your eyes until I'm so overcome that I cry. That I'm going to love you more than anybody. Akiko, there is so much I wanna do, but I'm not gonna do anything without you."

Looking at him, she could only reply. "There's no way I'll ever give up. There's no way I'll ever lose. If I have to sacrifice everything that's what I'll do.

Because I'm going to hold you, look into your eyes until I'm so overcome that I cry. That I'm going to love you more than anybody. Zuko, there is so much I wanna do, but I'm not gonna do anything without you."

As they were speaking their special firebending, of course, was acting up in the unique way of responding to their emotions as they got more amorously with each other.

"This is our dream as we live and breath," he replied as they're slowly regaining their strength.

"It's all we think about."

"This is the fire that burns in us that never gonna go out!" they shouted as they both watched as their unusual bending again was reflection their love and emotions as they hugged each other.

That we're going to hold each other, look into each other's eyes until we're so overcome that we cry. That we're going to love each other more than anybody. There is so much we want to do but we not going to do anything without each other.

We're not gonna do anything without each other!" and then kissed as a flaming golden heart with pink wings formed above them burning brightly.

Then again they passed out from a combination of the spiritual sickness and overall exertion of their unusual bending. But they're still tightly embracing one another, and it indeed seemed they genuinely become better and more beautiful people. Only time would tell if the metamorphosis was genuinely complete.


	13. Betrayal of the Heart

Betrayal of the Heart

Iroh was busy making jook in the new apartment in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se when he heard Zuko and Akiko get up.

They're singing a wordless song both with huge grins plastered on their faces and a spring in their step as they danced their way into the kitchen. Both were in an exceedingly upbeat, optimistic and jovial mood.

They broke apart still vocalizing a goofy song that had no words as they threw open the windows to let in the sunshine and fresh air and then spun around three times before giving each other a considerable kiss then giggling jubilant.

"What a beautiful day outside, don't you think so Uncle?" asked Zuko in a joyous voice as he looked out the window and breathed it in and sighed in pure ecstasy.

"Yes, the sun is pure gold, the heavens above are the prettiest shade of blue that has no proper name, and they're not a single cloud, and the breeze is soothing and gentle! What a glorious and blessed day!

I can't wait to get it underway! What dreams await us today? The spirits are indeed raining sunshine and prosperity in the world today! What do you think of our new outfits, Uncle?" Akiko inquired to him in a coy voice as he looked at the two of them in astonishment as she continued.

"I worked a day and night to make certain we looked our best for your new tea shop! And your outfit in this box! We should look our best if we're gonna open the greatest tea shop in this world!" Akiko smiled all her pearly whites with dazzled the room.

She then laughed with gleefulness as she spun around showing off her sensational brand-new attire to her father who took in every single detail of his daughter's hard work.

It was a magnificent shade of green trimmed with a slightly darker shade all that compliment her coloring and flatter her figure entirely. She'd embroidered it with unbelievably complex soft pink, lilac, and heliotrope blossoms in a variety of different designs.

She was also wearing both her jade amulet which she'd polished till it gleamed with matching earrings and her hair was in an elegant ponytail bun with her comb still displayed in a way that was stunning and perfect.

No-one all this time had asked about the excellent comb, and she just looked perfect in her goddess-like way, and even Zuko looked very handsome in the very chic and fashionable clothes that Akiko had made him.

"You two seem rather overjoyed today."

"Well, how you cannot look on the bright side when the day is this promising?" Zuko asked with a chuckle with a wide grin on his face as he took a bowl of jook for himself and Akiko.

"Life is what you make it and today we're gonna make it as sunny, bright and delightful as possible! Just think sunny thoughts and see only the beauty in life and not let any stormy ideas get in the way.

In fact, we are so looking forward today and all the good things in life I told Kai and Ting-Ting they can spend a few days in the Spirit World catching up with their Spirit World friends.

They deserve a mini-vacation after working so hard to protect us! Today is all about new beginnings, and we aren't going to let anything bring us down! No frowns and no downs! Just smiles and ups today!" Akiko exclaimed as she spun around in her chair and then she and Zuko clicked their bowls together and began to eat their jook.

Iroh smiled happily to himself to see his second son and only daughter finally seemingly putting their tragic past behind them and finally finding true happiness at last. Maybe things were finally going in the right direction after all.

Akiko then insisted he get changed into the outfit she made him as again they had to get going if they wanted to get to the grand opening in time. So Iroh left the room to get changed as Akiko and Zuko did some last-minute grooming of their own to make sure they did look perfect as well.

Then the family left their apartment hold hands just like when they'd been children as they headed to the tea shop.

Since Uncle was already somewhat a celebrity for his tea, there were a lot of people waiting for the opening of the shop. But they still had to wait for the ribbon-cutting ceremony and Uncle making a small speech.

So with literally like half of Ba Sing Se waiting for the Jasmine Dragon to open Uncle kept his speech short and sweet.

"Dear people I'm so glad to be given this opportunity to see a dream of mine come to frustration. I've always liked how good tea can bring people from all walks of life together.

Like there are so many different flavors and ways to enjoy tea, the same goes for people, and that's why this shop is a dream come true. So we may come together for the same reason to enjoy a good cup of tea.

And by the end of tea time, we'll make some marvelous new friends over some great cups of tea.

I also like to take a moment to thank my beloved nephew and beautiful daughter here to enjoy this day with me.

I know they're more then overjoyed to be together for true love bound them together before I adopted my daughter but to see them together and have them here with me makes me know if my dream can come true so can theirs.

So I think it's only right they open the shop for me. So, my nephew and daughter, would you do the honor of opening the shop?" as he handed them golden scissors."

"Yes, Uncle!" as both took the scissors and cut the bright green ribbon and declared for the crowd gathered, "The Jasmine Dragon is open for business. Come enjoy the finest tea in the world!" and then everyone came in at once it was soon a packed house.

Uncle was kept very busy for the first couple of hours making so much tea, and Zuko and Akiko were more than happy to help out.

It was getting a little later in the day when a few people who were musicians came in for some tea. As they waited to be served, they couldn't help but started playing their musical instruments.

The music affected Zuko and Akiko that they couldn't help but start to dance the waltz among the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and the band of musicians began to play a ballad because they wanted to see the tea shop owners family have a romantic dance as did everyone else.

What no-one noticed the song and dance started was someone else had just arrived at the door about to ask for a table. A 14-year-old girl with hair loopies dressed in blue with a flying lemur on her shoulder. But before she could speak, she became frozen as the water she could bend and remained frozen and mute as she watched the event unfold in the shop from the door.

Zuko and Akiko began to do a perfect waltz as a beautiful ballet was played out that filled the room, and the musicians sang out beautifully to the two lovers as they danced.

"Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide

Won't you promise me now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget  
We'll keep dancing to keep dancing  
Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart even a thousand miles can't keep us apart  
Cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
And can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?"

And just as the song and dance ended Zuko and Akiko looked very deeply and romantically into each other eyes and became involved in a profoundly passionate romantic kiss.

Katara seeing all this sent her spiraling suddenly the whole world had been turned inside out and upside down. This couldn't be real. One this shop couldn't be run by Zuko's Uncle. Two that there was no one she'd just seen Zuko and that girl what had she said her name was? Akiko?

There was no possible way she had just seen what she'd only seen. That the evil angry and dangerous Fire Nation Prince who had hunted the Avatar, the world last hope for peace had just shared a romantic dance with a girl. And now was kissing that girl who in a way that showed he was capable of love.

NO-ONE IN THE FIRE NATION WAS CAPABLE OF LOVE. NO-ONE! THEY WEREN'T HUMAN! THEY WERE ALL EVIL MURDERING MONSTERS! THEY DESTROYED FAMILIES AND DONE A 100 YEARS OF UNFORGIVABLE SINS!

THEY HAD BROUGHT THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE TO BRINK OF EXTINCTION! THEY HAD CAUSED THE GENOCIDE OF AANG'S PEOPLE! THEY HAD COMMITTED HOW MANY SINS?!

JUST EVIL MURDERING UNFEELING MONSTERS?!

But now just before her eyes the Fire Nation Prince, she had only seen as part of this evil race. Who had always been wicked, evil and angry was now smiling, he was HAPPY. He was clearly in love with this girl who he held tightly, and she LOVED HIM.

How was any of this possible?! How could Zuko, the son of the Fire Lord, be capable of being able to love? Or seemingly ready to be someone else then she'd seen him every other time?!

Katara's mind couldn't comprehend nor did she want to think back to that moment when she first met Akiko or what Akiko had been trying to say. She hadn't given anything Akiko said a second thought.

Neither had Sokka they'd both refused to think anything of the Fire Nation as anything but unfeeling monsters incapable of basic human emotions and never had stopped to wonder more about who Akiko was or what she had said and sung.

But now it seemed everything Katara knew, felt and believed was being challenged and before she allowed herself to even think about she bolted. Not even letting a possibility of what Akiko had said that the Fire Nation had victims or everyone was hurt in war settled in.

Katara kept running to what made the world sane and right. That the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom and Aang were all excellent, and the Fire Nation was evil. So she ran as fast as she possibly could to whom she thought was a friend, not realizing she was about to set into motion a dangerous chain of events that would deliver so much heartache and do so much more damage than the whole world would suffer! All because she couldn't accept the fact she might be wrong about a person she didn't even really know!

What Katara inadvertently did was alert the second most dangerous person on the planet that Uncle, Zuko, and Akiko were in Ba Sing Se. Because when Katara came to the Earth Kingdom Palace to talk to who she thought was Suki, it was the Demon Azula in disguise.

Katara had no time or chance to defend herself, and as Azula already now had the Dai Li under her control she smirked at this news.

"Well, well, so Zu-Zu and the little Orphan are in the city as well? I think it's time for a little family reunion. Also, I think it's time I test dumb-dumb what's important. Family or that stupid orphan?" laughed Azula in her demonic laughter of hers.

"Woo, Azula what are you gonna do?" asked Ty Lee as she was still walking on her hands again.

"Well, first a little tea party is in order. Then the real fun begins. You two still have your assignment for when we execute the coup. We need to make sure this goes off without a hitch."

"As long as this is done and over with soon. I'm so tired of wearing this revolting outfit. But Azula just one request, Azula."

"What Mai?" demanded Azula harshly to her friend wondering what she was challenged about.

Mai still looked and sound her normal emotionless self but even in her deadpan way conveyed a simple message. "Look, I know we're here to take down Ba Sing Se, and I can tell you want to do something with your brother and Akiko. But please promise this time no gets hurt."

"What?!" Azula looked at her friend in disbelief that Mai who was so emotionless would show concern or challenge her but Mai who had said back in the Drill that she wouldn't go in the slurry pipeline even if Azula shot all the lightning in the world at her remained firm.

"Whatever you have planned, I don't want to see either Zuko or Akiko harmed. Do what you want, but neither is to be harmed. They are not just your brother and his girlfriend. They are both mine and Ty Lee's friends too."

"She does have a fair point, Azula." Ty Lee said as she did a flip to the right herself. "I mean, they are friends. So maybe this one time you don't have to hurt anyone? I mean, can you please not hurt either of them? For whatever you have in mind?"

Azula's face didn't betray whatever she had in mind, but her smile was still that of a sinister demonic demon. "Very well. I will not physically harm either Zuko or Akiko. You have my word. Nevertheless, we've to see where their loyalties lie nonetheless.

Now let's send for them and see where the cards fall, shall we?" she again chortled as now Katara was taken out of the room.

Back at the Jasmine Dragon, they're cleaning up after a successful first day when a messenger arrived with a note. Wondering what it could be about and why Uncle looked like he'd just died and gone to the Spirit World, they asked him.

"Uncle, what is the news?"

"Yeah, what's in the letter?"

"We've been asked to serve the Earth King himself tea tomorrow!"

"Oh my god! This is wonderful! I'll have to make sure our clothes are befitting for the occasion. I mean, it's royalty serving royalty, though he won't know it. But still, you must brew your best tea ever, Uncle!" Akiko exclaimed.

"And we must make sure not only tea is perfect that we are perfect in every way ourselves! I'm sure we'll have to give a small performance! Come on, Akiko, we'll need to think of one of our best old routines to impress him with!"

They spent the night making sure everything was perfect for the next day. Uncle made his best brew of mystery tea. Akiko had made sure their clothes were their most beautiful and Zuko had picked their best old firerope jumping routine to entertain the Earth King with.

Everyone, them was bursting with excitement and anticipation the next day when they showed up for the appointment. But they quickly became aware that something was way off when they're sitting and the Earth King didn't show.

"Something doesn't feel right. He was expecting us that means he should've been waiting when we got here," Zuko whispered to Akiko who nodded.

"I'm feeling bad energy everywhere something isn't right about this. Something is amiss here. Wait for a second! No! It can't be! She can't be here! No!"

"What?! What is it, Akiko?"

"DEMON!"

And that's when the Dai Li and Azula walked into the room and surround them. "Hello, dear Uncle, Zu-Zu, and Orphan. I see you're enjoying the pleasures of Ba Sing Se as I am.

"What are you doing here?!" screeched Akiko.

"Oh, not too much," Azula starts in an effortless way look at her nails. "I was at first overseeing the drill operation to drill our way in, but the Avatar and his pesky friends ruined that attempt.

So the girls and I took a trip into the country found his bison and girls with face paint and fans and well long story short? We defeated them and took their clothes then snuck in under the pretense of being those girls.

Then I found out about the Dai Li who may be Earthbenders, but they have Firebender instincts, and well we are planning to take down the city in a coup.

Then I found out some lost family was in the city and I thought I invite them over for some tea and then ask them to help me and then we all go home and live happily ever after?" she finished as she blew on her nails and looked at them with an evil expression.

Zuko and Akiko were stunned silent, but Uncle calmly stood up and said, "Did I ever tell you why I got the nickname "Dragon of the West?"

"Uncle I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, " Azula said in a bored voice.

"It's more of a demonstration," as he sipped his tea and both Zuko and Akiko ducked as Uncle spun around breathing fire like a real dragon and then providing an escape route and they took off running.

They made it to the point of escape where Uncle and Akiko jumped, but Zuko refused too.

"Zuky! What are you doing?!" she cried.

"I'm finishing this! It's time I stopped running and faced Azula and finally did what I promised I do! Go! I'll be fine!"

"But Zuko you can't! Zuko, no!"

"Come on! Run! Or we'll be captured too!" as Iroh half dragged his screaming and crying daughter away.

"No! Zuky!" as she could feel in her heart, he was captured. He didn't stand a chance without her. Not after what Uncle told them about being symbiotic and only reaching their full potential together!

He dragged her till they're far enough away from the danger he was sure they're safe that they stopped to catch their breath. But Akiko then screamed out in pain as a painful sensation she had only felt once before overtook her.

"Akiko?"

"Zuko's life in danger! That Demon is going to try and take possession of his mind and heart! I've only felt like this one time before! And that was the day Mom vanished! It's a warning when Zuko and mine's lives are in danger!

I know what that Demon is capable of! His heart and mind are vulnerable to her! She is capable of anything! I know she'll try to take possession of him! He can't fight her without me! We need to get help!"

"You do know they're only one person who can help us right now, right?"

"Yes, I think I can find him. His energy is strong and nearby. Let's go!" as they raced through the Upper Ring, picking up an informant on the way. They eventually came to where Aang and his friends had been living while they'd been staying in Ba Sing Se and it looked like their been damaged to one side of the house.

They hadn't even really needed to knock because their sharp ears could hear the voice of Toph saying she knew it was them at the door. Saying it was two old friends at the door and opened it and was smiling and waving at them.

Sokka and Aang were a little more flabbergasted but they both said. "We require your help."

"May we please come in?" asked Iroh politely to Toph, who nodded and said, "Sure."

"How in the world do you know him?!" demanded Sokka.

"We met after I attack him in the woods. He made great tea and gave me some excellent advice. Then afterward, we all that fight with that girl his daughter called a demon."

"DAUGHTER?! DEMON?! SAY WHAT?!" said Sokka who looked confused and wanted an explanation and Akiko looked at Toph with curiosity and asked.

"How did you know I was Uncle's adoptive daughter? And may I please know your name?"

"My name is Toph, and when he and I were talking, he told me about you and his nephew to help me with my problems. I figured it out after the fight with Azula because while I may be blind, I do see with Earthbending, and I never forget a voice. So I knew who got hurt and I realized he was talking about you and Zuko.

The rest clicked into place after that."

"I guess that why you took what I said more to heart then it appears either Sokka or Katara did gathering from his reaction at the moment," Akiko said as she gave Sokka a sideways glance. He looked still like the world was insane as Toph nodded.

"Okay, can someone back up a few steps and take us back to reality, please?!" begged Sokka.

"Fine," Akiko turned to the Water Tribe boy and glared at him with her jade green eyes.

"My adoptive father and I have come seeking your help because the Demon Azula is in the city and she's currently planning a coup that if successful will bring down Ba Sing Se and the whole Earth Kingdom.

On top of that, she's holding Zuko hostage and if I'm not mistaking she's holding Katara and someone you love as well Sokka in her claws!

Now I don't think who you love is here at the moment, Sokka. She just mentioned she fought some girls with face paint and fans. After defeating them she and her friends snuck in that way, and now the Dai Li are under her control.

But Zuko and Katara are here, and they need us to rescue them!"

At that moment Akiko was arguing with one Water Tribe sibling Zuko had to deal with the other one down in the crystal catacombs as he'd been shoved down there with Katara.

The second she saw him she lashed out him and said every foul thing she thought of him and his people. About what she thought of him chasing Aang. About who she thought he was. And how the Fire Nation could never be humans at all.

If they were humans, they couldn't ever do what they did her. For only those who are not human who can't love murder and it was his people who murdered her mother! So his nation was nothing but inhuman monsters incapable of love!

"I'm sorry you lost your mother. Akiko and I've lost our mother as well. Akiko lost her birth mother, and then we both lost the only mother we had."

"Huh?"

He looked at her and started to open up. "I know the pain of losing someone to this war. My cousin died in this war. He was very loving and kind to me, and for Akiko, he was her adoptive big brother."

Katara didn't say anything as Zuko just started talking like he needed someone to hear this and understand who he was and maybe understand who Akiko was.

"Akiko and I've been through a lot. She's an orphan. Her mother died when she was born, and for her first five years, she was alone. We met when I saved her from drowning and when our eyes met for the first time?

It was the miracle of true love. She felt love for the first time in her life when we met, and I found my purpose in life was to live for her, and everything I do in life is for her. She's my world and the reason I live and breath and will die."

"So you two have known each other since you were children?"

"We've been together since we're five years old. Best friends and true loves, and we've been through all both the pains and pleasures of life. Even if the pains outweigh the pleasures.

My mom and uncle raised her as a daughter since her birth mom died and her father abandoned her. He wouldn't even acknowledge her existed, but then you saw what he was like."

"You mean I know who Akiko's father is?"

"Was, past tense. It was Zhao, and you saw how dishonorable a man he was. My mom and uncle saved her from that."

"Why?"

"What? Why? What do you mean by that?"

"Why are you like this? If you can love her so much that you danced and kissed like that at the tea shop, how could you do all those horrible things and hunt the Avatar?"

"This is why" pointing to his scar. "That and the comb is the reason for our pain, me chasing the Avatar, and why we were separated for three years."

"I don't understand."

"Well, I had that comb made for Akiko as a gift to make the Promise of the Fire Lily with which in the Fire Nation is one step short of your wedding vows three years ago. We shared our first kiss when we made it.

The next day was the worst day of our lives because by the end of it we both burned, scarred and I was banished and were doomed never to be together again. And now I forever have to bear the mark of that day of ultimate suffering on my face."

"So you were banished why?"

"That I rather not say. What I can say I was ordered not to return till I got the Avatar, and all I wanted was to return to my Fire Lily's arms."

He paused for a moment then looked at her curiously.

"Can you imagine being forever separated from the one you love?" and he paused again and couldn't but sing his feelings.

"The reason I love her is that I need her  
The same reason the Earth needs the sun  
I need the one I love  
She is my light of hope that shines so bright  
She is the one who keeps my head right  
The reason my heart keeps fighting on

We are never complete until we're back in the other's arms

Because I love her and I need her.  
Just like summer needs rain to grow and sustain each day  
When I hear her singing it brings her strength to my soul  
And I'm not yet whole again till I am back in her arms

Even when I first got banished and we're miles apart  
Yet still, my heart could hear her melody  
I'm more than sure that I couldn't have endured  
Without her love for me

Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Just as Kazuo needed Aiko

Now I see everything so clearly  
I'd gladly give up all I had no matter whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them and everything else goodbye  
In the name of true love, I'll try to do everything!

And all because I love her!"

As Katara started to think she might just be getting to know the real Zuko and might be wrong about the Fire Nation things back at the house Akiko was still pleading for help.

"You don't know anything about Zuko or me. Please, I'm telling you Zuko has a heart of gold! We've just been through more suffering then you can imagine! You've only seen his anger!

If you knew the real him you see someone who is loving, kindhearted, brave and righteous! There is good in him. And if you got to know me you see we are not so different either!" she was pleading.

"You expect me to believe that after what your people did to my village and what he has done to us?! Why should I even give you a chance or believe a word you say?" Sokka was challenging Akiko.

In desperation, she turned to Aang. "Please, I'm begging you! If anyone can understand what I'm saying or feeling, it would be you! Please! Please! Please listen to me and know I'm speaking the truth! Please understand that there more to Zuko and me then meets the eye!

Please, I know you asked him that question for a reason, and I know he's thought about it! I know you saved him for a reason, and you kept me when you save him! Please understand!

I know what you felt when you saw what our people did! And I have to live with it! Dear spirits above, I wish I didn't have to, but I do! A part of you lives in me! I know what you felt but can't you understand how I feel at this moment?!" and then she took his hands in hers and then to everyone shock Akiko's eyes glowed as did Aang's tattoos

"What's going on?!" cried Sokka and Iroh held up a hand. "They're sharing a vision. Don't interrupt it."

Iroh was right that at the moment both Aang and Akiko found themselves in the same vision. Under a midnight blue starry sky, they both were walking a long path. On one side of them was a sparkling crystal clear lake on the other side was a forest and above them shooting stars were falling.

Neither were sure where their feet were talking them but as they walked they again heard voices singing. Both young and old, man and woman coming from everywhere and nowhere singing a song as the vision continued to play out.

"Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know

The secrets bared  
The feelings show  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star

There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms, I'll stay  
My only love

Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love

There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms, I'll stay  
My only love

You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love

There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms, I'll stay  
My only love

My only love"

As the song was sung, they're living our the lyrics as both Aang, and Akiko found their only loves, Katara and Zuko, and embraced and kissed them. Then awoke from their shared vision.

They looked at each other, and now both understood the other perfectly and finally Akiko's words rung with true with Aang as he finally got what she'd been talking about. And what she had meant by "Why asks what you already know?"

"We've got to go save Katara and Zuko guys. It's a matter of life and death. And the world is at stake as well. We can't allow Azula to hold the ones we love hostage or do as she pleases."

"Aang what happened to you just know?"

"Sokka we've got to stop looking at what's different and what's the same and what the whole world does have in common is love. We all love people and if we can all agree on what is most important in the world is love shouldn't that unite us?

We saw for ourselves that Zuko's sister is a demon and I don't even need to know that well to know she capable of anything. Look, Akiko and Iroh are right. Azula right now has the ones we all give our hearts to a hostage, and again if we can't all come together for the sake of true love, then what can this world come together for?"

"But...But.."

"Sokka, she told you Azula most likely got Suki if she came here disguised as a Kyoshi Warrior. How much does that hurt your heart and soul right now having that knowledge?!" demanded Toph to Sokka.

"It hurts! I can't stand not knowing what happened to Suki! I want to know what happened to her! What that fiend did too her and had a basket of other emotions..."

"And that's what I'm feeling for Zuko and what Aang is feeling for Katara! Now if we can all agree on that do you understand why we've to work together, or everyone in the world is gonna lose the most important thing that does matter on this planet?!" demanded Akiko to Sokka.

"Okay. We'll help you. But where do we start?"

"We got an informant that will help us. Come with me," Uncle said as he led them outside to the captured Dai Li agent who spilled the beans and they quickly began to act to try and save the world.

Toph and Sokka went off one to try and stop the coup and Iroh, Akiko and Aang went down underground to try and save Katara and Zuko.

Akiko was rushing ahead, which gave Aang and Iroh a chance to talk. Aang first asked Iroh about his problem with mastering the Avatar state which Iroh gave his opinion on that and then because Aang couldn't help but feel he'd been dragged somewhat into it asked.

"So what's the deal between Akiko and Zuko and why do I feel like I'm somewhat involved?"

"I do apologize that you were inadvertently dragged into their lives. My nephew and daughter haven't had precisely happy experiences from the start. Both have suffered in many ways that most would think are unspeakable.

I've tried to rescue both from their fathers. I saved Akiko by adopting her after her father whom you met; Zhao abandoned her and wouldn't even acknowledge her existence, but that still left its mark.

But still, even though I've done my best to love and care for both my daughter and nephew, the Day of Scars was the worst day either experienced."

"Day of Scars?"

"It was the day after they made the Promise of the Fire Lily, which is why Zuko gave Akiko that comb she wears. But the Day of Scars wasn't just about the physical scar Zuko bears but the ones on both his and Akiko's on minds, hearts, and souls."

"You mean to say..."

"That day many scars were made, and my inhumane brother tried to destroy true love and said Zuko couldn't come home till he found you. And all Zuko wanted was to return to his love."

Aang was very shocked and now realizing how Zuko was bearing more than the scar on his face and how he and Akiko really were victims but had yet to understand how much of victims they were."

All of sudden Akiko cried out in pain, and they rushed over to her to see she had twisted her ankle. Uncle told her she'd have to rest for a few moments, or it gets worst. They get to Zuko and Katara.

"But if I'm not there..."

"It will be okay, Akiko. I promise you," Aang told her with a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Save him, make sure the Demon doesn't possess him!"

As they're closing in Katara was talking to Zuko about the Spirit Water and how she might be able to use it to remove his scar so he and Akiko would finally be free of that day.

But then Aang and Uncle showed up interrupting the moment and were asked to leave. As soon as Aang and Katara had left the room Uncle tried to tell Zuko how far he had come and that it was time he and Akiko chose the side of good.

It was then Uncle was trapped in the crystal, and the Demon showed up and made her move. Even though it was a well-known fact, Azula always lied. She was still a master manipulator. She wasn't a demon for nothing. She knew how to find someone's weak points, and like any predator with their prey, she also knew how to exploit them.

With a combination of smooth-talking and saying exactly the right words and playing on the very things that were Zuko's weak points, she knew how to get him. She played on his lingering need to regain his honor, wanting his father's acceptance, and then she dealt the lowest blow ever.

She twisted his Promise to Akiko by warping what it meant by playing on all the insecurities and hardships he'd faced in the last three years and turned his love for her into something she could use him as a puppet to do her bidding.

In his weakened state, she had taken possession of his mind twisted what his Promise to Akiko was and what the Promise of the Fire Lily meant with all his insecurities coupled with the abuse he'd suffered his whole life.

When the Demon had succeeded in her possession of Zuko, it caused a physical reaction in Akiko. She felt like a knife was cutting into her. Like a burning hot knife was cutting her soul in two.

She crawled to see a battle playing out, and she saw Zuko had fallen into the insanity of demonic possession and the more he fought, the more their bond was being severed as she felt each blow he fought under Azula's control cause her pain.

But when Azula struck down Aang with lightning, Akiko hit the ground too. While the Avatar and company escaped barely with their lives and Uncle was captured as a traitor Zuko suddenly woke up slightly wondering where Akiko was.

He saw her on the ground and rushed over to her. He found her lying in a coma though there was no physical reason for her to be in a coma. Azula wasn't far behind and thought Azula was ready to kill Akiko Zuko screamed for medical help, and Azula complied and said they needed medical help.

But she also finally noticed the fire lily hair comb in Akiko hair and only smiled. For Azula now saw that Akiko was worth something to her alive even if she was now in a coma.

While Azula continued to spin her web of lies to trap Zuko further and assure him that he be welcome back at home and that Akiko would get the best medical attention when they got home something else was happening.

Somewhere in a strange land that was unlike any place on Earth, Akiko was lying on the ground dressed in a simple pale pink robe. Her hair was long and loose down her back, and she was alone, and the sun had just set, and now shadows had blanketed the strange land where Akiko was in and where she was was uncertain all the was for sure was she was alone.


	14. Homecoming

Homecoming

It was dark, chilly and there was a full moon out. Though it was peaceful, the lone figure on the deck of the Fire Nation royal ship was feeling anything but calm as he cast his gaze out at the rippling waves of the darkened sea.

Zuko seemed very lost in thought and had a troubled looked on his face as the ship was heading back to his homeland. You could see it clearly in his eyes and why else would he be alone on the deck of the vessel his demonic sister had set sail on to capture him and his uncle only a few months ago?

Then out of the shadows, another figure approached dressed in a dark red cloak. "Zuko, are you okay? You cold? Is everything alright?" he turned to imagine for a second it would be Akiko, but it was Mai and he was again reminded about the current state of affairs.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been over three years since I've been home. I've wondered what changed. I've wondered how I've changed. This isn't how I imaged my homecoming would be.

I didn't think I feel like this. Just feeling tired and caught up in what seems like childish fears. All the memories of my childhood are now blending with my memories of exile, and it's it just going to linger forever in my mind?

It seems all of the anguish of both sets of memories won't leave me alone. But worse, the wounds both old and new still don't seem to want to heal. The pain is just at the moment to real, and it seems too much for time to erase.

And I'm wondering what's happening to Akiko? I mean the whole time the battle was going on in Ba Sing Se I don't know what she saw or what she was doing, but now she's in a coma.

But I don't know how to help her now. I imaged my homecoming that we wipe away each other's tears and that we silence the screams that be inside both of us feeding our fears.

That we hold each other's hands once more and it'd be back to the way it used to be. That we'd be together and happy, and that's just not happening."

Mai looked at Zuko strangely at least what was strange for her. It wasn't her usual indifferent or lack of emotionless self.

"No-one was expecting Akiko to fall into a coma. That was truly unexpected, and I can't imagine how much that must be tearing you up on the inside. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Zuko was surprised that Mai would offer to help. He'd been surprised that this whole trip home, she had been slightly more emotional to at least the level of showing concern for him and Akiko. He didn't understand completely why but she had been helpful and caring so far.

"If you could make sure Azula doesn't come near Akiko for the rest of the journey, that would be most appreciated. I don't want Azula near Akiko when she's in no position to protect herself," he requested to Mai who nodded and flicked out one of her knives.

"Of, course, Azula can shoot all the lightning in the world at me she wants. But she won't touch one hair on your fire lily's head. I'll keep her safe till we're home and even then make sure that she is properly given to the healers without Azula harming her," Mai promised with great determination in her eyes and voice.

"Really? Thank you, Mai," he said in astonishment and Mai smiled at him which astonished him more.

"You're welcome, Zuko. Don't worry about everything else so much. When we get home, I'm sure things will work out fine. Akiko will wake up eventually, and then you two can live your happily ever after. Everything will be all right. Stop worrying," as she gave him a reassuring hug and then left to go off to protect Akiko.

Zuko was left alone with his soul still being tortured by the storm inside him and just wishing Akiko was awake and looking at this beautiful moon with him.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown Akiko was starting to stir though she felt as weak and helpless as a newborn babe. Just trying to get up was a challenge as she slowly opened her jade green eyes and lifted her head and her eyes began to focus.

"What in the world... Where am I?!" as she managed to get a look at where she was finally, but it made no sense and was certainly not on Earth that was for sure.

Looking at the sky above her, it was the night sky. But instead of the moon, there was the sun. She was in a clearing in a forest, but the trees in the forest showed it was autumn, but at the base of the trees were the flowers of spring. And the ground beneath her feet was the strangest of all. It was not earth at all nor water or anything she'd seen before. It was like a watery light!

Akiko then looked at herself and realized how she was dressed. She wasn't wearing what she last recalled herself wearing but now was dressed in a simple pale pink robe with her hair hanging down loose behind her back. She had no shoes, and even her fire lily hair comb was missing!

"What's going on?! Where am I?! Because I'm sure not in the Fire Nation anymore! Or anywhere on Earth anymore! Uncle? Kai? Ting-Ting? ZUKO! ZUKO! Hello! Anyone?! Help!" she cried frantically only to fall again from feeling so weak.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I know you're afraid that all will be explained if you take a deep breath and let me explain."

"Who said that?!" Akiko instinctively tried to firebend and found she couldn't and only heard gentle laughter.

"Honey, you of all people should know you can't bend in the Spirit World or Limbo. Neither places can a person from the Human World bend. Surely that was one of the first lessons your spirit animal guides taught you as a child?" the voice reminded her again with light laughter.

"Who are you?!" Akiko cried out in fright as she heard footsteps approach, and then the shadow of someone was standing over her. She was cowering not wanting to look up and then felt a soft, gentle hand lay on her head.

"You've nothing to fear from me, my daughter. I've waited 16 long years for the moment that I'd be called to guide home. I'm thankful my greatest wishes were fulfilled. Please look at me, Akiko. Let me see my daughter's face."

"Your daughter's face?" Akiko asked in wonder. It couldn't be, but she looked and saw a face that looked exactly like her own with a pair of jade green eyes staring back at her. "Mom?"

"Yes, Akiko, I'm your first mother, Sakiko," her mother introduced herself, and Akiko took her mother in. Her spirit-self looked the same as she had when she'd been living in the Capital before her death.

"I don't understand, you're dead? Am I dead now too?"

"No, Akiko, your not dead. It's as your father Iroh told you when you're right. We're one, and even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Also, as your other mother told you, moms are forever. We never leave our children even when we depart the land of the living."

"You know about my adoptive parents?"

"Of course, I knew they'd be your mother and father before I passed. I helped make sure Xiaoying, and you found them to take care of you."

"How? How did you do that? And why did you have to die and leave me with that bastard?!"

"Akiko, you're the one who was blessed by your birth with the spiritual powers, but all those of the Dragon Guardian bloodline have always been naturally intuitive and more spiritual inclined.

Your abilities were just greatly heightened due to the circumstances of your birth. You can do things no-one else in our family could ever do. You've all the natural physical talents, you have the dragon fire inside of you which is partly why you can do special firebending techniques no-one else can, and again everyone who is a Dragon Guardian is naturally intuitive and spiritual inclined.

But the many talents you've discovered with your spiritual gifts are unique to you due to how you were born. The former abilities I just mentioned? That's just part of our family legacy, sweetheart, as I explained in the diary that been kept in our family for generations."

"Even if all that's true. Why did you have to die and leave me in the first place?!"

"Akiko, no-one not even the Avatar has the power to stop death. We all will die, and no-one knows when or how. Or at least most of the time, we don't. However just as you have the power inside of you to know when yours and Zuko's lives are in danger I could sense my demise would come.

I didn't want to die and leave you alone, but I knew I couldn't change my fate either. I pretty much knew I was fated to die when they tracked me down to bring me to forcefully wed to that bastard who sired you.

That's why I prayed to the spirits to find for me people to love you in my place and why I made Xiaoying promise to find them. I was showed a vision of my prayers being answered as I was passing on to this world, and I knew you'd be alright."

"Even if I've had to deal with Death and a Demon?!"

"Well, that's what the whole world been dealing with for a long time. But you're the Light of Hope, and right now, you must start on the next step of your journey if you are to fulfill your destiny with your true love and help end the reign of Death and exorcise this world of that Demon."

"But I don't even know what you mean by me being "The Light of Hope!" Mom! All I know is I failed to stop the Demon from taking possession of Zuky's heart, mind, and soul! I was unable to keep the Promise of the Fire Lily!

I failed Zuko! I failed my father! And I've failed the world!"

"You've not failed Akiko, and neither has Zuko. You've both merely have taken a great fall, but you both need each other more then ever if you're to get back up."

"I don't get what you mean?! Both Death and the Demon have destroyed true love! It wasn't strong enough, and I still don't understand where I am even!"

"Akiko listen to me and listen well. Nothing absolutely NOTHING can destroy love.

Sometimes we have loved, and sometimes we lose love. Sometimes love can hurt terribly like a deep wound. Pleasures and pain, ups, and downs, but we must learn to accept the bad with the good. For without the bad times we wouldn't appreciate the good times.

For my daughter, life is precious, and you need to cherish every single moment. Love is a double edge sword, and no-one truly understands love's power until they ultimately surrendered to love completely."

"You think I don't know that? All that?" she demanded to her mother who looked at her.

"You may know and felt the words but have you completely surrender to love and trust it enough right now to lead you home?

You're lost right now because while your bond with Zuko may at the moment be torn, it's not broken. The strands can be stitch back together, and you can be made whole again.

But it's a journey you both must go on to repair your bond on both a spiritual and physical level."

"How?"

"You'll have to repair the bond on the spiritual side as your spirit is now caught in limbo lost somewhere between the Human and Spirit Worlds. That is why your physical body is in a coma.

Your spirit is lost, and you must find your way back to your body. Zuko must mend the bond in the physical world, and he'll have to figure that out on his own.

And then once your body and spirit are reconnected, you'll both have to truly become one again as you two share a bond like no-one else in this world before or ever will again."

"I still don't understand? Why am I so weak I can't even get up? How am I suppose to do this? How can I help Zuky? What if I fail again?"

"The difference between true failure in life, Akiko is you only truly fail if you refuse to get back up and try again. When you quit and never try again, that's when you fail. As long as you keep trying and fight, you won't fail."

Akiko still seemed unsure and lost, and her mother held out her hand, "Let me help you up and give you the strength to take the first few steps on this journey home. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! You're my mother!"

"But you don't know me even and yet you trust me. Why?" Sakiko asked her in a way Akiko knew this was a special kind of question.

"Because every so often we simply must put our faith and trust in others and trust that things will work out even when we've no idea if anything will work out or not all the facts to go on."

"Yes, and that's why you must trust love. Trusting love is very hard to do, but you sometimes have to take a leap of faith and do it. Jump without checking how deep the water is. So let's go."

Akiko tried to stand even though she was weak now that she understood it was because of Azula's possession and severing hers and Zuko's bond. But gritted her teeth and forced herself to stand.

"You're gonna go on a very long and painful quest, my daughter if your spirit is to go home. But remember nothing in this life is worth having ever comes easy. Now come," as they began to walk painfully through the zany and insane world that was limbo.

As Akiko's spirit was beginning its first steps to finding its way home Zuko had just arrived back and was being praised as a war hero to all of the Fire Nation by Azula's instructors.

Lo and Li were telling all assembled how the royal siblings had taken down Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom and now the Fire Nation had claimed victory in the war. And the adoring crowds were screaming and singing praises to the heavens to see Azula and Zuko.

But while of course, Azula was lavishing in the attention Zuko who was dressed in regal armor and finally looking like a prince once again eyes betrayed his true feelings. He was conflicted.

Part of him was enjoying all the attention and praise, but clearly, his mind wasn't on the screaming and praising people below him. He didn't think he was finally back home at the palace or a war hero. His mind and heart were elsewhere.

Because the second the formalities were over, he vanished faster then a flame could be snuffed out. Azula ever the predator followed close behind to see where her brother was heading.

She saw he was near the back entrance to the palace where Akiko's unconscious body was being brought inside by some of the ship crew. Mai was there and out of the palace was coming to some healers.

"Please," Zuko asked in a voice that tried to stay steady and strong but broke. "Please take care of her. Please do all you can to keep her comfortable and see if you can help her wake up soon."

"We shall do our best to help her, Prince Zuko. You have our word," said the nearest healer as they started to take her, and he then cried, "Wait!"

They all paused as he walked over to the stretcher she was on. "Can I please have a moment alone with her? Before you take her? I need a moment alone."

"As you wish, Prince Zuko." everyone left for a few moments to give the prince and his fire lily a moment of privacy.

Zuko cradled Akiko's head in one hand and her hand in the other. He started to whisper to her so softly it would only reach her ears even if she couldn't speak back to him.

"Akiko, we are home. Oh, I wish you're awake to see it. I can remember the first day you came to the palace, and I wish our first day home could be the same. Right down to jumping on the bed and knocking each other out in a pillow fight," he sniffled as he looked at her sleeping form.

"Please, Akiko, please wake up. Wake onto me. It's not a true homecoming if you're not here to enjoy it. Oh, Akiko," he cried as his tears splattered her face.

Back in limbo, Akiko had already made a very long and hazard trek. Her feet were dirty, cut and bleeding as they'd gone down first a rocky road and then she'd to make her way through a thorny patch.

Now Akiko had come to a river, but it wasn't a river of water but of blood. For nothing else would make water that red unless it was blood. Akiko figured part of this journey through limbo was like Uncle's proverbs.

Meaning it was symbolic and full of metaphors that she didn't understand at the moment but would likely get at some later time. If she got them at all.

"I can't cross a raging river of blood! It was hard enough walking barefoot down that rocky road where I started and then making way through that patch of thorny bushes! But I can't make it through a river of blood!" she declared to her mother Sakiko adamantly.

"Are you gonna give up?" her mother asked her and Akiko just looked before her and said, "I can't get across it, Mom, I've not the strength. And I've seen too much bloodshed by our people. I don't wish to drown in it anymore."

"Perhaps there is someone else who can't stand the blood we've shed. Have you asked him how he felt about the senseless killing we've done?"

"How can I ask Zuko how he feels about the Fire Nation and all the blood and dirt we've on our hands and souls? You to me, my body in a coma and my spirit lost in limbo! How can I know how he feels about a river of blood?"

"Because the tears he's shedding are telling you right now. If you'd catch them, you know, and you know what to do next."

"Huh?" and then looked up as somehow the essence of Zuko's tears began to rain down upon them. One landed in her hands, and she drank it. Suddenly she felt like part of her strength was returning and didn't feel as weak.

"A part of his heart and soul was in that tear. His true feelings were in those tears. He's genuinely disgusted by what our people have done. He wishes to wash his hands of the blood but doesn't yet know how.

He's still conflicted at the moment. He's still under the influence of the Demon and Death. Their hold is strong, but his true self deep down knows that this is the river of blood we must cleanse ourselves of. That we can't go on being heartless, not when he's got a heart."

"Good, now take back that tear and mix with your own see what you can do that river. See what's the first thing you both can do to cleanse the Fire Nation of the many sins we've committed."

So Akiko allowed her tears to fall into the river of blood and then the tear she drank came out of her mouth and entered the river. For a moment, it swirled, and then it changed. It wasn't a river of blood anymore, but it was that strange watery light substance again.

But what she saw within it shocked her. She was seeing a battle being fought and could feel the spirits of the Avatar and his friends fighting for their lives, but they were losing.

They'd surely lose the battle and die if they didn't get help in this battle. Akiko got into a prayer position and called out with all her might to Zuko. "Zuko, if you can hear me, please! We need to help! Please give me a sign!"

"Akiko?" Zuko, who was still standing holding her hand, though he heard her voice, she was still in a coma. But he felt her squeeze his hand ever so slightly. He closed his eyes and squeezed back.

Feeling that their bond was re-established just for a moment both in limbo and in Zuko's mind eye, they could see the battle going on right now at the Serpent's Pass. Both of them were concentrating with all their might on a single thought. "Chains"

Miles away from where the actual battle was going on. The Gang along with their allies from the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe were at a severe disadvantage.

Their hijacked ship now had a massive hole in the bottom, and the engine was on fire, and they just lost their ammunition to fire back at the Fire Nation ship.

Katara couldn't be everywhere at once to put out fires and bend water as an attack. Without the tar, Toph had nothing to fire, and Aang was injured and couldn't fight anyway as they needed him to be secret for the invasion to work.

It looked like they're all going to be sunk when something extraordinary happened. Just when the Fire Nation ship was about to go in for the kill, they all screamed exclamation of surprise and shock.

"What's going on?!" yelled Toph who being blind of course didn't have a clue what's going on.

"You wouldn't believe it Toph even if I told you!" cried Sokka.

"Well tell me anyway!"

"Well right now there these crazy gold and hot pink flames forming chains around the crew of the enemy ship and destroying their weapons! But there no-one bending it! It's coming out of nowhere, and I've never heard of firebending that gold or hot pink!"

"Well, I don't care what color it is, Sokka! But as long as it's helping us escape that makes it an O.K to me!" yelled back Toph.

"And now thanks to the universe the Serpent of the Serpent Pass is finishing the job! Thank you universe!" cried Sokka to the heavens as they all made their escape.

Of course, they'd all wonder a bit later that night themselves more about that strange fire and where it had come from. Though they'd also be worried about Aang and their plans for the invasion. But there is no way they'd not wonder or not talk about that strangely colored firebending or how it saved their necks.

But back in the Fire Nation both Zuko and Akiko in their respective places were they both were right now had lost their connection.

Zuko finally allowed Akiko's unconscious body to be taken away to be healed while Akiko's spirit had crossed the river and collapsed on the other side from the sheer toll it took on her soul to do that.

Zuko decided to try and calm himself by going to the turtleduck pond. He needed to gather his thoughts and calm down. But of course, he didn't find any peace or calm because Azula showed up scaring the trutleducks.

"You seem so downcast. Shouldn't you be so happy? You had a war hero welcome. The Avatar is dead, and you and Akiko are home. I mean sure she's currently asleep but she'll wake up sooner or later.

So what's the problem?"

"I've not seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years since I was banished."

"So what's the problem?"

"I didn't do as he said."

"But that doesn't matter. The Avatar dead. Whether you captured him or he's dead, the Fire Nation doesn't have to worry anymore about him. So either way, it doesn't matter. Unless you think he did somehow miraculously survive?"

Zuko glanced away for a fraction of a second before saying firmly, "No. That's one miracle no-one can pull off is coming back from the dead. Dead is dead, and no-one, not even the Avatar, can rise from the dead. That's impossible even for him."

"Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. And you should stop fretting about your little fire lily. You know for a fact the healers in the palace are the best in the world.

I'm sure she'll be opening those jade green eyes before long and then you two can get back to being your ridicules lovey-dovey selves. Well see you later," Azula told him casually as she walked away.

It only unsettled him more particularly when Azula had to mention the color of Akiko's eyes. The eyes that were different from everyone else in the Fire Nation. It was those eyes he felt hope, love, and happiness and give anything in the world right now to see.

Finally, Zuko couldn't put it off any longer. He had to go back to the one-room that had haunted him for the past three years. He had to face the Fire Lord once more.

If anyone didn't think Zuko wasn't scared for his life, they'd be total idiots. He was scared to death what awaited him when he saw his father again. As he was walking down that long corridor, his blood was like ice in his veins, and his heart was about ready to stop.

Finally, he took a deep breath and walked in and bowed before his father. He barely heard a word his father said about how the weight of his travels had changed him or how he'd redeemed himself or that he was finally welcomed home.

None of that was registering with Zuko. Nor did any of the montage about his father finally saying the words he was proud of him for what he had done in Ba Sing Se or turning on Iroh.

It was when Ozai said something unexpected that Zuko finally had a real reaction when he said he was proud of him for slaying the Avatar. But if that made him sweat a little, it was his father said next that made him almost die.

"So I was also informed of something else that I would like to know if it's true or not. Something else Azula told me about."

"What would you like to know, Father?" Zuko asked in a carefully measured voice keeping his facial expression and emotions tightly controlled.

"She's informed me of your special friend Lady Akiko as your traitorous Uncle called her is currently in a coma. Azula said this was a result of her being overwhelmed by the sight of an actual battle.

That she'd never see what war battle was like and that she fell into a coma being she was overwhelmed by the trauma of seeing you and Azula battle at Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, Akiko is in a coma, and we figure the most likely reason for her coma was she traumatized by the intense battle. For there was no real reason for her to be in a coma."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear she's currently in a coma. That is if what Azula also said is true. She said she saw a fire lily hair comb in Lady Akiko's hair. So answer me, truthfully, son. Did you and Lady Akiko make the Promise of the Fire Lily?"

Zuko had never wanted his father to ever find about this, but he had to answer truthfully.

'Yes, Father. We made the Promise the day before I was banished."

"Hmm. And have you faithfully carried it out?"

"Yes, even in exile, I've lived out the promise and honored it all."

"Well, you have truly redeemed yourself in more ways than I first thought. And if you're bold enough and have even in exile honorable and faithfully upheld the Promise of the Fire Lily, then there only one thing that should be done."

Zuko was now really sweating wondering what his father was going to do next.

"I'll make sure the best healers care for your Fire Lily. And by the powers of the First Fire, she will hopefully awaken very soon from her trauma-induced coma.

Once she awakened and healed, we shall have a proper betrothal ceremony for you two."

Zuko was feeling very sick with worry about this, but his words were courteous. "Thank you, Father. It's all either of us ever wanted."

"Welcome. You are dismissed."

Zuko made sure not to run as he left the Fire Lord's chamber, but once he was far enough away he made his way angrily to Azula's room and threw open the door and demanded furiously.

"Why did you do it?!"

She was sleeping and whispered, "You're gonna have to be a little more specific."

"Why did you tell Father I was the one who slew the Avatar and told him about Akiko and me making the Promise of the Fire Lily?!"

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"It CAN'T!"

"Fine. You were so worried about how Father would treat you since you didn't capture the Avatar I thought by giving you the credit you have nothing to worry about.

And what is so wrong about telling the truth about you and Akiko? I thought that it would make you both happy to have a huge ceremony and the Dragon Ball that follows it and get all that attention focused on you.

Is that what you've always wanted from Dad? Attention? Praise? Him to be proud of you? Well, he just gave you all that? Doesn't that make you happy?"

"You're lying, you have another motive for doing all this. I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Oh Zuko, what could ulterior motive could I possibly have of giving you everything you have always wanted? What could I possibly gain for giving you credit for slaying the Avatar, a betrothal ceremony to Akiko and finally some worth in Father's eyes?" she put her finger to her chin as if to wonder and then took away and smiled.

"Unless the Avatar were alive then all the glory would turn to shame. And the shame would be shared by both you and Akiko, which is Father's eyes might lead to a death sentence for embarrassing him so badly for being such a loser and being the daughter of a traitor?"

Zuko's golden eyes went wide with fear and Azula smiled and said, "But like you said that an impossible miracle that not even the Avatar is capable of. So sleep well, Zu-Zu. And I hope the Orphan wakes up soon too," as she went back to bed.

Zuko left now feeling sick to his stomach. This was beyond messed up. This wasn't what coming home was supposed to be like. He was so lost in his head that he almost didn't hear someone speak his name.

"Prince Zuko?"

"Huh?" he looked up and saw a woman he'd never seen before in a uniform he'd never seen before. She was wearing an outfit that was all the colors of the dawn with half a sun crest on her headdress.

"You need to come with me. Now," and before he could say another word the very petite woman grabbed him with unknown strength and pressed a tile that opened a hidden passageway.

"Who are you? Where are we going? What's going on?" he asked as she leads him down a hidden stairwell.

"I'll answer your questions in a few moments. Just know I'm a friend to you and those who worship the dawn and not the night."

"Huh?"

But they'd come to a hidden door, and she opened it, and Zuko found himself in a large chamber. It gave an immediate calming effect. It was full of strange flowers, lanterns, and incense.

There were two other strange robed women and in the center resting comfortably on the bed was Akiko.

"Akiko!" he cried as he ran over to her and held her again.

"She's safe here, Prince Zuko. Your father and sister don't know about this chamber or us. This chamber full of healing both of a spiritual and physical nature. Here your Fire Lily can be properly healed and receive the treatment she needs and will be safe from your father and sister."

"Thank you, but who are you?"

"I'm Healer Yang of the Sisterhood of the Dawn. We're a secret society that works within the Fire Nation to help the victims of the Fire Nation own cruelty. We've many members in many hidden positions all over the Fire Nation."

"We're friends and allies with your Uncle and Akiko's caretaker Xiaoying. But we also were friends with your mother and aunt as well," the younger of the other two by Akiko's bed informed him.

"Anyone who chose to worship darkness by forsaking love isn't our friends. Those who worship the dawn and can love is our friend," Healer Yang explained.

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"You've proven you have a heart and love and we wish to protect you and Akiko while she's recovering. You'll have to help guide her spirit back to her body and do some healing of your own.

For there is something you must know if you both are to heal as Healer Yang sang to him what she had to tell him.

"You've found hope, you've found faith. You've seen how fast life can take both away.

You found true love but now lost your heart. So now you don't know who you are.

Sometimes life can be easy. Sometimes you can feel even free. Other times it can make you hurt till you can't also see

Sometimes life stops other times it flows but baby that how life and love goes.

You will fly, and you will crawl. The Spirits above know even the Avatar falls

There no such thing as you've lost it all for even the Spirits above know even the Avatar falls.

For it's a secret no-one tells. One day you feel the soothing water then the next day you're burned by the angry flames.

Life is no fairy tale. Take that from me. This is the way it's supposed to be.

You will fly, and you will crawl. The Spirits above know even the Avatar falls

There no such thing as you've lost it all for even the Spirits above know even the Avatar falls.

You'll laugh, and you'll cry, and you'll wonder why as you behold the thrill is life itself.

You're on one fantastic ride so don't you dare shut your eyes!

You will fly, and you will crawl. The Spirits above know even the Avatar falls

There no such thing as you've lost it all for even the Spirits above know even the Avatar falls.

Even the Avatar falls. Even the Avatar falls."

"Now, for now, why don't you both get some sleep together? And figure out the rest when you can think clearly?"

"Yes, that would be good."

They pulled up a cot so he could sleep next to Akiko and Zuko squeezed Akiko's hand and exhausted he fell asleep not caring these strange women were there. All he cared about was he was holding his love's hand back at home.


	15. Broken Heart and Spirit

Broken Heart and Spirit

Zuko was standing alone for the entire Fire Nation Palace was as dark as it was empty. Dressed in the most regal looking armor, he could get in. He was the image of the perfect Prince.

He walked down the darkened corridors and suddenly a hauntingly familiar voice began to sing and with the first note of their song the entire palace went from being black as night to engulfed with flames of blood red and azure blue.

He ran trying to escape the flames that seemed to cut off every escape and the fire seemed to take the form of faceless people of the Fire Nation all bowing and praising him but the haunting voice was singing something that ripped apart his heart, mind, and soul as he tried to escape the flames.

"Perfect by nature. Icons of self-indulgence. Just what we all need!

More lies about a world that never was and never will be!

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?

You know you got everybody fooled!"

Zuko managed to escape the flames for a moment and looked up and saw a flickering image of Akiko as she had looked the day they'd made the Promise of the Fire Light. But again she was flickering like candlelight about to be snuffed out.

Her jade eyes looked angry, sad, disappointed all at once as they bore down into his golden eyes, making him feel even more miles apart from her. As he tried to reach her the distance increased as she sang in that haunting voice to him.

"Look! Here he comes now! Bow down and stare in wonder!

Oh, we love you! No flaws when you're pretending!

But now I know he never was and never will be!

You don't know how you betrayed me!

And somehow you got everybody fooled!"

"No! Akiko! No! I never betray you! Never! I never do such a thing! Please listen! Don't leave me! Please come back! Come back to me! Please don't leave me!" he begged as she started to go further away leaving a trail of ash in her wake.

He raced after her, but the blood-red and azure blue flames still surrounded him and keeping them apart and threaten to consume him.

She looked at him again and sang yet again in a ghostly voice.

"Without the mask, where will you hide? Can't find yourself! Lost in your lie!

I know the truth now! I know who you are! AND I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" as she reached up into her hair and took off the comb and burned it in front of his eyes and threw the ashes in his face.

"Akiko?! No! Please no! It can't be true! No! You can't mean that! No!"

"It never was and never will be! You don't know how you betrayed me! And somehow you got EVERYBODY FOOLED!

NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE! YOUR NOT REAL AND YOU CAN'T SAVE ME!

SOMEHOW NOW YOU'RE EVERYBODY'S FOOL!"

"AKIKO!" as he finally caught up to her only for her to turned to ash in his hands and he yelled again "Akiko!" as the blood-red and azure blue flames then ate him alive, and he woke up screaming in an elegant coat of sweat.

His breathing was very hard as his heart threatens to come out his mouth and he was trembling.

"Not again," he whimpered as he curled up crying, indicating this wasn't the first time he'd this nightmare. He had had it every single night since he'd come home. It was just getting more intense every night. The details, the colors and now he could feel the fire on his skin.

He couldn't go on living like this. He'd only been home a little over a week, and he already felt he was going to lose his mind.

He threw off the covers and grabbed a cloak and headed directly to the Fire Nation Capital Prison and got as far as being outside the gates. But when a guard called down to ask who was approaching Zuko lost his nerve and quickly retreated.

He instead took the secret passageway that Healer Yang had shown him and arrived in Akiko's healing chamber.

He found Healer Yang and her two friends who she had introduced as Saura and Rei.

Healer Yang's amber eyes took one look at the Prince, and she looked at her apprentice healers. "Saura! Rei!"

"Yes?" both young girls who couldn't be more than 22 years old and Healer Yang had to be at least in her late 30's.

"Saura, please fetch the sunstones and flower elixir at once. Rei? Get out the sage and incense.

Zuko, come with me. I'll make your bed comfortable. I know you're we're about to ask if there were any changes with Akiko. But we need to cleanse your energy right now!"

"What?!" he asked in a tired and confused voice as he didn't understand why Healer Yang was leading him to a bed to lay down.

"Trust me you need this right now. Or your condition will only get worse. Oh, spirits give me strength!" as she got the confused and sleepy prince to lay down. Saura the came over holding four stones that were a shade of red that Zuko couldn't name.

She was also holding a small golden urn of some kind which she handed to Healer Yang as she proceeded to place two of the four gems one on each side of Zuko's head and then did the same for Akiko.

Healer Yang began to recited ancient prayers as she sprinkled some liquefied flower petals over both Zuko and Akiko's bodies as she kept watch on how the smoke patterns from the incense and sage formed.

She laid her right hand on Zuko's forehead and whispered, "Sleep child," and he was instantly asleep and looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"What's going on, Yang? Why did you want to do a cleansing ceremony?" asked her two young apprentices confused.

"You're young and may not be able to feel it yet, but I see and feel it already. The sick boy's mind's been under attack from a demonic vision. His fears that were caused by that Demon are killing him.

As you can see from the sunstones? They're barely shining. That means Death and the Demon energy surrounding these two is still active and is only fueling that terrible nightmare that's killing him.

Right now I'm exorcising the nightmare from his mind so at least he'll be able to sleep and hopefully can find the path to healing. We've already figured out that these two are not like any other souls who walk this Earth.

We already know what our old friends Iroh and Xiaoying long sensed as did their mother. These two are symbiotic, which has never happened before. So their healing must be done on twofold."

"But even if they're symbiotic and it's never happened before Yang shouldn't he face his fears from this dream?" inquired Saura and Yang shook her head.

"The poor young man has been through enough hellish nightmares in his 16 years of being awake than most every dream in one night. Let him have some blissful rest. I'm gonna rid him of his night terrors so he can at least sleep easier."

"But what can we do for Lady Akiko? We've been able to determine her spirit is lost and must find its way home, and she's trying to heal on the spiritual plane. But how do we help her?" Rei wanted to know anxiously.

"I'm sure Akiko has her spirit guide working with her. After every soul that is born has a spirit guide to help them in times such as these. We must work to heal her physical body that still needs to be kept healthy for the time when her spirit reconnects with it."

"How do we help the prince? If his love must heal on the spiritual plane, wouldn't that mean he must heal on the psychical plain?" Saura surmised.

"The best we can do is offer kindness, comfort, and advice and keep him as healthy as we can. And make sure that Death and the Demon don't kill him. He'll need to figure a few things out on his own as does his love."

"So what can we do for now?"

"Let them both sleep and help me finish cleansing his mind of the negative energy threatening to rip it apart. At least we can grant him some peaceful night rest and that ought to help out a little." as they began to work on healing Zuko's tormented mind of cleansing that the nightmare haunting him.

While the Sisterhood of the Dawn was doing a spiritual cleanse of Zuko's ailing mind Akiko's spirit was still on her journey to find her way back to her body.

She had taken a great deal more steps in the strange land of limbo. It was huge and hard progress, but she had done it. She had spent a lot of this time asking her mother who was her spirit guide a zillion questions.

Her mother Sakiko had done her best to answer them as a spirit guide and mother would do.

"So I did read the diary you left me many times with Zuko when we're alone. Sometimes we curl up on rainy days while Uncle and Xiaoying were playing Pai Sho and just read it."

"Did you have a hard time reading the Dragon Code?" her mother asked playfully to which her daughter seemed surprised.

"Actually no. That was the funny thing. It was written in a language I never seen before, and yet the words were plain as day to me. I understood them instantly. Why?"

"Again it proves your a Dragon Guardian and has the Dragon Fire in you. Only those who were personally chosen by the Dragons the Original Firebenders can read the language that they wrote for their personal guardians.

And only those who carry the Dragon Fire can perform several firebending tricks also left in that book for you too learn."

"Well, I did learn a lot from the book about my heritage. And I was eager to learn all I could after my sixth birthday when my family threw my first birthday party and now that I knew the story my mom Ursa read to me wasn't a fable."

"I could see that when I checked in on you in my way. I saw you and Zuko train so hard and use the diary I left you to use for whatever you wish. You both are very determined once you set your minds to something."

"We just were sick and tired of Death constantly degrading us and the Demon's cruelty. That's why I suggested we come up with our style and we took inspiration from anything and everything.

We've done a great job of coming up with moves from so many sources, and they came in handy when we're on the run these past few months.

I'd like to see what we could do if we could summon our special firebending with all we've in our Book of Secrets, Mom."

"Perhaps you shall. I'm proud you had so many teachers. That Kai and Ting-Ting taught you so much do to with your spiritual powers, Xiaoying taught you both practical skills and her style and that you learned so much from your parents in becoming a lady.

It makes me very proud to see the woman you've become in my absence."

Blushing she looked at her mother. "I've learned plenty of things from you as well, Mom. You left things behind for me to learn. What I still don't know is how to become the Light of Hope."

"You've learned so much in your life. You've done a great deal to give hope to others, and you've gained much insight and enlightenment. You'll know how to give it back and teach others when the time is right."

"So I'm supposed to be a teacher?" she blinked as asked in confusion and her mother smiled at her and put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"In life, you'll learn and from things you'll learn you'll teach others. You learn more about what it means to be the Light of Hope when the time comes, but you know more then you know already."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"What do you mean, Akiko?" as they paused in the walking and Sakiko looked at her daughter in bemusement.

"Well, we've done a lot of talking about how much time I don't know! Because I can't tell how much time has passed and for all, I know time passes differently here as well!

I mean I'm still not sure of all the rules of the Spirit World, and I'm technically in Limbo, so in-between space between the Spirit World and the Human World and that's an even crazier and unexplained place to be!

So the rules make less sense and all I know for sure is I'm still one very lost and confused young girl.

I'm still not sure who I really am or where I belong even. I feel like I know bits and parts of me but not all of me or who I am.

I have asked you every question I could think of, and yet I'm still as oblivious as before, and again, it's no closer to understanding who I am and how to become who I need to be. Or what I'm supposed to do.

I thought you were going to guide me in the right direction to tell me what I was supposed to do when I woke up. So Zuky and I could finally do what we are supposed to do with our lives, and then everything is alright.

But you haven't given me any real answers, and yet you're a spirit guide and my mother! And yet seem to be confident, full of determination and just optimistic, and I don't get why?!"

Sakiko just smiled as she shook her head. "Akiko, you don't understand the point of a spirit guide, do you? Or how fate, destiny, choice, and free will work together? How part of what your job is to do?"

"Huh?"

"My darling daughter there no one in this world. Not the human world or spirit world that 'got all the answers". You should never stop asking questions, for that's how you learn. But no-one got all the answers.

And more often then not others can't give you the answers. You must discover them for yourself. That's how you learn. You can't learn if someone tells you the answer. You have to figure it out for yourself.

And no-one destiny, not even the Avatar is set in stone. We all created our fates by the choices we make, whether they be for good or ill. And in the end, our destiny is the fate we choose for ourselves it to be.

But as for who you are? That's a question everyone will spend a lifetime trying to answer. But the thing I can tell you about that is that who you are is determinate by the sum of what makes you up and ultimately the choices you make.

The rest of who you are? That you'll have to figure out on your own.

But as for me not doing my job as your spirit guide. A "Spirit Guide" someone who guides you. Points you in the right direction and gives you the advice to help you help yourselves.

We don't directly intervene in your life or make choices for you. You have free will and must act on your own accord. We can't do more than point you in the right direction and offer advice."

Akiko looked very taken back given this was the first time she'd gotten this revelation.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at her mother once again before speaking again. "Okay, so you're saying all you're allowed to do is tell me things, but you cannot physically act or do anything that would personally affect my life, correct?"

"Yes, I cannot do anything that would directly intervene in your life. It's not like with Avatar, where past experiences help one another become stronger or in times of danger. That's the exception to the rule.

Every one else spirit guides must provide only advice and take a passive role. Merely advice not take any real action."

"I just want to know one more thing than before we continue on this path then."

"What?"

"I've told you everything about my life so far, and you said you're watching over me from the Spirit World as well. Is that all true?"

"Yes. As your other mother, Ursa told you Moms are forever."

"Then I want an honest answer."

"What do you want an honest answer for?"

"If you were alive and I met Zuko under different circumstances, would you approve? Just of Zuko as himself and not him as a Prince? To be honest, I never cared about the fact he was a Prince.

What I fell in love with when I saw his gold eyes for the first time was pure gold heart I saw reflecting out of those golden eyes. I saw someone with a pure heart, a beautiful soul and loved me for me.

He loves me for me, and I love him for him. And I meant what I said about his scar. Even if its a reminder of the worst day of our lives it will never be a mark of shame to me!

It's a mark of honor to me because he one of the few people who know what honor is in the Fire Nation!" she cried as big fat tears fell from her jade eyes and turned into fire lilies when the hit the ground.

"Akiko, I know one thing that is true forever. You and Zuko were always meant to be. It wouldn't matter if I lived. You two were going to meet and fall in love. He saved you, and now it's your turn to save him.

And then together you must save everyone else," Sakiko told her daughter as she hugged the weeping child close and they shared a moment.

While Akiko was going through all this in limbo Healer, Yang and her apprentices had finished cleansing Zuko of his nightmares, and he woke finally feeling rested.

"What happened? I feel funny and woozy," he tried to sit up, and Healer Yang attempted to get him to take it easy.

"I just cleansed your mind of your reoccurring nightmare. But if you want some more of your negative energy to be cleaned without the help of a ritual, you might want to go to the source and do it the old fashion way."

"What? Cleanse? Negative energy? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Prince Zuko. You have to talk to him. You can't do anything for Akiko right now. But you can talk to him. You want to unburden yourself and release the growing negative energy in your body? Then go to the source and unburden yourself."

Knowing what she meant, Zuko had no choice but to return to the Fire Nation Capital Prison. He was more than threatening enough to silence the guard into keeping his mouth shut about the visit.

He then opened the door and walked into the cell and took a deep breath. "Uncle?" and saw a sight he wasn't truly prepared for.

As Iroh was now considered a traitor for his actions both at the North Pole and at Ba Sing Se, he was being kept in a very tiny cell. Stripped of any dignity and just made out to be a mockery of the truly great man he was.

He wasn't the Dragon of the West anymore just a lowly prisoner and the traitorous brother of the Fire Lord. A great shame to the Fire Nation and the royal family.

Zuko wanted to look away from the sight as it was exceedingly disturbing to look upon his uncle in this state of filth and dishonor. His mind may have just been cleansed of one nightmare, but another was threatening it now.

"Uncle?" he repeated a little louder hoping for a response but Iroh wouldn't look at him and instead turned away keeping his back to his nephew.

"Please look at me. Please," he begged, but all he got was the silent treatment.

"None of this had to be this way. We could've all come home as a family, you know! The three of us could have come home in glory, honor, and just been a family! I was doing what I had promised I would do when I made the Promise!" he yelled attempting to justify his actions.

"What did you expect me to do?! I had...I had... I HAD TO DO IT! I couldn't become a traitor! I had to honor my promise, and I HAD to give Akiko the life she deserved! Isn't that what you should have done as her father?!

If you weren't going to do anything to make our lives indeed what they should've been I had to take action and do something!

You didn't have to be locked up here! And Akiko... Well, none of this had to turn out as it did back in Ba Sing Se!" he was breathing hard and glaring at Uncle.

He wanted Uncle to yell at him. Yell, scream, snap just some type of reaction. He just wanted to hear his voice say SOMETHING TO HIM.

"You know I don't know why I even came here! I don't have to explain my actions to you! I won't also tell you what's going on with Akiko even! You don't deserve to know that even!

Waste away in here for all I care!" he stormed out slamming the door loudly behind him.

Iroh's back was still turned away and now that Zuko had left all he did was shed a single tear to himself silently.

Zuko the next day was still having a tirade with himself as he couldn't settle down. Everything was so messed up, and his emotions were threatening to boil over.

He went to watch the sunset to try a calm himself as he always enjoyed watching the sunset with Akiko.

But again his attempts to distress were interrupted.

"Zuko? You okay? You seem to be like a volcanoes right to exploded. Is everything alright?"

"Why can't I get a moment of privacy?!" he starts to scream when he turned around ready to smoke the person and stopped himself when saw it was Mai and she looked shocked.

"Sorry," he let his firebending die, and she dropped her blades. "Boy, you wounded up. And I thought it was just Ty Lee who was worried about Akiko.

and me

I mean it's been nine days since we returned to the Fire Nation and we've not heard anything about her condition. I was coming to ask you if there was any change, but I guess that gives me my answer."

Zuko looked at Mai curiously and then asked a question, "Why?"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you all of the sudden care about how I am feeling or Akiko? You're Azula's friend. Why do you care if I'm losing my mind or what's going on with my best friend who is also my girlfriend?" he asked in a slightly calmer tone.

Mai raised one eyebrow in surprise and then replied, "Did it ever occurred to either of you that you're my friend too? That I also care about your twos well-being as well? And always have even when we were children? That I'm not just "Azula" friend. That I'm your friend too?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and let out a long breath, "I guess neither of us was sure most of the time if we friends or not. Particularly when my sister was around."

"Well, if you need a straight answer, Zuko, yes. Ty Lee and I have always considered you and Akiko, our friends. And if you must know, I told Azula not to harm either of you back in Ba Sing Se."

"You did what?"

"Yes, I request her not to harm either of you. Knowing her, she likely has done many other more deadly things."

"Well, I don't know what to say."

"How about a "Thank You?"

"Well, thank you for looking out for Akiko and me."

"You're welcome. Now you'll keep us posted on how Akiko is progressing or how you're feeling?"

"I promise, Mai. If you don't let any of it get back to Azula."

"Azula doesn't have to know anything that none of her business. So can you at least tell me something to tell Ty Lee?"

"Akiko is resting comfortably, and the healers are keeping her physical needs met while they say her spirit is attempting to heal. They told me her spirit needs to heal before she can wake up. But neither they nor I know how long that will take."

"Well, let's pray to the First Fire and the dragons that her spirit heals quickly. No need for your twos hearts to be in pain any longer."

"Mai!" called out a voice in the distance.

Look behind them they saw to their anger and disgust it was Azula.

"Yes, Azula?" Mai asked in her usual deadpan way.

"Ty Lee is having trouble with her braid. Help her get it untangled. I need to speak to my brother alone."

"Sounds like fun. See you later, Zuko. Again if you need to talk you know where I live." and she left, but after she passed Azula she scowled with anger in her eyes.

"Why did you have to interrupt what a private conversation was? Can't you leave me in peace ever?" demand Zuko harshly to Azula.

"Are all your conversations so private? Even the one with Uncle last night?"

"That guard told you?!"

"No, you just did," she smiled slyly. "Look, dumb-dumb, you shouldn't go there to talk to him. He's a traitor, and it wouldn't look good on your part or your precious little Fire Lily if you've seen or heard speaking with him.

Especially when your going to have a betrothal ceremony when your Fire Lily wakes up.

That's not the kind of behavior a Prince who's about to be betrothed should be displayed by having conversations in prison with a traitor. Might give people the wrong ideas. About you and your Fire Lily.

And believe this or not, brother I'm looking out for both of you this time. It's essential now that your home you act the part and behave correctly. Don't need to do anything stupid now that you have it all, do you?" as she started to walk away then stop.

"Oh, by the way, I went to the healer's chamber, and they told me Akiko had been moved to a different chamber. You wouldn't happen to know which chamber or who the attending healer is, now would you?"

Zuko looked at Azula sternly and said firmly. "Where and who is attending to Akiko is no-one business but my own. She's not your concern, and when she wakes up, everyone will know. But for now, where she is secret, and it will remain that way."

"Fine. See you later, dumb-dumb. Just remember what I told you, so you don't become a real dumb-dumb!"

Despite Azula's warning, Zuko went back that night to see Uncle again. This time he brought food with him hoping a peace offering would help.

"I brought some food, Uncle — Komodo chicken. I know you don't like it. But I figure it's better than prison food and it was all I could sneak from the kitchens that would go unnoticed," as he slid it under the prison bars.

"Uncle I've got to tell you the truth of what's going on. It seems I finally got all that I wanted, but none of its like I thought it would be. Second its Akiko... you see... she's... she's.." he tried to say it and then his voice broke as he cried.

"She's in a coma because of me. I know it's my fault. You told us we're symbiotic and I know she's in a coma because of me.

I know it wasn't trauma induce like what I told my father. It wasn't because she was traumatized by the battle because she has never seen anything like that before.

I PUT HER IN THAT COMA, AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO BRING HER OUT OF IT! AND I KNOW ONLY I CAN BRING HER OUT OF IT AND I DON'T KNOW HOW!" he sobbed on the prison floor.

"There's more something that's still putting our lives in danger. I also know the Avatar is alive. And I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do! Please tell me what I have to do! I'm so lost and confused! Tell me how do I fix this! Uncle please!"

But Uncle still wouldn't look at him or speak. Zuko couldn't take it. His heart and spirit were breaking and the one person he had always counted on to tell him what to do when times got tough wasn't helping him anymore?

"Fine! If you don't care about Akiko or me anymore, then I'll have to fix everything on my own! Guess we can't count on anyone to help us anymore even when our lives at stake!" and again he left slamming the door.

Zuko went to the docks to find a person that could take care of a job without anyone finding out about the situation. He explained to the silent man with the third eye what he needed to be done and that it was necessary to be done swiftly and silently.

He then returned to Akiko's chamber, and Healer Yang was very distraught at the sight of him.

She had him again lay down and said they needed to do a full cleanse this time. He didn't understand as the three ladies were busy setting up their spiritual rituals. But they had him, and Akiko hold hands.

Again somehow Healer Yang put Zuko asleep so she could perform a spiritual cleanse.

As they're going about to start the cleanse, they noticed both Zuko and Akiko's eyes and hands showed signs of their bond being re-established for a moment. Their eyes showed REM, and their hands squeezed tightly for a moment.

In Zuko's dreams and where Akiko was in limbo, they could see where Aang and his friends were having a secret dance party and saw the school children were in danger.

Both were thinking about little dancing flames of their own? Just like at the Battle at the Serpent's Pass, the gang caught sight of the strange gold and hot pink flames that were being bent out of thin air.

A ring of golden flames was dancing protectively around the schoolchildren who were all wearing headbands and then hot pink flames were forcing the headmaster and the stooges he brought along to 'dance' too as they snapped at their feet and made them move to a beat.

"Wow! That can't be a coincidence! I mean, what are the chances those gold and pink flames would show up again at Twinkle Toes' dance party just when there is danger? I mean how freaky is that?!" cried Toph as they're flying away on Appa.

"There got to be some logical reason for strange firebending. It could all be some clever Fire Nation trap or something!" Sokka theorized as he rubbed his fake beard.

"Sokka take off that stupid beard! We're safe! And you look ridicules with it on anyway!" chided his sister.

"No can do, Katara, it's permanently glued to my skin."

"I wonder why those strange fires have shown up twice when there danger? And who they belong too." Aang asked aloud as he petted Momo.

"It is bizarre they showed up in times of danger twice. Do you think they'll show up again?" asked Katara to the group.

"We'll have to wait and see, but something tells me guys we haven't seen the last of that strange fire. But I also can't say why, but I don't know I feel somehow connect to that fire even if I don't know why."

"Is it yours, Twinkle Toes?"

"I'm not a firebender yet."

"Good point. Well, the logical thing to do for now is to wait and see if it happens again. Then see if we get an answer later." Sokka concluded, and everyone nodded as they continued on their quest.

By now Zuko and Akiko had lost their connection. Zuko was sleeping, and Akiko's spirit was in limbo sleeping.

Healer Yang, Saura and Rei finished with the cleansed and removed all the twisted and negativity energy from Zuko's body and looked very distressed.

It was clear if Zuko and Akiko didn't fully reconnect quickly that the evil influence from Death and Demon would destroy not one but two pure hearts and beautiful souls, and then indeed there be no hope for these two lovers or perhaps the world even.


	16. Returning to the Beginning

Returning to the Beginning

It had been exactly six weeks now since Akiko had first fallen into a coma and still no change in her condition.

Zuko was reaching his breaking point, and Healer Yang and her helpers had had to do three additional purifying sessions to get rid of the build of negative energy.

Otherwise, Zuko would've died from the sheer magnitude of negative energy within his body.

That much toxic energy in your body was indeed a lethal poison and while Zuko had been doing his best to work through the problems he had still required the spiritual cleanse all the same.

Healer Yang along with Saura and Rei had noticed during two of the three cleansing sessions that there were incredibly strong signs that both Zuko and Akiko were reconnected for a few moments and their energy was purified during those moments.

Those moments only last for fleeting bursts. However, it did strongly appear to indicate to the Healers that the time of Akiko's awakening was drawing near. Likewise, by the third session, Zuko's energy was more on the positive side than the negative side.

Therefore, he too was also displaying signs that their connection was getting stronger every day as well. By all accounts, it should happen any day now that they make it to the halfway mark of mending their bond.

Because even when Akiko woke up, there was still work to be done to truly heal what had been hurt and mend the bond that was torn. So there was still a lot to be done for these two.

But reaching the midway point was what they're all hoping for after Zuko completed his third cleansing session and the sunstones were shining brightly this time showing their energy was much purer then it had started with when Azula had possessed Zuko back in Ba Sing Se.

It was Monday night when Zuko came for his usual late-night vigil for Akiko after his last cleansing session on Saturday.

"Welcome, Prince Zuko. You feel better after your last session?" asked Healer Yang when he showed up as she helped make him comfortable.

"I've felt a little better after each session. A little lighter and like a bit of the weight being taken off my chest. Like I'm able to breathe. I finally feel like I can breathe."

"Well, to be perfectly frank a lot of that negative energy wasn't even your own. Your sister had poison running pretty rampant in your body, and it's no surprise it took so many sessions to remove her energy from your body."

"So now it's my energy and only mine in my body again, correct?"

"Yes, all her negative energy that was poisoning you have finally been removed. But that doesn't mean you don't have your negative energy. But the overdose of Azula's is gone as well as a little of your father's.

Now that your body's been purged of other's people energy that plaguing it maybe it will help you heal if others energy is overriding your own. It's hard to think straight when your voice and heart are being drowned under the heavy waves of others, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I feel better now that you removed everyone else energy that was in my body, and now the only voice in here is my own."

"Well, I wish we had been able to do it sooner for you. You and Akiko have suffered more than enough. But the fact it took three extra-strength cleansings to remove that much toxic energy your body speaks volumes."

"Well, thank you for doing it."

"You're welcome. Now that you're energy is purified, maybe you can finally say to Akiko what you wanted to say to her since you first saw her in a coma?"

He looked uneasy and Healer Yang smiled and said, "I'll leave the room for a few moments to give you two the privacy you need so you can tell her what you need to tell her, alright?" and he nodded and Healer Yang stepped out of the room and Zuko was alone.

"Akiko, if you can hear me, please come back to me! I need you now more than ever. I'm more alone then I have ever been even though I'm back in the palace surround by so many servants and people, I'm alone, and I need you now by my side!

It's always been as Mom and Uncle said from start undeniable that we were meant to be together and I do anything and everything right now to show you just how real my feelings are and how sorry I am too! Give me a second chance and the time to show it that is real! For I need you to know this is always true, Akiko, please hear these words and know they are authentic," taking a deep breath while still crying he broke down more as he bared his soul to his one true love.

"Your a dream come true, all I ever want is to be with you for its plain to see your the only one for me. You make me feel real love, and I know I make you feel the same, and I know my work has only begun to make you truly feel loved. I won't be done till you know you're the only one I love the way I love you.

It's been so incredible how things have worked out and seeing your jade eyes open and look once more into my gold one would make me so emotional right now I'd gladly welcome it. For the most annoying thing right now in this world is for us to be apart for you alone Akiko holds the keys to my heart, for I'd never made it this far at all without you Akiko, which is why I need you right now. So I don't fall again. I need you soon, my love. My Fire Lily.

So please come back from the darkness and save me like when we're children and be my lifeline again as I was yours and we'll face whatever the tide of life throws at us together, and I will never betray or hurt you again. I will never break the Promise of the Fire Lily again for you are my dream come true the one I'm meant to be with is you, and your the only one said for me. So please I'm begging you Akiko come back to me.

Please, come back, Akiko, come back," he whimpered as he cried as he buried his face on the bed, and ever so slightly she stirred as his tears had wet her face.

In Limbo, Akiko was at the threshold of limbo and a bright light. She could hear Zuko's voice so clearly and feel his love so strongly. But she still scared to walk into the light.

"Mother, I don't know if I can return to my body. What if I still fail? What if I can't save him or do what I'm supposed to do? What if..."

"Akiko stop right there. You've not to journey for weeks in limbo and not come so far in your life to give up now. It's time you faced your fear and doubts. Remember no-one said true love would be easy. But they said it be worth it."

"Your right. Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm always here in your heart and will be here to guide you when the going gets tough. You will still need a spirit guide for the many things you still have left to do in the long life you have left to live."

"Thank you, Mom, for all you've done for me. I won't forget anything you've taught me or what I've learned here."

"I hope not. For what you learned here is very important out there."

She hugged her mother and cried. "I love you, Mom."

"And I love you too, my Akiko."

With a final hug and smile, Akiko then walked into the light. Then very, very slowly, her eyes opened, and she very slowly moved and spoke hoarsely, "Zuky? Is that you?"

"Akiko?" he gasped barely breathing.

"What happened?"

"I was a nightmare, you fell asleep, and now I am the dream you awoke to, and I hope I can be your dream come true again. But I love you!"

"I love you too, Zuky," as they hugged.

The door opened, and Healer Yang walked in smiling. "Lady Akiko, it is an honor to meet your acquaintance I'm so happy to see you're awake at last. Allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Healer Yang of the Sisterhood of the Dawn. A secret society of people who help the victims of the Fire Nation own actions from this war. My helpers Saura and Rei, and I have been watching over you and helping you heal while you've been sleeping."

"Thank you for watching over and protecting me."

"They also helped me, Akiko."

"They did? How?"

"The same way I'll help you now. I wish to perform a spiritual cleanse to remove any lingering negative energy that may be poisoning your body from when the Demon took possession of Zuko's mind.

I'm aware of your two is symbiotic. The ritual won't hurt, but it will take two hours to perform correctly. With your permission?"

"Anything to get whatever that Demon did out of both Zuko and me is more than fine with me!"

"Alright rest your head back on the pillow and relax," as she began and Saura and Rei appeared, and two hours later Akiko's body had also been purged of whatever Azula's energy might have been lingering there.

"Thank you, Healer Yang. How can we ever repay you for your kindness?" Zuko wanted to know.

"Well, you can keep our existence a secret. We must leave the palace now. Here hold on to this," as she gave them a golden sun charm with blood-red crystal in the center.

"If you require us once again, then squeeze this and call for us with your heart. Someone will hear the call and come to you in your time of need. But again, please keep our existence a secret."

"We shall, we promise."

"Then we shall hopefully cross paths again and again if you need us you know how to contact us. Farewell for now." with a few hugs and pleasant goodbyes they exited the hidden chamber.

They had just reached the actual palace when Akiko, who was still weak from not moving in so long, grabbed Zuko and looked at him. "Zuky, take me to Uncle. We have to tell him I'm awake first."

"Akiko..."

"What?"

"He's in the Fire Nation Capital Prison for treason. He wouldn't even look or speak to me when I tried to talk to him."

Akiko looked very taken aback by the news that her father was in prison and her already so weak. "I don't care. He needs to know I'm awake. I don't care if you have to carry me there the whole way. We need to tell him."

"And if he doesn't look or talk to you?"

"At least he'll know."

"Okay, it's the middle of the night, no-one at least gonna know, and the guards won't talk I've made sure of that."

It was a long process, but they eventually made it to the prison and Zuko again threaten the guards and Akiko doubled the threat and opened the door again.

Akiko was no more prepared to see her father like this then Zuko had been for it when he'd first come for it. Even less so since she was still fragile from being in a coma for six weeks.

Still, Zuko helped her over to the cell and helped her sit on the ground. "Uncle?" she whispered, and he didn't turn around or acknowledge her voice.

"Uncle it's me, Akiko. I woke up tonight. Please look at me. Say something to me. Please don't ignore us. I've no idea how long I was gone but look at me please," she begged, but he still wouldn't acknowledge her, and she looked at Zuko desperately.

"We wanted you to know first that Akiko woke up and I always wanted you to know that Father's order that I and Azula and her friends are to go to Ember Island this weekend on a forced vacation.

But now Akiko can join us. Doesn't that seem like fate to you? That Akiko wakes up in time for us to go back to the place where we met? Don't you remember all the time we spent there growing up in the summer?"

"Who knows Uncle? If a miracle brought Zuko and me together on Ember Island, I don't know maybe a miracle, unlike lightning, can happen more then once? Please say something anything!"

But Uncle didn't respond to either of them, and both sighed and shed tears of their own.

"Well, we just wanted to let you know that I was awake before anyone else knew about it. Hope you're alright. Goodbye for now," as they left.

When the door to the cell had closed, and their footsteps had faded, that's when Uncle finally reacted. He placed his hands over his heart and cried silently to himself for at least an hour.

The next morning was when everyone in the palace was made aware that Akiko had finally awakened from her coma.

Akiko was doing relative okay when Zuko helped her out as they made their way around. Then they announced it to a few of the servants who went to tell other people around the palace as they tried to eat breakfast.

It was when she first saw the Demon again that things got complicated.

"Well, well, I see you've finally rejoined the land of the living. Nice to see you are awake. Dumb-Dumb here was getting in such tizzies each day you were asleep."

"I didn't ask to fall into a coma, Azula. Now could you kindly leave us alone? I'm still trying to gain back my strength from being asleep for six weeks," as she was trying to eat.

"Well, I just came to inform you if Zu-Zu hadn't because Father is busy this weekend we are going to Ember Island."

"He did inform me of that last night when I finally woke up."

"Oh, did he also inform you then that you two are to have a betrothal ceremony when you woke up?"

"What...?" looking at Zuko who looked a little red in the cheeks.

"Yes, Father has had all arrangements already made, and an old friend of yours is already your lady-in-waiting. Was very insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer.

She's waiting for you and helping you get packed for our little vacation and anything else you need now that the palace is your home. Seeing how your old house burned down mysteriously three years ago." Azula informed her and pointed to the door.

"You'll find her at the end of the hall. See you later, Orphan. Glad you're awake."

"Come on. Let's get out of here, Zuky. I've suddenly lost my appetite," as they walked out of the dining hall and found someone neither had seen in three years waiting for them.

"Well, as I live and breath! Lady Akiko and Prince Zuko! You are back home and alive. It makes my heart soar. Welcome home!"

"XIAOYING?!" as they both ran to the woman they hadn't seen in three long years but were thrilled to see.

"I'm happy to see your both alive and well. You both had me worried out of my mind these last three years! I mean what would your mother say if she knew what you two been up to for the last three years?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"If Mom hadn't disappeared, I don't think I would've been banished in the first place, Xiaoying." Zuko pointed out sensibly.

"Well, that maybe the truth. But when that bastard put a bounty on your heads, that had me out of my mind! You don't know what I've done all this time, worry sick about you both!"

"Well, we've got a lot of stories to tell you about our travels, Xiaoying. Many are quite interesting tales." Akiko informed as they started to follow her down a corridor.

"Well, I've no doubt you'll find the time to regale me with your travel stories that will have to wait. We've to get you both packed for Ember Island. And let's get you in something more appropriate to wear than a bathrobe Akiko," as they arrived back in Zuko's room.

There was dressing screen put up that had a scene of dancing dragons on it, and Akiko changed back into the outfit she'd worn three years ago that still fit very well.

All the while Xiaoying was busy filling them in on what had been going on back in the Fire Nation while they'd been gone and having them try on some new outfits she'd been working on for them.

She'd explained she'd Akiko's mother's grave moved to a highly coveted spot in the capital cemetery. That she'd been making a living using her skills in cooking and sewing to run a highly successful shop that had made quite a lot of gold. She had also won the Capital Pai Sho championship last year.

She'd found her way to keep up to date with news and trying to keep track of their movements and find out if they're alright. Not to mention keeping her own eyes and ears on what was going on at the Fire Nation palace.

"So how did Death take it when you more or less demanded to be my lady-in-waiting?"

"Well, I'm not afraid of him, and he can shove it up to his ass for all I care! I promised both your mothers I'd take care of you and I promised I also take of you, Zuko. And I ain't about to break a promise!" she replied fiercely.

"Wow, your bark and bite are about the same, aren't they?" Zuko asked from his bed as he finished putting on the outfit she'd made him.

"Turn around and let me see if I need to adjust to that one. I made you guys clothes for all occasions for on Ember Island. Everything from beachwear to party outfits," as she examined Zuko's party outfit.

"Hmm, this leg needs the hem fixed," as she started to work on it and then called to Akiko. "Akiko, how does your party outfit look?"

"Well, are you sure it's not showing too much skin?" as she walked out from behind the dressing screen.

Zuko looked at her blushing again. It was a magenta off the asymmetrical shoulder top with a keyhole. Her midriff was exposed and the knee-length gold and magenta skirt and golden heeled sandals

"Well, I say it's some of your best work, Xiaoying. She's firebender hot!" Zuko exclaimed, and Xiaoying lightly hit him upside the head.

"Down boy. Control the hormones a little, please. But thank you for the praise."

"Well, at least we'll both look good on the beach whether it's in our bathing suits or these party outfits. I hope everything else goes alright. You know having to go with the Demon along with Mai and Ty Lee.

It just won't be the same as when we there when were kids during those happier summers, will it?" she asked with her head hung.

"No, it won't." Zuko agreed to sound and to look down in the mouth.

"Don't frown already. I think going back to the beginning will help you both immensely. I mean, how can you start over if you don't go back to where things started from?"

While initially both Zuko and Akiko were thrilled to be together again by the time they're on the boat to take them to Ember Island they're acting somewhat awkward with each other and couldn't quite meet the other eye.

Though if anyone notices they didn't mention it. Zuko grumbled he was feeling like a child, and Azula just pointed out why they're going on this trip. Ty Lee was very chipper, Mai was indifferent, and Akiko was feeling like the odd one out.

At last, they pulled up to a very tiny beach house where Lo and Li were, and it was a disconcerting sight to see them.

"Welcome to Ember Island!" they said in unison as they began to talk it was in a funny, mystic and twin way.

Akiko was a little hesitant to get off the boat. "Aren't you coming?" Mai asked her, and she was like. "I've not been on this island in so long. It's weird. So much happened here. And Weird and Weirder are creeping me out."

"Ignore them and come on. I'm already so done with being looking at this splendid scenery. It hurts my eyes."

"Alright," as she got off the boat. Her mind flashed back to when she was five and walked on to this island the first time. That same feeling of having hope and mixed with doubt came back.

The inside of the house was enough to make everyone, but Ty Lee wanted to barf. Mai summed it up nicely. "This looks like the place the beach threw up on."

"It smells like old lady," whispered Zuko to Akiko, who just whispered back. "What do you expect?" But their eyes caught each other and flashed for a fleeting moment to the bedroom where they'd met.

That bedroom had been significant, attractively decorated and both remembered it distinctly had smelled of the scent of red lilac which was the scent their mother had worn. They could recall every detail of that room correctly as if it were a photograph even if those didn't exist.

It was then they're snapped out of their flashback by Ty Lee drawing everyone attention to a painting of two lovely young ladies who turned out to be Lo and Li when they're young.

But when they did the pose from the picture, both Zuko and Akiko Mai covered both their eyes as if too spare them. They then were told to go to the beach and try to have some fun.

Akiko refused point-blank to change into her swimsuit while Azula was in the room. Azula kept being mean and tormenting her about it till Mai took out one of her knives and said go with Ty Lee and wait.

"Thank you, Mai."

"Look can you just hurry up and change already? Or you that embarrassed for someone to see you with your clothes off?" she asked her in her emotionless voice.

Akiko looked hurt for a moment and mumbled. "I thought you understood. Guess not. Sorry, tell everyone I'll be out in five minutes."

In a few moments, Akiko was out in a carnation pink bikini top that had a coiled gold dragon where her cleavage would show, and she had a matching carnation pink and fuchsia sarong around the bottom with pink sandals. Her hair was it's usual high ponytail, and her fire lily hair comb was sparkling in the summer sun.

Trying to act 'normal' wasn't easy. It may have been standard for Azula's character to smash some child's sandcastle but to act like everyday teenagers at the beach was a tough challenge.

It like being told to take a day off and relax was an impossibility. Right away certain things quickly became apparent.

One was Ty Lee was a boy toy magnet. Every boy on the beach was fawning over her. Giving her loads of attention and wanting to impress her. She seemed to be lapping up the attention and couldn't get enough of it.

Mai again seemed indifferent to everything and didn't care either way. Nothing and no-one seemed to spark her interest or get her to have a real emotional reaction to anything.

Even though Akiko was attempting to talk to Mai about things the girl was just as indifferent as ever.

Azula herself didn't know how to act normal or again be a human being who cared about peoples feelings, knew how to have fun and could see a world outside power and war.

Like when they all went to play a friendly game of kuai ball. Azula treated the game as if she was planning for a battle in the war. That's how she acted throughout the whole game. To the point, she burned the net and acted insane when she yelled at the other team about their humiliating defeat.

Forgetting the whole point of the game was to have fun and to be a good sport. Nothing more and nothing less. But for Azula merely having a good time and having fun was an impossibility.

And throughout the whole time, they'd been on the beach? Between Ty Lee and her boy toys, Mai's indifference and Azula's usual insanity playing Kuai Ball?

Not one of the three girls noticed the difficulty Zuko and Akiko were having with each other. How they couldn't talk to each other, and their attempts at romantic overtures weren't turning out well at all.

Zuko tried to give Akiko a seashell, but she didn't accept it as she didn't feel his heart was really into it. Then when they tried to enjoy some ice cream, it had fallen on both their laps. And every single time they tried to speak about the elephant in the room, they'd look away and clam up.

It was after the Kuai Ball game that two young hotshots on the beach approached the group and introduced themselves as Chan and Ruon-Jian and they're the 'it' guys on Ember Island.

They're hosting a party that night at Chan's house and wanted the three prettiest babes on the beach to join them. Referring to Ty Lee, Mai, and Akiko.

Before Zuko or Azula could speak Akiko spoke. "I'm sorry, Chan, was it? But it's not very helpful to excluded people. As you can see here, we are all friends, and it would be terribly impolite and exceedingly harmful to my boyfriend and his sister's feelings if you shunned them from the party.

So if you'd like the three of us to come we all have to come. It's only fair and right. It's never nice to excluded others, and everyone's feelings should be taken into account."

Chan looked a little crushed and annoyed. Most likely crushed that Akiko was spoken for and annoyed, she was giving him a lecture on manners. But he caved and said. "Fine, they can come too. See you at the party."

After the two left, Azula then did something no expect and turned to Akiko and asked her in pure confusion. "Why did you just do that?"

"Why did I do what, Azula?" asked Akiko as if she was confused by Azula's question.

"Why did you make sure they invite us to the party as well? Especially when you hate me?"

Akiko turned and looked into the Demon's eyes and gave the simple answer that she should've been smart enough to figure out on her own.

"Because Azula it isn't right to exclude anyone and everyone's feelings even YOURS should be considered. Because no-one feelings, not even YOURS deserve to be hurt." and then she turned away before shedding tears and took off running back towards the beach house leaving the group shocked.

"Well, that was unexpected," Mai commented flatly as they all started to walk back to Lo and Li.

"Yeah, I never in a million years would expect to see the day Akiko would care about Azula's feelings! Has the world started to spin backward?" Ty Lee wondered aloud as she scratched her head.

Azula didn't say anything, and neither did Zuko as they got back to the beach house.

Akiko was on the balcony setting the table for dinner and not willing to make contact with anyone. Zuko did go over to her to try and help, but she shrugged him off and finished by herself.

Over dinner they talked about the party they're going to attend and how it would be helpful for no-one to know the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation were going to attend. Akiko added they couldn't say a Lady was attending either.

Azula laughed and said she didn't count as royalty. She wasn't Zuko's betrothed yet, and whatever stupid pretend title Uncle gave her wasn't real. Akiko stood up and left the room saying she needed to change for the party.

"Why did you have to say that to her, Azula?" snapped Zuko angrily.

"What? I only said what was true."

"Azula, she was just kind of enough to think of your feelings. Maybe you could have thought about her feelings in return!" snapped her elder brother as he got up and went to change too.

"What did I do this time?" Azula looked honestly confused, and Mai and Ty Lee just finished their dinner and got up before going to change leaving Azula alone for not getting it.

They then showed up literally at dusk, which was just a figure of speech that Azula took too literally. Azula again showed all the things she did know she was clueless about simple everyday life.

As she couldn't give a proper compliment to Chan who had warned them not to mess up the house as his dad couldn't find out about the party.

If trying to behave like ordinary teens at the beach was a challenge being at a regular teenage party was indeed out of nearly everyone's league!

Ty Lee had so many boys veining for her attention that she had to use her chi-blocking skills to get away from them. Then after Azula maybe for the only time in her life apologized to someone for hurting their feelings tried to get advice on how to act around boys got nowhere fast.

As again Azula's demonic insanity sent the host of the party running when she sent up her demonic blue flames after getting a kiss showing she couldn't control her demonic nature very well.

Akiko was again trying to talk to Mai as Ty Lee was tied up still, but Mai indifference only made her mad. And then she and Zuko got into a heat augment when some of the boys tried to hit on her, and the overall awkwardness between them resulted in Zuko being ejected from the party.

But Akiko left on her own accord and soon caught up with Zuko.

"I didn't like the party anyway. Total jerks there!" she huffed as they began walking side-by-side.

"Yeah a bunch of stupid idiots and giggling moronic girls," he huffed too as they just kept walking not noticing that their feet were taking them where they wanted to be.

Finally, they saw it. The Beach House. The one were they'd it had all started 11 long years ago.

As they walked up, they saw and heard the phantoms and the echoes of their past. They could see the phantom images of them playing here as children in the summer. All those happy memories were coming back.

They got to the door and kicked it open and looked around at the fine layer of dust. Somehow the phantoms were stronger here. They saw the spot where they'd shared their first dance, almost could smell the scent of red lilac.

Going over the saw the plaster cast Zuko made when he was a baby and then they saw something that made them cry. Taking it down with great care, it was the glass heart they'd made to hold the fire lily that brought them together. Wiping the years of dust off, it still read. "Zuko and Akiko together forever"

Both cried as they touched that and the full force of that day came flooding back to their minds.

From Zuko's overly formal introduction, Lu Ten giving Akiko her first-ever compliment, sharing that cookie, Uncle helping them making this glass heart, their first dance.

And how Uncle and their mom had by night's end adopted Akiko and made the great dishonor of Zhao known, and they'd discovered their special firebending, and it was the start of their love story.

Then they noticed two pictures on the wall. One was simply of Zuko's family then there was a second one that had been done of the family Akiko had with her adoptive parents, brother and true love.

"I thought I find you two here," came a voice from the door. Looking up, they saw Azula by the door. To their surprise, she seemed a bit sad too.

"It was so long ago those summers when we're happy," said Zuko.

"Yes, it was a long time ago when we all were happy, Zuko. It was fun when the family came here. Even when Akiko tagged along. It wasn't so bad, I'll admit it."

"What? You admit, after all these years, you didn't mind me coming along?" Akiko asked in a shocked voice.

"Please Akiko. Like Zuko would go anywhere without you or you without him? Or Mom and Uncle, for that matter? It wasn't that big a deal as I made it out to be. Come, the others are in the cove."

When they got to the beach the others were cold so Zuko went to get some stuff from the beach house to burn and Akiko started the fire without using her bending. The first thing he threw on the fire to burn was the old picture of his family.

"What are you doing?! That's a picture of your family!" cried Ty Lee in shock.

"What does it matter to you? You don't know anything about me or why I do what I do or feel what I feel."

"I know you."

"No, you don't! You live in your perfect little Ty Lee world, where everything is perfect and great all the time! And think your so wonderful just because you can walk on your hands!" as he tried to imitate her. "Your such a circus freak!"

"Zuko!"

"No! Let him say what he wants, Akiko! Yes, I'm a circus freak! Do you want to know why? Why I ran away and joined the circus? I've got six sisters who look exactly like me!

I joined the circus because I was afraid of becoming part of a matched set! At least I'm different now! So circus freak is a compliment!"

"So I guess that's why you need ten boyfriends too," said Mai.

"Excuse me?"

"Attention issues. You didn't get enough as a child, so you're trying to make up for it now."

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai? You're an only child for years! But even with all that attention, your aura dingy, pasty and gray!"

"I don't believe in auras, and my childhood wasn't horrible. I was a precious only child who got whatever I wanted as long as I behaved. We had my father's political career to think about.

So as long as I didn't speak unless spoken too and didn't make noise and just sat quietly, everything was fine."

"So that it isn't it?" said Azula, "You had a controlling mother with high expectations, and if you strayed from them, you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything or anyone."

"You want me to show I care?" she sat up and looked up and said, "Leave me alone!"

"Chill out guys all this negative energy is bad for our skin you'll break out!"

"Bad Skin?! I don't have that luxury! Normal kids can worry about that! My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!" yelled Zuko.

"I'm sorry Zuko I didn't mean."

"No, you didn't! No-one ever thought about what happened that day! For so long I thought if my dad finally accepts me things would finally get better in my life and I will finally be delighted.

Well, I'm back home, and my dad talks to me and thinks I'm a hero, but I'm not happy! I'm angrier than ever, and I'm not sure why."

"Then who are you angry at?" asked Azula.

"Are you angry at me?" asked Akiko.

"No."

"Dad?" Azula asked him

"No."

"Your Uncle?" suggested Ty Lee.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Then who are you angry at?!" cried Mai.

"I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!" as the fire went high. "I don't know what's right or wrong, and I'm not sure about anything anymore. Or where I stand with you anymore, Akiko," he finally confessed.

Akiko began crying and finally stood up said. "Since we are baring our souls I guess it's my turn then.

I'm angry too. I've been so fierce, jealous, and envious of all of you my entire lives for having something that I would never have. And despite I did my best to think of all your feelings, it feels like none of you were ever considerate of my emotions!

All of you actual families! You have birth parents! You have real brothers or sisters! I'm an orphan!

And none of you ever seem to consider how that must have felt like! To be born alone! To be born alone and not even wanted and never known love till the day you almost die!" she was crying so hard and paused a moment to pull herself together before continuing.

"I don't understand! This should be so easy to reach out my hand and know the world is free. But nothing is what it seems.

But I can tell you all freely, touching is not the only way to feel. It's like when the rain falls. That's when the spirits are crying, and tears are the same as when they're trying to grow something right out of all the pain.

For there no difference between teardrops and the rain. I know you probably say I'm talking crazy to think of life this way. You think I'm just confused. That there is happy and there sad. But maybe just maybe the sadness can make happiness more dependable?

Because I know they're both so necessary, I shouldn't let them bother me at all. But I've had to learn there is no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

And the people who taught that we're the people who raised me like a daughter. And, yes Azula, that was your mother and uncle.

They did adopt me and raise me, and they are the only family I've ever known. And they're my parents in all the ways that matter as Lu Ten was my brother in all the ways that matter.

For what makes a family isn't blood its love."

Turning to Zuko, she said. "And the first time I ever felt that emotion in my entire life was when I looked in your eyes and I've been scared this whole time since I fell into a coma back in Ba Sing Se and waking up is that I lost you, Zuko.

That I lost the person who gave my heart a reason to beat. Can you forgive me for not being there when you need someone to love and save you?" she asked him with tears in her jade green eyes.

He was shocked as he held her close. "It's I who should be asking for your forgiveness. Even with what I did, I'm the one who put you in a coma, and it was my punishment to see you lay there for six weeks, not knowing if you ever wake up!"

"I was scared to wake up. Scared and feared I wasn't strong enough."

"I had so many nightmares."

"We both suffered a great fall, but we're back at the beginning, so I guess we can start over, right?"

"Yes."

"Then there only one way to do it, and you know it."

"I know, and I don't care if they see it."

"Neither do I."

"See what? What's going on? By the First Fire!" everyone yelped as Zuko and Akiko started to sing, and the campfire suddenly flared up to gold and hot pink flames and began to behave extraordinarily and well needless to say everyone was getting the crap scared out of them. Even Azula was marginally scared.

"We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

And...

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end, I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

And...

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end, I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And...

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end, I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Life is a road, and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on...

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road, and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

In the end, I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you."

At the end of the song, they kissed finally fully reestablishing their symbiotic bond.

"Well, wasn't expecting that at all. Never expected anything like that from a weak and talentless thing like you two." Azula said in her cold voice.

"Why causes you to think your so perfect, Azula? When you never understood the concepts of love, family, or friendship when Mom struggled so hard to teach them to you? Is that love unconditional? Those friends like you just for being you? And family is again about love and not blood?" asked Akiko.

"I could complain about how I was so jealous about how Mom made such a big deal about you two and your precious love story and how it bothered the hell out of me she favored Zuko over me and thought I was a monster. And yeah, that hurt? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Well, doesn't get it off your chest makes you feel better?"

"In a way it does. But again, why do you care about my feelings when you made it plain you don't like me?"

"If you listen to mine, I care about others since mine was hurt so much. And no-one not even you deserve to be hurt. No-one deserves ever to have their feelings hurt in a way that their teardrops are the rain. Not a nice feeling, is it?"

"No, I guess not."

"And we apologize too, Akiko that we didn't make it clear to you and Zuko that you're our friends too," apologized Mai as they now realized they're all smoothed.

While all this had been going on miles elsewhere something else had been going on that was still directly tied to both Zuko and Akiko unknowingly.

Aang and the rest of Team Avatar had just barely escaped with their lives from the hired assassin that Zuko had hired to kill them when he'd not been thinking clearly and was poisoned with toxic negative energy.

As they're escaping the gang was talking amongst themselves about something that didn't seem to fit with the pattern of what had happened to them since coming to the Fire Nation.

"Okay! First off, how are we suppose to fight that freaky three-eyed guy who can blow thing with his mind if he finds us again?! We barely escaped this time!" Sokka was in hysterics.

"We'll figure something out, Sokka! I think the bigger question is who sent that freak after us to blow us up!" yelled Toph as she hit him as her version to calm him down.

"Okay! I'm calming down. You don't have to do that every time to knock me to my senses, you know."

"Hey, I use what works!"

"Let's get as far away from this place and that guy as we can, guys. The farther away, the better."

"Don't you think it's strange you guys? That this is the first time that those strange gold and pink flames didn't show up to protect us in a time of danger?" questioned Katara as they flew faster.

"Now that you mentioned it is the first time since coming to Fire Nation, those flames didn't show up to save our skin."

"Exactly. Every other time there when we needed help. Serpent's pass, the dance, when I was doing my last act as the Painted Lady and when we're saving the town from the meteorite."

"So like what was different about tonight then? Where were those freaky magical flames tonight then? I mean, we could've used them against a guy who could blow us up with his mind!" Toph replied bluntly.

"Well, obviously it's got to be two people firebending. As it two different colored firebending. So for whatever reason, whoever the firebenders who bend those flames couldn't bend it tonight. But that does beg a huge question. Who in the Fire Nation can bend without being present? And bend gold and pink flames and most importantly who want to help protect the Avatar?" asked Katara all the questions the whole gang wanted to know but again had no answer too.

Back on Ember Island, the five young teenagers had decided the perfect way to end their vacation which was going back to the party and trashing the house in their own way.

Ty Lee used her circus skills, Mai her talent with knives, Zuko and Akiko pulled out every old firerope jumping routine they ever did, and Azula just smirked and shot blue flames here and there.

Then they just hugged finally for at least one moment they're united.


	17. Betrothal Ceremony

Betrothal Ceremony

There was a party going on in the Fire Nation that much was evident when the five teenagers returned from Ember Island.

Every island in the entire Fire Nation Archipelago was already getting into the spirit of the upcoming betrothal ceremony for Prince Zuko and Lady Akiko.

This was evident by several signs. Such as that every single house, shop, and the temple now had a bright blood-red silk banner with a golden dragon border with a large gold flame cradling a fire lily in the center over their entranceway.

The heart-shaped flower wreaths made up of sundrops, fire lilies, fire flowers, lotus, and cherry blossoms to be put in people's window. Resting inside each wreath was a dragon candle to symbolize the prince and a phoenix candle to signify the one he's being to betrothed too.

And of course there was a great deal of exceptional food that was to be served throughout the Fire Nation on the day of the Ceremony with the finest of it being served at the actual palace for the feast and at the Dragon Ball that followed Betrothal Vows part of the ceremony.

Therefore there was a great deal going on and well everyone in the Fire Nation was having a grand time getting ready for the party. Well, almost everyone. There were a few people who weren't quite as happy, and there were, of course, four individuals who were confused with the whole affair.

Right now Zuko and Akiko currently had no place to sleep during the days approaching their ceremony. This was because part of the tradition involved some traditional furniture for when the service was completed.

And well that in layman terms right now the couple had to stay in a guest room while Zuko's room was getting ready for a couple that was being formally engaged as that was what it meant to be betrothed. It was assumed they'd be officially married to one another after Sozin's Comet had passed.

Only the finest craftsmen of the Fire Nation would be given the commission of making the proper furniture for a soon-to-be betrothed couple.

The list included a lavish new bed for them to share, complete with a unique bed set, their tea set, a washbasin, mirror and items for future children.

Xiaoying along with a few other royal tailors were kept extremely occupied with making all the brand-new clothes for the ceremony and the clothes they'd be expected to wear once the ceremony was over.

Xiaoying was handling all of Akiko's clothes herself as she had done that her whole life and never trusted anyone else to dress, accessorize or do Akiko's hair. Consequently, the tailors were busy with Zuko's wardrobe. However, both had needed their current shoe size as they needed to make them special bedroom slippers as part of the customs too.

"All these preparations are making my head spin, Zuky!" Akiko admitted to him from the guest room they're staying in till his room had finished being made over.

"I know what you mean, Akiko. I would've in the past loved this amount of attention, but now I find I hate it."

"It's not even all the customs that are bothering me even. It's just what people are expecting of me! I mean now that I'm you're 'betrothed' some of the servants are finally treating me like I'm worth respecting.

But some remember us as children who said they've always liked me. They've told me when they asked my opinion on things or just been friendly that they are happy for us.

That they are happy there will be someone with a kind heart in the palace now once again. That light of hope been gone when we left, and they missed us. It's a least ten or 12 people who liked us for us and seemed to enjoy us and don't care for your father or sister.

One person was even daring enough yesterday to tell me something that could've gotten locked up next to Uncle."

"What and who?"

"Well, I can't recall her name off the top of my head, Zuko. She said she started working as a lowly cleaning woman six months before Mom vanished, and she remembered us being kind to her. That we helped her out after Azula had purposely made the floor she just washed covered with soot again after she scolded Azula.

She said she'd told Azula that she'd just spent two hours cleaning the corridor and that she should've been considerate by not leaving dirty footprints on it. Azula snapped at her that's no way to talk to a princess and did a firebending move to case soot and ash before laughing and ran away.

She then said we showed up shortly afterward to find this girl crying as she was working even harder to clean up again. That we had stopped and asked why she was upset and told us. Then we helped her out. Do you remember this?"

"Wait, I think I do. Wasn't that the same day you had mastered making firebending weapons from the diary your mother left on Dragon Guardian firebending?"

"Yes, I think so. We'd been practicing all afternoon on how to make firebending weapons. And this girl she's got a birthmark you can see it on the back of the right hand."

"It looks a bit like strawberry?"

"That's her!"

"Well, I guess when you are kind, caring, and thoughtful, some people do like you after all."

"I think we might have some more people favor us then we think. This girl, if I recall her name correctly now, I think it was Zara? She said in her opinion if there were more people like us the Fire Nation and perhaps the world be a happier and more loving place.

And she also added before others showed up that she feels sorry for us that Uncle in prison where she feels he doesn't belong in since he didn't do anything wrong in her opinion."

"I wish Uncle was here to do his part for the ceremony. As part of the custom is the bride-to-be family has certain obligations, and he's your father. Zhao wasn't your father, and anyway, he's dead."

"I know, I'm an orphan, and I have no family. So I'm not sure who is going to stand in for the parts of the ceremony that are coming up where I need some family to represent me. Uncle is my father, and well, we shared the same mother, and now both are unavailable."

"We'll think of something."

"Look, we need to escape for a while. I can't stand being kept in this guest room and only being dragged out to be asked certain questions regarding the parts of the ceremony the public sees."

"Well, where and what do you want to do?"

"Well, I've got Kai keeping an eye on Death and Ting-Ting tracking the Demon. I say we might be able to if we're careful to slip out and visit who we wish was here and ought to be here?"

"That's would be exceedingly dangerous right now. Very dangerous and downright stupid!"

"And it's dangerous for me to have been trying to practice my spiritual skills! Look, I much rather be talking to my father about this stuff than dealing with this.

Beside Zuko, if you can bust into a Fire Nation fortress to get the Avatar out and shame my ex-father, then really how hard is this gonna be to escape without anyone noticing us gone for two hours?"

"You want to play the Spirit Game now?"

"Yes! Come on! Don't tell me you're not dying to tell him! And that you much rather have him sit in the seat of honor then Death!"

This was stupid, foolish and crazy and yet Zuko was giddy and raring to go. "Okay. Let's do it! But if we get into trouble, it will be dire trouble!"

"Then let's make sure we don't get into trouble. Or maybe some people could help us escape for a little while?" she hinted, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sun charm Healer Yang had left them.

"Well, this might be helpful. She said to squeeze it and ask for help, and it will come. So let's see if it works," as they both squeezed the charm and the strange gemstone glowed.

They waited for half an hour and then to their surprise the wall behind them opened, and young girl in the robes of the Sisterhood of the Dawn appeared. "You called Prince Zuko? Lady Akiko?"

"Boy that's fast!" they exclaimed in shock, and the girl gave them a coy smile.

"We are never far away and always eager to help those who need it. Congratulations on your betrothal. I'm Kishi how may I be of service?" she asked in a helpful and soothing voice.

"We wish to see Uncle in prison but without anyone seeing or knowing. And considering the events going on and the heightening security..." Akiko let it hang there, and Kishi smiled in a naughty way.

"I understand perfectly. Well, I can get you both there without anyone knowing you've left the palace or see you in prison. I can guarantee you that much. I can't guarantee he'll do much else on his part. But I can sneak you two out of the palace and into the prison without anyone's knowledge."

"How?" Zuko wanted to know, and she smiled and waved her hand. First, we need to make it appear as if you two are still in this room. So make it look like your sleeping. I'm quite sure everyone expects you two to be a bit exhausted from spending all morning doing your duties to help plan half the ceremony."

So after making the guest beds look as if they're sleeping, they followed her down a secret passageway. "A little light please?" she asked, and the two of them held their unique flames in their hands.

"Good now follow me. Now, as you know, the capital city is built in a volcano, and there is the Fire Lord's secret bunker for during times of danger. These tunnels we're in right now are cut off from the ones that are in the bunker.

Nevertheless, they're still part of the natural system of tunnels found under the city due to the ancient volcano that last erupted half a millennium ago." Kishi explained as they walked them.

"Is this how the Sisterhood gets around the Capital without being seen?" Akiko wanted to know.

"Around here? Yes, and there are many other secrets of the Fire Nation Isles that we've used to help others suffering due to the neglect and abuse of this war. Now, if we continue on this path, it will take us directly underneath the prison. So watch your step."

After about half an hour of walking, they made it to a spot with an iron ladder. "I'll stay down here. But if you go up that ladder at the top will take you directly to your Uncle's cell."

"You sure?"

"Positive, but don't linger too long. You've about 20 to 25 minutes tops. That's when the guards get back from their break time. That's all you got, or they'll find out this."

Taking a deep breath Zuko and Akiko climbed the ladder quickly. Once they reached the top, Zuko pushed on bricks and found the slide across. He jumped up and then helped Akiko up.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon, and it looked like Uncle might have been taking a nap. But he woke up with a started by the shocking appearance of his nephew and daughter coming out of the floor.

"Uncle? Please! It's just us!" Akiko pleaded with him, and he didn't speak again, but he was at least looking at them this time.

"We came to see you because of the betrothal ceremony to be held in a few days," explained Zuko quickly as he listened carefully at the door to make sure they're alone.

Akiko got down on her knees and looked at her father with tears in her jade green eyes.

"Uncle, of all people you SHOULD BE THERE. NOT DEATH," she told him forthright.

"She's right, Uncle. You're Akiko's father. You should be part of the ceremony. It's you who should be at family dinner the night before." Zuko said in a bitter and sad voice.

"Yes, you know how it is. The night before a betrothal ceremony, there is a family dinner with both families present. The bride-to-be father and the groom's father both meet and pour each tea using the groom's family tea set.

Then there's a special feast of roast pig-sheep, rice candies, red dates, lotus seeds, and sugarcane." Akiko recited what was to come.

"Then after dinner, it's time for both the gifts and recitation of honors and family," Zuko went on and he was crying too.

"It's a tradition for the groom to gift his future bride with the finest gold jewelry. A gold necklace, pendant, earrings and a bangle which is supposed to be selected by his mother."

"Then the bride and her family are supposed to give a sewing basket full of an even number of paired objects. All you need to sew with and sealing wax with auspicious words on it."

"Then the head of the families start to recited both the names of their families. They list of honors and accomplishments on both sides. Until they come to those to be intended to each other. The father of the groom is supposed to say the prayer of the dragon and the father of the bride is supposed to say the prayer of the Phoenix.

And then both are supposed to shake hands and sing the Dragon Phoenix lullaby for a blessed and prospers union." Zuko finished recalling what was to happen in a couple of days and it was clear both he and Akiko weren't happy at all that Iroh wouldn't be there to do what he should have the great honor of doing for his daughter.

"But that's just ceremonial dinner we've got to get through without you! The next part that even more unfair is that you'll not be there when we stand before all of the Fire Nation in front of the First Fire with the High Fire Sage to recite the Vows of Betrothal either!" Akiko was not getting more distressed as she kicked the wall to vent how much that infuriated her.

"It's you, Uncle who should've got the best seat. The seat of honor as we make those Vows. Not my father. Not him. It's you!" cursed Zuko as hit the wall with a flaming fist to vent his own frustration.

"And it's you who should be watching us open the Dragon Ball. To see us dance and have the time of our lives on our night! You should be part of all of it! Considering all you've done for both of us!

You should be rightfully a part of this special ceremony and part of this great honor, and you should be there to give ME away! None of this is right! This isn't how the story supposes to go!

A daughter's father shouldn't be in prison when she's about to become formally engaged! Not for something so important! Not like this! Why oh why Agni did this have to happen?! Must we all be cursed!?" Akiko just cursed herself cried as both she and Zuko both came together and shed angry tears.

They honestly weren't expecting Uncle to say or do anything. As he hadn't said or done anything since being thrown in here. And he hadn't talked to either them when they had come before.

So both couldn't believe their ears when they heard a voice they thought they never hear again say the words. "I'm so sorry."

"UNCLE?!" they looked at him in disbelief that he was speaking to them again.

"I'm sorry that I can't honor my duties as much as I would love to accept them. I've dreamed of this day since I first saw you two meet. I'm sorry I can't be part of it physically.

Only know I can try to be part of it in spirit."

Truly Zuko and Akiko were both shocked he was speaking to them again. However, they still felt immensely better knowing that Uncle was wanting to be part of this and was regretting that current circumstances were preventing him from doing what he longed to do.

"We accept your apology, Uncle and again wish you could be part of this day. With all our hearts we wish you could be apart of this day," sniffed Akiko as she wiped her eyes.

"I'll be there in spirit know that. You both best leave before the guards' return," he warned them, and they knew their time was up and left so quickly none of them could even say "I love you" to each other.

Talking with Uncle and knowing his feelings did make them both feel better, but they knew they had to find some way to include him. But of course, had no time to figure it out when they barely got back before could've been caught.

There were duties to still be performed and things to do for the ceremony for the public and the Dragon Ball, which would all happen at the end of the week. And a lot of that meant things needing their approval, fittings, and rehearsals

So Akiko was dragged away to give her opinion on the decorations for the Dragon Ball and Zuko was called to be fit for his special ceremonial armor and robes.

"So as you can see, Lady Akiko, we have got the tables all arranged in the shape of the sun. Do you like the centerpieces?" asked the nameless servant before as Akiko was being shown where the Dragon Ball was being set up.

"Umm. The centerpieces are quite lovely. The golden dragon candlesticks holding a phoenix candle are a nice touch. The silk tablecloths are nice as well, but perhaps you as an alternative to simply using red make them all the colors of the sunset instead?

You know to mix in the purples, magenta, and orange as well. Since the Dragon Ball takes place as soon as the sun sets? I know Xiaoying knows how to dye fabrics without ruining them, silk included. She can do that for you.

Also, I think we should add some flower wreaths to the area. Make it warmer, inviting, and romantic. Let the atmosphere be one of joy, love, and celebration."

"Will do. Um, there is one other thing we want your opinion on before we go through with it."

"What is that?"

"Well, we've all the traditional food and well as some more traditional cuisine. But then there are the drinks."

"Please tell me there will be something other than wine. We don't want people having unpleasant antics at the Dragon Ball."

"There will be more than wine and tea. We're making a concoction of fruit juice. We want to know if you want to fountain inside it or not."

"You mean a centerpiece in the fruit drink bowl? Are we talking about something overly extravagant? Or can it be more simple?"

"It'd be the size of a dragon hatchling and look like one. It'd be a great centerpiece and look stunning and make people talk! You do want people to talk about your ceremony for ages, right, Lady Akiko?"

Dropping her head, she quietly said, "All, I want for this ceremony I'm already denied to have. But if you want my approval for a centerpiece for the drinking fountain, then yes. I'll send word to Xiaoying to help redo the tablecloths quickly."

"Very good, Lady Akiko."

Zuko hadn't had much more fun being fitted in his armor or ceremonial robes as everyone was pestering him with questions and he kept thinking back to Uncle. He managed to get through it alright and finally the fitting was done.

The next three days were so busy they thought they'd lose their minds. They're almost dead on their feet and glad for the right to catch a nap before they'd have to have their ceremonial dinner. The one they'd mentioned to Uncle that he should be attending but wouldn't.

Getting back to the guest room they're staying in they knew they'd have three hours to sleep and as soon as they crashed on the bed they're out like doused fire. But then they started to dream and what they dreamed of was very strange.

They dreamed of an exceptionally far-off village on an island still very far from the capital and dreamed of the Avatar and his friends wandering into it and being very surprised by all the people preparing for their betrothal ceremony.

not being Fire Nation they're clueless what was going on. Only understanding there was some big party deal going on. In the dream, Aang had asked a pretty flower vendor woman what was going on, and she asked him if he was silly.

He was able to charm her enough to explain his friends were from "Fire Nation Colonies," and they'd been out of touch with what went on in the homeland a long time.

The vendor lady had blown some stray hairs out her face and remarked. "Those silly colonies! Too much time away from home and they forget nearly everything. And don't bother to teach children anything! No wonder you four are clueless!"

"So what is going on?" Aang asked in a cheery but hopefully voice.

"Well, it's not your fault you poor boy or your friends for not knowing this. Not if you not been on native soil. So I don't hold any ill will or any disrespect. But everyone in the Fire Nation is celebrating the betrothal of the Crown Prince."

"What?! Prince Zuko?!" cried Sokka in shock.

"Well, at least you know your royalty. Yes, the Prince has returned after three years of banishment, and his betrothal ceremony is at the end of the week. Only the most prominent citizens of the Fire Nation are welcome to attend the public part of the ceremony and Dragon Ball in the Capital City.

The rest of the Fire Nation show our respect and joy for him and his betrothed by displaying the traditional banners and flower wreaths to bless the union and having small feasts on the appointed day."

"Do you know the name of his betrothed?" asked Katara and the woman nodded.

"Of course. It's Lady Akiko. It was part of the formal announcement when the news went out. Here you can have some flower wreaths for free. I pity those who didn't teach you about knowing these customs."

"So um since we are still a little clueless what the Dragon Ball?" asked Toph to the lady who again seemed to be patience and understanding.

"It's after the formal ceremony that the public sees when the Crown Prince and his betrothed say their Vows in front of the First Fire. It takes place after the sunsets. It's just a big party for the future bride and groom. Like a pre-wedding party. I hope they can dance."

"Dance?! We thought dancing wasn't something done." Aang asked confused given they had had to have a secret dance party.

"Well, normally we don't dance, but it's the Dragon Ball. At a Ball, you have to dance. So it's one of the few occasions we do dance."

"It sounds like it's gonna be some party," Sokka said, and the woman nodded as she finished handing them their wreaths.

"Oh, yes, anyone who is anyone will be there. Everyone wishes they could go since its one of those nights where anything could happen, and its likely to happen."

"Wow."

"Well, make sure to light those candles to bless the union and that it's prosperous. And if you're looking for some free food, the whole village has a community feast. Its on the night of the ceremony which at the end of the week. So you should stick around and learn about your cultural heritage.

Have a beautiful day! And my only sunshine and good fortune smile down on the Prince and his Lady!" and with that, the vendor closed up her shop and left.

"Okay, this was unexpected and strange," Sokka drawled as he looked at the funny flower wreath in hands.

"What exactly, Sokka? The fact that someone was nice enough to explain what the whole hullabaloo is about? Or the fact you're holding a wreath of flowers in your hands?" Toph wanted to know.

"I think he means Toph is strange to find out this party is for Zuko," Katara whispered bitterly to Toph.

"I don't think it's that strange at all," Toph replied, and Aang nodded in agreement.

"Why would that seem strange to either of you two? I mean, this is the Fire Nation, and he's the Prince."

"And Akiko and he are each other true love. So doesn't this make logical sense?" Toph pointed out in a blunt way.

"What those two are evil and don't deserve the right to use the word "Love" spat the Water Tribe siblings.

Toph looked a little insult, and even Aang looked a little taken back by the hate from Sokka and Katara and Toph was first to speak.

"Everyone deserves the right to fall in love and be loved by someone you two. Where they're from or who they are shouldn't be excluded them from the right to fall in love or be loved," snapped the blind Earthbender angrily shocking her companions.

"How can you say that Toph?! After what happened in Ba Sing Se? What has gone on for 100 years?"

"Maybe for the same reason I do not have tunnel vision either. I see shades of gray, and I can't bring myself to hate Akiko or Zuko, Katara. Not anymore," Aang whispered, and everyone was shocked he had said that.

"Aang?! What?! How can you say that after what happened to you and at Ba Sing Se?!" both Katara and Sokka asked in shock and disbelief.

"Why asks what you already know? Akiko said a part of me lives in her. Well, now a part of her and Zuko lives in me. And I can't hate them. Now we might as well help around the village and blend in, or we could be found out, and that would doom the invasion. Now let's stop arguing and blend in, okay?"

And with that both Team Avatar's discussion was over and so was Zuko and Akiko's shared dream as they woke up.

Xiaoying was in the room the second they woke and told them they'd have an hour to get ready for the ceremonial dinner and by default she had to stand in for Akiko's family as Iroh wasn't there and Akiko's biological father was dead. Or at least assumed to be dead having being dragged off to the spirit world.

Xiaoying did her best to get Akiko ready for what she be expected to wear as a formal outfit for her betrothal and as her 'royal lady' look from now on. She'd slaved for a long time to come up with something worthy of Akiko's heritage and to honor those who had raised her to be the amazing young woman she was.

The result was a plunging V neckline heliotrope gown with short golden sleeves and golden hemline. The middle was cinched with a gold coiled dragon belt. She also wore a golden flame choker, bracelets, dangling earrings, and a gold flame hairpiece now attach to the top of her ponytail and still her fire lily hair comb.

Zuko was wearing armor even more beautiful then what he wore when he returned to the Fire Nation in and a more luxuriant hairpiece of his own in his hair. They'd both cleaned themselves till they thought their skin fall off and both felt they'd never be more ready to do this.

Dinner with Fire Lord Ozai and Azula wasn't pleasant as it was not what either wanted as the person who should've been there to represent Akiko her father Iroh wasn't. Neither could reconcile with themselves the sting of injustice and unfairness that they were being betrothed, and neither their mother or Iroh could be part of what they deserved to be part of.

Both knew Ozai had played absolutely no role whatsoever in their love story nor in raising them and Azula shouldn't have been welcome at all. This dinner may have been about traditional and followed all the customs to a T with what they could do.

But there was no denying the truth of the matter was that the two people who should've been there and should've been part of this special day were the two people who had first witness the miracle of Zuko and Akiko being brought together by the powers of true love. And sadly neither Ursa or Iroh was there.

Finally, it was the day of the public part of the betrothal ceremony. All of the city had gathered, and the guards were kept busy with essential guests and extra military coming in for the ceremony.

"Oh, there so many people out there and yet not one of those hundreds of faces are the two faces of people who love us!" Akiko cried as she and Zuko were walking towards where they split off.

"I know, Akiko, I know. I've hated it so much that Mom and Uncle aren't here. This whole ceremony has been everything we dreamed it would be, but it's not like it should be without Mom or Uncle."

"I wish they could be here with all my heart. I don't even want to say the stupid vows were supposed to say if they're not here to hear them said!"

"That's why we aren't gonna say any vows, remember? We've something different in mind, remember?" he reminded her.

"You think Mom and Uncle will hear and see us wherever they are if we do what we got planned tonight to make the ceremony our own? Even if it means Death finds out about our special bending? Even if we must show it to all those people?"

"We're making our vows tonight. This is our day, and we will honor it in our way Akiko. Forget what my father and the rest of the Fire Nation has done for centuries.

This is our day and night, and we will do it our way!"

"Okay."

So Zuko and Akiko each went to one tower and waited patiently as the High Fire Sage began to recite the long and time-worn words that been said a thousand times before. He recounted his words in a voice that was without soul or heart, so his words about true love, good fortune, blessings, union, honor, happiness, and prosperity all were meaningless.

They were just hollow and empty because for him they were just words he was supposed to say as they were only part of the ceremony. Just traditions as old as time just as the words that Zuko and Akiko were expected to say.

As the sun starts to set, they emerged from their towers. Zuko from the left and Akiko from the right. They stood before First Fire that had miraculous been saved from the Fire Temple even though the spirit of Avatar Roku had destroyed that temple and Zuko himself barely escaped with his life.

Though he'd secretly felt it been more than luck that day. It was almost like someone had been looking out for him considering how the dead Avatar's fire had burned away his chains and help make sure he'd gotten out and back to his ship before being arrested. So it was like he'd been watched over by someone who cared about him.

It all seemed to go as expected as the High Fire Sage continued with his droning monologue and finally he told them it was time to recite the ancient betrothal vows.

He told Prince Zuko he was too go first. Everyone was expecting Zuko to begin speaking in a very formal tone and use big fancy and old-fashion words.

What no-one was expected was Zuko to open his mouth and sing. Nor where they expecting Akiko to sing and no-one from the guest to the Fire Sages and most of all Fire Lord Ozai was prepared for the powerful and impressive display of gold and hot pink flames as they sang.

"If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we made the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still, my heart is singing  
We were right

If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light

And still, my heart is singing  
We were right

We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you"

Well, that may be the first and only time that Zuko and Akiko showed Ozai they didn't lower then dirt and everyone was blown away by both the singing and firebending display.

But it was evident by the look on Fire Lord Ozai's face and the Fire Sages' faces they had never seen or heard of that kind of firebending before. That was unheard of before. From the color to the prowess. What Zuko and Akiko had just done had never been done before, and now Ozai was only for a split second wondering what had Zuko been holding back for all those 16 worthless years?

But there was no time to think about that. As everyone had to change into their formal wear for the Dragon Ball. Zuko's ceremonial robes were a magnificent shade of crimson trimmed with gold.

But Akiko? When she came out in her ballgown, she was beyond breathtaking. Going from the head down. Her jet black hair was in stylish hair bun at the top of her head held in place with gold and shocking pink clasp with her fire lily hair comb still in her hair.

Her ballgown strapless and bareback and matched the hair clip as it was shocking pink with gold trim with matching gloves, earrings and choker and a long transparent pink train behind her. Even her makeup was flawless.

So all eyes were on them as they walked that long red carpet down where the dragon and phoenix candles on both sides became lit with gold and pink flames as they passed by on their way to the center of the dance floor to open the Ball.

They had already talked to the band beforehand to play a song they'd written themselves, and they'd been practicing all week to liven up the night. So now they still bend the firelight to cast it on them and thus begun them opening the Dragon Ball with their first dance as a betrothed couple before the rest of the guest could dance or eat.

So they danced better than even danced back in Ba Sing Se for today was a fairytale.

"Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore some impressive armor.  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to the Spirit World  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense 'til the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale"

The rest of the night was a blur to Zuko and Akiko as it was for most of the guests between the feasting and dancing. They didn't even notice or care at the moment when they made their way sleepily to Zuko's room now that their remodeling had been done that Fire Lord Ozai was discussing with the Head Fire Sage.

It was clear Fire Lord Ozai wanted answers to what the hell his son and Akiko had done with that crazy colored and mind-blowing firebending as they had always been the weak, talentless and lucky to be born children.

And now they were able to produce gold and pink flames that seem to have a mind of their own? And they looked even barely to hint together they could take down Azula and her blue flames?!

But the Fire Sage who was deathly pale and fearing for his life said there was no record in Fire Nation history of firebending such as Zuko or Akiko's ever recorded. No-one had ever produce gold or pink flames, and firebending had never done that ever since firebending had come into existence. What they had done was unheard of! And their potential with this strange firebending? Well, that was unknown as the source or any explanation as to why they could even do it in the first place!

Zuko and Akiko were making themselves cozy that night but still not going to do anything like give themselves away till they're married. But there was one last thing they had to do.

Take out some paper and ink they wrote in their best calligraphy and Dragon Guardian Code a message, and then Akiko called for Kai. She asked him to take it to Iroh.

Uncle had of course been up to as how could anyone sleep during the night of their second son and only daughter's betrothal ceremony. He'd been praying for them and wishing all night he had been out there to see it and not stuck in here.

Then he saw a familiar face appear in his cell with a note in his mouth. Smiling he patted the fox hawk spirit on the head and unrolled the message and saw a beautiful illustration of Zuko and Akiko dancing at the Dragon Ball with both of them writing together something that made him shed tears of pride and happiness.

"In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way."

Smiling to himself, he whispered. "It's time they knew the truth about who they are and what their destiny is." as he folded the letter up and smiled.

It was time after so many years of pain, suffering, heartache, and secrets the time had finally come for Zuko and Akiko to finally be told the truth they had sought for so many years. It was time for the REAL PROPHESY to be revealed and for them to fulfill it.


	18. The Miracles of Destiny and Love

The Miracles of Destiny and Love

Things had fallen into a comfortable routine for Zuko and Akiko following the week after their betrothal ceremony. And yet they still felt extremely and increasingly restless, moody, and conflicted.

As if being engaged to be married wasn't enough any longer. That there was something more. As if there were several lingering questions to still be answered, things they'd yet to do. And perhaps most significantly, they always couldn't answer the all-important burning questions of who they were and what they felt was their true destiny. There were still missing pieces to the puzzle that made up their heart and soul.

"Who was that?" Akiko asked in a fearful voice as she clutched Zuko.

"I don't know, Akiko," he replied and then noticed something out the corner of his bad eye. "Hey, what's this?" as he picked up a scroll. "Hey, this got my name on it!"

"Really? What does it say?"

"It says I need to know the story of my great-grandfather demise. That it will reveal my destiny?" rolling it up, he looked at her, confused, "What could that mean?"

"I don't know, Zuky, but hide the scroll. Don't let anyone see it."

"Okay. Now let's get back to bed."

The next morning, Zuko and Akiko were following their new routine and duties after having breakfast. Zuko had some prince duties he had to take care of, and Akiko had some responsibilities she had to take care of.

Today Akiko's newfound duties were to make some public appearance and help some of the citizens of the city out. As she and Xiaoying were heading to the gates, do to do these duties Xiaoying stopped them just short of the gates.

"Akiko, wait a second."

"What is it, Xiaoying?"

"I know we have got a full day with visiting the children at Ilah's Park, visiting the wounded soldiers at the hospital and opening that new pastry shop but before we leave to do all that I need to give you this," as she reached into her dress and pulled out a letter with a strange seal on it.

"What is this?" Akiko asked confused as she looked at what appeared to be an ancient letter as the envelope was very yellow with age.

"It's something that wasn't meant to be given to you till the time was right. But you can't open it till what's written on the seal happens," explained Xiaoying.

Akiko looked at the golden seal and read the minute writing that said. "When darkness turns to light and hope is burning bright, and the meaning of true love has fully come to light"

"What does that mean? How will I know when I can open this?" she asked in confusion, and Xiaoying whispered, "You'll know. Remember things happen no sooner or later then there supposed. But make sure no-one other then Zuko sees that letter. Keep it hidden and safe!"

"Okay," as she hid it and then went about to do her duties as a Lady with the public. But of course, that mysterious letter was nagging her mind as of course Zuko's was bothering his mind all day.

When they got back together that night in their room, and Zuko was busy brushing her hair, she told him about the letter. "And I've no idea what mine says as I'm not supposed to open it till "When darkness turns to light and hope is burning bright, and the meaning of true love has fully come to light."

"But what could that mean? And I don't get what mine means either? Why do I need to know how my great-grandfather died? How that gonna tell me about my destiny?"

"I'm not sure, Zuky, but these letters have got to be connected the same way we're connected. And it can't be a coincidence we both got them at the same time. Let's try looking for clues."

"I guess we should start by looking at Sozin's portrait. I don't know where else to look."

"I don't know either. You sure we're clear of duties tomorrow? We've nothing to do? No public appearance, no lessons, nothing of any kind?"

"Positive. We've got a couple of free days since the Summer Solstice is coming up, and I request them off because it's your birthday and said I want to spend it with you."

"Wow! I'll be 17 and don't get me wrong, but shouldn't you be 17 by now? Unless my brain got fried, I thought your birthday was before mine? I mean a whole year nearly has gone by again, and it's summer again, and I know your birthday in the summer!

It's impossible with how much time has passed that no-one has had a birthday not even in the Avatar's group someone had to have had a birthday given how much time has passed!

They can't still all be the same age since the start of their journey it's impossible! Since it's been a nearly full year!" Akiko exclaimed, pointing out a fact that given ten months had passed since Aang had woken up after being freed from the iceberg. It was impossible that no-one had a birthday at that time. It had nearly been a year. Someone had to have had a birthday when almost 12 months had passed couldn't go by and not have a birthday.

"You're correct, Akiko, I'm older than you by a mere two weeks. It's just like you at the moment no-one cares to celebrate. And yeah I wonder if the Avatar's birthday's passed and it is now a 13-year-old child that's got to save a world and not a 12-year-old.

Because given Sozin's comet is coming at the end of summer and not long after that would be the anniversary date of the Avatar's return to the world? Everyone would've had to have their birthday's by then. So they must have had them by now."

"Well, again with the topic about birthdays do you think we will learn anything? Now that we're both another year older? Have we become any wiser?" Akiko inquired as he finished with her hair.

"Because your suppose to get a little wiser with each year you live?"

"As Mom said, "Your another year old and another year wiser. So as Uncle would ask every birthday, "What wisdom did you gain in this past year?" So what have we learned in this past year?"

"Not sure, but maybe the answer will come to us if we figure out what these letters are about?"

Sighing she nodded. "Let's figure it out in the morning. First, stop the Royal Portraits. Then we'll see where that takes us."

The next morning both of them headed straight to the hall were the portraits of the past Fire Lords were held and began to exam Sozin trying to get a hint or a clue as to what Zuko's message meant.

They're so absorbed by what they're doing they didn't hear or sense that Azula was approaching till her glacial voice said. "You know its never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko. Make sure he gets your good side," she said disdainfully as she passed them both.

"Wait! What can you tell us about yours and mine's great-grandfather's history?"

"Why do you want to know? And shouldn't you already know?" she asked looking at them both as if they were imbeciles.

"I was home-schooled as a child, Azula. So now that I'm Zuko's betrothed, he felt I needed to know everything about all members of the royal family. And that should start with Fire Lord Sozin," Akiko quickly answered.

It was true she'd been home-schooled so the answer it did make logical sense. So hopefully, it wouldn't make Azula suspicious about their true motives. She seemed to have bought it as she looked exceedingly smug and took such gleefulness to educate the 'orphan'

properly.

"Well, I can give a proper history lesson to someone who should know what's expect of her now that she's about to join the royal family. Don't want to embarrass yourself further, do we, Orphan?" she said in that smug voice and turned to look at Sozin's portrait and began to elucidate the history of Fire Lord Sozin.

"Fire Lord Sozin, of course, started the war. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it. But he was patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet later renamed Sozin's Comet and launched his full-scale invasion of the world.

In the end, he died an old and successful man."

"But how did he die?"

"He died peacefully in his sleep. He was ancient. Let me know if you need any more history lessons. See you both later," as she walked off humming to herself.

They looked at each other confused and walked back to their bedroom and closed the door.

"Okay, that didn't seem very helpful. It only made Azula happy to think we're both idiots and that she could put me down," grumbled Akiko.

"Well, at least it wasn't lying. You're home-schooled, and you do need to know these things. So at least it didn't make her suspicious. So thank the First Fire for that!"

"Okay, good point. But we didn't learn anything useful. Are you sure you read that note, right?"

"Yes, it said I had to learn about my great-grandfather's demise, and it would reveal my destiny."

"Well, from what Azula said, we didn't learn anything that sounded useful!"

"Well, do you have any other ideas?!" he yelled at her as he threw his arms up in the air and the scroll flew from his hands and landed on the bedside lantern.

"Huh? Zuko look!"

"What?! Hey, it's another message!"

"What does this one say?"

"The fire sages keep the secret history hidden in the Dragonbone Catacombs."

"Dragonbone Catacombs? I've always been wary of that place."

"Why?"

"Bad energy, bad vibes, whatever you want to call it. I've always avoided it. Like I don't know, I know something very dark is in there, and something about that place and me don't necessarily mix."

"Well, we've got to go tonight to find out what this means."

"Tonight?! Zuko, it's my birthday! The Summer Solstice! The holiest day of the Fire Nation! My spiritual powers are at their peak! I get the feeling something gonna happen tonight."

"Look, do you want to find out what this about or not? We're so close to finding out everything? Can't you feel it? It's now or never. Are you in or not?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I'm in."

Sneaking out using the passageways the Sisterhood of the Dawn had shown them they waited a long time outside the Dragonbone Catacombs till they knew it was safe to go forth.

Taking a deep breath they used their special firebending that they're slowing gaining more control of to open it and made their way through the creepy corridor. Akiko was becoming more unsettled the further they went.

"Zuko, can't you hear them? Can't you feel them?" she asked in a fearful voice.

"What?" he asked as he held the lantern.

"There are angry spirits down here — spirits who didn't pass on peacefully. I can feel their spiritual energy. I can hear their thoughts, and I'm sensing a powerful spirit the closer we get to end of the corridor.

Something dark, dangerous and evil down here. Something not right about this place. It's almost alive!" she warned him as they came to a statue of Sozin and Zuko opened the door with firebending.

"We've come too far to turn back now. Come on."

"Oh, this is not gonna end well, I just know it!" she whispered as Zuko searched the room and found what they're looking for. The final testament of Fire Lord Sozin.

Setting the lantern down, he opened the box and took out the scroll and gulping both sat down and we're expecting a long night of reading. But that's not what happened. The second both touched that old scroll something neither were expecting happened.

Two auras surround them both of them and their eyes started to glow as did the paper. One pair of hands held each other the other held the article, and now the glow was growing stronger, and both had a sensation of falling and then hitting the ground.

But when they woke up, they weren't in the Dragonbone Catacombs anymore. It was a bright summer day. They looked to be somewhere in the Fire Nation and nearby two young teenage boys were having a friendly Agni Kai.

"What's going on?! Where are we?" demanded Zuko not at all understanding what was happening while Akiko's jade eyes were dawning with realization.

"Zuko! I think I just took us to the Spirit World!"

"What?!"

"Just listen to them!"

The both with the short black hair just said, "Looks like I win again, Roku!"

"Are you kidding? The tree root did all the work. Nice one, Sozin!"

"What's going on?! What happened?! Akiko?!"

"It's got be my spirit powers, the fact it was the Summer Solstice and Sozin's last testament! It all came together to create a gateway, a portal to the past! We see the events of that testament as Sozin lives them!"

"So let me get this straight? Are we in someone else memories? Is someone dead? We're just in their memories?!"

"It's like how the Avatar's past lives can share their experiences is the best I can explain! We can see and hear the events as they took place, but no-one can see or hear us. These are just ghosts of the past, and we're merely observers!"

"How do we get back to our own bodies?!"

"I guess when the story ends? I never had this happen before Zuko! So I guess we might as well pay attention! We must be here to see this story for a reason! So pay attention! Every detail matters! So pay attention to everything!"

So they followed the two boys outside where they'd been sparing as they saw three young girls passing by.

For some reason, all three girls looked familiar. The girl on the left was tall with an envious figure with raven black hair in odango buns with white lotus flowers woven into them. She's a beautiful face with well-sculpted features, full lips, and brilliant gold eyes.

She was wearing a short cherry-pink and gold dress and giggling with her friends.

The girl on the far right in the fuchsia outfit also seemed to be very familiar. Very familiar, in fact, with almost goddess-like beauty. Her jet-black hair was in a braided hair bun with a small golden dragon hair comb holding it in place.

She was only a teenager, but she already had a very fit, curvy body that was well endowed with flawless alabaster skin. Though right now they couldn't see her eyes as she was laughing about something so hard she had them closed.

The girl in the middle was stunning with long dark brown hair, a beauty mark and was clearly in the company of her best friends. It was clear the three girls were all best friends and inseparable.

Then the girls noticed the boys. They all saw the Roku was looking at the girl in the middle. He fumbled and fell to the ground, unable to say anything. They watched as the girls giggled and then smiled as Sozin dropped grass on Roku.

"Why do I feel like those three girls are as important to this story as Sozin is?" Akiko asked aloud, and Zuko shrugged, but he got the same feeling too.

Then the world around them swirled, and suddenly they're at a party. They knew this was a birthday party, and it seemed Sozin and Roku shared the same birthday. They watched the guests and again that trio of girls was there and Roku was gazing at the girl in the middle and nearly fell over, and Sozin caught him.

Akiko had moved a little closer to the girls to hear what they're saying as Zuko was staying close to Sozin and Roku.

But all the girls were saying at the moment normal things you expect of teenage girls. That the boys were cute but making fools of themselves. That the party was a lot of fun and wondering if anyone would ask them to dance.

Then they saw the moment that changed many lives. Roku being announced as the Avatar. Everyone was stunned at the party Sozin was shocked as was the gaggle of girls but of course most of all Roku.

Then Zuko and Akiko saw a very private and personal conversation between Roku and Sozin as the two friends were saying goodbye.

"They seem almost like brothers, don't they, Zuko?" Akiko noted.

"Yes, they have an intense and powerful friendship. But it's strange. Why is this not spoken about? If Fire Lord Sozin's best friend and brother in flame was Avatar Roku, why does no-one know? I mean, he loves his best friend so much he gave him that precious of a gift. I mean that pretty big sign of you love and care about someone more than a friend. They are like a brother to you," Zuko agreed as they watched the two friends hug each other goodbye.

"But what changed? Something had to have changed. If their bond is so strong now, what broke it? Something had to have changed," Akiko reasoned, and then they were jerked again as the years passed and they now found themselves in a throne room seeing Sozin and Roku reunited after 12 years.

It first appeared they still had their brotherly bond and love. "Okay, things seemed to be alright. But still, what changed? Here they are happy to see each other after 12 years of being apart." Akiko watched the two best friends two brothers in flame hugging.

"Maybe the next memory will hold the answer. I can feel another shift coming. Hold on tight!"

Soon they found themselves at what was a wedding, and they recognized who was who. This was Roku's wedding! Roku was marrying that girl he'd a crush on. Sozin was in the position of best man. And the girl's best friends were in place of maid of honor and bridesmaid.

The maid of honor was the girl with a dragon hair comb, and the bridesmaid was the one with the white lotus flowers in her hair. It was a beautiful ceremony, and everyone seemed happy.

Before they went to eat they Zuko and Akiko saw and heard a conversation Roku was having with his new wife's best friends.

"Ta Min is so lucky to have a wonderful and honorable man like you, Roku for a husband. Just as we are honored to welcome you in our circle of friends and trust." the bridesmaid was saying.

"Thank you, Xiu Mei. I'm delighted my wife has such wonderful friends like you to count on. You and Surya are exceptional young women, and it's an honor to be your friends as well."

"I consider it a great honor on behalf of my people that I could be the one to gift you with your animal guide, Fang. And that we have a trusted ally in the Avatar. And to know the bonds we make today will stand the test of time. That the bonds of our friends will be forever." Surya smiled with perfect teeth her jade green eyes sparkled with happiness and hope.

"Yes, no matter what comes in the future for all of us, let us make a promise. That we all remain friends forever." Ta Min declared passionately.

Thus the four of them quickly vowed no-matter-what they and all who descended them would always be friends and help each other no matter what.

"Pardon me, I don't mean to intrude. But mind if I borrow the groom for a moment?" Sozin asked as he came upon the group.

"Well, it's not very traditional, but okay." Ta Min agreed, but her friends Surya and Xiu Mei both got edgy looks as Sozin led Roku away. They both seemed to be sensing what Sozin wanted to talk about alone was troubling news.

Zuko and Akiko followed Sozin and Roku and listened to conversations between Fire Lord and Avatar. And to their shock, it was the first conversation ever about what would become the start of the 100-year war.

Sozin was talking about expanding the Fire Nation, and Roku was rebuffing and saying the four nations were meant to be four individual nations and he never wanted to hear about this again.

It was then Akiko who after so long gotten pretty good at reading other emotions and started to figure out maybe some of Sozin's feelings and thoughts behind the war.

"I'm starting to see what's breaking this bond and why Sozin wants this war. I think this started shortly after Roku left 12 years ago."

"What do you mean, Akiko? What have you got figured out?" Zuko wanted to know.

"We are symbiotic, and I think Sozin and Roku had a slight symbiotic bond that was served in some ways when they went separate ways. That Sozin became corrupted with a seed of selfishness, and that seed became watered with 12 years of greed, envy, and jealousy."

Zuko started to follow Akiko's train thought before the memories could jump once again. "Because he didn't have his best friend, his brother, to make him whole, he fell under the possession of the poisons of the worst attributes of humankind?"

Akiko nodded and then said, "We'll have to see what happens next, Zuko. Though I'm sure if what I think does happen next, it will prove that Sozin became jealous of his once brother. Growing to resent he'd powers that he'd never have and yearned-for what he could under no circumstances ever have."

And sure enough, there was a battle between the once best friends and brothers in flames were Roku showed mercy and let him live and left.

However the fight they'd witness only seemed to confirm their train of thoughts as the realization was starting to sink in.

Clearly, Sozin had grown jealous and envious of Roku's position as Avatar that would always be more important then Fire Lord. That he would've powers, he'd never have, and he wanted more. Later he could ever have, and now he'd forgotten what truly mattered in life.

And now Sozin was rapidly loosing what made a person human as he was surrendering his humanity for the things that were worst for humans and only made you a beast and held no meaning of importance.

Suddenly it was nighttime as Zuko and Akiko could see and feel a volcano go off in the distance and knew this again showed them something valuable. But what? They saw Sozin get on a blue dragon and fly to where Roku was battling the monstrosity.

The watched as it seemed for a short time the brothers had rekindled their bond but then saw what the first act of the war was. Sozin did the ultimate act of betrayal and committed the first murder of the war.

He murdered his best friend by leaving him to die on that island, and they couldn't help but think back to the first vision they had seen. Two best friends having a friendly duel in the summer sunshine and now their bond was broken to the point one was willing to kill the other?

The watched as Roku and Fang had died and known far away Aang must have been born. For them, they saw Sozin launch Genocide of the Air Nomads that was an image they knew would haunt them for the rest of their lives and seeing Sozin hunt for Aang. Seeking to destroy the last threat to Fire Nation the Last Airbender.

Suddenly as if they're coming up for air they woke up from their trip to the Spirit World, and the first thing they each wanted to do was take a bath. But they couldn't. They needed to talk to the person who sent them to see all that.

They headed straight to Uncle's cell knowing he was the one who sent that letter to Zuko and he must also understand what Akiko's message was about and could tell why she had to wait to open it.

"You sent this! Why?! What was the point?!"

"And how did you know we won't just read it?! How did you know we live it?! I know you knew what would happen?! How did you know my powers would take us there to live it?!" demanded Akiko to her father.

"I thought I was supposed to learn about my great-grandfather's death, but he didn't die in the end! He was still there at the end of the story!"

"No, he wasn't. None of them were. They're either dead or forced into hiding." Iroh replied.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" the two teenagers demand to their true father and he answered their long-sought out question.

"Prince Zuko you have more than one great-grandfather. Your father's grandfather was Fire Lord Sozin. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku." He then turned to Akiko before Zuko could speak and told her.

"Lady Akiko you're more than last Dragon Guardian. Your great-grandmother was Avatar Roku's wife Ta Min's best friend Surya as was Xiaoying's grandmother Xiu Mei.

And Surya's Dragon Comb marked her as the Leader of the Dragon Guardians. Avatar Roku was an ally and friend to the Dragon Guardians who personally gave him his animal guide. His dragon Fang.

Lady Akiko you are the Last Dragon Guardian as well as descended from the direct line of the Leader of the Dragon Guardians."

"Why are you telling us all this now?!"

"Because understanding the struggles of both Sozin and Roku and the vow of eternal friendship that your maternal relatives have kept for the past 100 years helps you both under the struggles within yourself and understand your own symbiotic bond.

Why both your maternal relatives went into hiding to escape Sozin knowing their lives were endangered after Sozin launched the war. If Sozin murdered Roku what would he do to the rest of his family?

And you know who he went after next after wiping out the Genocide of the Air Nomads."

"He went after my ancestors."

"Yes. They're next on the list of who was to die. As you read in your family's diary to protect themselves, it was decided the leader and her bodyguard would go into hiding.

In an attempt to persevere one bloodline. While also protect the secrets of the Dragons and Firebending. Plus, if by a rare chance, save the dragons if any lived the slaughter."

"Are you saying our grandmothers and mothers did know each other? And Xiaoying's mother knew them too?" Zuko asked stunned.

"Yes. They'd check in on each other while passing different parts of their lives but kept the vow you saw made at Avatar Roku's wedding. And yes, your mothers did meet long ago as children." He looked at Akiko intensely.

"Your mother knew that the only mother for you was the one who'd been a friend to the family for ages. Ursa knew who you were but never mentioned it. But she had met Sakiko as a child.

What to do for a friend of the family and a child you love as your own?"

"So my mother already knew in her heart that you and Ursa would be my adoptive parents before her death? That was fate?"

"Friendships last more than one lifetime and some bonds are just so strong as souls that are meant to be together. So yes, she knew it was fate."

"But are you saying it was fate that Akiko and I were meant to be together?"

"The First Fire may have prophesized your parent's union, but this was already fated long before the First Fire.

But the true Prophecy you both are destined to fulfill is the one Avatar Roku made. The one of true love and hope."

"We don't understand," they said, and Uncle gave them a look.

"The reason you've been put through so much suffering, seen so many horrors, and understand the sins of the Fire Nation so well is for a good reason. Because despite all that, you also understand what it means to be human, and despite all that you two alone truly understand the power of love and your love for each other has never wavered and remained strong no matter what you've been put through."

"You know what the prophesy is. You saw it in Ba Sing Se when you underwent your metamorphosis. It was shown to you."

"You mean that final vision with trees and seeds?" asked Zuko in shock.

"Yes," turning to Akiko, he said, "Akiko, it's time you opened that letter and read it."

Taking out the letter trembling she carefully slit it open and read out loud what was four different people's handwriting all saying the same message.

"I've been shown that faith is not blind. That we don't need wings to fly. That miracles happen. That miracles happen.

I can imagine my life without them now, never to have them around. They've found us the way out. On them, we can depend. We don't have to look back to realize how far we've all come. They give us a million reasons why to look up. We don't have to worry about the end anymore.

Nothing should ever bring you down. Knowing what goes around will come around. When you believe. They've shown us dreams come to life. That taking chances is alright. All things will come with little time when you think.

There is no question they are the missing pieces to make the picture complete. Everything is falling into place. Their moment we're all looking forward too as we've been keeping watch every day. Keeping them close to our hearts as they get closer each day.

For nowhere on this Earth would any of us rather be since no-one can take this away from them you or me?

For they have shown us faith is not blind. That we don't need wings to fly. Those miracles can happen once in a while when you believe. They've shown us dreams come to life. That taking chances is alright. All things will come with little time when you think.

Their souls are the shining light with hearts willing to fight. They know they can do anything, so they don't have to be afraid. They are going to find the way. Miracles can happen."

"Who all wrote this and knows about the Prophecy Avatar Roku made about us?" Akiko asked in a shaky voice.

"Fire Sage Shyu was the one it was made too after the end of the Age of Prophecy and Fire. He then told me when I had to make a trip out to the Fire Temple shortly after I adopted you. I told your mother and Xiaoying, and we began corresponding as we are watching you when realized the prophecy was about you two."

"So are you trying to say, Uncle?"

"You two alone have the power to redeem the whole Fire Nation and give back to the Fire Nation what was lost that night when Fire Lord Sozin committed the first act of this war.

The murder of his once best friend and brother in flame Avatar Roku. You two alone can restore the Fire Nation heart and soul and give us back our humanity because you two have both carry the blood of both good and evil, been victims and yet hold the power of true love inside of you.

You two alone hold the fate of the Fire Nation and thus part of world fate in your hands. What you choose to do from this point on is still entirely your choice. But at least now you know fully who you are and the whole story."

It was an awful lot to swallow at once. Both didn't know what to think or say for a moment. But Akiko at least wanted to say something. "I'm not sure what to think, say, or feel at the moment. But there is one thing I've always been sure of and still can say I will always believe in forever no matter where we go from here."

Turning to Zuko she looked at him straight in the eye and cradling his face in her hands she sang to him the one thing she was always sure about.

Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
I still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love!"

"I also will always still believe in love, Akiko." and that about all the three of them in that prison could agree on for sure at that moment as they could think about anything else.

All they knew after so many bombshells what would happen next was anyone guesses but one thing was for sure. You could always believe in love no matter what path destiny took you on you could still believe in love.


	19. Truth and Freedom under a Black Sun

Truth and Freedom under a Black Sun

The sun and shadows were blanketing the land. Tomorrow the sun would turn black for precisely eight minutes, and the whole world would be bathed in darkness. For tomorrow was going to be the day of a solar eclipse.

There had been a war meeting about what do about both what the other nations thought be a surprise invasion. And what followed after they failed in that. Zuko as Prince of the Fire Nation had had to attend that.

What Akiko had done as both a Lady and his betrothed was handle overseeing the evacuation of the whole capital city. She was very good at comforting the frighten children and keeping everyone calm and in order as they left their homes to board the ships to be safe from the hell that was going to happen tomorrow.

However, when Zuko and Akiko had met after their duties had ended, both had the same sick to their stomach feelings, and both had said the same thing to each other while standing before the royal portrait of Fire Lord Ozai. That they may've been acting exactly like the perfect prince and lady Ozai had always desired, but neither was being who they indeed were.

With Kai and Ting-Ting doing what Akiko had asked them to do every night which was keeping tabs on Death and the Demon, she and Zuko began to have a serious conversation in the privacy of their room.

"Zuko can't you feel it? Can you not feel the moment has finally arrived? It's time we took a stand! Too much as happened! We've seen, heard, and know too much that we can't be part of the bloodshed and dishonor anymore!"

"I know, Akiko! I now truly understand why Kazuo and Aiko did what they did! They're faced with the same evil curse we find ourselves up against! The evils of this world! A world is full of such hate, greed, and sin!

Neither of Kazuo or Aiko's family after so many years in senseless feud remembered what mattered in life! They only saw the world in black and white! They chose to hate, greed, and lust for power! They couldn't see the miracles of light, love, family, and friendship!"

"No, and they couldn't see or understand what real honor is or what matters in life. And that neither of their children could genuinely be alive as they only were existing not living!

So the only way for either Kazuo and Aiko to break the curse was to die to finally live and end the curse their families had entrapped themselves in. And now we must do the same. For our whole country for 100 years has cursed itself!

The Fire Nation has forgotten what it means to love! What family, friendship, hope, enjoy all that is good and righteous is!

They only have let their anger, hate, and twisted sins lay waste to their souls. They've split their souls so many times! We've painted the skies red and stain the world with blood.

All we've created is so many echoes and cries of pain for ourselves and everyone else! I can still remember what Song told us about her last night with her father and that terrible story. How her ghost and scars forever haunt her!"

"And the painful scars of what the Avatar and his friends have to bear. You must bear in your soul his pain. I was forced to hear a girl weep for her mother that was taken from her."

"And the lies we've told ourselves we can't let anymore generation be brainwashed, rinse and dry! What kind of legacy is that for children? To inherit the gift of bloodshed instead a gift of the truth and leave a legacy of love?

That's what you should leave in this world, is love, not blood!"

"Is it any wonder now that we know the truth we are that you and I have those crazy dreams we've had our whole lives? As far back as when we're children? If I'm a descendant of Avatar Roku and your spiritual powers and the rightful Leader of the Dragon Guardians."

"I know we've had even more increasing dreams of the Avatar. Like we just had those dreams of breaking out Katara and Toph out of a wooden prison and helping to battle some witch who controlled people like their puppets.

It's deeply disturbing those dreams of ours! Nevertheless, Zuko they have been telling us for years what the right choice for us and what we're meant to do. And the only question now is, can we do this tomorrow and live to tell the tale?"

"I think it's time we put our fear aside. Kazuo and Aiko both told each other to fear not. They're willing to face death to live. We are both willing to face Death himself for the world to live."

"Yes, and if tomorrow will be the last time your breath is upon my lips or my touch is at your fingers tips at least we know we gave it all we got and stood up for what is right! And that alone is worth dying for!"

"Because you sometimes have to risk death to embrace life. And we've to do this. We've not overcome so much adversity and learned so much to fail now. We can and will do this, and we just got to believe we can do this."

"We've made the Promise of the Fire Lily, lived being fugitives, got through me being in a coma and now we must face Death himself. I don't feel afraid. They're nothing to be afraid, not even Death."

"Because you know he can't hurt us anymore since we won't let him and whatever happens tomorrow in those eight minutes we'll make them count, and tomorrow we shall tell the truth and find our freedom."

"Well, we need to sleep then. If we are gonna face Death better to be fully rested," they embraced each other and kissed each other with great passion knowing very well this might be their last kiss.

Given what they're going to do tomorrow might be their last day. That they might be sleeping permanently tomorrow. That this might be their last night to sleep and dream. So they made their hug and kissed last as long as it could.

Finally, they went to sleep knowing tomorrow would be a day for truth and hopefully freedom.

At the stroke of midnight, the door to their room opened soundlessly, and a female figure dressed in black walked in. From head to toe, she looked and acted like the perfect ninja as made her way in and out of the room expertly without making the slightest disturbance or waking the Prince or Lady.

First, she made her way to the bed and lowered the cloth around her face enough so she could gently kiss the slumbering lovers' foreheads. "I love you both so much. I wish you both good luck as you go forth to fulfill your destiny tomorrow. May the spirits watch over both of you," she whispered to them with pride in her voice.

Neither Akiko or Zuko stirred as the female ninja then crept to the ornamented wooden table in front of their bed.

She arranged on the table two sets of outfits, two sword sheaths, and finally two fully packed rucksacks. As she turned to leave, she paused and then laid a ruby red flower on the table as well.

Finally, she made her way to the threshold of their room pausing to take one last longing look at the two before shedding a final teardrop from her golden eyes and vanishing into the dead of night.

As both Zuko and Akiko were firebenders, they rose within seconds of the first rays of sunlight on the horizon. It didn't matter that there was going to be an eclipse today. Firebenders rose with the sun, and they already were having more than enough adrenaline inside them anyway to jump-start them.

"Huh? What the?" as they saw what was laid on the table before their bed. Everything they would need for what they had planned and the calling card of who'd left it.

"She always knew me and seems you better then we knew ourselves. Let's get changed quickly. That invasion force is gonna be here within the next two hours for what they think is a surprise, and they'll be the ones in for a surprise," Akiko said as she grabbed the outfit, Xiaoying had left her and went behind the dressing screen to change.

Zuko took his outfit and began to change although the one thing he made sure not to do was to put his hair up. He made sure to let it hang loose and shaggy and not put in a hairpiece. Finally, he was fully clothed, and then Akiko coughed to get his attention.

"Well? How did Xiaoying do this time?" she asked as she came around the dressing screen.

Looking at her outfit, it was similar to her Earth Kingdom disguise as it was a shirt, pants, and flats. But it was in Fire Nation style this time, and the shirt was a magnificent blood-red, with ebony black pants, with golden yellow flats.

She had golden bracelets and earrings still and like him she was wearing her hair down not in her standard ponytail, but still had her fire lily hair comb tucked above her right ear.

"You are stunning as ever, my Fire Lily. Now we have something else to take care of before we go face Death."

"I know. You write the one to Mai, and I'll write the one to Ty Lee, and then I'll have Kai and Ting-Ting deliver them for us. They both deserve some explanation for this. Might as well try and give them the same enlightenment we've reached and maybe that will get them away from the Demon," Akiko sighed sadly as they went over to their desk and began to write two long letters to try and explain to two long unknown friends why they about commit what would be considered treason.

After they finished writing their letters, Akiko called for her spirit animal guides and gave them quick and clear instructions. Kai was to take Zuko's note to Mai's house and leave it on the bed. Ting-Ting was too do the same for Ty Lee.

They watch as the spirit animals disappeared and just prayed to all the spirits above that their friends would forgive them and hopefully understand what they're doing and why they had to do it.

Next, they turned to a small altar they'd made for their mother Ursa and both were able to summon their special firebending and light the incense candles and bowed before her picture.

"Mom, we don't know where you are or if you can hear us. Though yesterday you did seem to give us a sign you're still here with us, and we now are begging you to forgive us for all our past mistakes and wrong choices," Akiko began with her head bent low in respect.

"We ask you to lend us your courage, love, and strength today. To help us do what we should've done years ago. Because today we're going to set things right. We'll make you so proud of us. For today we are indeed your son and daughter. We shall honor you, our family's legacy and truly honor the Promise of the Fire Lily.

For today, we take the first real step to fulfilling the Prophecy your grandfather made of us. Today is truly the first day of the rest of our lives. And we ask you to give us again the strength of your love so we may end the pain and honor our families and their promise of friendship, love and bring hope and humanity back to the Fire Nation," Zuko begged to his mother's portrait.

Then both holding hands asked together. "Please, Mom, be with us during the darkest hour of our lives so we may finally be brought into the light. So we may speak the words of truth and find freedom, friendship, hope, light, and love!"

And as if an answer to their cry, the candlelight flared up for a second. Then wrapped the pink and gold flames in a warm embrace. They took that as a sign their prayers were being answered.

Their flames died and sighing the time had come now at last. They were no more putting it off. Picking up their swords and holding hands, they made their way deliberately to the chamber that held Death himself. To the chamber of Fire Lord Ozai.

It was a very crazy and insane moment in many ways as the two lovers made their way to the Fire Lord. Mostly because they knew on the outside a crazy invasion was going on and also they didn't need Akiko's spirit powers to tell that Aang would likely find the bunker to know they'd try to get to Ozai even when they realized it was a trap.

But they also knew they'd not be interrupted. They knew without a doubt that the Demon would keep everyone busy till the clock ran out, and then everyone would end up captured. That was pretty much stated what would happen yesterday at the war meeting Zuko had to attend.

Plus Akiko and Zuko knew Azula well enough to see if she'd found out about the invasion plan and had lied about the Avatar's death that she was smart enough to know he wasn't dead and likely planned out how to make sure the invasion failed in every way.

And they cursed themselves right now that the invasion was doomed to fail and many lives would be in jeopardy because of it. But they did plan to right this wrong, but they had to do something first.

They finally took a deep breath when they got to the door where he was hiding. "You ready, Akiko?"

"I'm ready. Are you, Zuky?"

"I'm more than ready. After all these years, I'm not afraid anymore."

"Then let's do it!" and together they slide open the door and saw Death look up at them in surprise.

"Prince Zuko. Lady Akiko."

They just stood there staring at him and him them for a few seconds, and then he asked them an obvious question. "Why are you both here?"

"We're here, to tell the truth," Zuko said.

Ozai smirked, "Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting," and he waved all the guards away leaving the three of them alone in the room.

"First off back in Ba Sing Se it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me."

"And second off I didn't fall into a coma because of witnessing the trauma of the battle. It was because of Azula taking possession of Zuko's mind and helping take Ba Sing Se!"

"Why would Azula lie to me about that and why would Azula and Zuko taking down Ba Sing Se cause you to fall into a coma?"

"Because of one the Avatar isn't dead! He survived! And he's likely leading this invasion!"

"And because Zuko and I are symbiotic! We're true soulmates! What happens to one affects the other! And when that Demon took possession of his mind, it temporary severed our bond! Her demonic nature was a deadly poison till Zuko's mind, and heart could be cleansed, then I woke up!"

"What?! Both of you get out of my sight! Get out if you know what's good for you!"

"That's another thing! Neither of us is taking any more orders from you!" snapped Zuko.

"You'll both obey, or these defiant breaths will be your last!" as he started to move forward, and they pulled out three swords, and Akiko yelled obstreperously at him with a snarl and her jade eyes mere chips.

"Think again, you sick son of a bitch! WE ARE GONNA SPEAK OUR MINDS, AND YOU ARE FINALLY GONNA LISTEN!"

And reluctantly Ozai was forced to sit as Zuko, and Akiko kept their swords pointed at him and started to let him have it.

"All I ever wanted from you was for you to accept me. To love me. It was never really my honor I wanted. I just my own father to love me. But what kind of person calls themselves a father with the crimes you have done?

You! You've degraded me, abused me in every way possible and you even abused the love of my life in the same way just because she made me happy.

But the worst crime you ever did was trying to destroy true love something you don't even believe in!

24 hours before the Day of Scars, I made a promise of true love with my true love. The person who gave my heart a reason to beat and gave me a purpose in life! Who I saved in every way possible, and she has done the same for me!"

"And then you! You bastard make an excuse for what you think is disrespect or a matter of honor?! It was never that! None of what you or the Fire Nation has said for generations will ever hide the truth of what the Day of Scars was about!

You want to make a public display out of both of us because you can't understand love! And the fact Zuko was speaking of an act of love to save those soldiers infuriated you, and you want to punish both of us!

It was a sick, twisted and cruel act! And it was WRONG! To abuse both of us publicly as you took such pleasure and enjoyed our pain and screaming as you scarred both of us that day! And you know it had nothing to with respect! It was to give you the sick satisfaction of trying to destroy that which you can't understand! Which is love!" Akiko screamed the words she'd been waiting all those years to say.

"Then neither of you have learned nothing!"

"NO! IT'S YOU WHOSE LEARNED NOTHING AND US WHO HAVE HAD TO LEARNED EVERYTHING AND WE'VE HAD TO LEARN IT ALL ON OUR OWN!" they threw back at him.

"All our lives the Fire Nation has taught itself that it was this great civilization and that somehow that justifies the war. That the war was a way to share the greatness with the rest of the world," Zuko started to say, and Akiko clutched her sword tight and spat on the floor.

"Do you know what a fantastic lie that is? The world is terrified of us! They hate us! They judge us all the same! We've got the blood of innocent staining our hands and souls!

All we've made the world see is blood, death and taken away mothers and fathers from their children! We've shattered dreams, destroyed homes and families and created a world without hope!

And for what? For nothing! For the illusion of power! For something that doesn't matter! What kind of legacy have we left the future generations of the Fire Nation? We've left them to inherit sins! We've left a legacy of bloodshed!"

"And if we don't want that to continue and leave a legacy of love and for the world not to destroy itself we need to replace the era of fear and hate we've created with an era of peace, love, and kindness," Zuko finished, and Ozai laughed at them.

"That foolish brother of mine has gotten to both you hasn't he?"

"Yes he has!" they both smiled proudly as they said this.

"He is a true father and a real man! He's done everything a father and man is supposed to do, which you haven't done any of! Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you!

You did none of that! Not with either Zuko and you didn't do it with Azula either, Death! All you are is an awful, awful man! Not well-bred! No respect for anyone! Not even the dead!" Akiko informed Ozai just how bad he was and Zuko then added.

"Uncle is truly our father. After we're finished here, we plan to free him and beg for his forgiveness. He's been there for both of us every step of the way and loved us. And again, he's the kind one, protected and raised us! And he's 100 times a man you'll ever be. He's a much a man as your a beast!" Zuko informed his father.

"This is just beautiful. You both consider a tea-loving failure and fool a father and me a beast!" he laughed at them.

"But the most important thing we've come to realize is what we've been destined to do. We're joining the Avatar, and we're going to help him defeat you. Then we'll fulfill our destiny of restoring humanity to the Fire Nation," they both said together.

"Well, since your both traitors now and got your swords. Why wait? If you hate me so much, why don't you do it now?"

"Because it's not our destiny. That's Aang's. But there is one thing we want to make crystal clear to you. Something that makes sure you get the message." Akiko told him as she had the hand that wasn't holding the blade behind her back.

She concentrated with all her might and called to any spirits who were listening to come forth. The room was suddenly getting very dark as the spirits she was summoning were coming through the small portal she'd opened.

"What is going on?" and for once there was a tiny sliver of fear in Ozai's voice.

"Making sure this message is crystal clear. Zuky, sing it!" Akiko commanded, and Zuko opened his mouth and sung a song he should've sung many years ago.

"Mirror  
Can you hear me?  
Do I reach you?  
Are you even listening?  
Can I get through?

There's a part of me that's desperate for changes,  
Tired of being treated like a pawn  
But there's a part of me that stares back  
from inside the mirror  
Part of me that's scared I might be wrong  
That I can't be strong.

I've been afraid  
never standing on my own  
I let you be the keeper of my pride  
Believed you when you told me  
I was nothing on my own  
Listen when I say  
I swear it here today  
I will not surrender  
this life is mine

Amazing how you conquered me,  
Chained me in servility  
and made me see  
The world the way you told me to  
But I was young and didn't have a  
way to know the truth

Born to live your legacy,  
Existing just to fill your needs,  
A casualty of this so-called "family"  
That you have turned into a travesty

But I don't intend to suffer any longer  
Here's where your dominion falls apart  
I'm shattering the mirror  
that kept me split into pieces  
That stood between my mind and my heart  
This is where I'll start

I'm not your pet  
not another thing you own  
I was not born guilty of your crimes  
Your riches and your influence  
can't hold me anymore  
I won't be possessed  
burdened by your royal test  
I will not surrender  
this life is mine

Shame that it took so long  
to rescue me  
From the guilt you used  
to tie me to your family tree

I guess your training failed  
you're not in charge I'm free  
Your patriarchal prison won't hold me

Now, this conversation's finally over,  
Mirror Mirror, now we're done  
I've pulled myself together now  
My mind and heart are one  
Finally one.

I'm not your pet  
not another thing you own  
I was not born guilty of your crimes  
Your riches and your influence  
can't hold me anymore  
I won't be possessed  
burdened by your royal test  
I will not surrender, this life is mine!"

And with that, the spirits vanished and the two of them sheathed their swords. "Now goodbye!" as they held hands and started to walk away intending this to be the last they ever saw of Ozai of Death.

But he knew what to bait them with. The one thing that would make them stay till the sun would come out. "You two are cowards! You think your so brave with your words, silly song, and freaky shadows! If you have any real courage, you'll wait till the sun comes out!

Don't you two want to know what happened to your mother?" and they stopped at the door.

He smiled knowing that they couldn't leave with that question unanswered. So they demanded it.

"What happened six years ago?!"

"My father Fire Lord Azulon had commanded me to do the unthinkable to Zuko. And I was going to do it. It wouldn't be like it was the first time I had murdered someone," he laughed.

"Wait, you're confessing to the fact you've committed murder before? YOU FUCKING SON OF BITCH YOU DID MURDER KIMANA DIDN'T YOU?! IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT! YOU MADE SURE THAT BOTTLE WAS MISLABLED!" screamed Akiko angrily and Ozai merely nodded.

"Yes, I don't know how you either of you knows about that as my fool of brother never spoke of his stupid wife after he thought he killed her. But yes, I was the one who made sure she did die, so Iroh only had one heir.

So would I have had any doubts about fulfilling my father's command of killing my son and knowing it would kill you as well? A silly little orphan my brother and wife had gone soft on? No, honestly, it would not have bothered me at all."

Zuko and Akiko growled at that comment and Ozai proceed on as if this wasn't enraging and he didn't just make a murder confession. As if this was just a casual conversation between friendly acquaintances.

"However, your mother found out and swore she protect both of you at any cost. So she proposed a plan. A plan which I would become Fire Lord and your two pathetic lives would be spared.

She did vicious treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

Crying they whispered. "She is alive."

"Perhaps. Now I see that banishment is far too merciful a punishment for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper," and sensing the end of the eclipse, he shot lightning at them.

What Ozai had no way of knowing was Iroh trained them in how to redirect lightning or that somehow because of Akiko's spiritual powers, she was able to enhance the spiritual energy that came from bending and when she redirects it was twice as powerful. So they knocked him for a loop as they blasted him into the wall and were long gone by the time he recovered his wits.

Racing faster then the lightning they'd redirect they made it to the prison only to find out Uncle was not there. The Guard informed him, and a female ninja took out everyone in prison like a two-person army. It was like anything anyone had seen before.

It didn't even take half a second for Zuko and Akiko to realize the ninja had to have been Xiaoying and they only had a hair's breadth to be impressed that she and Uncle had reduced the prison to almost ashes by themselves.

They had other things to do as they made their escape to their war balloon. It didn't take them long to get in the air or long for Akiko to track where Aang and the rest of the children in the failed invasion where escaping to on Appa.

"Their heading to the Western Air Temple. I can feel his energy, and that's where he's going. If we ride this wind, we can get there before them. And we might want to get there before them and think about how we're going to go about getting them to trust us," she informed Zuko.

"Let's take a moment to breathe. We are alive. And we did it! Or at least step one."

"Yes, step one. We face Death and told him to his fucking face the truth and lived. Step two is getting Aang and his friends to trust us."

"Step three for me to teach him firebending and you to teach everyone enlightenment. Step four save the world before Sozin's Comet comes."

"Step five live happily ever after!"

"Why do I feel we need to sing again?"

"Because this a moment of freedom and it calls for a song, and we just love singing together?" she shrugged her shoulders and went to the edge of the balloon and swept her arms out wide and let the wind flow through her hair as she laughed.

Zuko came up behind her and mimic the stance and soon both knew what the words to the right song of this moment as their special firebending crackled around them as they sang together.

"Seems like we've spent our whole life hoping  
Dreaming of things we've never tried  
Tangled in knots just waiting for our time to shine  
What if the doors began to open?  
What if the knots became untied?  
What if one day nothing stood in our way and the world was ours  
Would it feel this fine?

'Cause we've got the wind in our hair and a dream in our eyes and an endless horizon  
We've got a smile on our faces, and We're walking on air  
Everything life ought to be  
It's all gonna happen to us out there  
And we'll find it, we swear  
With the wind in our hair

So many roads we've yet to travel  
So many friends we haven't met  
So many new adventures just around the bend  
Plenty of mysteries to unravel  
Tons of mistakes do not regret  
So much to see and to do and to be, a whole life to spend  
And it doesn't end

And we got the wind in our hair and a song in our heart, and the fun's only started  
We got a skip in our step, and we haven't a care  
A colorful breeze blowing through  
It's gonna carry us who knows where  
And we'll take any dare  
With the wind in our hair

We got a smile on our faces, and we're walking on air

And everything life ought to be  
Well we know that it's waiting for us out there  
And we'll find it, we swear  
With the wind in our hair!"

And with the course laid out, they're heading to the Western Air Temple hoping to finally do what they're meant to do for so long. Help save the world. If only the Avatar and his friends would let them!


	20. Seeking you first Aang

Seeking you first Aang

Zuko and Akiko made good time and got to the Western Air Temple about half an hour before the Aang's group. As the Temple was built upside-down on the underside of a cliff, they had to lower themselves down by a rope carefully reach it.

This was very tricky and somewhat dangerous, but clearly, the Airbenders had wanted their temples to be close to their element and not to be found. And yet Sozin still had found them and annihilated all of them a 100 years ago nonetheless.

The two lovers swung down and landed gracefully on the floor of the dusty old temple. Looking before them was the tall statute of an Airbender. For a moment they were quiet and bowed their heads in respect.

Death had happened here after all, and though they hadn't caused it, they did feel they needed to say or do something to show respect or offer up an apology. So walking up to the statue both bowed before it and whispered.

"We're truly sorry for what sins our ancestors committed, did you. We've come here to atone for the crimes that were done to your people a 100 years ago," Zuko began, and Akiko spoke.

"I see it all in my mind what took place 100 years ago. My powers with the spirits have only grown since my last birthday.

I see what happened that day. How one moment all was still, peaceful and quiet. Then the skies were painted blood-red as hellfire rained down upon you. Thus began a symphony of death as a black flag was flying against the blood-red sky.

One by one, your bodies were burned alive as smoke and ash stole your lives and every breath. And your bodies burned long into the night and left to rot. All in mere hours the genocide of innocent men, women, and children all perish in the blink of an eye.

It's a crime we shall never be entirely free ourselves of," Akiko whispered as she just accurately described what had happened a 100 years ago.

"But we shall right this wrong was done to you. We will help the Avatar. The Last Airbender save this world, and thus hopefully your spirits will finally be able to rest in peace.

truly

I'm sorry for my first visit here was a violation of your culture. I was a different person back then. But now I've changed as has my fire lily. Together we shall help honor the fallen and make sure the world knows the truth."

"We'll make sure your spirits will finally find everlasting peace and that you receive your long-overdue justice for your senseless murder. And then we promise to assist Aang in finding in some manner to bring the Air Nomad culture back into existence so it doesn't die with him.

We give you our honored promise," they vowed to the spirits of the long-dead Airbenders. Their special firebending emerged to form the airbending symbol in the air, and they took it as a sign the souls of the airbenders accepted their apology and were expecting them to keep their vow to them.

As they rose to wonder what to do next, they suddenly were started to realize they're not alone anymore. The Avatar and company had arrived. Both knew instinctively this wasn't the right time to make contact. Not right after the failed invasion and them leaving their loved ones behind.

They bolted to the nearest staircase and back to their hideout with the war balloon to decide how to handle things best. They could only guess what Aang and his friends were talking about.

Coincidentally they're talking about finding Aang, a Firebending teacher which he was discouraged about as who could they find to teach him that. And he instead was ignoring that and took off.

While Aang and his friends were trying to think who could teach firebending to Aang Zuko and Akiko were talking about that very same subject as well as an additional teacher not just for Aang but the whole gang.

"So how are we gonna convince them to let me teach him firebending and you to teach him and the others about enlightenment, Akiko?" Zuko was asking as they sat on the ground facing each other.

"I'm not sure, but I know as the Light of Hope that's what I'm supposed to teach. I'm the daughter of Iroh, the Dragon of the West, and teaching the Avatar to bend the elements isn't enough to win this war."

"Because we both know and realize thanks to Uncle and his teaching that even if the Avatar is powerful because he can bend the elements, that's not his true power."

"No, it's not, and you can't change the world for the better without changing people's hearts and minds. People will still follow Death and this Fire Nation way of thinking and 100 years of pain unless we can start changing their hearts and minds.

To do that, we must start with this group. Make them see, think, and feel differently. We must open their minds and hearts. To see the world and the people of the Fire Nation differently.

It's time we banish the darkness with light. It's time hope was returned and that the views of love, family, and friendship were returned to the world. You have to change people to change the world.

And that falls on me to teach. And I think I can teach that because being Uncle's daughter. I think I can teach his lessons a little better than you, no offense, Zuky."

"None took. And anyway it's what you were born to do. It's what your name means. "Bright Light," and it takes a bright light to shed light where darkness lies."

"Yes, it does. And we must teach Aang what he represents on a spiritual level to the world. What the Avatar has stood for every lifetime. Remember, Uncle told us when we're sick with Fire Fever when we were seven?"

"Yeah, it was two weeks after we won the Firerope championship and the worst outbreak of Fire Fever in the history of the Fire Nation hit. Almost half the county was sick with it."

Akiko laughed at the memory, "Yeah if Sokka was wondering about another way for firebenders to lose their firebending then all he needs to know is about the Fire Nation version of the flu.

Since anyone whose a firebender lose their bending while they're stricken with the Fever and cannot bend for two weeks afterward or risk damaging their bending permanently."

"But then he should also know it's a childhood ailment and you only get it once. After that, your immune too it. But yeah, that was the worst strain of it ever."

"But it was also the only time I stayed at the palace in our childhood as Mom wanted to take care of me and so she made a bed for me in your room."

"Well, Death still won't take care of any of us. So it was up to Mom, Uncle, and Xiaoying to take care of Azula and us while we're sick with Fire Fever."

"Yeah, but you remember about day what was eight or nine that Uncle was nursing us that when our fevers were really spiking, and he was serving us some of the special tea he told us about the Avatar and some truths that both the people and the Avatar had forgotten about in the last 100 years?"

"Well, we may've had fevers that would've normally cooked your brains, but I remember both songs he sang to us to explain about what the Avatar means on a spiritual level and what you and I must teach and remind the world and Aang of."

"Yes, Uncle was first telling us that as the Avatar he cannot take sides. He cannot be bias or hate anyone. He's born a human in each life so he may understand humanity and why he must protect it.

And he needs to understand and love all humans no matter what their background, origin, or what they've done. He cannot hate or judge them. He must give them all his love and protect them all.

For his duty is to the whole world and therefore he must love us all. Wrap us all up in love and forgive us all," she tilted her head back and thought for a moment and finally recalled how Uncle explained this in song.

"I know there is healing in the blood upon this land. Comfort for the broken and the hurting of this land. Come now, all you burden with the pain of this world. And he will give you rest."

Stretch out, your arms to the one who gives you life. Lay all of your sorrows before the grace of the Avatar's might. Come now all your suffering in silence through the night.

And the Avatar will hear your cry. He will hear your cry

TAKE ME AS I AM BROKEN AND BLEEDING. WRAP ME IN YOUR LOVE. YOUR PRESENCE I'M NEEDING. WRAP ME IN YOUR LOVE. YOUR LOVE SO PURE. HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS. AND I WILL ENDURE."

Hold me in your healing arms. Touch me, oh mighty Avatar. Make me whole.

Hold me in your healing arms. Touch me, oh mighty Avatar. Make me whole.

Hold me in your healing arms. Touch me, oh mighty Avatar. Make me whole.

TAKE ME AS I AM BROKEN AND BLEEDING. WRAP ME IN YOUR LOVE. YOUR PRESENCE I'M NEEDING. WRAP ME IN YOUR LOVE. YOUR LOVE SO PURE. HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS. AND I WILL ENDURE.

TAKE ME AS I AM BROKEN AND BLEEDING. WRAP ME IN YOUR LOVE. YOUR PRESENCE I'M NEEDING. WRAP ME IN YOUR LOVE. YOUR LOVE SO PURE. HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS. AND I WILL ENDURE.

I know there is healing in the blood upon this land. Comfort for the broken and the hurting of this land. Come now, all you burden with the pain of this world. And he will give you rest."

Stretch out, your arms to the one who gives you life. Lay all of your sorrows before the grace of the Avatar's might. Come now all your suffering in silence through the night.

And the Avatar will hear your cry. He will hear your cry."

"You remember and sang that one correctly. But I too remember the other one about the Avatar. Why he doesn't belong to any of the nations but belongs to us all. Why he is the spirit of humanity and gives the world something to believe. Why he is hope, faith, love, friendship.

Why Aang inspires so many people and why we are seeking him out for more than reasons to teach him. He doesn't realize the miracle that the Avatar is or what the Avatar has done since the Avatar has come into being."

"No, there are big miracles, small ones, simple and impossible. But the Avatar is a miracle all by himself. That why people believe in the impossible and have an unshakable faith in the Avatar. Why we have depended on him for over 1000 lifetime. And will always believe in a spirit that shall never leave them and always be there for them."

"As Uncle sang that song to explain that purpose and point of the Avatar," taking a deep breath Zuko sang what else Uncle had taught them about the Avatar that Aang didn't realize about himself and needed to realize.

"WE ARE SEEKING YOU FIRST. YOU BELONG TO NO ONE NATION. WE ARE RUNNING TO YOU OUR AVATAR. THERE IS NOTHING THIS WORLD NEEDS THAT YOU'VE NOT PROVED. WE ARE SEEKING YOU FIRST OUR AVATAR!

Your body is this world bread. Your blood is this world water. Because of you, we are made complete. You've sustained this world time after time. And we trust you, though the road is rough and long. We'll seek you Avatar. Till kingdom come."

WE ARE SEEKING YOU FIRST. YOU BELONG TO NO ONE NATION. WE ARE RUNNING TO YOU OUR AVATAR. THERE IS NOTHING THIS WORLD NEEDS THAT YOU'VE NOT PROVIDED. WE ARE SEEKING YOU FIRST OUR AVATAR!

Through every season Avatar. You're the tie that always binds. Things on Earth come and go, but you are constant by this Earth's side. We'll trust you. Though at times, you make us wait. Cause we know you only do it to increase our faith.

WE ARE SEEKING YOU FIRST. YOU BELONG TO NO ONE NATION. WE ARE RUNNING TO YOU OUR AVATAR. THERE IS NOTHING THIS WORLD NEEDS THAT YOU'VE NOT PROVIDED. WE ARE SEEKING YOU FIRST OUR AVATAR!

You are the bridge between the world of spirits and man. You have bent the sea and lands. You've given this world it's every breath, and we shall trust you both in life and death!

WE ARE SEEKING YOU FIRST. YOU BELONG TO NO ONE NATION. WE ARE RUNNING TO YOU OUR AVATAR. THERE IS NOTHING THIS WORLD NEEDS THAT YOU'VE NOT PROVIDED. WE ARE SEEKING YOU FIRST OUR AVATAR!

We are seeking you first our Avatar. We are seeking you first, our Avatar!"

"Now that was beautifully done, Zuko! You made sure that had a lot of souls to it." clapped Akiko.

"So did you, Akiko."

"Yeah, so I did. Though we can't stand here all day talking in circles, or reminiscing or even singing! As much as we like to do that. I think we just got do what Uncle would tell us to do."

"Basically go face the music? You know, go down there and see what happens?"

"Well, frankly, Zuko we knew this wouldn't be easy, but standing around here all day isn't gonna do much either!" she retorted.

"No," shaking his head, "It won't. And we better keep a promise we made to those monks down there. After all, every promise we made and our firebending was special is a significant promise we are honor-bound to keep and can't break."

"So let's go and just do it!"

"Alright. Well, what the worst that can happen? I mean, we already faced Death himself? What's worse than that?"

"Not sure, but let's just go ahead and do this!"

They found a spot to wait for Aang by Akiko sensing where his energy would come in for a landing.

The gang was still arguing about a firebending teacher and Aang wanting to explore the temple when Toph thundered.

"Um, guys we've got to put this fight on hold. We've got company," and she pointed behind them and all of them turned around and gasped to see the two lovers standing there, and they awkwardly said.

"Hello. Nice to see you all again," Akiko greeted them.

"Yeah, it's just Zuko and Akiko dropping in to say hello and wanted to chat," Zuko started to say calmly.

Immediately everyone took up fighting stance, and the two lovers took a step back and tried to look nonaggression.

"Hey, we're not here to causes any trouble. We're just here to talk. Not fight." Akiko said a calm rational way.

"HA! Don't make us laugh! All your boyfriend does is cause trouble wherever he goes! He's hunted us all over the world and left nothing but pain, ash, and misery in his wake!" spat Sokka.

"Yeah, you did everything from attacking our tribe to stealing my mother's necklace and how many things have you burn to the ground?!" snapped Katara angrily.

"I'm genuinely sorry for those past actions. It was genuinely dishonorable behavior. I shouldn't have hunted the Avatar. I shouldn't attack or captured or done any of my sinful acts.

The ends do not justify the means. Even if I was sent out to do that by my ex-father and all I wanted was to return to Akiko's side, it's not an excuse for what I did, and I'm truly sorry for I did."

"Like your sorry for anything! What a bunch of crap!" spat Katara at him.

"He's not lying! All Zuko wanted was to return to me, and I spent years trying reunited with him! It was a painful ache for both of us. And again we are not saying his behavior is excusable because it isn't.

But he's taking responsibility for it right now, and we're both genuinely sorry that because of Death that he had to do such dishonorable things to return to my side. But we have both tried to atone for those mistakes!

We did set Appa free back in Ba Sing Se and helped him find his way back to you! Doesn't that count for something?!" as Appa licked both of them at that time and she petted him.

"Appa does like them," noted Toph and Sokka scoffed. "Did you cover yourselves with honey?"

"No, we didn't do that. We are here to tell you we've changed and that we've come to teach Aang firebending and also teach all of you enlightenment. Because bending will not be enough to save the world!" Akiko exclaimed in exasperation.

"Look, we both have come a long way, and I'm again sorry for all the mistakes I made and even Akiko sorry for the ones she made.

And I'm sorry about that assassin. But I wasn't thinking, I was downright stupid doing that, but at the time, I couldn't' see way out of my predicament!"

"You're the one who sent Combustion Man after us?!" they yelled and got ready to fight, and Akiko cut it quickly in an attempt to diffuse everyone.

"He did it because I was in a coma and incapable of defending myself. And because he was under the intense toxic effects of the Demon's poison still from Ba Sing Se, and she had both our lives on the line! She could have had both of us killed!

He didn't know how else to protect us! And he was desperate to protect both our lives. However, once he was cleansed of the toxic poison from the Demon, he immediately regretted it! And from that point in time on has tried to find the guy and stop him!" screamed Akiko trying to explain what had transpired. As well as the reason for that abysmal decision.

However it was clear no-one was happy about hearing this and clearly, the Water Tribe siblings didn't care that Zuko had been under toxic energy or didn't buy it even if was the truth.

Though both Zuko and Akiko saw there was a glimmer of hope with Toph and Aang as they seemed to be looking at them with a mixed but more hopeful expression. Turning to them they addressed them.

"Please, listen for a moment and hear us out. You both know what Uncle told you about us. You know the words were valid and not lies. You've seen for yourself what the Fire Nation is like.

Can't you give us a fair chance?" Akiko pleaded with them. "After all you had to have seen for yourself the Fire Nation had hurt itself when you were traveling for your invasion.

You must know Uncle wasn't lying."

"And if you really must know, I've been thinking about that night when I freed you from Akiko's ex-father for a long time about what you said and did. I've seen and learned much and realized something.

That no-one in the Fire Nation would ever have done something like that for me. Save my life or ask to be my friend. No-one has ever cared about my feelings or cared enough about to give a damn about me and Akiko.

You saved both our lives twice even if you didn't know you saved two lives and it means a lot. An act of kindness and friendship. And I rather right now have a friend than anything else."

"We both want to be loved for who we are and have a friend, and we know you can feel a bond already forged between the three of us. It started a long time ago. Zuko has never really done anything to harm you, Aang, physically. And I've done nothing either.

You feel it, and we feel it. I know it. There is already something between us. A part of you lives in us, and a part of us lives in you. You can't deny that, can you? The bond is there.

Please tell us what you think and feel. Tell us what you want." Akiko pleaded with the boy.

Aang bent his head and searched his heart for the answers but before he could speak what his thoughts and feelings were Katara decided to speak for everyone.

"GET OUT OF HERE BOTH YOU! WE WON'T LISTEN TO ANY MORE LIES! NOW GET LOST!" and blasted them with her waterbending sending them flying till they're soaking wet and half-drowned.

"DON'T YOU EITHER DARE COME BACK OR YOU'LL BOTH BE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND! YOU WON'T LIE OR HURT ANYONE AGAIN! JUST GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM AND DIE WITH THE REST OF YOUR MURDERING COLDHEARTED EVIL PEOPLE!" she screamed at them and sent ice shards at them.

They slowly picked themselves up and nodded. "We're going. Sorry for our presence, upsetting. Goodbye. Again sorry for all either of us has done in any way to hurt you," as they sauntered away.

Once they were out of sight Katara and Sokka both seemed happy even smug, but Aang and Toph both seemed outraged with them.

"How could you treat them like that?! Why did you have to attack them when they didn't do anything, Sugar Queen?!" yelled Toph.

'What?! Toph?! They're the enemy! You haven't been around long enough to know what they are capable of! They're just trying to lure us into a false sense of security and then kill all of us!

That just who they are!" snapped back Katara to the blind Earthbender and the ground rumbled slightly as Toph shot back at her angrily.

"Actually, Katara, if you've forgotten I can tell who telling the truth and who lying! And for your information miss high and mighty not one word they said was a lie.

Plus I could also tell all their feelings were genuine. They were genuinely sorry for all they did! And that including sending Combustion Man after us and it was because of what Akiko told us!

They also didn't lie about Appa either! So not one thing they just said was a lie! Neither one of them was going to attack and had no intention of hurting any of us. They only wanted to talk.

So your whole theory they were gonna attack can blow out your pie hole now!"

"Oh, you expect us to believe that Zuko is sorry about anything?! Or his girlfriend is sorry about anything too?!"

"Well, what have you two done to get to know either them? Other than seeing both of them in a close-minded? You are very black and white with hate in your heart. You already judged Akiko to be evil without getting to know her," Aang did point out as he sat down on a bench.

"What?! You're defending her?!" Katara asked astonished to Aang who looked at her sharply with his gray eyes.

"Katara she did speak the truth back when we all dueled Azula, and she even sang the truth and neither you or Sokka even really listen. We have just been through the Fire Nation, and still, you didn't listen to what she said even when it's proven true?"

"Yeah, and both of us have talked to their father. He told us personally about their lives and why they're so close, and we've opened our minds and hearts a little. And Katara I know you're not telling the whole truth about what went down between you and Zuko in Ba Sing Se so fess up already! Or I'll make you tell the truth!" yelled Toph with two boulders raised.

Katara looked like she rather not say but finally gave in and told them what Zuko had confided in her. "He told me about his childhood with Akiko. How they met when they're five after he saved her life from drowning.

How his mother and uncle adopted her after Zhao wouldn't even acknowledge her existence. He also told me that he seemed to understand they understood the pains of losing both a mother and someone to the war.

That Akiko lost her birth mother who died in childbirth and they both lost Zuko's mother the only mother either had and Zuko's cousin killed in the war and both he and Akiko were close to him.

He told me the reason he chased Aang was that..." she hesitated and then got out. "It had to do with; however, he got his scar and the reason he was banished, and he had to bear that mark forever of the worst day of his life.

He asked me if I could live being separated forever from the one I loved? And then he sang a very passionate love song about why he needed Akiko so severely, and I was very touched by it.

I was tempted to use the Spirit Water to remove his scar so they wouldn't have to suffer but didn't." she finally confessed the truth about what had happened in Ba Sing Se. But she then became hard again.

"But if he did love her and was a good person, why did he do what he did at Ba Sing Se and help take it down?"

"Because Katara Akiko wasn't there to stop that Demon of his sister from taking possession of his mind!" explained Aang as he finally admitted what he'd been holding back for months.

"Look, Akiko and I shared a vision, and in the image, I realized we both understood the power of true love and had a much deeper connection. That she loves Zuko as much as I care about you, Katara. As much as we all care about each other.

But it was when Iroh told me how I got involved I realized just how much of victims that Zuko and Akiko were. And why they defend me from Azula and that I realized there were already bonds forged between us.

I'm not sure how it started, but I think my friendship with Zuko started when he broke me out of Zhao's fortress, and Akiko carries my pain inside her. And there something much deeper going between us. But I've come to understand them, and I don't hate them."

"And besides if they've learned from the world the truth they can likely teach us a lot. Plus, we've got two firebenders who can teach Aang! And maybe a lot more!" Toph pointed out bluntly the apparent fact that they're overlooking.

"You want to fraternize with the enemy?! Are you brainwashed?!" the Water Tribe siblings argued.

"No, we just are trying to feel some empathy and opening our minds and hearts. And telling you, we've got to give them a fair chance. And it's better to make friends and love and not hate. That's the Airbender way." Aang told them wisely.

"I can't believe we are even having this conversation! We're not accepting either of those two in the group! End of story!" Katara yelled furiously.

"Shouldn't that be Aang's call? He's the Avatar, after all?" Toph pointed out.

"How about we all get a good night's sleep. Maybe we'll think more clearly in the morning when we're rested and can talk this out better," he suggested. Everyone grunted but went to go to bed.

That night Zuko and Akiko were sleeping side by side. All was quiet when something woke them up. Zuko reacted instinctively and bent some fire towards the sound, and they heard screaming.

"Oh, no!" and they saw it was Toph was in a panic since she just lost the ability to see.

She was trying to get away, but Akiko was quicker and got in front of her. "Please calm down. I can help. Just take a few deep breaths and just let me see your feet. I can help you trust me, please."

Perhaps it was just Akiko's soothing voice or just dumb luck, but Toph stopped panic and trying to get away. "What are you gonna do?"

"Please, trust me. You just scared us. We didn't mean to burn you, but I can help. Show me your feet," and very slowly Toph showed her the burns on her feet.

"Zuko, can you support Toph, please?"

"What are you going to do, Akiko?" asked Zuko in bewilderment as he held Toph in a sitting position.

"I'm gonna try combing my firebending with my other abilities. I don't know if it will work. But it's worth a shot. And something tells me it will work. Just don't freak out either of you."

"Okay."

Taking a deep Akiko used one hand as if she was going to redirect lightning and Zuko saw, but of course, Toph couldn't the phantom energy of his bending being drawn away from Toph's feet.

It flowed through Akiko's body following the same path as it would if she was doing the lightning technique, but when it came out it went through a tiny portal back to the Spirit World.

In ten minutes she had finished the unusual technique and reduced the burns on Toph's feet from major burns to only having bad as a nasty sunburn. Toph quickly realized her feet didn't feel like they're burned anymore. Like they're sunburned and was still freaking out.

"What did you just do?!"

"I redirect the spiritual energy of the bending that caused the injury and direct it back to the Spirit World. Bending comes from the spirit, so I sent the power back to the Spirit World.

You'll still need Katara to finish healing up your feet, but its no longer severe. You sure you'll be alright getting back to the temple on your own?" Akiko asked kindly to the Toph who was still in shock.

"No...No... I should be able to get back just fine... Um, see you two later. I hope!" and she disappeared into the night freaked out by this.

"Do you think I did the wrong thing? Helping heal her injury, Zuky?"

"What else could you do? And I'm amazed how your spirit powers are growing and changing. I didn't know you could do that!"

"I didn't know I could till just this moment. Still, we can't let her go back without making sure she's alright. It's too dangerous if she again can't see correctly. She said she sees with her Earthbending.

We've got to make sure she at least gets back to the temple, alright."

"Even if it means they might kill us?"

"What is life without risk?"

"Not living. Just existing, that's what."

"Okay then, let's go."

It was morning by the time Toph got back to temple. Everyone wanted to know what happened. She told them she'd gone to see Zuko and Akiko ask them to come back and talk with them.

But the second she got out that Zuko had firebend at her Katara and Sokka shut down and wouldn't let her say anymore. They're just on their rant this proved them right, and Katara went about healing and Sokka was thinking about capturing them.

Though Aang could tell Toph was trying to make herself heard that there was more to the story. But before any more could be said, they were under siege. They looked up and saw it was Combustion Man and he was trying to bring down the temple.

Before anyone could do anything they heard two clear voices yell "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" and Aang, Katara, and Sokka all saw for themselves Zuko and Akiko swing in on vines and attack Combustion.

Zuko tried to bargain with him, and Akiko was doing something that seemed a bit like ballet. When neither bargain or dance worked they seemed to light ropes of fire to try and make the Combustion Man loses his balance, but he blasted them off their ledge, but they managed to grab another vine and hold on for dear life.

Katara and Aang tried to fight too, but neither could get a proper angle on the guy. It was then Sokka saved the day by using his boomerang to hit him in his third eye which made the guy blow himself up.

By this time Zuko and Akiko had climbed up and hugged each other thanks to being alive. And feeling the time had come at last, so they approached Aang and his friends a second time.

"Wow, didn't expect to say this ever. But thank you, Zuko and Akiko. You saved us back there."

"What about me? I did the boomerang thing!"

"You too, Sokka."

"Look, perhaps we didn't do an excellent job explaining ourselves before. We've been through the ultimate suffering two people could've gone through in their young lives and most of you couldn't possibly imagine," Akiko began, and then Zuko took over.

"But we've come to realize we had to go through all that to not only realize that true honor is doing what is right and that you give that to yourself by doing the right thing. Not the easy thing, but the right thing. But that our love is indeed strong enough to withstand anything."

"It seems it was the only way we could truly come to understand the meaning of Avatar Roku's prophecy," Akiko admitted, and everyone stared at them with jaws dropped.

"AVATAR ROKU'S PROPHECY? SAY WHAT?" Sokka asked in an odd voice.

"20 years ago in the Fire Nation, we had a time called An Age of Prophecy and Fire. It's when the sacred fire the First Fire which is said to be the first fire that humans ever bent after learning from the dragons has prophesying powers.

The time of Prophecy predicted the union of many couples, our parents, including saying born from this union would be the children who make the final difference in determining the fate of the war," explained Akiko.

"But Fire Sage Shyu, who we all met during the Winter Solstice, was disgusted by the two years it took to do the dirty work. He wanders the temple, and then Avatar Roku's spirit allowed him into the sanctuary and showed him a vision. A REAL PROPHECY of something good that could help save the world and the Fire Nation."

"What was this prophecy?" inquired Aang wondering why Roku never told him as he felt a little stung that his predecessor never mentioned him in all the times they'd met.

"It was vision of two trees with seeds of gold and jade and from these trees two seeds become one and from the grow a fire lily that grows and blooms despite all that tries to kill it and turns the wasteland of ash to a prosperous land of green again," Akiko informed him and then she made sure to lock eyes with Aang, and he saw her comb and Zuko's eyes.

"Are you two saying?" he asked and they nodded confirming his thoughts.

"Yes, the prophecy is about us. Zuko is the gold seed, and I'm the jade seed, and together we're the fire lily that has bloomed against all adversity and are destined to return humanity to the Fire Nation and make it green again.

"Why would Roku make a prophecy about you two?" demanded Katara and then added, "And why not tell Aang? He's the Avatar now."

"Roku's reasons were his own and sometimes one never gets answers to their questions and life is full of mysteries," Akiko told them. "So, that's all we can say about this as we only recently found out about this prophecy from Uncle."

"You better have a better answer than that! I want a real answer now!" Katara demanded, and then Akiko's jade eyes glowed and she replied in scolding voice.

"Katara, behave! You were raised better than that! If she says she doesn't have an answer for you, then she doesn't. Or if she and Zuko don't wish to share something private, that's their right.

I'm astonished you are behaving like this. Have you forgotten what I use to tell you about people? That they are like the moon? That a person changes like a moon? They start in the dark and the shadows but grow and change slowly till they are full and glow brightly in the night sky?

Don't let hate rule your beautiful heart right now, my daughter. They are trying to help now, and please give them a chance. They've gone through their lunar cycle of change. So let them show you they've changed. Please my little waterbender." and then Akiko swayed and stumbled into Zuko's arms and Katara looked at her strange as they all did.

"What was that about?! Why did you speak to me like you're my mother?!"

"Because that was your mother speaking through me Katara. She felt the need to step in and try and help the situation," Akiko explained as she regained her balance and sighed.

"I've never told anyone but Zuky and Uncle. But since that happened and I guess Toph wants to know how I did what I did, I think there no getting around it. As you know are well aware of thanks to my father and Zuko I am an orphan.

I was born on the summer solstice, which is the holiest day of the Fire Nation. But due to the circumstance of my birth, I was uniquely blessed. My mother was dying, and I was being born. The lines between the two worlds where blurred, and I was born in the middle. In both the human and Spirit World.

I'm also a bridge between the human world and the spirit world. I can see and talk to spirits, they can speak through me, I've spirit animal guides, and I've been learning about other things I can do.

I'm able to take others to the Spirit World like what happened when Zuko and I saw the story of Sozin and Roku. I was able to combine my bending and spirit powers to heal injuries to a point like with Toph's feet.

I can call spirits to this world. Not sure what else I can do, but I'm learning."

"You are freaky," Sokka commented, and she looked at him and said, "I would prefer it if you just call me special, thank you very much."

Sighing again, "Now again, Zuko and I aren't like the Demon and those who follow the theme song that the Fire Nation seems to have written for themselves. Zuko and I secretly wrote it years ago, " she laughed and tilted her head back and sang in the voice Azula would use if she sang her own theme song.

"The volcanoes blaze red and everyone's dead not a body to be seen a nation of ash and cinders, and it looks like I'm the queen. The flames keep roaring like the furnace that's inside. Couldn't keep it in, hell only knows I've tried.

Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal don't feel, don't let them learn, well now they've learned!

Let them burn, let them burn! They're no longer my concern! Let them burn, let them burn! Time to show the world it's my turn!

I don't care, how they're going to scream! Let the fire rage on. Flames never seemed to bother me.

It's funny how this inferno makes everything look bright And the hate that once controlled me, set everything alight!

And now I've seen what I can do I tested limits and broke through. No right, no wrong, when it's only me! I'm free!

Let them burn, let them burn! See my fire across the sky! Let them burn, let them burn! Like a comet, I can fly!

I don't care, that they're going to scream! Let the fire rage on.

My power surges through the air and all around. My soul's the engine that will burn this world down to the ground! And one move sparks ignition of my vengeful wrath! I'm never going back. The future's all I have!

Let them burn, let them burn! Raining down hellfire, Let them burn, let them burn! Their precious world is gone!

I don't care, that they're going to scream! Let the fire rage on. Flames never seemed to bother me."

"That's Azula's theme song! Now what we've come to sing to you is this," Zuko took a deep breath and sand with his heart and soul was.

Power Was all I desired (I desired, all I desired) But all that grew inside me Was the darkness I acquired

When I began to fall, And I lost the path ahead That's when your friendship found me

And it lifted me instead Like a phoenix burning bright In the sky I'll show there's another side to me

You can't deny I may not know what the future holds

But hear me when I say that my past does not define me 'Cause my past is not today

Ambition Is what I believed would be the only way to set me free

But when it disappeared, and I found myself alone That's when you came and got me

And it felt like I was home Like a phoenix burning bright

In the sky, I'll show there's another side to me You can't deny

I may not know what the future holds

But hear me when I say that my past does not define me 'Cause my past is not today!"

And as Zuko finished singing twin phoenixes burst from him and Akiko but they're of gold and pink flames shocking everyone as they flew around and made a flaming heart in the air before disappearing.

"Wait for a second! You two can bend gold and pink fire?!" everyone asked in disbelief.

"It was a secret that was kept almost our entire lives. Only Uncle knew about it. Though it was unintentionally revealed twice. It seems to always be trigger by events of great significance or when we're acting on the truest feelings of love," explained Akiko, then asked, confused. "Why?"

"Because ever since we've come to the Fire Nation gold and pink flames have been saving our butts in times of danger that's why!" yelled Sokka and Zuko and Akiko looked at each other strangely.

"Um, could you tell us exactly what was going on when you claim our firebending was there saving your skin?" Zuko asked uneasily. And they gang recounted the exact dates and times and what the strange gold and pink flames had done and the only time it had not shown up.

"I thought those were just dreams!" exclaimed Zuko looking Akiko, who looked stunned too. "Apparently not. We were subconsciously helping Aang and his friends out the whole time they're in the Fire Nation.

I mean I've known our whole life we've had strange dreams but to find out we're dreaming the entire time exactly what you're all doing in the Fire Nation, and our unusual bending was helping protect you all?

Well, it is quite freaky we do admit that."

"Well why didn't your freaky powers not protect us the first time Combustion Man was attacking us?!" demanded Sokka in a frenzy.

"Um because we were reestablishing out our symbiotic bond on Ember Island at the time and it can't be in two places at once. Zuko and I are symbiotic meaning what happens to one affect the other.

It is strange and never happened before, but we'll go into details later. But again, we're here to teach firebending and enlightenment that if okay now with you guys?" Akiko asked the group.

"I'm okay with you two joining the group," said Toph brightly.

"Sokka?" Aang asked, and the Water Tribe warrior sighed and said, "Look, I'm just the guy with a boomerang and sword here. I go with you want. And if you think this is the best thing to do, I'll go with it. And they did save our skins so I guess we can't turn them away now that we are in their debt anyway.

My dad said you must always pay your debts no matter what and well I'm my father's son and I'll do just that."

"Katara?"

She remained very quiet and looked at both of them icy but then said quietly. "I'll do whatever you want." "Great, it's all settled then. Welcome to the group." as Aang bowed and the two of them bowed.

"We won't let you down, Aang," they promised and turned to the rest of the group. "We promise we won't let any of you down, and we'll work twice as hard to make it up to all of you!"

With that, they picked up their rucksacks and followed Sokka who was leading them to a room and told them to chill out and relax even though he still found this whole thing awkward.

The first thing Akiko pulled out of her rucksack was the painting she had done back in Ba Sing Se of their family. Their real family and placed it on a shelf. Zuko then took out a small sealed pot filled with particular soil and a few flowers and put them in, and they got out some incense sticks.

They looked at the small makeshift altar before them and smiled. The soil had come from the Fire Falls, and the flowers represent each of the important women in their lives as each was 'their' flower with a fire lily in the center. Then they lit the incense sticks and got on the ground and began to pray.

However, they didn't get to pray long before they sensed they're alone. Looking up at the door, it was Katara, and the look on her face was unmistakable. She was in the mood of someone beyond rage.

"Look you may have everyone else buying your 'transformation' but you and I both know you have struggled with doing the right thing in the past and let me tell both of you.

I don't care if your symbiotic or whatever. Or how in love you are or this so-called prophecy of yours. You both better listen, and I'll make myself clear. Either of you makes a step backward, one slip up, give me one slight indication you are gonna hurt Aang you won't have to worry about your destinies anymore because I'll make sure your destiny end right there and then PERMANENTLY!" and she left slamming the door.

"I can't tell who worse. She or Azula at the moment."

"I thought she might calm down when her mother spoke to her through her, but I don't' know may she didn't believe that or she felt enraged like I violated her mother in some way."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Let's not worry about it now. We've had a long day. I think you and I need to relax."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"The best way we know how to," she said alluringly as she started to kiss him and he, her and things were getting steamy literally, and between the making out, they still were singing, making out and causing steam.

And two rooms down all four members of Team Avatar were using their bending and Sokka's sword in creative ways to spy and listen in on the passionate make-out session, and well it was quite arousing in many ways that were for sure.

"There's moonlight on the trees  
Paintin' silver on the leaves  
It's so beautiful out here  
I just had to stop and stare  
That's unusual for me  
I had a happy heart of stone  
No voice to answer but my own  
Now I want more from the night  
Since you waltzed into my life  
You couldn't leave well enough alone

Why  
Out of all the people in this world  
Why did you set your sights and single out this girl  
Oh  
Why did you have to go and  
Make me love you  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Love you

In an instant sweet and strange  
Everything about me changed  
Whether I want to or not  
I come to you with all I've got  
And I'll never be the same

Why  
Out of all the people in this world  
Why did you set your sights and single out this girl  
Oh  
Why did you have to go and  
Make me love you  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Love you  
Tell me why  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Love you

Maybe this is just a dream  
Or maybe this was meant to be  
I just pinch myself and wonder  
Why

Why  
Out of all the people in this world  
Why did you set your sights and single out this girl  
Oh  
Why did you have to go and  
Make me love you  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Love you  
Tell me why  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Love you  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Love you  
Tell me why  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Love you!"

The idea for Fire Fever came from AvocadoLove best loving story Another Brother, which I'm sure millions are hoping she'll update. She said I could use it so I did have permission.


	21. The Secrets of Firebending and Dragon Guardians

The Secrets of Firebending and Dragon Guardians

The next morning after Zuko and Akiko had done their morning ritual and prayers at their make-shift alter to their loved ones they join the gang outside in what was the main community area of the temple.

It didn't take long for them to notice that all the other kids were trying to suppress and failing giggles and snickers miserably as they approach. At first, they couldn't guess what the joke was. At least not till Sokka began to use his infamous "Sok-casm"

"So Zuko, I guess we should call you hot lips after last night, shouldn't we?" he said with cocked eyebrows.

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"Well, with how steamy things got last night, you must have very hot lips. Being the Prince of the Fire Nation, I guess that's the reason it got so hot and steamy last night between you and your girlfriend.

Because it sure wasn't Toph making the room shake last night, am I right? Tell me, did you guys go all the way? How much passion was there? Is Akiko always in heat or did she just get in the heat yesterday!" and everyone except Aang couldn't help but laugh at the bright red faces of the Zuko and Akiko who were clearly mortified that Sokka was making fun of their make-out session last night and more so that he and everyone knew about it.

"You know, Sokka, that isn't funny at all," hissed Akiko her jade eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh come on! Learn to laugh at yourselves some! It's just a little friendly teasing!"

"It's not friendly to us. Not, after all, we've been through. If you could see what we've been through you'd never joke or tease us when it comes to anything especially love!" snapped Zuko with a growl.

"Oh so you gonna tell us how bad you had it?" asked Katara who still showed in her eyes she was still not accepting of them.

Akiko shook her head. "No, Katara, we won't tell you about our lives, will show you!" and that got everyone attention.

"Huh? Say that again? How do you plan to show us?" Sokka wanted to know, and Akiko smiled smugly at the Water Tribe boy who had just mocked them.

"I told you yesterday I've special talents, did I not? Well, one of the first lessons my spirit animals taught me was a long lost art called Memory Bending. It is something even a non-bender like yourself, Sokka could learn to do with practice."

"Memory bending? What's that?" inquired Aang curiously.

"It's simply put bending your spiritual energy outward and thus when appropriately done your energy manifest itself in a way that people can see your soul self and therefore watch your memories as you lived them yourself.

Anyone can do it if adequately trained. I learned it as a small child and taught Zuko how to do it when we're writing our Book of Secrets as children as what one learned we both learned. Again as we're symbiotic.

So Zuko as you've known them longer you shall do the honors of sharing with them first your memories. Maybe finally, after all this time seeing your memories of your life story, they'll understand you, and this will help."

"Well, that and singing seems to help. Adding a little drama as well as singing seems to get the point across a lot clearer."

"Yes, can't ignore something a bit more dramatic and beside you and I have brilliant singing voices, and again we are a perfect duet in everything we do. But you've done well with solos as well since we trained together. To begin," as she gestured him forward.

Everyone was watching intensely as not sure what to expect as Zuko had his head bowed with a look of deep concentration on his face and his hands over his heart. After a few short moments, he lowered his hands, and dancing within his hands was a strangely colored flame, but it wasn't fire. It was some energy, and it jumped from his hands and landed on the ground. And it grew into a massive fire that didn't burn but within it was Zuko's memories.

Zuko began to sing as his memories then showed from start to finish the story of his life and the silent scream he'd carried his whole life. And all the other kids and that Toph also could see in her way saw, heard and felt everything Zuko ever felt as he sang.

"I'm caught up in your expectations  
You try to make me live your dream  
But I'm causing you so much frustration  
And you only want the best for me  
You're wanting me to show more interest  
To always keep a big bright smile  
But every day I fail to impress  
So I cry once in a while

And the storm is rising inside of me  
Don't you feel that our worlds collide  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It hurts deep inside

Just let me be who I am  
It's what you really need to understand  
And I hope so hard for the pain to go away  
And it's torturing me  
But I can't break free  
So I cry and cry but just won't get it out  
The Silent Scream

Tell me why you're putting pressure on me  
And every day you cause me harm  
That's the reason why I feel so lonely  
Even though you hold me in your arms  
Wanna put me in a box of glitter  
But I just try to get right out  
And you're feeling so-so bitter  
Because I've let you down

And the storm is rising inside of me  
Don't you feel that our worlds collide  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It hurts deep inside

Just let me be who I am  
It's what you really need to understand  
And I hope so hard for the pain to go away  
And it's torturing me  
But I can't break free  
So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

The Silent Scream

Can't you see how I cry for help  
Cuz you should love me just for being myself  
I'll drown in an ocean of pain and emotion  
If you don't save me right away

Just let me be who I am  
It's what you really need to understand  
And I hope so hard for the pain to go away  
And it's torturing me  
But I can't break free  
So I cry and cry but just won't get it out  
The Silent Scream

The Silent Scream!" he finished singing the moment his memories caught up to the moment at hand.

Both Akiko and himself looked at the group and their shocked looks and guessed they hadn't expected to see that. Could anyone expected or believe after they had lived life with loving parents, friends and just overall happy lives that the horrors that they'd lived existed?

That they'd understand the Day of Scars? All of the scars they bared? They see things, not heard a lot, only bits and pieces of cruel words of Fire Lord Ozai. And there were a few things that Zuko had chosen not to share. But they got the point across of the reality of what his life had been like.

"Well, I think my love made his point, and I'll share my memories at another time. I guess I better start my lessons while you're exposed to this moment.

Because we don't have much time to do this. So the first thing I want is for everyone's first lessons, and I do mean everyone for I'm not just here to be Aang's teacher I'm to be the whole group teacher.

And don't even start by saying, "Say What?" Sokka. The first thing we must do is what Zuko and I had to do to get to where we are in life now. So the first step is for all of you, not just Aang. Is to unlearn all that you've been taught up to this point."

"Say what?! What do you mean by that, you crazy fire lady?" Sokka wanted to know.

"I'm confused. How do you unlearn something? And how does someone with a thick head like Sokka unlearn something he couldn't learn in the first place?" snickered Toph

"Hey!"

"Guys, let's not fight! Akiko, can you explain what you are trying to say so we don't fight? And why is this even important? Aang supposes to be learning the elements. So I hate to say this, but shouldn't he be with Zuko learning firebending? Why does he need to listen to you speak like this? And why do we have to hear this too?" Katara wanted to know.

"Because of the first step to changing the world. Is changing how people think and feel, Katara. All of you grew up with certain mindsets because you were taught and raised to think and feel a certain way. Just like Zuko and I was. But when we were forced to see the war from the other side point of view? Well, it was quite a revelation," Akiko answered Katara question.

She paused taking a deep breath before continuing explaining what she was there to teach to everyone.

"So now it's your turn to try and look through other eyes and see the world eyes that are unclouded by hate. You've spent all your lives with eyes clouded by hatred as our people been clouded by 100 years of lies to cover up a long list of bloody sins.

You saw how those children don't know they are being brainwashed, rinsed and dried. They don't see the truth or what they are genuinely inheriting from their ancestors or what goes on out in the other world.

Just as the rest of the world is blind to what goes on in Fire Nation and how no-one realizes there are victims all over. So as I said, its time. You all began your journey by unlearning what you learned before and start anew. For it not just about seeing the world with eyes unclouded by hate.

Now all of you must be able to tell the bigger difference between what you and who you are."

"Huh? What does that mean? We know who we are. I'm the Avatar. Katara's a waterbender, Toph an Earthbender, and Sokka's a creative genius. And they are from the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom, and I'm the Last Airbender. So we know who we are," Aang answered instantly to Akiko's strange question to which she shook her head.

"No, Aang, you merely describe what you are. Those answers only tell me what you are but not WHO you are. Zuko and my true father Iroh once said to us a long time ago. There is a big difference in knowing who you are from what you are. Even for the Avatar.

He once said finding out who you is a great journey," again she paused, thinking of their father made them both sad. As they had no idea where he and Xiaoying currently were. Still, she took another deep breath and pressed on the point she was trying to make.

"You must go from the east to the west no matter how rocky and far the trail is. Its the most dangerous of quests but it's worth it if you want to answer the question of who you are.

There are many voices all around you to comfort and guide you. You'll find many different teachers, but you must listen most to voice that sings inside you.

But never get scared and turn back around. Know your friends are they to help you. Don't think you need rest, for you must complete this quest. Because you got to know who you are.

And more importantly than just answering that question you must also be able in the end not only to figure out who you are at the same time you must be prepared at the end of it truly See who everyone else is as well," she finished explaining what her father had taught them only for everyone to look as confused as she and Zuky had been when their father had taught them this lesson as was expected.

"I can't see except with my feet, Akiko."

"I don't mean with your eyes, Toph," Akiko replied with a gentle laugh, "When I say I See you. I mean, I really See you. I know who you really are also. I See your Heart and Soul," she clarified what she was talking about to her new friend but could see no-one was getting the lesson at all.

"You know I thought I hated this crazy magic bending junk, but this stuff your saying is going over my head. And I don't like being giving homework where I have to trying and think about all these weird, funny words and stuff."

"All of you need to understand the words I'm saying, Sokka. It's even more imperative that you all understand their true meaning. For it will help end the war. Bending will not be enough."

Sighing quietly she slowly turned to face Aang and looked into his soft beautiful gray eyes.

"You can't even separate who "Aang" is from the "Avatar" can you? Or understand what the "Avatar" is and what the "Avatar" truly represents can you?" she asked of him and saw for herself he didn't even understand the concept of the question let alone the problem itself.

"Now you got me confused. I'm the Avatar, Akiko. I don't get what you mean by that; I can't separate myself?"

"Aang," she started calmly but firmly to press the point home. "You are not Roku anymore, then Roku was Kyoshi. Even though the Avatar is reincarnated continuously, the fact is the Avatar is two spirits living in one body. You have the immortal soul of the earth itself residing inside you, this is true. However, then there is your soul that ultimately your own living alongside it.

Whoever the other thousand of Avatars were they were each their own person with their own lives. They had their own families, memories, feelings, and choices. Their soul was utterly their own. It's their own soul resting in the Spirit World.

The Spirit of the Avatar lives on forever that is fact, yes. But it is YOU Aang who is that will rest one day, not the Avatar.

And whoever the next avatar will be they will be their own person as well and have their own identity along with a soul that is entirely their own.

But as for the bending, the Avatar spirit can do? That is merely showing how the elements of nature are in harmony and unity. How they can create the life of this world.

Sun or fire heats the world so things can grow along with water so the earth can increase things to produce air. its a friendship.

So if the elements are in perfect harmony, unity and balance and friends why can't the world who lives and bends them not be?" she recalled that moment Zuko and herself had realized that back when Iroh had taught them how to redirect lighting with fondness before carrying on with this long illuminating lesson in enlightenment everyone needed so severely.

"The Avatar spirit is the soul of the planet, and yet it also represents the human spirit as well. The Avatar is the eternal spirit of hope, faith, love, and friendship. We teach you those things in each life, and you teach it back to us with each life as well," explaining to him what he represented spiritually before she paused again.

The next part was something she and Zuko had been thinking a great deal about since their unexpected trip to the past to see for themselves the story of Sozin and Roku. The wondered if Aang himself had come to the same conclusions or not. But still, she spoke the truth of what they'd come to realize.

"Do you realize what was truly lost the night Sozin murdered Roku? He'd let a seed of selfishness grow for years as sins of greed, lust and envy for his best friend for being the Avatar and wanting to be just as unique and powerful slowly consumed his mind, body, and soul.

As a tragic result instead of treasuring their friendship and brotherhood, he allowed himself to be corrupted and left him to die, and then all the Fire Nation lost it's heart and soul and inherited a 100 years of sins, blood, and dirt.

So, in the end, Sozin got what he wanted. He gained power and war. He lost what he had and needed. His brother and friend. Friendship and love. Thus fate was forever changed, and that bond was never mended. And that what must be repaired.

And for the mending of that bond to begin, it begins with all of us. Mending the relationships of the world between us and genuinely understanding what I'm trying to tell you as well as teach to all of you at present.

Therefore I'm begging you all to think about everything I just said. Now I need some calming tea. Think about it for half an hour then go to your firebending lesson Aang." as Akiko left to go make herself some tea.

Which left everyone with a lot of food for thought for it was surely a lot to think about as well as swallow.

After everyone did have some tea, Zuko said it was time for Aang's first firebending lesson, and they went to a different section of the temple to train. Zuko tried to act calm and be a good teacher. Better than some of the teachers he had in the past that was for sure.

However, to his surprise, he couldn't bend at all. Nothing was working, and this scared him a lot. Because he knew if he couldn't do either could Akiko due to their bond.

Aang didn't seem to notice at first the panic and just thought Zuko had nerve problems and said maybe they should try tomorrow when everyone wasn't so on edge. Zuko said yeah tomorrow would be good.

But that night Akiko already knew neither of their lessons had gone right. They both knew they had to speak up. So they entered the circle of new friends, and Zuko took the lead.

"Listen, everyone, we've got some bad news. We lost our stuff."

"Don't look at me! I didn't touch your guys' stuff!" Toph said immediately.

"We're not talking about our possession, Toph. We're saying we can't firebend. And obviously, none of you were listening to me this morning either I can see that. Zuko couldn't teach Aang anything and if Zuko can't bend either can I.

Because what happens to one affects the other and that means both of us to have the same block. And if he can't do his lessons with Aang, then my lessons are gonna flop too."

Katara starts to laugh cruel and they both glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, but the irony is it been nice if you lost it when you're attacking us and that you two are a package deal."

"It's not funny, Katara! This is serious! Zuky and I are two halves of the same whole! We cannot function or reach our full potential without each other. And I thought you be feeling a bit more sympathetic after seeing Zuko's memories this morning!" snapped Akiko.

"Okay. Let's not fight, guys. We do have a problem to fix here. Zuko? Akiko? Can either of you think of a reason why you both might have a block?" Aang asked them.

"Well, can you tell us if any of you ever had a block with bending before? Or some block of any kind?" Zuko asked the group, and Aang thought for a moment and nodded.

"I couldn't originally Earthbend because I was working with my natural opposite."

"So," Akiko put a finger to her chin, thinking, "You were going against your nature, and that was blocking you. Hmm." Akiko then looked at Zuko and asked, "Zuky, do you think this got something to do with all the life-altering choices we've made in such a short time?"

"Well, I do admit we've made a lot of choices, and we did go through a metamorphosis back in Ba Sing Se when we freed Appa which Uncle said was a critical decision that changed our own self-image.

But we did do something we never thought we'd ever do. We faced Death himself, and we did join the Avatar. That's making a substantial life-altering choice that goes against everything we're brought up with.

So I guess changing who we are from who we were is part of it and making life-altering choices really could have something to do with it."

"And maybe we're not sure anymore where to draw the power for our inner fire now that we're not sure who we still are precisely on the inside. So anyone got any suggestions to cure that?

I mean if bending is from the spirit how to reconnect with our spirits and find what we're looking for?" Akiko asked the group, and this time Toph answered.

"Well, if you're looking to get back in touch with your spiritual bending roots, then I go to the original source of bending. For me, I learned to bend from the original Earthbenders badger moles.

We're kinder spirits as we're both blind and we used it as a way to interact with the world around us. Not just as a martial art. So I would say that's the answer to get past your block and find whatever your heart and soul needs," Toph replied.

"That's gonna be a bit of a problem," Akiko replied in a hedging way.

"Why?" Aang wanted to know. "I mean, it makes perfect sense. Waterbenders learned from the moon, Earthbenders from the Badger moles, and Airbenders from Sky Bison. So what's wrong with you finding your original teachers?"

"Because the dragons which we learned from are all dead! That's the problem! You can't relearn something from a creature that's been long dead, Aang!" Zuko snapped at him, and the monk backed up and looked confused.

"I don't understand. Roku and Sozin had dragons, and when I visit the Fire Nation before being frozen, there were dragons glory! Even my friend Kuzon had one! So how can they all be gone?"

"They're just gone, Aang!" Akiko lashed out harshly with tears in her eyes this was a very personal subject to her, but no-one in the group knew why.

"Okay, sorry, but is there anything else that might help?" he asked quickly.

"Only one other thing the second best thing was the Sun Warriors. The first people to learn from the dragons. Uncle said they're in complete harmony with the dragons and firebending.

Though they're gone as well, there are the runes of their civilization nearby. We might be able to learn something that might be useful there. One is only a few hours away from there."

"Great! The monks always told me history is a great teacher and has a way of speaking to you in ways that you don't expect!"

"We'll leave at dawn then. Just the three of us. The rest of you? Just try and think about what I said. And this field trip better work, or I don't know who else is gonna teach Aang what he needs to know!" Akiko cried and then she couldn't hold back any more tears.

She just cried, and Zuko told her to go back to the room, and he'd be there shortly. The gang wanted to know what was the deal, but Zuko just told Aang to be ready to leave as soon as the sun rose and he left to go back to Akiko.

"Okay, what is their deal? I mean, I don't understand why if Zuko can't bend, she can't. And what is so upsetting about dragons? I want more answers!" growled Katara.

"I think we need to be a bit more patience and understanding. I mean, we saw the horrors that Zuko lived through in his life. I think they have the right to explain more about their memories and lives in further detail when they're ready, Katara."

"I still can't believe they can do that and I hope they teach us all to do that. I'd like for once to be able to do something special like you guys. Still doing this homework of thinking of all that strange mambo jumbo the fire chick was talking about gonna make my head explode," Sokka yawned as he tried to sleep.

"What doesn't make that thick head of your exploded, Sokka? Still, at least we know just how much pain they went through. Now we know why they call the Fire Lord Death. I mean after all that he put them through how can he be called anything but Death?

I mean even I was able to watch that freaky memory bending with my way of seeing and now that we know what the "Day of Scars" was I mean can't you give them a little break Katara?

I mean after witnessing that? You had to laugh at them after knowing what happened that day to them? Really?" Toph replied harshly to the waterbender who didn't look the least bit sorry she laughed at their misfortune.

"Look, it was shocking, and I never could imagine anyone being treated like that or having to suffer like that. But now they need some help. So I have to hope we learn something useful.

So I'm going to sleep and hope tomorrow works out so we can go about saving the world. And I think it's time we all thought about what Akiko said because her words ring with great truth.

think about them this time. Please? Katara? Sokka? Think about them? Please?" Aang requested, and everyone begrudgingly nodded and went to sleep.

The next morning the sun was barely up when Zuko and Akiko practically dragged a very sleepy Aang from his sleeping bag and onto Appa and made him say "Yip Yip"

The only thing they said to him for a good hour was the general direction of where to go. After that, both clammed up and just had a strange expression etch its way on their faces. Aang kept stealing glances at them.

Both seem to have retreated inward, and there was something deeply personal going on. It was a terrible storm for sure. He couldn't read all their emotions, but there was great pain, conflict, sadness, depression, anger, guilt among other things.

By the time they landed, Zuko and Akiko still weren't speaking a lot. One or two comments about how the architecture was what inspired some modern-day fire temples, but that was it. At least it was till Aang set off a booby trap and had to airbend to avoid being impaled.

"Zuko! Akiko! I think the past is trying to kill me!"

"Well, obviously it is alive, and someone wants to keep secret if they set up traps," as Zuko ran on the wall and Akiko used her ballet skills to jump over the trap.

"There is a lot of spiritual energy here. This place is very much alive as it was in the past. I can feel it. Not just feel it... I see, hear and feel it," whispered Akiko as she shivered with disgust and clamped her hands to her ears and squeezed her eyes shut as if to block it all out but to no avail.

Aang tried to ignore the two lovers growing uncomfortable, but it became impossible when they came to a giant mural. The mural had two beautiful intertwined dragons dancing around the sun. In the far concerns must've been the Sun Warriors but below the dragons looking so beautiful and strong were masked warrior women.

Holding both swords and firebending and they're so cool, and now he couldn't fail to notice that Zuko and Akiko looked both sick, pale and like they'd seen a ghost.

"Okay, what is wrong with you two? What is it about this place that makes you two so sick? This has something to do with whatever happened to the dragons. This trip is personal to you two, isn't?

You two didn't just lose your firebending because of what you stated last night, did you? There more to the story? What is going on?"

"It's a harrowing, tragic and sick story, Aang. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Zuko asked him, and he nodded.

"Take a seat then please, but you must swear on your life and honor that what we are about to tell you is never repeated to anyone ever. Not even Katara. Swear it!" Akiko demanded, and he then said, "I swear as the Avatar I won't tell anyone what you're about to tell me."

"Okay. You saw my memories, but I didn't share all of them. There were some left out for good reasons. And as you might recall, Akiko mention we saw the same story that we're guessing Roku showed you about his past with Sozin?" Zuko started slowly as they all sat down.

Aang nodded, "Roku said I needed to understand how the war began to understand how to end it. What I don't understand is why did you two need to know the story of Sozin and Roku?"

"Because our ancestors were also there in the story. Not just one paternal but also our maternal ancestors were all presents during the story," Akiko informed him, and Aang looked confused.

Zuko hesitated and looked at Akiko, who nodded. "You remember what we told you about the Age of Prophecy and Fire? And that Avatar Roku made a prophecy about the two of us?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"He made that prophecy because...because I'm his great-grandson. My mother was his granddaughter, and Akiko's great-grandmother was his wife's Ta Min's best friend, Surya, and Xiaoying, the woman who took care of Akiko and was best friends with her birth mother Sakiko and our mother Ursa and Uncle grandmother was Xiu Mei."

Aang couldn't speak, and Akiko quickly carried on. "Our maternal relatives, as you might recall before Sozin took Roku away to talk about the war, all made a vow of everlasting friendship, and they kept it for the last 100 years."

"So you're saying we're..."

"Spiritually related yes, I know it's freaky. I'm still getting used to it."

"But there more. All our maternal relatives were forced into hiding after Sozin murdered Roku. You see Aang after Sozin killed your people he went after my great-grandmother and her people.

The Dragon Guardians. They're the sworn protectors of the Dragons. Beautiful and courageous female Firebending warrior women who the Dragons had picked themselves back at the very beginning.

They alone had pure dragon fire in their bodies. This is why those of Dragon Guardian bloodline can do firebending no-one else can. And have other natural abilities others do not.

But my family was that of the leaders of the Dragon Guardians and after the Air Nomad Genocide? Sozin decided to have Dragons hunted for glory. But to kill a dragon wasn't enough to earn the title of "Dragon"

"What was?"

"You had to defeat the Dragon Guardians, and by that I mean do the most dishonorable act you can do to a woman and violate them. For every dragon killed a Dragon Guardian was beaten, raped and murdered so that someone could earn the title of Dragon.

That what it meant to become a Dragon. By conquering and proving superiority over both, and it was sickening to the end. So both an entire species and over a thousand brave, honorable women were sentenced to death by a monster.

That monster spawned another monster who second born is now Death in a human body whose daughter is a Demon.

It's only by the grace of some small miracle that Uncle, Lu Ten, Zuko and I are still good when it's like a dangerous poison made its way through the blood of the royal family."

"But your only adopted."

"I was raised in that palace. I spent every day of my childhood around a Demon and Death. I could've been easily poisoned, and my blood father was just as evil as you well know.

We're lucky we both inherited the goodness of our maternal relatives. And that Uncle is a good man. Even if he did have his regrets," she looked sadly away as she said this.

"What regret are you speaking of?"

"Uncle got the title of Dragon of the West for killing the last dragon. It was a long time before either of us were born. So he didn't know when he did it he'd become the true father to both the great-grandson of Avatar Roku or the Last Dragon Guardian," Zuko answered Aang's question.

"He did tell us he never dishonored any women so at least he didn't do that. But he did tell us a long time ago he wishes he never harmed the dragons in the end. A lifetime he has lived with his regrets." Akiko added.

"So this is a very personal journey to you both. I mean, you've your special firebending which you've never fully understood. Your heritage and then still not sure fully who you are. So you're looking for some sense of healing and closure along with some answers?"

"All the above yes," they both admitted.

"Wow, I never knew one could carry so much within them and not go crazy."

"Trust us we've gone crazy enough times."

"Well, I promise I won't tell anyone about who you're ancestors are or about what was done to them. Or the fact you and I are related in a weird way Zuko."

"Thanks, Aang. Now we might as well continue to see what we can find out while we're here, or this will all be for not. Come on. I'm feeling a strong pull towards that way!" Akiko pointed them in a direction towards a certain building.

"Great, it's locked! How we're going to get in?!"

"Well, if you move your feet I can get the door open," Zuko told Aang, and Aang saw he was standing on a calendar.

"It's a solstice calendar! Like at all the Fire Temples! Okay, Zuko a little more to the left, little higher, and that should do it. Got it!" Akiko cried happily as they entered a room with several statues doing some kata.

"Hmm, I can't say why but this looks and feels familiar to me," as Akiko looked at all the statues.

"Can either of you read this writing? It looks like gibberish! I don't know what this says."

"It says this the Dancing Dragon," Akiko told him calmly and he looked at her with bug eyes.

"How can you read that?" he asked her in shock to which she shrugged.

"It's Dragon Guardian code. The sacred language of the Dragons. They taught it to the Dragon Guardians. It was in the diary my mother Sakiko left me with my family's history inside it.

I taught it to Zuko. The only other two people living who know how to read or write in Dragon Guardian Code are Uncle and Xiaoying."

"So what else does this writing say?"

"It says "Dance with the Spirit within." translated Zuko who shrugged and Akiko looked at the statutes still feeling an eerie familiar feeling.

"So lets all dance then!"

"What?"

"You both dance for one half and I'll dance the other half, and we'll meet at the end. C'mon!" and shrugging they began to do the Dancing Dragon, and again it felt very familiar to Akiko as they finished and a pedestal rose up with a jeweled like an egg.

"Okay, that's freaky. And I don't think we should touch it." Akiko warned everyone.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"When has anything good ever come from touching a big jewel coming out of a temple ground?" she retorted.

So they spent a few minutes not doing anything wondering what do next when finally Zuko snapped. "Okay, someone gonna has to touch that stupid jewel egg, or we're all gonna go nuts!

So I'm going to touch it because if I don't, Aang will. So brace yourselves for whatever happens, okay? On the count of three. One, two, three!" and he picked it up.

At first, nothing happened. And then the door closed and slime that very similar to what Xiaoying and Akiko used in their bombs filled the room rather quickly, and in a few short moments they're slammed to the barred roof, and Akiko just had to say it.

"You just had to touch that stupid jewel, didn't you Zuky?"

"You knew someone was gonna do it!"

"Yeah, and I told you nothing good was gonna come from it!"

"Are you two gonna argue all day or we gonna try and get out of this?" Aang snapped at both of them.

"Well, we either hope for a small miracle, or we can spend the right of our short lives completing our place in the universe. I think I have got a better idea. Kai? Ting-Ting?" and to Aang surprised two spirit animals appeared out of nowhere.

"You called? You haven't seemed to need us since the Day of Black Sun, Akiko." Ting-Ting pointed out.

"Though you do need us seeing how you're in a bit of a jam. Oh, forgive us. Where are our manners," Kai and Ting- Ting bowed, "Avatar Aang we are Akiko's spirit animal guides. I'm Kai and this Ting-Ting. It's a pleasure and honor to meet you at last."

"Nice to meet you too," he replied brightly despite the circumstance they're meeting under.

"Enough with the chit-chat and hello!" snapped Zuko.

"Yes, we can have a more pleasant conversation later. Kai? Could you and Ting-Ting be a dear and find someone to help us out of here?"

"You mean anyone who doesn't want to kill you, right?" Ting-Ting asked for clarification.

"Yes, Ting-Ting someone who doesn't want us dead would be much more preferable. And as soon as possible, please."

"On it!" and they took off to find help.

"So how long have you know those two, Akiko?" asked Aang curiously.

"They've been by my side since I was nearly three years old. They're loyal friends and great spirit guides. Trust me. They'll get us some help in no time."

"Just wondering who they'll get to help us," Zuko wondered aloud.

Well, about an hour later they found out who the spirit animals had tracked down for help. A not dead civilization because the Sun Warriors were alive and well and pretty ticked off to find the three young kids on their land.

Though at least they got them out of the trap and got the slime off them. After getting them cleaned up, the Chief of the Sun Warriors demanded to know their identities and why they're here and trying to steal their treasures.

Aang quickly explained he was the Avatar. Zuko told he was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and Akiko then tried to save their necks by dropping a bombshell.

"I'm Lady Akiko. I'm the betrothed of Prince Zuko, and I'm also the Last Dragon Guardian and rightful heir to the leadership of the Dragon Guardians!" she stated, and Sun Warriors got close to her and held their weapons close to her neck.

"How dare you defile the name of the Dragon Guardians! They're our sisters and personal guardians of Dragons! How dare you even use the name!"

"I can prove it! Here! I carry the dragon blade forged from dragon scales and fire! I have got the Dragon Guardian uniform! I can read and write in Dragon Guardian Code, and I know the Vow!" she said as she stood up and proudly recited it.

"From the first rays of the morning sun, my spirit's embers ignite again, turning the shadows inside me into the light.

My sword is at the ready. I will survive this journey and carry courage ahead to what awaits.

The forces of evil are strong, they do not fear us, but we will show them the error of their ways.

When daybreak comes, so does our resolve in remaining brave. Even the bitterest of enemies can stand united and face as one!"

"How do we know your not a daughter of one of those dishonorable killers who murder our sisters?" demanded one of the Sun Warriors not convinced even though they could see the sword wasn't a forgery and she had recited the Vow correctly.

"My Great-Grandmother was Surya Leader of the Dragons Guardian before the War. She gave Avatar Roku his dragon Fang. Her bodyguard was Xiu Mei.

They went into hiding on the unanimous order of the Dragon Guardians and by the law of the Dragons themselves in hopes of saving the leader and preserving the secrets of the Dragons and Firebending.

That bloodline was continued by Surya's daughter, my grandmother Kiku, her daughter my birth mother Sakiko and now me, Akiko. Their bodyguards have always protected them descended from Xiu Mei.

Xiu Mei's daughter Xiaoli protected my grandmother for years as her daughter Xiaoying guarded my mother and me and my love for years!

And now myself, my love and the Avatar have come to reconnect with the spiritual roots of Firebending. To know the knowledge that has been lost but we seek to find once more.

To honor what my ancestors stood for and to help bring an end to the tragic stories that were done to all our families.

We want to know real firebending and become one with the element and know the secret of pure, truth and harmony," Akiko pleaded with them.

"If you three wish to find the truth you seek so, then you all must face the masters. Come," he said as they followed him.

He led them to the Sun Warriors own first fire and told them to find the answer they sought they'd to make a pilgrimage to face the masters Ran and Shaw, and they'd test them to see if they're worthy of the knowledge they sought.

Aang was very reluctant to handle any fire given the only time he'd firebended before he'd burned Katara and therefore had vowed never to do it again.

Needless to say, the journey up to the see the masters wasn't an easy one nor was it a quiet one. Aang was so full of doubt, and a bit whiny along the way and Zuko and Akiko were having a hard enough time trying to keep their fire burning without having to stop and help Aang out.

Finally, what took all day they came before a grand staircase placed between two mountains with the sun behind it.

"Well, it seems you three aren't completely hopeless morons," muttered the chief under his breath then clearly spoke. "Now that you've made it this far, you three will present your flame before the masters, and if they judge you worthy, you'll get the answers you seek."

"And if they don't?" Aang asked.

"You don't want to know that answer. All three of you have reasons to be worried. You allowed the dragons to be killed by disappearing for 100 years. Your great-grandfather is responsible for ordering their extinction, and you are responsible for not living up to your duty in protecting them.

So all three of you are to blame for the reason the dragons are gone. So are you ready to face the masters knowing that your all guilty of those sins?"

Nodding their heads they climbed the stairs, and the music was intensified and knowing one person at least said they ended up dinner. Though when they got to the top their flames went out and all of them were about to scare themselves to death.

For what came rushing out of the tunnels was something no one was expecting. Two DRAGONS! A red one and a blue one and they began to dance around them. It only seemed right to join them in dancing.

So they began to dance the Dancing Dragon alongside them, and it was a beautiful, graceful and poetic dance. Then they all clustered together in the middle as they're stared down by the two noble but frightening creatures.

They then found themselves engulfed by a torrent of rainbow-colored flames. It was terrific as they began to understand, and then something happened no one expected. One stream of fire began to weave its way around the group in the pattern of a friendship bracelet.

Then the fire all disappeared as did the dragons and they were left with the miracle that had been granted to them. They came down and were reveling in their revelation.

"Firebending isn't about hate, anger or negative emotion at all! It's about energy and life! It's all about positive energy! Like the sun is the symbol of everlasting hope!"

"And you can't have hope without love for love is the most positive emotion there is! For love is what makes life worth living! It what gives us our humanity, and it's the only true power there is! Love is the reason we do anything!"

"So all this time our special firebending has been us bending the true firebending! It's our inner drive to do what's right and focusing on what is right and focusing on light, hope, and love!" they declared in loud excited voices.

"And firebending has nothing to do with death, pain, and destruction. It's all about bringing life and energy! It sustains life! It doesn't take a life. It gives it!"

And with that, all three of them shot out their firebending. Gold, pink and regular firebending but all of it was the most powerful they'd ever seen.

"Well done. You've truly learned what the masters have revealed to so few and understand the truth of Firebending. And Prince Zuko and Lady Akiko, we must say you two are especially special."

"Why?"

"No human in history before has been able to firebend flames of love. Dragons, as you notice, can bend many colors, but only mated pairs can bend gold and pink flames. It signifies both a pure heart and true love and judging by both the color and the strength you both showed? Your twos potential is as unlimited as stars in the skies."

"Wow!" they both looked at each other in awe.

Then a female Sun Warrior came running forward and gave something to the Chief who then turned to give it to Akiko. She was stunned when a large gold and crimson egg and large scroll was placed in her arms.

"What is this? Why are you giving this to me?"

"Only a Dragon Guardian would be able to have the Dragon Fire make it bent into a Fire Friendship Bracelet. You are indeed who you say are. And as such, you must complete the mission that was left for you."

"My mission?"

"You ancestors went into hiding not only to preserve the Dragon Guardian bloodline but in hopes that some dragons would survive the slaughter to come. And that if so they could bring them back from extinction.

This egg is Ran and Shaw's child. They are now tasking you with raising it and helping to bring the species back to life. That is your sacred duty as a Dragon Guardian. The scroll will give you all the information you need to know about raising a baby dragon."

Akiko took a deep intake of breath but nodded. "I will honor my ancestors as well as both my adoptive parents by raising this dragon hatchling as well as they raised me. I'll make our mother, Ursa, and my father Iroh proud!"

"Yes, we'll do it together Akiko, and we'll make Uncle so proud of us. I wish he knew about this, and dragons still lived."

"Actually he did know and knew this day would come."

"What?!"

"Your true father was the last one to face the masters and learned the secret too. He came back six months after adopting you Lady Akiko to inform us about you and Prince Zuko and the Prophecy of Avatar Roku.

He stated it was his firm belief that one day you'd both come here to face the masters and not only would you pass but both of you raise the last dragon hatchling together."

"So wait if you knew who were already why did you make us go through all this?!"

"First off everyone must face the masters on their own. Second, off it's fun to mess with people."

"My friend Bumi said that too."

"Well, thank you for your help, and we will do our best to honor all we learned here, and yes, we know not to tell anyone. Thank you." Akiko said with tears and smile.

With that, they took their leave with a new member of the team waiting to be born soon.

When they got back they performed the Dancing Dragon which got a few laughs, but they ignored it.

A few asked what were they going to do when the egg hatched and they just said they'd have to wait till that happened and follow the instructions till then.

It was then the rest of the gang and other kids said they'd something they'd been working on while they're gone to answer Akiko's earlier statement.

With a raised eyebrow she, Zuko and Aang settled down for a performance of their own to watch as everyone else had realized just how much singing really did make things much more exciting and get the point across.

"We were made to be courageous  
We were made to lead the way  
We could be the generation  
That finally breaks the chains  
We were made to be courageous  
We were made to be courageous

We were warriors on the front lines  
Standing, unafraid  
But now we're watchers on the sidelines  
While our families slip away

Where are you, men of courage?  
You were made for so much more  
Let the pounding of our hearts cry  
We will serve the Avatar

We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
May the Avatar, make us courageous

This is our resolution  
Our answer to the call  
We will love our sisters, brothers, husbands, wives, and children  
We refuse to let them fall

We will reignite the passion  
That we buried deep inside  
May the watchers become warriors  
Let the souls of this world arise

We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
May the Avatar, make us courageous

Seek justice  
Love mercy  
Walk humbly with your Avatar

In the war of the mind  
I will make my stand  
In the battle of the heart  
And the battle of the hand

In the war of the mind  
I will make my stand  
In the battle of the heart  
And the battle of the hand

We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Avatar, make us courageous

We were made to be courageous  
Avatar, make us courageous!"

After much clapping and applauding, it looked like the group was slowly starting to break the ice and coming together. It was a start but it was a start nonetheless and looked like friendships were coming along nicely.


	22. Birth of the Last Dragon

Birth of the last dragon

The night was settling upon the Western Air Temple. The air was filled with the music of the nightingale-squirrels singing their love songs seeking their soulmates under the misty moonshine as the stars and fireflies frolic in the midnight blue skies above.

Around a warm and tender fire of gold and pink flames, Zuko and Akiko were busy serving tea and cookies while both blushing slightly.

"Well, we hope we've grown in our tea and baking skills since our childhood. If not hope none of you get indigestion. Sorry in advance," apologized Zuko as he began serving the tea.

"Yes, I'm afraid even though Uncle was both our true father, neither of us inherit his tea brewing magic skills. Nor despite the fact Xiaoying who was in every sense of the word our godmother did we get her baking skills, though I was at least halfway decent in my sewing lessons with her," Akiko chuckled as they offered the tea and cookies and everyone looked at them with a wary look.

"What is this supposed to be?" Aang asked cautiously for everyone.

"It's supposed to be Uncle and Xiaoying's mystery tea and cookies. They served to us all the time when we're kids during snack time. It was the first snack we had on my first day at the palace," Akiko recalled wistfully.

"It's called mystery tea and cookies because they can't guarantee the flavor because its a little different each time. And to each person it has a different flavor and never the same flavor twice," explained Zuko how Uncle and Xiaoying explained it to them so many years ago.

"Though they are the ones who know the secret recipe to each. They jealously guard it. Though they threw a few hints here and there to us at least. And Uncle at least made one attempt to teach it to us back in Ba Sing Se when we all worked at that tea shop," Akiko recalled.

"Yeah, it was the same night we invited that mother and her children over for some food and tea, did our performance and then kicked Jet's ass, and he got arrested for calling us Fire Nation."

"So that's what got Jet arrested?! Fighting you two, and that's why he ends up..." Katara started but didn't finish as no-one wanted to remember that terrible day under Lake Laogai.

"We're not sure what happened to him, to be honest, Katara. But he was threatening our lives and everyone in the tea shop, and we just we're defending ourselves and innocent people." Akiko replied and then added, "He was the one harassing us. We just wanted to be left alone."

"I think we can all agree even without your family being involved he'd likely end up upsetting the Dai Li and his fate still be the same," Aang spoke sadly, "The monks always told me when you carry so much anger and hate in your heart all you do is seal your fate to end up in the dark."

"In other words, you reap what you sow or karma. Like I told that Demon when we're kids. You get that, and I'm hoping my other lessons are sinking in with all of you for these past two weeks," Akiko replied as she sat down next to Zuko.

"Yes, let's hope my lessons with your firebending training is helping too. So um, how did we do? Is it at least halfway decent? The tea and cookies, I mean?" Zuko asked with a great deal of trepidation in his voice.

Everyone had their sense of trepidation and nibbled the cookies, and at least they didn't gag, so that was a good sign. "It's taste like snow rose tea," Katara commented as she sipped the tea.

"Really? I feel like it tastes more like panda lily tea, and this cookie reminds me of lychee nuts."

"Are you kidding? The cookies taste like they're baked with peppermint!" Teo replied as he stuffed two in his mouth as the crumbs fell into his wheelchair.

"Well, I guess we did improve somewhat, Zuky," giggled Akiko hearing the other stated what the tea and cookies taste like.

"You know when I was a kid before the Fire Nation invaded our village, my mom would do a lot of baking. She always saved the best sweets for the weekend. Made my dad and I mouth water so much.

Sometimes we'd Earthbending competition over who'd get the last piece of pie since it was so delicious," Haru sighed with ecstasy thinking about to the time when he was carefree and innocent.

"I don't remember my mom much, to be honest," sighed Teo. Then closing his eyes, he deeply inhaled and smiled "But I can recall she always wore a beautiful potpourri. It's how I remember her best. The beautiful scents she wore."

"I don't recall anything about my family hanging around all my friends makes me always happy." The Duke pipped up.

"My mother always knew how to cure me of a cold when I was young. Making a special paste and rubbing it on my chest. She was so beautiful, kind, and brave." Katara recalled in a sad voice.

"My parents were so overprotective it was suffocating! Telling me how to dress, walk, talk, and act! Still, I wish sometimes they were here to see me for me and be proud of who I am. As you said, Akiko, I hope they See me. The real me."

"I miss all my friends I grew up with and all the fun I had with Monk Gyatso. Just playing Pai Sho, flying kites and doing silly pranks. We had so much fun full of joy and laughter."

"Dad and I were always close. He taught me what it meant to be a man and how to be a warrior. It was always great when it was just the two of us doing something alone." Sokka said with great sadness in his voice and his eyes.

"So I guess we all are missing our loved ones, the ones who do care about us. We're sorry that because of our country, they've either been killed or held prisoner. But we're trying our best to help make up for those sins," Akiko again apologized for the millionth time.

"Yeah, I mean it was super scary and nearly got us killed facing Death and telling him to his face what was on our minds and not getting killed. We are both profoundly sorry and troubled that your loved ones suffer.

We wish we knew where our loved ones were too. Our father, our mother, and our godmother. It kills us each day to not know if they are okay if they are well. Or if they are angry at us or whatever," Zuko looked away as he said that.

"I'm sure I speak for all of us that no matter where our loved ones are in this world or the next whether they're free or imprison that they all share two things in common. They love us all unconditionally, and two are very proud of us," Aang spoke for the group at large.

"Well, that's enough of this mushy touchy-feely stuff for the night. Time to hit the hay! Let's get some sleep, folks! We've all got another long day of doing important stuff tomorrow!" yawned Sokka as he got up and walked away.

Akiko could easily read both Sokka's spirit energy and his body language and gave Zuko a look, and he went after the Water Tribe boy to have a personal talk with him. Something he wasn't very well versed in but needed to be done.

So while Zuko and Sokka were talking about the failed invasion and the Boiling Rock the rest of the group was cleaning up for the night and getting ready for bed.

"So, Toph, Katara, I was wondering if you two would mind helping me tomorrow?" Akiko asked them as they're gathering the teacups.

"Help you? With what?" Katara asked in a sharp voice.

"With the dragon egg, of course, I may be the last Dragon Guardian, and it's my job to raise the dragon hatchling within it. But that little hatchling gonna need a family, and we're all friends and friends are family, are they not?"

"Well, I suppose so," Katara agreed reluctantly.

"And I need help with the egg as well as other things to prepare for the birth. Please, Katara. You're such a natural motherly personality, and I can't think of anyone else who can help with making the formula the scroll the Sun Warriors gave me said I need for the baby.

And Toph, I need your Earthbending skills to help make a nest for the egg. It's imperative. Like the whole future of an entire species coming back to life! Please!" she begged them both.

"Alright, never thought I see Zuko's future bride beg, but okay. We'll get to work in the morning."

"Great! Thank you..." she began, but Katara looked at her sharply. "But that doesn't mean we're friends." and walked away.

"I don't get it. What do we have to do to melt her heart to get her to accept us?" she sighed.

"Hey, Aang, and I accept you just fine. The other boys feel you two are just fine."

"But what good is that Toph, if Sokka and Katara still aren't that accepting of Zuky or me?

Sokka still hasn't gotten over the fact I had a conversation with his late girlfriend, the Moon Spirit. He feels like I violate Yue or something. Never mind the fact that was one of the most uncomfortable conversations I ever had, and I begged Yue for forgiveness, and she did give it to me!"

"I can tell you're honest that you were scared when you talk to Yue. It wasn't pleasant, was it?"

"Well, if you were me do you think you could face her? My ex-father murdered the original moon spirit, which forced her to become the moon spirit. She had to be told of my relationship with Zuko and find out the truth of why he wanted Aang so badly.

And then she had to find out Uncle wasn't my birth father on top of everything else and that I was seeking to bring an end to the sins of my people hopefully! How do you think I felt?!"

"Not so good. You sometimes don't like having these spiritual powers, do you?"

Sighing she shook her head, "I can't change who or what I am, Toph. I can't undo how I was born or what it did to me. All I can do with my gifts is what I told all of you that you should do with any gift or blessing you're given."

"Which as I recall you said it like this. "A person uses their gifts wisely. A person is true to their friends. And most important, that person is true to themselves."

"Yes, that's one of the most important lessons one can learn."

"Well I've been around these guys long enough to know sooner or later they'll accept you both. Just give it time, and the right opportunity will present itself."

"I do hope you're right. Well, time for bed."

Akiko was first to wake up in the morning again as firebenders wake to the sun. She instantly saw that Sokka and Zuko were missing and she couldn't sense their spiritual energy anywhere nearby.

"Okay, you bonehead where did you take my Zuky?" she muttered as she looked around for clues and found a note on Momo and quickly read it and rolled her jade eyes.

"Oh, really that's the best lamebrain excuse you could come up with, Sokka? Original," she growled reading what so distinct a bogus excuse.

was

Akiko wasn't stupid. Maybe the others might fall for 'gone fishing,' but she wasn't that stupid. Given the mood, last night and the topic she figured out that the boys had gone on some daring-do an insane rescue mission.

She only felt partially reassured that now whenever she or Zuko firebend, it was now always gold and pink. Ever since learning the truth of firebending and learning the Dancing Dragon they'd become much more powerful.

Combining that with their Book of Secrets with their special firebending and doing it the right way? Well as the Chief of the Sun Warriors said their potential was as limitless as the stars.

They'd improving at an astonishing speed as was Aang though he still wouldn't be able to pull off many of their original moves though they'd been trying to teach him some nonetheless.

Still, she wasn't about to let her love or Katara's brother go head-long into danger without some backup. Not with Katara's death threat hanging over their heads and not because of boys being dunderheads either.

"Kai? Ting-Ting?" she called softly, not wanting to wake anyone else up yet. At her command, her spirit animal guides were at her feet ready to do what she asked of them.

"Kai and Ting-Ting, I first off like to thank you for your great wisdom since my childhood as well as help with helping me master my spiritual powers. And again, thank you for keeping my loved ones safe."

"You're welcome for everything. Do you need us to offer wisdom, teach, or protect?"

"Protect and possibly rescue Zuky and Sokka. They've gone off on some crazy mission. I'm not sure where, but it's crazy, insane and stupid I know that much. Why else would they use the "Gone Fishing" excuse?"

"Unless they wanted to cover up the fact they're doing something idiotic?" Ting-Ting replied.

"Ting-Ting she was asking a rhetorical question. It didn't need to be answered."

"Oh."

"Yes, well you two can travel anywhere in the world by using the spirit world like a shortcut. So please find them, keep an eye on them and get them out of trouble when they inevitably get into a pickle that they can't get out of?"

"Will do. Anything else we can do?" Kai asked, and she said. "Just make sure you bring them home."

"Okay. We'll be back as soon as possible. And we won't return without them." and with that, they jumped into the Spirit World to track them down and help them out.

"Now let's make sure the others don't find out about this. I so don't need Katara wanting to behead me! Hopefully, she'll buy the gone fishing line. Hook, line and sinker," muttered Akiko as she went about making breakfast.

Two and half hours later everyone else was up and of course, the first question was where were Sokka and Zuko. "They left a note. Must have left before sunrise," Akiko hedged a bit and hoped Toph wasn't gonna reveal she at least suspected more than other.

Katara read the note and seemed to buy it as she didn't act like it wasn't anything out of the norm.

"Okay, so if the boys have gone fishing then we aren't gonna sit on our bottoms all day doing nothing. Aang you've got firebending practice to do as Zuko told you and I've written a list of extra training exercises for you do today as well." handing him a scroll.

"Seriously?" he asked her as she did the famous "intimidating firebender stance." "Yes, you'll do what Zuko said on the note all morning. And you'll do my workout regiment all this afternoon. And don't even think of slacking off on any of it. Now get to it. I think I just heard the first frog croak," and he sighed and began his training for the day.

Then Akiko turned to the other boys who in her opinion been slacking off too much for her taste. "It's also the high time you three stopped playing and got off your lazy bottoms and did some real work around here."

"What?!" the three boys looked bewildered as the Fire Nation Lady looked at them with such authority and then walked over to Haru with three large baskets stacked on top of each other and gave them to him.

"Haru this is everyone dirty laundry. You're going to spend the day doing it. That means washing, drying, folding, and mending if needs did. Now get to it. We're wasting daylight. Get to it!" she ordered.

And not missing a beat she turned to the boy who used a wheelchair and hands him a washcloth, scrubs brush, and some soap. "We've quite a lot of dishes that need cleaning. That will be your job. Make sure they're spotless so spotless that we can see ourselves in them."

Then she turned to the Duke, who was as stunned silence as the two older boys she handed him a bucket with grooming supplies as well bath supplies. "You're gonna go give both Appa and Momo their long-overdue baths and grooming. Make sure they're clean, free of fleas and ticks, and their fur is silky by the time you are done."

The three boys just stared at the Fire Nation Lady in stunned silence, and she fixed them with the glare that meant there was no refusing and they better get to work, or they are sorry.

"Get to work. You've wasted enough time playing now get to it." and all three boys said. "Yes, Ma'am" and took off to do what she had assigned them to do.

"Wow, you've got the power. I like it." Toph said as she and Katara came up behind her.

"Well I may have been brought up as a Lady, Toph but like you, I know how to be tough and firm when need be. Still, I wish some more people get what a girl wants and need a lot quicker!" as the three of them made their way to where they're gonna work with the dragon egg.

"Like what do you think a girl wants and needs?" scoffed Katara as she began to bend some water into a pot to start making the formula Akiko said she needed.

"Well, Katara, for one thing in a relationship boys or girls or whoever you like? They need to be patient. If they're going to be your rock, they need to be while you get yourself together and figure things out.

After all, there is a lot more to a relationship than just holding hands or another sort of plan. You have to take time to breathe to get past the fantasy and focus on what the reality is, and you'll be lucky to find someone who understands that.

I mean to believe this or not there have been times in my relationship with Zuko we've both been blind and confused. And when I was in a coma, I was running and hiding from him.

I know that may seem like I was scared to return to Zuko after what happened at Ba Sing Se, but love is a very complicated thing. It has so many different components to it. Since love is infinite and unlimited. It more then the romantic love I share with Zuko, the sibling love between you and Sokka or even the friendship love we all share.

It's the driving force of all creation and the seed of creation and life itself. But with all that, we all must know when to let it go. Sometimes love is about letting go and trusting it will come back to you.

Then you know it sincerely yours to keep forever. And that's when you realize no matter what kind of love any shape or form you are truly ready for all of it anymore. When you trust yourself to let it go and that it will come back to you in the end." she finished saying in that wise sage way of hers as they went to the egg.

"So anyway, Toph, I need you to make a ring of stones, and I'll heat them. We're just trying to make a small nest about three feet across. Can you do that?"

"No problem. That's a piece of cake. Hope Twinkle Toes doesn't get mad about this," as she did some bending to make a circle nest of big black rocks and then Akiko started to do the Dancing Dragon and her pink flames lit the rocks.

Once they're judged to be the right temperature she placed the egg in the center and then made some strange hand gesture, and to Katara's surprise, she had bent four small fire dragons to guard the egg.

"How are you able to do that?" Katara couldn't help but ask.

"Like a Dragon Guardian we can do some firebending moves that no-one else can do. Not even that Demon can do them. We can do the Dragon Fire Soul, Fire Snake, and Firebending Weapons."

"What are all those exactly?"

"It means I can summon the soul of a dragon or those four little dragons you see? That's bending their spirit fire from their firebending. It manifests itself in the form of the dragon it belongs too.

I can control them through hand signals. So the reason that dragon I bend to fight Azula looked like Fang? It was because I summoned his Dragon Soul to fight her."

"Wow, wait till Twinkle Toes learns about that one!"

"Yes, and Fire Snake is another move unique to Dragon Guardians. It was one my mother Sakiko was particularly gifted at.

Fire Snakes were a cousin of the Dragons. They also died out a long time ago but were very loyal and helpful to the Dragon Guardians. As for Fire Weapons?

Well if a Dragon Guardian ever lost her sword she was able to conjure up different weapons of fire just as deadly and they'd just as dangerous fighting ability with them.

Xiaoying said my mom was very gifted in Fire Archery. She was one of the greatest at it."

"Are you even attempting to teach Aang any of this?" Katara wanted to know as Akiko came over to start helping with the formula.

"It's part of the workout regiment I gave him. I left him a list of instructions on the techniques left to me in my family's diaries. Though I don't know if even the Avatar can do them as he doesn't have Dragon Fire inside him so I don't know if he can learn it or not.

I mean Zuko and I have to work together with him if we're gonna teach him our first moves and we hope he's ready to play some firerope jumping to learn it."

"What's firerope jumping?" Toph wanted to know, and Akiko smiled as she explained a part of her childhood which had both girls look at her in disbelief.

"Your telling us you and Zuko are jump rope champions? Really? Him? A prince likes to jump rope?" Katara asked in disbelief and staring at Akiko.

Akiko got a little mad at the Water Tribe girl and replied heatedly to explain to her just how hard this sport in truth was.

"First off, firerope jumping is a lot harder to do then just jumping an ordinary rope. As your jumping two ropes of fire simultaneously.

Second, off coming up with a routine is extremely hard. Much harder then it looks or sounds, Katara!

It takes weeks of practice, concentration and most of all a hell of a lot of choreography.

Since it needs to include firebending, music, athleticism, and, most of all, beauty. And you need to pull it all off without getting burned.

So none of that easy!" she told her as she got in her face and then the felt the ground slide them physically apart.

"Okay, I think I need to separate you two for a moment. No need to get that heated!" Toph told them as she as using her bending to keep them 10 feet away from each other till their tempers could cool.

"Now, Katara, could you please just for a couple of hours cut Akiko some slack? After all, she's not done anything to you!

And Akiko, can you maybe not be so super sensitive to everything someone says or does? I get why your raw but can we all agree to try and learn to get along?

Let's all agree to a truce? That as long as we're caring for this egg and the baby inside it, we do not fight? Is that a deal we can all live with?"

"For the sake of a child, I can put aside my feelings. For an innocent child I can try and get along," Katara agreed as she held out her hand and Akiko walked forward with her hand out too.

"All I've wanted in my life is love. Love of family and friends. Thank you." as the two girls shook hands.

"Great! Now that you two aren't gonna tear each other heads off at least not at the moment, can we finally get started on this special baby dragon formula?" Toph asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well, at least the boys were enough to get the ingredients three days ago. So with them gone or practicing, we've them already. So let's get started," as Akiko went over to the scroll.

"Okay, Katara, you're using the purest water you could find, right?"

"Toph and I have worked together to rid it of any impurities we could find. So it's as pure it's going to get. What's next?"

"Well, the next thing we add is 2 cups of warm anaconda-goat milk and 1 ½ cups of mixed berry juice. So did they successfully get all the berries that were on the list and the anaconda-goat's milk?" she looked up from reading the scroll.

"Well, Aang and Momo found all the berries since Aang remembered where there was a nearby berry patch with about 50 different types of berries.

Though Sokka says you owe him big time for having to milk a scaly farm animal that still butted him in his butt." Katara laughed as she bends the two liquids into the simmering ceramic pot.

"Well," flushing bright red, "Wild anaconda-goats aren't docile! There a lot more aggressive than the domestic ones who are fed a special diet to keep their aggression under control. Otherwise, they get very territorial in the wild!" Akiko explained in a slightly embarrassed and exasperated way.

"Well, it was still funny! Anyway, I got the next two ingredients ready. You said you needed some eggs, right?"

"Yes, the recipe for this formula didn't specify what kind eggs. Just that it needs at least have a dozen."

"Well, it was lucky there was a nearby circus, and the platypus bear laid an egg. This should be more than enough," as she gave her an egg almost as big as the dragon egg.

"Well," looking down at it, "You're right. This should be more than ample enough. And its consider a deliquesce at fancy restaurants. Though it takes two people to crack."

So Toph and Akiko both stood at the edge of the pot and cracked it, and the inside dripped into the bowl.

Next was to add the herbs and spices. Which they already had as they'd been making tea anyhow. Next was crushing up some shellfish and cutting up the one fish they did have already.

(So it wasn't a total lie what Zuko and Sokka gone fishing note was about. Though it was still a very lame excuse nonetheless)

"Now we just stir it clockwise times one way and counterclockwise three times six times in a row and let it simmer for two hours," finished reading the instructions.

"I'll do the stirring. It will mix better with waterbending, and then we just let it sit for two hours?"

"According to the scroll yes. How much do you think is in here?"

"I think we need to make baby bottles and a baby backpack still. I'll show you how to make those. I did that with Gran-Gran all the time back home in the South Pole. But this should be more then enough to last two months if we properly space it out." Katara answered as she concentrated on stirring the formula. Once it was done the girls then moved on to the next project which they could all use their bending together for.

To make the nursing bottles, they first had to use both Katara, and Toph's abilities to both make mud and find clay. While Toph was molding the earth into the right shape, Katara and Akiko worked together to turn the sludge into sand by drying it out, and once it was sand Akiko showed Katara the trick her father taught her and Zuko on the day she'd met him.

By turning the sand into glass. After the glass bottles were finished, they're slipped inside protective covering Toph had made and then using Katara used her waterbending with some water-based paints to paint them. After that, it was just putting some rubber tops on top.

Then after they'd made 12 of those Katara set herself to work making a traditional Water Tribe infant carrier. But Akiko provides her with protective fire-proof padding for the inside.

So by three a clock they're done with everything they could do for the baby dragon that would come to be. They did check on the egg and Akiko had to reach in and turn the egg, so it was getting an equal amount of it all around.

"You know I feel like it's time we had some fun. After a full day of working, it's time for some fun! It's time to let our inner woman out and celebrate what the best part of being a woman being is all about!" Akiko said with a devilish smile on her lips.

"I'm not following your train of thought at all, Akiko. What are you suggesting?" Katara looked at Fire Nation girl, and even Toph was confused.

"Oh come on Katara! Tell me you're not that clueless? Or maybe a little as it took you this long to understand you're more sexy and beautiful with your hair out of the braid and wearing it long, loose and free?

Let out your inner women! Have some fun! Express your sexy side! Be flirty! Fun! Dangerous! Even a little seductress! Charm, the boys! Break some rules! Just have some fun being a woman! Flaunt what you got!

I mean you've got the Avatar chasing after you for the Fire Fire sake! Have some fun! Just loosen up and enjoy being a girl!" seeing the girls still didn't get what she meant she shook her head and held a hand to her head.

"Oh, spirits do I have to do everything? Toph bend me some earth platforms and give me some ice ramps, and I'll show you want I mean," she requested, and so the girls did as she asked.

Then Akiko started to leisurely walk in an incredibly sexy, slightly seductive way before running and start making several gymnastic moves as well as making her unique firebending moves. Then she just started to have some fun using the whole little playground of fire, ice, and earth as she sang, danced and performed stunts to show what she was talking about.

"Let's go, girls! Come on.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman!"

And by the time she'd finished the other two girls had fallen under her spell and couldn't help but release their inner women and started to have fun and it was a blast. After several hours they finally heard a commotion coming from the main temple floor.

Hurrying downstairs they saw a warship docking and out step Sokka and Zuko.

'Where have you two been?! And what happened to the war balloon?!"

"Did you get any good meat?" Toph wanted to know.

"Yes, I did the best meat all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

A guy the didn't know disembarked first to introduce himself as Chit Sang, then to everyone shock and delight out came Suki and then Hakoda."

"DAD!" cried Katara and rush to embrace her father with tears in her eyes as Hakoda hugged both his children tightly.

Akiko and Zuko stood off to the side smiling happily for a few minutes and then Akiko also really noticed Suki and knew who she was based on her energy and where she had come from.

Nudging Zuko they both approached the two and bowed. "Chief Hakoda and Suki Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, we both like to say first off it's an honor to meet you and second off we offer our apologies for what our country has done to your people and that you even had to suffer one day for the sins of our people," as both bowed.

"Who the chick?" whisper Suki to Sokka.

"I'm Lady Akiko, the adopted daughter of Ursa and Iroh the Dragon of the West and still Prince Zuko's Fire Lily and betrothed," she turned to answer Suki's question.

"We again are sorry for the sins of our people have committed against your people, but my fire lily and I have vowed to atone for them and fulfill our destiny of restoring humanity to our country.

That is if you will allow us."

"We humbly ask for your forgiveness for the past transgression of any actions we may have made against you ourselves and hope you can forgive our people one day. We both are fighting to restore what our country lost 100 years ago. It's heart and soul."

As they fell to the ground with their heads bent low.

"Wow, he not the same hothead prince who burned my village or after the Avatar."

"Nope. And it seems the word "Fire Lily" is saying their soulmates, Dad. And believe me, these two are freaky in many ways, but they have suffered as we have. But once you get to know them, they are pretty cool."

"Well, considering Zuko's actions at the Boiling Rock and what his soulmate has done right now, I can bear no grudge against either. So you two have my forgiveness, and I bear you no ill will."

"And I forgive you both as well," said Suki, and they rose slowly and replied in passive voices. "Thank you."

"I'm so happy for you, Suki, that the Demon didn't kill you. I was apprehensive about Sokka's sake when the Demon told me she captured you. As I know the pain of being separated from the one you love."

"Demon? You mean that crazy blue fire firebending nutcase?"

"Yeah, my sister. And we won't have escaped without Mai's help."

"Mai?! What happened? What happened to her and Ty Lee?! Tell me!" demanded Akiko.

"We can tell you there fates. We stayed behind to watch what went down, Akiko." and to everyone's shock, Kai and Ting-Ting showed up at their feet.

Akiko didn't care they'd exposed themselves but knelt and asked. "What happened? What happened to Mai and Ty Lee?"

"Mai helped the group escape the Boiling Rock even though it was treason and her Uncle is the Warden!" Ting-Ting started to say.

"Yes, but what did the Demon do to her?"

"She demanded to know why would she do such a thing when she knew full well the consequence of her actions!"

"And what did Mai say?"

"She said that Azula had miscalculated. That she valued true friendship and the power of true love more then she feared Azula. In other words, she considered you and Zuko her true friends and that she cares that you two are together more then she feared Azula!" Kai exclaimed.

Zuko and Akiko looked at each other shocked and then both blurted out. "WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!"

"Azula was ready to kill Mai and Mai was prepared to fight to the death, but Ty Lee intervene and blocked Azula's chi! And they tried to escape but where captured!

Azula ordered them to be locked away forever and left to rot!"

"So, they both cared more about us than they ever feared Azula?" Zuko said in wondered.

"I knew it! I knew the day would come when Azula would face karma and reap what she sowed! That all those times she disrespected and hurt Mai and Ty Lee, they didn't hold loyalty to her!" Akiko couldn't hold back the triumph in her voice but then looked at Zuko in sadness.

"I know Akiko we will find them and free them. We can't leave true friends like that locked up!"

"No, not when we're kind, respectful and loving to them and they sacrificed themselves for us!"

It was an intense moment for everyone, and then Toph exclaimed. "I know we're all kind caught up in this moment. But there another extraordinary and critical moment about to happen.

That dragon egg about to hatch!"

"Let's book it!" and everyone hurried over to the nest to see one of nature's most precious moments. Something that hadn't happened in who knew how many years. It was a prolonged process as the egg slowly cracked and finally out popped a baby dragon hatchling.

It was only slightly smaller then Momo with brilliant crimson and gold scales. There was still a little wet from the inside of the egg and Zuko and Akiko slowly picked off the bits of eggshell still clinging to it.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Akiko asked as the dragon looked up at them lovingly and purred as they stroked her golden horns.

"How do you know it is she?" Sokka wanted to know as he couldn't tell.

Akiko let out a huff. "I'm a Dragon Guardian, Sokka," stating the obvious. "We all know the sex of a dragon. We know how to tell them apart to which an untrained person they all look the same."

"What are you gonna name her, then?"

"First I must sing the Dragon Lullaby before I can give her her name." clearing her throat she began to sing the Dragon Lullaby which Dragon Guardians had composed since time began.

"Go west, go west with wings on your feet.

Go west with the wind where the three rivers meet

There's a clearing of sorts in the circle of trees,

Where the wild constellations shine one, two, and three.

Look all around you and see:

Deep in the forest, their dragons will be.

They come from the molten earth, yes, they come from the firestones.

The scorching hot west, that's where they call home.

Go where the volcanic mountain kisses the sea:

Better be brave, far braver than me.

Look all around you and see:

Deep in the forest, their dragons will be.

If a dragon should find you, you might run.

No one has lived through such a run-in, not one.

So if you hear a roar, goodness sake, leave them be,

Up where you find them wild and free.

Look all around you and see:

Deep in the forest, their dragons will be.

Look all around you, you won't find me!" she finished singing the song.

"So now that I've sung her the Dragon Lullaby of her people officially welcoming her to this world I can give her her name. The name I bestowed to you little one is Zuka. I name you after my true love Zuko. So from this day forth, you shall be known to the world as Zuka."

"Really original. So now we have got the Fire Nation Prince and his girlfriend with a scaly baby dragon to raise. I can't wait to see you change its flaming diapers. This is gonna be some fun!"

Apparently, Zuka didn't like Sokka's Sok-casm as she narrowed her golden eyes and fired a small fireball at him and it hit his shirt, and the Water Tribe warrior screamed as he comically tried to put it out.

In his frantic attempts to put it out, he got his left foot stuck in the bucket that was used earlier to wash the dishes with and tripped and fell over. The bucket soars in the sky and landed on his head and doused him and the fire on his shirt.

And everyone even his father and girlfriend couldn't help but laugh their heads off, and Zuko and Akiko whispered to themselves. "Welcome to the world, Zuka."


	23. The Healing Journey

The Healing Journey

The last week had been a crazy week for sure. Escaping the Demon Azula who was descending into madness when she led a mere assault hours after Zuko's escape from the Boiling Rock.

They'd barely escaped with their lives and that included the newly hatched Zuka who'd been so scared by the whole event and all Akiko could do was be thankful that Katara had made that infant carrier and it had all the dragon baby formula attach to it the night before.

Though she hadn't seemed thankful for either Zuko saving her life from being crushed by falling rocks or that Akiko been grateful for her part in keeping Zuka safe. That night she had downright been so angry at them she yelled at them the only way she truly accepts either of them was to do one of two miracles.

Either reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King or bring her mother back from the dead. Needing some severe answers, they had questioned Sokka about the latter, and he'd told them about the day Kya had been killed.

Zuko had gone with Katara to find Kya's murderer because Akiko had to tend to Zuka. But she'd been in constant contact through the Spirit World during the whole time they'd been on their quest.

When Katara found out the truth why the man had killed her mother? Kya herself told Akiko herself why she had allowed herself to be killed.

Both of them were watching the events from the Spirit World when Katara chose not to kill Yon Rha. Kya expressed she was proud her daughter had decided not to become a killer herself.

Akiko agreed with the Water Tribe woman. I am telling her that both of her mothers and father had told her long ago that vengeance doesn't bring justice ever. It just brings sanctification for a single moment. But not peace or justice, what is needed closure. Furthermore, the only thing it ever leads to a never-ending cycle of further vengeance.

Kya turned to the Fire Nation teenager and replied that her mothers and father were wise and raised her well to which Akiko blushed brightly. She then offered her apologizes to Katara's mother spirit as she and Zuko had been contributing to all they'd encountered since their critical decision.

She then lamentably admitted to Kya her wishes that Katara would be more accepting of her and Zuko and understand that they weren't so different. That all she sought from her daughter was friendship and acceptance and didn't know how to get it.

Kya then to Akiko's shock hugged her and said the time was coming soon that she and Katara would become friends and that all they need to do was see how alike they were.

Thanking her for keeping her company and helping her watch her daughter on this quest, Akiko said she had to return to her body. That she hoped her spirit could now indeed be at peace and that things would get better for one and all.

Akiko returned to her body in time to gather Zuka up and see Katara hug Zuko. She then ran over to Zuko but stumbled, feeling extra woozy and nauseous. Zuko barely had time to turn around and catch her as he'd been distracted asking Aang a troubling question.

"Akiko? You okay? You look pale and clammy? You feeling okay?" he asked concern as he felt her forehead.

"I don't feel so good Zuko. Normally a trip to the Spirit World doesn't make me feel ill. But to be honest, I've been feeling under the weather for a while now. I've just been able to ignore the symptoms."

"You've been feeling sick? And you didn't tell me?! Akiko?!"

"I didn't want to worry you, Zuky. I mean, we had more important things to deal with. We had to start immediately training Aang in firebending, and I had to get to reaching enlightenment.

And then we took a trip to the Sun Warriors, you went to the Boiling Rock, and I had to prepare for Zuka's birth and now this. So feeling sick wasn't something important to mention."

"You know if one member of the team isn't feeling good, it is important to tell everyone, Akiko. We're all family. A family looks out for each other," Aang informed her as he approached her.

"I hate to say this Aang, but I think it's our family making me sick. Or at least partially"

"What?! Are you saying you got a flu bug from someone or something?" he asked confused, and she shook her head and was starting to shake.

"I've only felt something similar to this once before. It was when Zuko and I set Appa free in Ba Sing Se. We had just reached an Epiphany thanks to Uncle helping us achieve a critical decision in our lives.

We then fell sick with a spiritual sickness and underwent a metamorphosis that he said at the end of it we would become 'the beautiful prince and lady we were meant to be.' I think I'm suffering from something similar."

"Wait, a second. Do you feel like your drowning? Are you gasping for breath? And they're a lot of pressure and like you have venom inside you? Too many thoughts and none are your own and feeling just dizzy and pulling in every direction at once?" Zuko asked, and she nodded.

"Akiko, your suffering from negative energy toxicity."

"Negative what? Can you two back up and explain what's going on? I've never heard of this. And I'm an Air Nomad, and we're the most spiritual enlightenment people in the four nations!" Aang asked with his hands in the air pleading for an explanation.

Zuko sighed as he tried to hold Akiko up who was clutching him with one arm and the other was clutching the backpack that Zuka was inside poking her head out of curiosity what was going on with her human foster parents.

"Aang, you remember when Azula manipulated me into helping her back at Ba Sing Se?"

Nodding he asked, "Yeah, so what?"

"When she did that her evil energy poisoned my body that was already poisoned from years of my ex-father abuse.

Energy is energy and well the people around you affect you in many ways. Physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. And if you're around evil people long enough their toxic energy latches onto you like a parasite and like a poison begins to destroy you from within.

Azula and my ex-father are mighty and super evil sources of negative energy. So much that it had poisoned me so thoroughly that I required several ritual cleansing from this secret society called The Sisterhood of the Dawn.

The Healer called Healer Yang, who was tending to Akiko while she was in a coma, had to perform a ritual cleansing to purge my body of that much toxic energy so my body would be purified and my energy could be free in my body once more."

"Wow, so I guess it's kinda like with me and opening the chakras in a way. But what does this have to do with Akiko, and what's making her sick now?"

"There is way too much negative energy amongst the group, and the Spirit World is very unbalanced as the result of the 100-year war and with Sozin's Comet nearly here and my spiritual powers growing?

I've become like a sponge and absorbed it all, and now I've got toxic levels of negative energy in my body. I need cleansing done immediately, or I could die."

"Okay, um I don't know what to do? Do you know how to do what this Sisterhood did?"

"No, we don't know how they performed their ceremony, and it's too risky to try and contact them. The best we could do is try asking if Katara can use her healing to cleanse Akiko of energy."

"Are you sure? I mean she's healed a lot of things, but I don't know if she can heal this," he asked scratching his bald head.

"We don't have much choice, Aang. If I don't get cleansed right now I'm not gonna make it to the morning!" and now she was barely able to stand so Zuko scooped her up.

So they ran into the beach house where everyone was starting to make themselves comfortable, and Aang started talking fast.

"Look, we've got an emergency and need your help right now, Katara! It could be a matter of life or death! So can you please help?!"

"Aang, calm down. Take a deep breath," as he took some deep breaths, "Now what is the matter? What is the emergency? Who needs my help?"

"Akiko does. She seriously sick and you may be the only one who can save her," Zuko said as he came into the house carrying his love which was now a greenish-gray color.

"What's the matter with her?!" everyone asked as Suki was the one to remove Zuka's carrier from Akiko's back so they could lay her on the ground.

"What happened?" demanded Katara as she looked the Fire Nation girl up and down in shock.

"She's suffering from harmful energy toxicity. She's being poisoned from all the negative energy she's been exposed too for the past few weeks and going to the Spirit World to keep an eye on us while we went find your mother's killer?

Well, that sent her over the edge. Her whole body has been poisoned, and if she doesn't receive a cleansing right now, she'll die before dawn." Zuko was crying as he looked at her.

"I've never heard of energy toxicity before," Katara told him, and no-one had before, and Aang explained the same thing that Zuko just told them so fast they barely caught a word he said.

"Please, Katara. You're the only one who might be able to save her. Akiko's powers have been growing stronger since her last birthday, and I can't live without her. If she dies, I die. Please do something! Please! Save her!" Zuko pleaded with her.

At this point, even Zuka seemed to be pleading as she had was flapping her golden wings and looking frantic and almost crying.

"I'll try," she said in a determined voice. She then knelt at Akiko's head and waterbended some water pressed it to her temples and took a deep breath and focused on trying to heal Akiko.

For a few moments, nothing seemed to be happening. Then something unexpected happens. Just like when Aang and Akiko touched hands and shared a vision or when she and Zuko had traveled to the Spirit World something strange and surprising to Katara and Akiko.

Katara's eyes and body began to glow with an aquamarine light, and Akiko's eyes were shining, and she'd her own aura, and everyone was just stunned as the two became frozen still as ice sculptures. Like not even breathing but just this constant flow of energy surrounding these two.

"What just happened to my little sister?!" demanded Sokka who looked ready to murder Zuko and Suki and Aang had to step in to make sure both boys didn't kill each other.

"Sokka! I'm sure Katara is fine!" Suki was trying to reassure him.

"This is likely having to do with Akiko's spirit powers and her illness Sokka. Remember something similar happened to me when Akiko and I touched? Nothing happened that was harmful to me. Katara gonna be okay!"

"So what I'm just supposed to wait till whatever freaky magic is done?!"

"Yes!"

"Your girlfriend better not hurt her!"

"Akiko won't hurt a fly! And I'm worried about my love for Sokka! She doesn't understand why these things happen to her and can't control them, Sokka!"

"So why don't all you ninnies stop arguing and just get a cold drink and wait till the girls wake up?" suggested Toph and then added, "And Zuko? You better calm down Zuka, or we'll all be dragon shish kabobs!"

"On it!"

As to what was happening to Katara and Akiko? They were taking a most unwelcome stroll down memory lane.

Katara was the second to wake up and found Akiko looked paler than usual and she was looking very uncomfortable. They're outside a very grand manor, and Akiko was looking at as if she was staring at a prison.

"Akiko? What's going on? Where are we? What happened?" she asked as she looked around and slowly began to recognize the Capital City from the failed invasion.

"No, no, no. Please, don't tell. No! Never again!" Akiko was crying hysterically.

"Akiko?! What's wrong?! I thought I was supposed to be healing?! What is going on?!"

"Remember when I told you about memory bending? And I've been trying to teach it too all you along with my lessons in enlightenment?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"We did it backward! I didn't project my memories outward! We're inside my memories, and I guess to cleanse myself of all that toxic energy I'm being forced to relive the most toxic moments of my life!"

"We're in your memories? What is this place?!" she asked pointing at the manor.

"It's... it is..." gulping "It was the house I grew up in," she confessed in a small barely audible voice.

Katara looked taken back to see such a grand and lovely house and then why did Akiko look so scared and traumatize to see it again? "What so upsetting about seeing your home again?"

"Because Katara it was never truly my home, Home is where the heart is. Home is full of family, love, and warmth, and this place?" pointing at it. "This place was never more than a place I lived from the time of my birth until I burned it down when I was 13."

"I don't understand. What's so wrong about your home?"

"Watch some of the events play out and maybe you'll understand. You should see Xiaoying and me coming out the front door in about two minutes, making our way to the market."

"Xiaoying?"

"My caretaker. More like my godmother. She was like both mine and Zuko's godmother, to be honest. Just watch."

And so both girls stood off to the side and Katara watched just as Akiko predict an attractive young woman and a small child who looked maybe two or three came out of the house.

They followed them as they took a specific route, and Katara could feel her heartbreak when she saw what Akiko endured as a child. The journey took them past Ilah's park, and she saw how the children mocked and teased Akiko as she passed.

She saw how it tore Akiko apart being near both the post office and port and knowing she'd never get a letter or see her father as Zhao didn't care about her or even acknowledged she existed.

Katara's mind then flashed to her tearful breakdown with her father when they're sneaking into the Fire Nation. The reasons he went to war and that he was fighting for her and Sokka. That he thought about them every night, it would ache. That they were his whole world.

And then she looked at Akiko. This little girl who got teased and bullied by other children for being considered bad luck because she didn't have parents. Her only living relative didn't even acknowledge she existed or once call her by name. That she meant nothing to him.

Now she could see as Akiko was crying that Akiko must have been envious of those who had loving parents and families. That for her to hear the words "I love you" must have been the most painful words for her to hear when she didn't listen to them from someone who should've said them every day to her.

The memories then showed Akiko's quick memories of slowly discovering her spirit powers not that she realized as a toddler that what they were. Only believe it was her imagination to make up for her loneliness.

But she then saw Xiaoying read that poem Akiko wrote about loneliness and started to understand that for Akiko being alone was a death sentence and to her that house had always made her feel alone.

Then she saw the whole day for herself when Akiko found her heart's desire. Of love and family as she saw when Akiko and Zuko met. This wasn't something Zuko had shown when he'd shown his memories.

As Zuko had kept their most intimated memories to himself and only showed what they needed to know but the special moments with him and Akiko to him.

But now Katara was seeing for herself that day that meant so much to Akiko and indeed saw the day Zuko and Akiko fell in love. She could see for herself the same miracle that Ursa and Iroh saw.

"It's a day I'll never forget. It was the first life-changing event of my life. Now, do you see why Zuko is not the person you first assumed him to be? Or should I also show you the Embers of Childhood?

"What?"

"Five memories of events of great significance that will show you something that truly shaped us in ways you should understand." and with that, the Five Ember Moments were shown to her.

Katara was taken back by all of them and taken back by Zuko's birthday present to Akiko on her sixth birthday.

It was hard to imagine him being that thoughtful or caring that much to make someone that happy when the first time she'd seen him he was so angry and invading her village.

She continued to watch and then saw the truth for herself just how hard firerope jumping was when she saw how much went into to see them win that championship.

But then the memories were more intense as Akiko seemed determined to make Katara see everything that would explain things. She shared the story from her POV of their mother's disappearance and her POV of the Day of Scars.

"Now tell me something Katara? You've forgiven, Zuko, but I want to know something else.

If you must know your mother and I watched together as you hunted down her killer and she's proud you chose not to kill. But she still wants to know why did you let hate into your heart?

Why do you hate us? All Zuko and I have wanted our entire lives, as you can see from both our memories are to be loved and accepted for who we are. All we want is just to be ourselves and have what every person in this world needs.

Friends, family and most importantly love. Why do you hate me so much for wanting what you have?"

"I guess I never really stop to consider that there victims in the Fire Nation or real monsters or..."

"No, you didn't. Neither did most of the world. You're willing to pity your people and sympathize with the world, but you couldn't fathom the idea the Fire Nation could hurt its people?

That the biggest victims of the Fire Nation might be the children of the Royal Family? That the son of the Fire Lord and his one true love might have been neglected, degraded and abused?

Do you want to know what pure evil is in this world? It is those who have forsaken the ability to love, Katara. For those who chose to hate and cannot enjoy, they aren't human. They are monsters and demons.

Some of us are just born and hurt, and we don't know the truth till many years later as was with Zuko and me. And sometimes we must suffer till we can understand it. But yes both me and Zuko have experienced abuse.

And when you take a child who can't stand up for themselves and hurt them? In any shape or form? What is worse crime other than murder there? Those who don't love are the monsters, demons, and death.

But those who love are the humans. Zuko and I have always been able to love. Even as we struggled to get to where we're going in life. We've never lost our hearts, we've lost our way but not the ability to love."

"I guess you were right. I needed to get to know you both and understand both. Not judge you based on where you from but know the real you. It doesn't matter where you're from or who your parents are or what you can or can't do. It's what in your heart that matters."

"I think you're finally getting it," she smiled as she took her hand and then gesture to all around them.

"You think that life is one big game  
You joke, you laugh. You take no blame  
I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same" Katara started as Akiko only smiled and sang back to her.

You've got to look past what you see  
Try not to judge so easily  
Believe it or not, you're a lot like me  
Said, believe it or not, you're a lot like me!

Because we both feel love means we're the same

I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain

At the end of the day, it's like water and rain

we are the same!

Maybe I bend fire, maybe you water

But take a deeper look under the skin.  
Deep in our heart is what matters for sure!  
Cause we both know a higher call  
Like every creature big and small  
The balance of the world should be what's guiding us all  
The balance of this world will guide us all!

Because we both feel love means we're the same!

Though you wear red, and I dress in blue!

At the end of the day, it's like water and rain

we are the same!

We are the same!

Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye

I can't imagine why

It's very easy if you try!

Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts

Not to judge the Fire Nation by their firebending!

Because we both feel love means we're the same!

Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain!

At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
we are the same  
Love means we're the same

Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain

we are the same!  
we are the same!

Because we both feel the love we are the same"

"Well, I'm so happy both of you have finally no more hostilities between you and have let sweet compassion set you free.

Now the time has come for all of the Avatar's family do indeed come together. To purge themselves of all negative energy by coming together as one,' spoke a voice that Katara didn't recognize but Akiko did.

Turning around Katara saw a beautiful woman in a ravishing evening gown that looked precisely like Akiko and she was rushing to her.

"Who is this?"

"My birth mother, Sakiko, who is also my spirit guide."

"I thought Kai and Ting-Ting were your spirit guides."

"They're her animal guides I'm her spirit guide, Katara. Every person born has both animal guides and a personal spirit guide. And they can be anyone or anything. Maybe one day you'll be lucky enough to meet yours."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sakiko. But what are you saying? What do we need to do?"

"As Sozin's Comet approaches, it's more important than ever that the family of the Avatar truly comes to together. And that means in every sense of the word. Mind, body, and spirit.

To do this, you must all cleanse yourselves. You must all reach the same epiphany my daughter and her love reached back in Ba Sing Se and let go your past and release the spirit within.

Sing the song of your hearts. Embrace each other fully, but letting it all go and by doing so, set your souls and memories free, and then your spirits will be purged of all negative energy, and you'll finally become one family. There will no longer be secrets, lies, or any negative feelings. Only love, family, and friendship.

And you'll know you'll have achieved this when you're able to perform a miracle, and you'll know what the miracle is for it will shine brightly and forever in the heavens above for all time."

"Is that all you can tell us, Ma'am?"

"It is as I told my daughter I could only point the way. You have free will and must choose your own fates for good or ill. I can only guide you and give you subtle hints on which way is best, but the choice is ultimately yours in the end."

"Okay. We shall go back an do as you command," Katara bowed respectfully to Akiko's mother who she was hugging tightly.

"It's gonna be okay, my bright light. You're doing great, and I'm so proud you're the one chosen to raise the last dragon. And I think Zuka is a perfect name. Do us all proud."

"Yes, Mom. I will."

And then Katara and Akiko holding hands walked into a bright light and woke up and startled everyone.

"Wow! That was one intense experience!" exclaimed Akiko breathlessly.

"Katara are you okay?!" cried Sokka rushing over to her.

"I'm fine, Sokka. But we all have something important to do, and it has to be done right away. Like right this minute."

"What? You just were locked in some weird freaky trance, and now you say we've got to do something?!"

"My birth mother will speak through me to explain it to all of you in a moment, but this is vitally important to us all Sokka. She knows what she's talking about both as a mother and a Spirit Guide," Akiko informed him as she took a deep breath and her jade eyes glowed.

Her posture changed just slightly, and her voice took a somewhat more polished tone, which was the only indication of the group another person was speaking through Akiko. It was still very freaky to them all that ghosts could come in and talk through Akiko like Aang's past lives could show up any time they wanted.

But Sakiko repeated what she had just told Katara and her daughter in the Spirit World and said them for the remainder of the night the area around the beach house out to cove and the waters would be in a Spirit World bubble.

So for the remainder of the night, this one spot was where the human world and Spirit World were one, and they had to do what she was saying for it was the only way for them all to take the next necessary step in their journey or them'd never be ready for when the Comet came.

She then bid them adieu and left her daughter. For a few moments, no-one spoke or knew how to reach this needed epiphany that was so important. But Katara was the first to raise and felt the water calling to her.

"Where you going?! Katara!" as everyone followed her outside and discovered Katara's whole body was shimmering with aquamarine energy, and she sighed. "I see everything with such clarity, and I know the song my heart wishes to sing. I'm ready to sing it and release my spirit within."

And slowly she took a few steps on the water and slowly a miracle started to happen. Her spirit energy merged with her element as did her memories and as she sang the song in her heart the water began to bend itself as if it listened to her spirit and not in any actual waterbending forms.

"Walking my childhood shore

I miss you so

Mom my music's yours

I cry 'till the water's blue

Where whales still sing

Remember when we sang it too

I close my eyes and you

Return to me

Return to me

On waves of ocean melody

No magic can make you reappear

But in the song of the whales

You are always here

Mom, you'd be so proud

The way I shine

Wish that you could see me now

Oh, great creatures of the sea

Please hold her voice

For all of the eternity

And like a siren's lullaby

I know you always will

Return to me

Return to me

On waves of ocean melody

No magic can make you reappear

But in the song of the whales

You are always here

Ooh Always

Return to me

Return to me

On waves of ocean melody

No magic can make you reappear

But in the song of the whales

You are always here...

But in the song of the whales

You are always here

Always!" and with that Katara's soul had been set free and now looked at her brother who nodded.

Somehow he knew what he needed to do. Taking a deep breath Sokka suddenly began to glow a brilliant turquoise color and let his boomerang fly, and it kept flying unnaturally, and as it flew it showed his memories as he released his spirit and his memories through the song in his heart.

"Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
They'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

In learning, you will teach  
And in teaching, you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim it all

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Son of Man,  
Son of Man's a man for all to see!"

Suki took out a fan, it wasn't her Kyoshi Warrior fan, but she glowed brilliant emerald green and as she performed her warrior skills and moved her fans her spirit and memories were released as she sang her heart's song.

"I never thought that I would find a place

To step right in and start again

I never thought that I could just begin

Right where I left off and make a friend  
Don't ever think that it might be too late

You don't have to wait, there are no mistakes with the friends you make

A friendship's only made of what you bring

And if you do it right, you can do anything  
Just use your eyes

This time, no lies Just don't disguise

Who you are inside

Because your friends are always there for you

You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true

Because your friends are always there for you

Around the world, it's still the same

Together you have more to gain

There's nothing that a friend won't do

Everywhere you go Friendship there will grow

When you find it, it's the key Friends can change the world, you see

Everywhere you go Friendship there will grow

When you find it, it's the key Friends can change the world (ah-ah)

Friends can change the world (ah-ah) Friends can change the world, you see"

Toph then started to glow a brilliant green, and again her bending merged with her spirit and memories and reacted to that as she sang her own song.

There was a time we were apart

But that's behind us now

See how we've made a brand new start

And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh

And when we're walking around now we can feel it everywhere

Yeah, we're Team Avatar forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together Now it's better than ever

You can feel it, we are back

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

There was a time we couldn't see

Past the differences That separated you and me

And it left us on our own

But now when we walk these trails

And our friends are everywhere

Yeah, we're Team Avatar forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

Now it's better than ever

Now that we are back on track

Yes, I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever!"

Then it was Zuko, and Akiko turn, and they decided to do their championship firerope jumping routine only doing better than when they did when they're children as they pulled out all the stops as they bared it all for everyone to see every last thing.

"Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
We might only have one match  
But we can make an explosion

And all those things we didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside our brains  
We will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear our voice this time?

This is our fight song  
Take back our lives song  
Prove we're the alright song  
Our power's turned on  
Starting right now We'll be strong  
We'll play our fight song  
And we don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause we've still got a lot of fight left in us

Losing friends and we're chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about us  
In too deep  
Say we're in too deep  
And it's been three years  
We miss our home  
But there's a fire burning in our bones  
Still, believe  
Yeah, we still believe

And all those things we didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside our brains  
we will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear our voices this time?

This is our fight song  
Take back our lives song  
Prove we're the alright song  
Our power's turned on  
Starting right now we'll be strong  
We'll play my fight song  
And we don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause we've still got a lot of fight left in us

A lot of fight left in us

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
We might only have one match  
But we can make an explosion

This is our fight song  
Take back our lives song  
Prove we're the alright song  
Our power's turned on  
Starting right now we'll be strong  
We'll play our fight song  
And we don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause we've still got a lot of fight left in us

No, we've still got a lot of fight left in us!"

And now it was time for Aang to sing and release the spirit within and bear all his memories. And boy did that boy know how to put on a show! And his heart song struck home.

"We are, we are

Not your ordinary fama-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of lover

We're so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

We are are are are

We are are are are

We are are are are

We are, we are family, family, family

We are, we are family

So what?

We don't look, we don't act

We don't walk, we don't talk

Like you do

So what?

If we hang just a hang and no shame

We both do what we want to

Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of lover

We're so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

OK, so the links in our chains makes us strange

But really they make us stronger

And no one would replace not a thing

Mother or father

Cause we...

Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of lover

We're so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

We are, we are family!"

And now everyone was coming together in a circle hand in hand, and that included Momo, Appa, and Zuka, and suddenly all their energy, memories and bending began to mix as they sang the song their hearts all knew as one.

"I knew that I was different

Didn't think you'd understand

Nothing happens like you plan it anyway

Searching for a reason

Guess I never really knew

Where I belong

I can see things clearly

But it's time to say goodbye

And then leaves me asking why

It took so long

I was always trying

To find that special thing inside

That made me strong

Love is all I need

It's where it all began

You will always find me in your heart

I know that you can see

Just who I really am

So always know

I'm never far away

Keep me close another day

But you will always find me in your heart

Looking for some answers

And questioning what's real

I was facing what I feel and what I know

Never quite believing

I have the power to define what makes things true

So when I'm feeling different

When like no one really cares

A little lonely, a little scared, or even blue

I just think of how you loved me

And I realized my heart belongs to you too

Love is all I need

It's where it all began

You will always find me in your heart

I know that you can see

Just who I really am

So always know

I'm never far away

Keep me close another day

But you will always find me in your heart

Love is all I need

It's where it all began

You will always find me in your heart

I know that you can see

Just who I really am

So always know

I'm never far away

Keep me close another day

Cause you will always find me in your heart"

And after they finished that song, the miracle they had created together was from their united now of mind, body, and spirit in true friendship, family and love? They'd built a star! And now that star launched itself into the heavens where it burst in an explosion of light.

And from that day forth from the rest of time the Avatar Star would light up the night sky always visible no matter what. As a sign of hope and the way to lead anyone lost home. For it was born out of the friendship and unity of the four nations and avatar that were indeed one now and forever.

It was a miracle for the whole world would see till time finally ended and for the gang that night they're at last a family of love and blood and nothing would ever break the bonds they had made that special night a night no-one would ever forget ever!


	24. Wishing to end the war without bloodshed

Wishing to end the war without bloodshed

It was exactly eight days after seeing that horrible play that not only was inaccurate of the Gang's adventures but assassinated their characters. The group had all jointly decided after the war was over to sue the writer and the Ember Island Players for character defamation and copyright reasons as they're talking about real-life people and events.

Personally, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Akiko had been all horribly offended by one event the playwright had written that not only was character defamation but made Zuko out to be nothing more than an immoral philanderer!

It portrayed him having an affair with Katara back in Ba Sing Se! Which not only greatly distressed Aang who was having a hard enough time trying to get things started with Katara, but Akiko was beyond enraged.

For her character had been depicted as nothing more than a shallow, self-center diva who only loved Zuko for two reasons. He was a prince and had a hot body! It was thankful for the spirits they knew nothing of her heritage or her spiritual powers.

But to portray her and Zuko in that light?! That there was no depth to their relationship? None of the hardships, symbiotic, and all that they'd genuinely gone through? The real deep, loving, and genuine true love there was? It was nothing but what they got in the bedroom!?

She was about ready to send a whole fire arsenal of weapons at the stage for that! It had taken pretty much the entire gang collectively a lot of self-control not blow their cover both at their characters assassinations and how they ended the play with all their deaths and the Fire Nation winning the war.

But right now Aang was working with both Zuko and Akiko as they're attempting to teach him their unique moves and even Zuka was working with them. It had been three hours of backbreaking work, but he was slowly mastering their original moves as was Zuka.

"Okay, Aang, time for the Kiss of Fire. You ready for this?" Akiko asked him.

"Ready!"

"You ready too, Zuka?" looking up and the dragon hatchling roared and nodded her head.

"Okay, here it goes," as both Zuko and Akiko summoned all nearby fires to their hands to form a perfect heart-shaped fire and then brought it to their lips to kiss it. Then each blew it towards Aang and Zuka, saying, "Kiss off!"

Both the Avatar and Last Dragon caught it into their influence and then blew it outward into several spinning flaming hearts.

"Wonderful job, Aang. It took you only two and a half weeks to finally master that. And you quickly master that, Zuka. You are so smart, aren't you, my beautiful little girl," as Akiko held out an outstretched arm for the dragon to land on and it started to cuddle with her.

"So, we've got through all our special attacks. Now let us try again to see if you can try and summon Dragon Souls, Fire Snakes, and Fire Weapons. You're almost there, and we need you to be able to do that," Akiko started to say when Katara interrupted by calling out. "Who wants some ice-cold melon juice?"

"I do!" cried Aang and Zuko caught him by the collar. "We're not finished here!"

"But what's wrong with a snack break?! Come on! I'm so thirsty."

"Okay, a quick drink. But then it's time to work on your Dragon Guardian firebending training." and he scampered off.

But it was soon clear this wasn't a snack break as almost immediately Sokka cried "Beach Party!" and to their shock Katara was surfboarding, and the others were building things in the sand.

Aang built a life-size sand sculpture of Appa, Toph sandbended Ba Sing Se and Sokka who had no artistic talent made a blob version of Suki who found it sweet.

"Don't they get how serious this is?!"

"Apparently not!"

"Well, time to make them realize this is!"

"I'll take the lead!"

"Go in and don't hold back!"

Then to everyone shock first a barrage of Eternal Suns made from Zuko's gold fire destroyed all their sand sculptures. Then hot pink flaming arrows separate the gang from Aang.

Then Zuka flew in and trapped Appa and Momo in figure-eight of fire. And then Zuko and Akiko came to Aang. "What's going on?! Have you lost it?!" he demanded to them.

"Fight!" they demanded and sent twin phoenixes after him and he airbended out of there, and they took after him.

Katara showed up and dosed the fire and demanded to know what was going on and Sokka first buried the lead and then they all went after what they thought was insane lovers.

They kept trying to get Aang to attack back, and he was being forced to fight. During the fight, he did unexpectedly bend like a Dragon Guardian. When they're jumping between the trees. He manages to bend a Fire Snake that almost bit Zuko's ankle, but he was too quick.

Then as Akiko was closing in to defend himself he conjured up a lance, and it flew past her, and she goaded him to try and summon a Dragon Soul if he wanted to impress her.

And he managed to summon a baby dragon soul, and she admitted she was impressed, but he needed to do better than that to defeat them. Finally, he used an air blast to send them both flying.

"What was all that about?! Why did you two go all berserk and try and kill Aang?!" Katara asked in shock.

"US?! WHY ARE YOU ALL THROWING A BEACH PARTY WHEN SOZIN'S COMET IS THREE DAYS AWAY?!" they both demanded and looked at the group as if they're out of the loop of something.

"What aren't you telling us?" demanded Akiko.

"I'm not fighting the Fire Lord till after the Comet."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not ready and need more time to train."

"And the whole point of defeating the Fire Lord before the Comet came was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they did that when Ba Sing Se fell," explained Katara.

"Yeah, how much worse can things get?" Sokka asked.

"A LOT WORSE!" both Zuko and Akiko cried looking pale and trembling.

"You should've told us this from the start, and we could've told you weeks ago just how much worse this is gonna get! I mean we are the Prince and Lady of the Fire Nation, and you didn't think we might know something you didn't?!" cried Akiko as Zuka came flying over with something clamped in her jaw and dropped it.

The others knew that Zuko and Akiko kept four books with them at all times. Three of them were diaries, and one was their books of secrets. They saw this was one of the journals.

The diary was Ursa's. Hers was bound in the exact color of red lilacs the scent she always wore with intricate gold braiding along the border with the same symbol as her hairpiece and her name under that with a lock that required a key to open it.

Taking a deep breath they told the story of what happened before the Day of Black Sun.

"The day before your failed invasion there was a war meeting. As Crown Prince, I had to attend. And as my betrothed Akiko was given the task of overseeing the populace in preparation for what was to come.

Long ago I would've loved to be accepted by my ex-father and be welcomed by his side and wanted to be at that meeting. But at the conference, I hated every minute of it.

And when I was asked for my opinion due to my experience in the Earth Kingdom about dealing with the lingering problems of those who wouldn't submit to my ex-father I said they could endure anything as long as they had hope.

My ex-father said that we needed to destroy their hope. Azula then said to burn it to the ground.

That's when Death decided to use Sozin's Comet to destroy all of the Earth Kingdom and remake the whole world into nothing but Fire Nation, and he'd be the supreme ruler of the world as a whole!

I couldn't speak or breath. I had lost myself and didn't speak out. I was too scared to speak."

"And as I was overseeing the evacuation of the people in preparation for the day of Black Sun? I realized to my horror not one of them was concerned or understood why these people were coming.

That they too had families and had children just as frightened as they were. And that they'd gone through so much pain and were fighting for their freedom and right to live.

They didn't understand the truth of what this war had done to them and didn't care what was going to happen to them or care about the consequences of their actions had led the people of the rest of the world to take such drastic measures!

And knowing what be expected of both Zuko and me to do after Sozin's Comet and the duties and legacy we'd inherit? And what would be expected of us? To continue this madness?!

The brainwashing? The lies? The sins? The bloodshed? Poisoning more children and keeping us tainted? It was too much! But the final nail in the coffin? That came when we returned to our bedroom and got a message from our mother."

"YOUR MOTHER?!"

"Yes, Mom said moms are forever, and even when they can't be there for their children physically they will find a way to be there for their children when they need them most.

We walked into our bedroom, and there was incredible energy, and her diary burst open on its own, and the pages flipped rapidly to the end. But we watched with our own eyes as a new entry was being written along with a new picture," as they showed the gang the diary.

The picture on the left page was Zuko and Akiko with phoenix wings and then on the right side was a song that was called "Set yourselves free"

"Locked inside a tower

Kept behind a wall

Sheltered from a world you've barely known

That's the way they treat you

And what's worst of all

Who's to blame?

Just you and you alone

There's much more inside of you than anyone can see

And now the choice is yours

Life waits beyond the doors

So step on through, the time has come

And only you can set yourself free!

No one else can tell you what to do

Or who to be!

No one gets to say if you will stay or go

So use the gifts you're given

Make the world your own

Look inside your heart and find the key

And set yourself free

Bound up by your worries

Trapped by your mistakes

Forced to play a role you never chose

Why not test your limits?

You've got what it takes

Let it out and follow where it goes

No more letting someone else define you to a "T"

You know that you are strong

You've known it all along

So seize the day, let down your hair

You'll find a way to set yourself free!

Now it's up to you and what you'll do

And who you'll be

You get to decide how far and wide you go

So look to the horizon

Open up your wings!

Fly away to find your destiny

And set yourself free!"

"And you believe your mother's spirit was contacting you?" Aang asked, and they nodded. "Especially after Death confessed to the attempted murder plot on our lives and that our mother committed some act of treason to save our lives and is likely alive," Zuko replied as he took back his mother's diary.

"Wow, your family is messed up," Toph respond bluntly.

"Well, that true for both our parental side. On our maternal side? We've many good, honorable, and great people. And Uncle and Lu Ten was amazing despite sharing the poison blood of Sozin." Akiko pointed out about their father and cousin/adopted older brother.

"Well there always a few good apples on the tree among all the bad apples," Suki pointed out wisely.

"Yeah, but back to the point. If you don't defeat Death before the Comet comes, there won't be a world left to save."

"This is beyond messed up! I mean what am I gonna do?!"

"Well, we've one more firebending technique to teach you. Then we'll figure out something. It's something our father taught us, and it saved our lives when we faced Death." Akiko told them as they made their way to the courtyard.

"By the way Aang I'm greatly impressed," Akiko told him with pride in her voice.

"Why?" he asked not sure why.

"No-one who is not of Dragon Guardian blood, has ever been able to firebend like them. So be proud of that. Yes, it was in desperation, but you still did it. You've mastered Zuko and mine's original moves, doing firebending the way the dragons taught it, and now we know you can do Dragon Guardian style.

So hopefully you can do this last technique which might give you the edge you need in the coming battle."

"Okay, I'm gonna show you how to redirect lightning. Something our father learned by studying waterbenders. But its dangerous and it quite a thrilling feeling but again dangerous," Zuko explained as he began to teach Aang the technique as Akiko gave Zuka her afternoon bottle.

"Now, that you've got that mastered, Aang I think it's time we did a training exercise for how we're gonna take down Mr. Bad Ass. So Team Avatar gathers around. I've got a plan!" Sokka informed them, and Toph muttered, "Since when does Sokka not have a plan?"

The training exercise involved them all fighting their way to a scarecrow with a melon for a head that Toph was acting as the aggressor chucking flaming rocks at everyone and making sure Aang made the killing blow.

While most of the group had no problem attacking and taking down the imaginary army when Aang was asked to make the killing blow, he couldn't do it. He flat out couldn't do it.

Sokka decapitated the 'Melon Lord" saying that how it was done. Somehow it was disturbing not only to Aang but for some reason it was disturbing to Zuko and Akiko.

But the two lovers kept their opinions to themselves. Instead for the rest of the day, everyone was kept busy practicing their bending or warrior skills to make sure they're in their top form for when the Comet came.

Everyone was now so focused and driven it was hard to notice that three out of the group were conflicted with emotions until later that night when it was time to settle down for dinner.

Katara had been sent to look for more cooking pans in the attic given that due to Zuko and Akiko attacking Aang earlier in the day, they'd melted most of them. Suki and Sokka had just returned from the market with food for them to cook when Katara came downstairs with a grin she could barely contain on her face.

"Well, I hope that grin means your in a good mood to cook, Katara! As everything is doubling in price," whined Sokka and Suki playfully hit him.

"Now, Sokka doesn't feel bad that I was the one who actually to get them to haggle with us. We're guessing things are going up in price due to Sozin's Comet. Some tax increase because of the Comet," Suki commented with a shrug as she and Sokka put down their shopping hand-baskets.

"Anyway we ran into some knowledgeable and hard-nosed people in the marketplace, and it took some women persuasion to get food for dinner. So we got enough food to make some decent sushi, both fish and veggie, as well as shish kabobs. So there something for everyone," Suki informed them as she pulled her short hair out of her face smiling.

"And I say Katara should get to cooking it immediately since all the training we did today is making me more than a little ravenous as I'm sure as it everyone else," grumbled Sokka.

"Well, before I get to my woman duties as Sokka always called them there something, I want to show everyone."

"What? Or are you going to tell us you had some other affair? Like with Haru or another boy?" laughed Toph gleefully and Katara blushed.

"No, Toph, I didn't have an affair with anyone. That's just something that stupid playwright came up with. I don't go with every single boy who comes along!"

"Well, it seems everyone thinks you like anyone who got a pulse, Katara and everyone finds you instantly the object of their infatuation! No denying that lover girl!" teased the blind Earthbender and now Katara was crimson.

"Which is one reason we are going to sue the writer of that play for that. Among other reasons we all know about," she looked at the gang who all nodded.

"Okay, besides the fact that the play was highly insulting to all of us, what did you happen to find in the attic when you're suppose to be looking for cooking pots?" Akiko wanted to know.

"I think this will make you giggle, Akiko. Look at it! It's baby, Zuko! Isn't he just adorable!" as she unrolled the scroll with the picture and it showed a happy baby playing on the beach.

But when Zuko and Akiko saw it, they didn't look happy or giggle. They didn't even smile. No, their reaction was looking appalled and enraged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend if I did..."

"No, it's not that, Katara. That's not Zuko." Akiko explained to her and looked at Zuko who spat out like he was cursing.

"That's my father, Ozai, aka Death."

"But he looks so sweet and innocent?"

"Well, he grew up to be a monster and the worst person who dared used the word "Father!" Zuko made sure everyone was looking at his scar when he said that.

"Yeah, as a baby he was innocent and pure. However, he made the choices that have led him to become what he is! And well again, we are defined by our choices, including the choice of whether to be human or not!" Akiko stated passionately.

"But he is a human being whether he acts like one or not. He may be a monster who doesn't have humanity, but he's still a human being who is alive. Even if he is a monster." Aang replied.

"Yes, that is true. Even if he's denied himself of his humanity, he still a human being," admitted Akiko then corrected herself. "But only in the body not in heart and soul. But life is still a life nonetheless."

"Either way, how can I be asked to take someone's life? I was raised to respect life. And regardless of the choices of others, regardless that I'm the Avatar, I'm a human being too. How can I live with myself if I take a life?"

"You are the Avatar! I'm sure the world will forgive you if you're doing in the name of duty and saving the world," Sokka said dismissively, and to their surprise, Zuko snapped.

"No, I don't think it will, Sokka. I know this may be surprising coming from me. But I hate everything my ex-father has done to Akiko and me. But I also understand something that all of you overlooking.

That no human being has the right to decided when another should die. We can kill. We don't have the right. An animal kills to eat and to survive, but as human, we can make a choice or not.

And I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to see my friend become a dumb beast and kill if he's got a choice not too."

"Yes, that is true. The Avatar is supposed to protect the innocent but to punish the guilty? Who really should do that? Should your fellow man decide your fate? Or the spirits? Or something even more significant than both?

Something unknown that awaits all of us? Part of me feels we all face a judge we don't know if that is even greater the Avatar and that up to this judge to decide.

What the living or dead or spirits decided ultimately it will be your spirit judge in the end by the choices you make. And that something, not even the Avatar has the right to judge or punish.

The Avatar is to protect and love the world and its people. Not punish who he finds guilty. Their souls will be judged in their way, and in their own time by a spirit, none of us know. I can feel that in my bones," Akiko informed them taking a deep breath she addresses them all again with them with something so obvious they're overlooking.

"May I remind that this war started with the murder of Avatar Roku at the hands of his best friend Fire Lord Sozin his once brother in flames? Now you're asking the roles to be reversed. The Avatar to become the murderer and Fire Lord to be the victim.

What's even more blood and senseless death going to do? Must more victims and senseless death be added to 100 years or stupidity? Can we not end this with what was lost that night? Friendship? Love? Heart and Soul? Have the people of the world already lost so much? Hasn't the world had enough blood stained on it and blood and dirt on their hands and souls?

Killing Ozai will do nothing to change the Fire Nation except showing the Avatar is no better than Fire Nation itself! Death never solves anything! There must be a way to end this war without penalty! Only life can bring forth change! Do you want to be murderers?! We are supposed to be fighting to save the world! Not adding to killing it!

Aang? I asked you once do you know the difference between what you are and who you are. The time has come for you to have figured that out. You are the Avatar, yes, but who Aang is must be who, in the end, decides how this war ends. And the same goes for all of us in the end too. We must know the difference between who what we are and who were are if we are true to end this war!" she said with a fiery passion.

"After all we've seen and learned, I hate to see the world still see everyone only has savages to the end! That the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes forever see the Fire Nation as savages, and the Fire Nation sees the rest of the world has savages as well." Zuko admitted in a sad and bitter tone.

"Yes, haven't we heard that song fill the night skies too long? Have you not heard it be sung down from the stars for 100 years what the people of the world call each other? How they view each other, and how must they be stopped?" Akiko pleaded as she and Zuko sang the truth of how the people viewed one another from the world.

And how it was the first lesson that Akiko had so desperately been trying to teach them to learn by unlearning what they had learned and why it was this lesson the world needed to determine if there was any hope of saving.

And as the memories of a 100 years showed it was just how much the world thought of each other as savages from everyone else POV.

"What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Here's what you get when races are diverse  
Their skin's a hellish red  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse

They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!  
Drive them from our shore!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war!  
They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty shrieking devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

This is what we feared  
The paleface is a demon  
The only thing they feel at all is greed  
Beneath that milky hide  
There's an emptiness inside  
I wonder if they even bleed

They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!  
Killers at the core  
They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted  
We must sound the drums of war  
They're savages! Savages!  
First, we deal with this one  
Then we sound the drums of war

Savages! Savages!  
Let's go get a few, men!  
Savages! Savages!  
Now it's up to you, men!  
Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

This will be the day  
Let's go, men!  
This will be the morning  
We will see them dying in the dust

I don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try

Eagle, help my feet to fly  
Mountain, help my heart be great  
Spirits of the earth and sky  
Please don't let it be too late

Savages! Savages!  
Demon  
Devil  
Savages! Savages!

What are we waiting for  
Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left  
We will sound the drums of war

Now we sound the drums of war

Now we see what comes of trying to be chums  
Now we sound the drums of...  
War!"

"We look at all of us who created the miracle of the Avatar Star. And if we can create a star, a light of everlasting hope from the bonds of love, family and friendship can't we help the world truly heal and not sing that song anymore?" pleaded Akiko.

" I've got a song in my heart getting louder every day. And right now I must sing to you what I've got to say. Because if I don't tell you in my own words how I feel, I don't think you'll understand who I am or what position I am in."

"Okay, Aang, we've all truly learned what comes from the heart does matter. So please sing us your heart song. And we know your spirit will show us what your feeling and your memories too. So please try and help us understand," requested Katara to her dear friend.

Aang began to pace like an animal stuck in a cage as he tried to calm himself and put his heart and feelings in order finally he was able to sing to them what he'd been trying to get them to understand. What he needed them to understand. That what was simple to them wasn't at all simple.

"Everywhere I turn I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray for someone something will come to take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day

Tell me where did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything so differently  
But I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm inside of me

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day

Can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around, I see  
This place, this time, this friend of mine

I know It's hard, but you found somehow  
To look into your heart and to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength to carry on

I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
Your forgiveness has set me free  
Oh, and I can see another way  
I can face another day

I can see the path  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future

I see the path  
I see the future  
I see the path."

"Don't you see? I've made my own mistakes, carried my shame, and needed the world to forgive me for what I did 100 years ago. I needed to find my way out of the darkness.

You all have helped me find the path I needed to see to take on this journey of mine to get to this point. But to get from this dark place and help the world free itself from that dark place and find it's future your asking me to do what you have forgiven me for!

I let a 100 years of senseless death with so much pain! I carried so much pain and shame and thought I'd never be forgiven for it. But all of you have forgiven me for my mistakes and sins.

But you're asking me to commit the same sins that you have helped me forgive myself? Does that make any sense to you at all? Put yourself in my shoes for a moment.

Could any of you honestly live with yourself if you took a life no matter whose life it was? Could you live with yourself as a murderer? Could you live with yourself by looking at your reflection every day knowing you made the conscious decision to end someone's life?" he challenged his friends and no-one could meet his eye when he asked them that question.

"May I reminded you we each have to live forever with each choice we make. And those choices define who we are both in life and death? Whether we are considered a human being or a demon or beast?" Akiko reminded the group making sure to drill the point deep into their minds and souls.

"Do you think Ozai felt any remorse for his actions? No. Neither does Azula. And that's the actual difference between human and beast. If you can eventually repent and feel remorse? For your efforts as Akiko and I have? And do the hardest thing ever and change then you've done a lot more than some people ever do in a 100 lifetimes!

If you don't feel any remorse or don't care or take pleasure in pain? What can be said about you except you have not heart or soul?" Zuko informed the group.

"Then if you both feel so strongly that way, why don't you want the Fire Lord dead? After all, he's done to you? And that he was gonna murder you and tried to kill you?" demanded Katara in confusion not at all understanding Zuko or Akiko's logic or feelings at the moment.

"Because death isn't the answer! Murder is murder, and nothing changes the fact it will always be wrong no matter what! And it will always split the soul apart, and its the most inhumane thing you can do! For if you kill, you forsake the ability to love!" Akiko shouted back at the Water Tribe girl as if she was still missing the obvious point of the discussion.

"Killing a killer doesn't make you any better than them. It just makes you as bad as them. There has been far too much killing and death already! Life will find a way, and it's only through life will we find the answers to change!" Zuko shouted too as if to get everyone to stop being so clueless.

"The final lessons that we've learned from our true father, mother, and godmother are these lessons that we wish to impart to you! And they are the following!" as Zuko and Akiko recited the final lessons their loved ones had taught them that took them so long to realize where need so much for what was about to happen.

The lines between good and evil are never as clear-cut as they may seem. Nothing is ever completely straightforward. There are always shades of gray and nothing and no-one is black and white either.

Do not become what you fight against. Love is what makes you human, no matter if your human being or not. To forsake your heart and let the poison of hate in you are nothing but a beast. So even if you are full of anger, rage, and hatred, don't let it consume your heart. So when given a choice still chose love and not poison.

Vengeance begets nothing but more vengeance. It never ends. It will only bring satisfaction for the moment, not real justice. It will not be the right the wrongs committed. It will only turn you into what wronged you.

Death has never solved anything. Only life can bring forth change, and everyone must be allowed to find redemption and reform no matter how wicked they are. Change is possible if we believe that people can change.

Remember your own advice and what you've yourself learn and taught others. So practice what yourself have preached and learned and never forget it applies to yourselves as well.

Everyone is a victim because we've all suffered each of us has painful scars of our own. Look past what you see and into one own heart and soul. Everyone has a reason for why they do something, and just listening to someone's pain and understanding them and not judging them by face value can be the best thing to do."

"Those are the six most important lessons we've learned for ourselves after all this time. And now I think they're something we need a huge reminder of that will help us find a way to end this war without bloodshed." as Akiko began to dance and drew from everyone their spirit energy and let all their memories of their journey from the beginning to this point play and she then danced energetically around.

She interacted with everyone as she sang and danced and reminded them of the most important thing they had learned over the last ten months. They had to TRY EVERYTHING! And as their memories proved that was the most accurate fact there was!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight  
I still mess up, but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down. I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end, and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end, and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love  
Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath  
Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end, and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end, and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything!"

"So," she said breathlessly after she had sung herself almost hoarse. "Can we at least attempt to try everything to save this world? And that included trying to save it without killing anyone?

No-one spoke for a moment, but the unsaid thing was no-one was sure how to save the world without taking Ozai's life. But they did know the words were true what was said that night. They did have to try everything, and it was time to end this war without more payment in blood.

Was the question it even possible? And that night, as everyone went to bed wondering what would happen in the morning, the issue was on everyone's mind. Could you end a war without taking a single life? Was that even possible?


	25. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

The next morning, it didn't take very long to notice the most crucial person in the world was missing. Aang was nowhere to be found, and also neither was Momo. A quick search of the house and seeing his tracks leading to the ocean showed he had vanished.

While the others were going on about the Spirit World and starting to a search of the island for him Akiko quickly cut them off.

"Neither of those will be necessary. Trust me. Aang is not on Ember Island, and he's not in the Spirit World. You'd be wasting a lot of time looking around Ember Island trying to find him when he's not either, and he's not in the Spirit World either, Sokka."

"And how do you know that Miss Lady of Fire?" demanded the 15-year-old Water Tribe boy.

Akiko sighed as it was always annoying when people didn't get was obvious and asked an idiotic question which they should already know the answer too.

Reaching up she petted Zuka on her shoulder and whispered to her, "You're about to get a lesson in about using your common sense, Zuka. Never forget it, alright?" and beautiful baby dragon trilled.

Look at the group at substantial she informed them what they should've been able to figure out undeniably. 'Hello, Sokka, in case all of you have sawdust for brains I do have spiritual powers, remember?

And I've only been telling you all ever since Zuky and I joined the group that they've been growing exponentially since my last birthday! And did all of you forget I can track people by the spiritual energy?

Ever since my birthday and us creating the Avatar Star I've been able to sense everyone in the group's position by their spiritual energy within a six-mile radius.

Also for your guy's information, I've since I was two years old always known when spirits or people have been coming and going from the Spirit World. I can feel the doorway open and close.

And I can tell you for a 100% Aang's spirit is not on Ember Island, and he's not within the six-mile radius, nor did he go into the Spirit World.

And Kai and Ting-Ting would've told me if I was mistaken because the Spirit World be jumping like jittery jumping junebugs on today of all days if the most potent spirit was there!" she informed all of them in an exasperated and annoyed tone.

"And don't doubt Akiko's power on this one. It's because of this ability we were able to track Azula down and save Aang during that duel back in the ghost town where you first met Akiko.

So she isn't playing you on how accurate her powers are. Nor how well she can pin someone down with this ability is. I've grown up and seen for myself firsthand her secret skills develop. So trust me if she says Aang not here, then he's not here." Zuko backed up his fire lily.

"Then if he's not on Ember Island or Spirit World then where in the world is he?! And to a lesser question is Momo?" Katara demanded to the two lovers who shook their heads.

"We've got no clue on that. All we can tell you he's not here and most likely Momo is with him," Akiko replied.

"Well then you two are just gonna have to find them!" shot back Katara and now everyone was looking at the lovers who looked confused and stunned.

"US?! WHY US?!"

"Because Zuko no-one else has better experience hunting Aang then you. And Akiko has these powers as well that can help. And you've made it clear that you two can only function as one due to being symbiotic.

So do whatever it is you gotta do and find Aang!" Katara explained her reasoning to them, and the two hated to be put on the spot but nodded.

They turned to each other and murmured for a few minutes on the best course of action before turning to the group and shouted. "Get on Appa and no questions! We don't have the time for them!"

And soon they're flying towards the Earth Kingdom coast in a big hurry. Zuko was doing the driving, and Akiko seemed to be meditating. After a while, the others asked where they're going and what was Akiko doing?

"Trust us! I'm taking us to find someone who will help us find Aang. Akiko is attempting to project her spirit back at the Capital. To see what Death and the Demon are doing. So we know what's going on. Don't disturb her!"

Akiko was pushing her spirit powers to the limit but finally was able to project her soul-self unseen to see something that was most troubling going on.

She could perceive rather easily that Azula was descending rapidly further into madness and Ozai in his psychotic state of mind had renounced the title of Fire Lord and given himself the title of Phoenix King!

This epidemic of insanity was spreading like wildfire, and very before long the plague of hellfire would be descending on the world granting it a fiery death if they didn't prevent it!

Akiko woke up with a start just as they're landing and took a big inhale and exclaimed. "Hell be upon this earth!"

"What?!"

"Death is no longer the Fire Lord he's assumed the mantle of the Phoenix King! He's named the Demon his successor as Fire Lord, but she's losing her grip on reality as quickly as the walls fell at Ba Sing Se!

Curse of both insanity and fire is coming! And it's coming fast! We must work quickly! And it's not just to save the world of Man if this world is forever out of balance the Spirit World will be too!"

"Then it's a good thing we've come to the one place with the one person who has a shot of finding Aang."

"What a seedy tavern? Who gonna find the Avatar in here?" asked Suki confused.

Zuko opened the door, and they saw a beautiful woman in leather with tattoos having a bar fight, and he answered by simply saying. "June."

"Oh yeah, the person with the giant mole. I remember her!" cried Sokka.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless!" Suki pointed out.

"No, it's this thing she rides and can find anything by its scent, and he used it to track us once."

"Well, I don't know this June, but I like her."

"We don't have time to reminiscence about the past or for us to argue about how stupid I was some months back!"

"Yes, let's just get her to help us!" as the group approached the bounty hunter who looked at them mildly interested.

"Oh, it isn't Prince Pouty Pants. See you made up with your girlfriend."

"I" M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Katara yelled.

"FOR THE RECORD I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND AND IF ONE MORE PERSON DOESN'T GET THAT THROUGH THEIR HEAD I SWEAR BY THE DRAGONS THEY ARE GONNA SUFFER IN WAYS THEY CAN'T IMAGINE!" screamed Akiko who was quite fed up with everyone seemingly thinking Zuko and Katara were an item.

"Okay! Sorry I didn't know he was spoken for! Geez, lighten up and take a joke! So what can I do you for you all?"

"What we need is for you to find the Avatar! And we need to do before the world perishes in hellfire!" snapped Akiko getting in her face glaring her jade green eyes at the girl.

"Okay, that old assignment. What is with you and your boyfriend's interest in the Avatar? But okay. Let's get this over with," as they walked outside and she had a stake in her hand for her shirshu Nyla.

"Come here, my little snuffy wuffly," and then clamped down on her mouth when the paralyzing tongue came out. "Down girl!" calming down her animal she then turned to the group.

"Okay, who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" and Katara threw down his glider.

Nyla sniffed and tried to follow it, but it soon became evident there was a problem.

"What's the problem?" inquired Akiko, and June looked at her. "Your friend is gone as in he doesn't exist. And I mean it's like he was never born. He's not dead either. He doesn't exist."

"Mmm, maybe I can help. Maybe he did disappear into the Spirit World, and that's throwing off the scent. Let me see if this helps."

"Okay, give a shot. I mean, it's worth a shot to see if we can find him that way."

Taking the staff, it glowed in her hands as she infused it with some of Aang's spiritual energy that she was able to tap. "Try again. It's now got some of his spiritual energy on it."

Again the shirshu sniffed and again she couldn't find him. "As I said, he doesn't exist, and he's not in the Spirit World. It's a real head-scratcher there. Sorry, I can't be of more help."

"Wait, there another person who might be able to help. I'll get a sample," Zuko called out, and Akiko quickly correct. "What you mean, Zuky, is there two people who might be able to help. I'll get the other sample," as they both climbed back up into Appa's saddle.

While they're busy for a few moments Zuka was naturally curious about the new animal, but it was Katara and Suki that had to save her from being paralyzed when she accidentally annoyed Nyla.

Then everyone got two very potent scents filling their noses. One was very stinky and sweaty, and the other was sweet and fragrant. Zuko was holding up a sweaty sandal, and Akiko had a ruby red flower.

"What the heck are those?!" demanded Sokka as he pinched his nose.

"During the Winter Solstice Uncle got captured by Earthbenders, and I saved him. He left this behind so I could find him." Zuko explained.

"And this is a fire flower. Xiaoying always wore them in her hair. She left one behind the Day of Black Sun. If anyone can help us now, it will be mine and Zuko's true father and our godmother." Akiko explained, and Toph just smiled.

"I think their both very sweet," while everyone else was gagging.

The shirshu got the two scents and took off, and soon they're all heading off rapidly to where the smells were taking them. They kept going till they came to a broken section of the wall outside of Ba Sing Se.

"What are we doing here?" everyone asked confused.

"The scents stop here. You Uncle and godmother lie beyond the wall. My work is done. Good luck," and with that June and Nyla disappeared into the night.

"Well, we might as well as sleep and continue in the morning. Goodnight," Katara said as everyone drifted off to sleep.

However, they only slept an hour before they got the wake-up call of a lifetime. First, a large cloud of colorful perfumed smoke surround them, and then they could make out a ring of fire as well.

When the smoke cleared and the fire died everyone looked up and saw four men and a woman standing in white and indigo robes and then Bumi said: "Well look who we got here!"

It was then everyone was shocked to recognize their old masters. Everyone was a master bender or in Master Piandao's case master swordsman. Though none of Team Avatar knew who the beautiful woman was.

Though they knew she had to be Fire Nation given how she styled her hair and coloring. She had white lotus accessories, her earrings, the flowers in her hair and hairpiece on her topknot were all white lotus.

"Why do old people surround us?" asked Toph.

"Not just any old people these are great masters!" cried Katara.

"And for the record, I'm not that old. I'm still very young, my friend," the woman said as her eyes were shimmering with tears as they fell on Zuko and Akiko.

"Xiaoying!" they cried, and she opened her arms wide as they ran to her and she embraced her godchildren.

"Oh, how I've missed you both. My precious and beloved godchildren," she whispered with tears in her eyes as she kissed both their heads gently.

There were other reunions and other news going on as everyone found out what was going on.

That this was an ancient secret society that transcends the four nations. The Order of the White Lotus. That was dedicated to beauty, truth, philosophy, and enlightenment. And it was also revealed that every member had a special pet bird called a White Lotus Dove that was only known to members and could find another member no matter where on Earth they were. Very loyal and faithful and excellent pets.

There was other joyful news. As Master Pakku, who had been Katara's teacher at the North Pole, had now married her and Sokka's grandmother and was now part of the family. Though he still didn't seem to like Sokka that much.

But that wasn't the only news on the martial front. Xiaoying took Zuko and Akiko aside, where they were met up again with Piandao. He wasn't just Sokka's swordmaster he had also trained them.

Xiaoying finally was able to tell her godchildren that she and Piandao had been romantically involved for years and now were engaged. And it would much honor them if both of them would be their best man and maid of honor to which they gladly accepted.

But that wasn't the only bombshell Xiaoying had to drop. She informed all the children of what unique position she held within the Order. She said she was the Grand Yon. Yons were special secret agents who were assigned to protect either people or locations of great importance.

And as Grand Yon which was a position her family had held for the last 100 years she was Second in Command of the White Lotus with Grand Lotus who was in charge was Iroh!

"So was all those games and funny talk you did when we're children you talking about things to do with the Order?" inquired Akiko to which Xiaoying nodded. "Yes, don't be upset, Akiko.

I'm sorry neither your father or I could tell you or Zuko. We wanted it too. But neither of you were ready, and no way could we let Death or the Demon catch wind of this."

"Well, why didn't you tell me you at a boyfriend at least?!"

"Again that had to do with Order business! Sorry!"

"Okay, well did either of my mothers know?"

"I hinted to them I had a lover but nothing more than that!"

"Ugh!"

"So who else is a Yon, Xiaoying? The people you command?" Zuko wanted to know as he jogged up after hearing how Bumi took back his city on the day of the eclipse.

"You'll meet all the rest of the Order. But I'll let you know about the Yons and who here and who isn't and who still on Guard duty."

When the got to the camp there was undoubtedly a lot of bustling and hustling, and someone came up to Xiaoying with a list.

"Okay, let's see what did the Doves on the latest up to date on the Yons. "Well," turning to the Water Tribe siblings, " I know to find out your new grandfather and old waterbending master an member of this secret club is a shock.

But this will shock you too to find out your Gran-Gran is a Yon."

"What?! Gran-Gran is part of this club?!" they asked in shock and Xiaoying nodded.

" It was part of the reason Gran-Gran was extra protective of you Katara. When she made it to the South, someone was needed to make sure that the Southern style of waterbending didn't die out. And also to protect the last waterbender down there.

She, of course, isn't here, but she at least did an excellent job in her undercover job."

The next few undercover agents you all met in order of your journey who were protecting spiritual locations were the Leader of Kyoshi Island, then the Village by the Hai-bai Forest.

Also, Fire Sage Shyu and Auntie Wu are Yons. Fire Sage Shyu became one after Avatar Roku made his prophecy and Auntie Wu for her unique talents.

Princess Yue became one when she became the Moon Spirit and helped in the Spirit World where we need agents as well.

The next Yons you met on your journey as you went through the Earth Kingdom to find Aang's Earthbending teacher and to Ba Sing Se will surprise you some.

They included those crazy nomads, the Foggy Swamp Tribe and the Swamp itself as its sentient, the leader of the Sandbenders whose son stole Appa is one and finally Guru Pathik is another one.

Furthermore, of the Sun Warriors, the Dragon Guardians and the Sisterhood of the Dawn are all our allies as well."

"But any of them here?" the others wanted to know.

"Almost everyone is either still protecting their assigned location from the coming onslaught or in prison. But there are a few people here that are here to help."

And four young women appeared with one in the lead nodding. "Hello, Prince Zuko. Lady Akiko. It's an honor to see you too again," Healer Yang bowed respectfully.

"Healer Yang! What are you doing here?!" they asked in wonder.

"While a majority of the Sisterhood is preparing to help the citizens of the Fire Nation who are in just as much danger from Sozin's Comet as is the rest of the world the four of us are here to treat the causality on the battlefront and have also been kept busy performing cleansing to cleanse everyone spirit so they'll truly be ready to fight." Healer Yang replied.

"It's great to see you again, and we wish you could have helped us a few weeks ago when I got sick," Akiko started to say when Healer Yang held up a hand. "You did a fair enough job healing yourself, and the world has seen the miracle you all did on your own every night since in the sky, have we not?" looking at the sky where the Avatar Star was burning brightly.

"I guess that's a good point," Akiko admitted.

"Well, we have got a few more cleansing to perform and prepare for the mass casualties to come. We shall talk again real soon. See you later." and with that Yang, Saura, Rei, and Kishi all went to get the Order prepared.

"Xiaoying? Where is he?" they both asked quietly.

"Come with me," as they all walked to a large tent in the center of camp that was a little grander than the rest.

"Your father is inside," she told them, and they took two steps forward and stopped. Katara walked up to the lovers and gently asked, "What's wrong?"

"We can't face him. Not, after all, we did. How can we face our father?" Akiko whispered.

"We betrayed him, broke the Promise of the Fire Lily and failed each other, and I helped take down Ba Sing Se. We both failed as a son and a daughter. We made so many stupid mistakes, and all he ever did was love us. And we failed him and betrayed him!"

"He'll never forgive us! Especially not just for the betrayal but also breaking the Sacred Promise of the Fire Lily!"

"Look at me, please?" and they looked at her. "Now you're both sorry for everything that went down at Ba Sing Se. And everything else you ever did wrong, right?"

"Yes."

"And you two still have been true to each other, and you joined us and have gotten this far have you not?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed of. He'll still love and forgive you no matter what you have done or think is unforgivable. He's your father, and nothing you've done is so big that is greater the love power to fix it."

"Thank you, Katara," sighing holding hands they whispered, "Here we go." as they walked in and said, "Uncle?" and found him asleep and snoring.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping."

"Let's wait until he wakes up."

"Yes." and they both said down and waited patiently for him to wake up.

All night they hardly breathed as they watched silently as their father slept. It wasn't till the sun was inching its way over the horizon did he stir again due to the fact they're all firebenders.

He woke up stretching and glanced at them without saying anything. Both of them tried to speak and keep their voices steady, but it was impossible as their voices broke and their gold and jade eyes had an outpour of tears.

"Uncle, we know you must have very mixed feelings about seeing both of us," Zuko began slowly.

"And with a lot of good reasons that we can't blame you for either," Akiko added shamefully.

"But we are so sorry and ashamed of what we did. I'm ashamed of what I did in Ba Sing Se."

"I'm ashamed of staying in a coma for as long as I did. Because I was too scared to come back to this world and fight."

They both gulped, and both cried. "And we are both sorry and ashamed for the greatest dishonors we committed! We failed in the Promise of the Fire Lily and have dishonored you! The one who loved and believed in us and was always there for us no matter what!

We don't know what we can do to make up for such shameful mistakes but..." they didn't get another word out because Iroh had grabbed them both and was hugging them to death and crying with a proud smile on his aged face.

"How can you forgive us so easily? We thought you be furious with us!" they asked in confusion.

"I was never angry with either of you. Just sad because I was afraid both of you had lost your way."

"We did," they admitted.

"But you both found it again, and you both did it on your own. And I couldn't be more proud of you. I'm so happy you found your way here."

"It's not like it was that hard, Uncle. You have a powerful scent." Zuko told him with a chuckle.

Uncle laughed and then he looked at them with a smile. They could tell he had something that he'd been holding back for a long time. "It's time I said to you both how much you both mean to me. For today could be the last day of our lives and I might never get another chance to tell you both how I feel.

Your friend Toph told me when we met that I should tell you both the truth before it was too late. Sing to you both my heart's song for both of you. And it's time I sang to both of you the truth. I've kept inside of me for so long."

"What truth?" they asked confused.

"The truth of a father's love for his son and daughter and how much I truly love you both. And in my own words, what you both mean to me."

Then turning to his second son he looked at Zuko proudly and began to sing the song of his heart of how much he loved his second son and what he truly meant to him.

"I'm down on my knees again tonight,  
I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right.  
See, there is a boy that needs the Spirit's help.  
I've done all that I can do myself  
His mother is tired,  
I'm sure the Spirits can understand.  
Each night as he sleeps  
She goes in to hold his hand,  
And she tries  
Not to cry  
As the tears fill her eyes.

Can the Spirits hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can the Spirits see him?  
Can the Spirits make him feel all right?  
If the Spirits can hear me  
Let me take his place somehow.  
See, he's not just anyone. He's my son.

Sometimes late at night, I watch him sleep,  
I dream of the boy he'd like to be.  
I try to be strong and see him through,  
But Great Spirits who he needs right now is all of you.  
Let him grow old,  
Live life without this fear.  
What would I be  
Living without him here?  
He's so tired,  
And he's scared  
Let him know that you are all there.

Can any of you hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can any of you see him?  
Can any of you make him feel all right?  
If any of you can hear me  
Let me take his place somehow.  
See, he's not just anyone. He's my son.

Can any of you hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can any of you see him?  
Can any of you make him feel all right?  
If any of you can hear me  
Let me take his place somehow.  
See, he's not just anyone.

Can any of you hear me?  
Can any of you see him?  
Please don't leave him,  
He's my son."

Zuko was stunned and full of so many different overwhelming emotions to know just how much Iroh loved him. And then Iroh turned to his daughter to sing the song of his heart to her. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero  
I am strong and wise, and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
the world is at peace  
This miracle the Spirits gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find a reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone, I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
I'll be there  
In my daughter's eye."

Now Akiko was the one awash with emotions, and both of them fell back into Uncle embrace and just crying in broken voices said. "We love you too, Father."

"Well, am I not gonna get any love too? Or do I have to sing my song first before I can join the family reunion?" called a voice as someone else enters the tent. Looking up it was Xiaoying who was also crying.

"I've my song for my beautiful and precious godchildren and what I've waited so many years to say. And if none of us live past today, I better sing it too you both," as she got very close to them.

Then in the voice of a goddess she sang what she'd wanted to sing for years to her goddaughter and godson.

"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish

I hope you never look back, but you never forget  
All the ones who love you  
And the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get  
Oh, you find Spirits grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big!"

The four of them all hugged and cried for a while. That was until Zuka finally crawled out her carrier wondering what the heck was going on and Akiko and Zuko had to introduce her to their father and godmother.

Who thought she was the most beautiful creature they'd ever seen and thought her name was perfect.

Finally, everyone went outside to talk about a plan what to do over some food. The Order was going to take Ba Sing Se back in the name of the Earth King. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were going to stop the airships.

But when it came to what Iroh told Zuko and Akiko what they had to do they're honestly a little scared.

He told them it was time for them to become the leaders of the Fire Nation by becoming Fire Lord and Fire Lady. He was too old, and after everything, they'd been through and following their own path they were indeed the best ones to lead the Fire Nation out of darkness into the light.

"You think we could be good leaders, Father?" Akiko asked, and her father nodded.

"Despite all the hardships you've been through, you both have the purity of hearts, unquestionable honor, and the ideas and open-mindedness needed to lead a new era."

"It's just it never really seemed like it would happen, to be honest, Father. Not even after Akiko and I got betrothed or after renouncing Ozai as my father and all the crap we went through." Zuko admitted.

"I know this will be your hardest challenge ever facing Azula for both your right at the throne. But you both have the right to it. Despite everything else, you're still betrothed to one another and are still Prince and Lady of the Fire Nation, and even if Ozai or Azula never considered it real when I claimed you as my daughter that did make you part of the family blood or not."

"So we are the rightful heirs to the throne. Both because we are betrothed and Zuko is firstborn, and I'm your daughter, I have got a legal claim too as I'm your child."

"But claiming it won't be easy. To take down the Demon, you'll both need help."

"Katara do you wish to help us claim our rightful inheritance?" they asked her, and she nodded.

"You betcha I would! It's time someone put that demon in her place!"

"Well, before we all take off to go our separate ways to save the day, there is one thing left to say or should I say sing. To remind us what we are fighting for and what today will mean if it ends in victory," Xiaoying said as she came forward once more to sing about what today would mean if they won today after a 100 years of war.

"This ain't comin' from no prophet  
Just an ordinary man  
When I close my eyes, I see  
The way this world shall be  
When we all walk hand in hand

When the last child cries for a crust of bread  
When the last man dies for just words that he said  
When there's a shelter over the poorest head  
We shall be free

When the last thing we notice is the color of skin  
And the first thing we look for is the beauty within  
When the skies and the oceans are clean again  
Then we shall be free

We shall be free  
We shall be free  
Stand straight, walk proud  
'Cause we shall be free  
When we're free to love anyone we choose  
When this world's big enough for all different views  
When we all can worship from our own kind of pew  
Then we shall be free  
We shall be free

We shall be free  
Have a little faith  
Hold out  
'Cause we shall be free

And when money talks for the very last time  
And nobody walks a step behind  
When there's only one race, and that's mankind  
Then we shall be free

We shall be free  
We shall be free  
Stand straight, walk proud, have a little faith, hold out  
We shall be free

We shall be free  
We shall be free  
Stand straight, have a little faith

We shall be free!"

"Yes! Today is the day of destiny, and by the end of it we shall be free!" everyone declared as they got ready to head out to finish the war and save the world.

Akiko and Zuko hung back for a few moments to talk privately with Uncle and Xiaoying for a little longer.

Zuko wanted to know what Uncle was going to do if he wasn't going to be Fire Lord and he laughed and said he was going to reconquer his tea shop and play Pai Sho every day which made Akiko and Zuko laugh.

At least satisfied that Uncle was going to be happy they asked Xiaoying what she planned to do besides getting married. She said she and Piandao were going to reopen her shop in the capital with a small school in the back for sword training and plan to have a child as well.

Happy for their godmother as well there was only one final request to make of both of them. That was to ask Xiaoying to make their wedding outfits and that Iroh still does his duty of giving Akiko away. To which both replied they'd been waiting to do those honors since the very day they had met on Ember Island all those years ago.

Hugging them tightly and saying I love you one more time they left to go take down the Demon.

"Farewell, my son, my daughter. Good luck." Iroh called after them. He looked worried, and Xiaoying looked at her old friend and said. "Don't worry about them. They haven't come this far to fail now. And they've got the power of true love by their side. They won't fail."

"I hope your right. I already lost Lu Ten. I don't want to lose my other two children."

"I don't want to lose them either. But it's the day of the return of Sozin's Comet. Nothing is a guarantee today. We just got to pray for the best. And believe in the powers of faith, friendship, family, hope, and love."

"Yes. Let's hope it will be enough."

"Yes, let's hope it will be enough for all of mankind sake."


	26. Agni Kai

Agni Kai

Sozin's Comet blazed through the heavens as everyone else blazed towards their respective battles ready to take on their destiny and finally bring an end to the war. Every member of Team Avatar shared the same thoughts and feelings as that beautiful and deadly comet made its way through the sky.

They had finally made it past the point of no return. No more backward glances. The games they'd played till now were at an end They'd moved past all thoughts of "if" or "when"

There was no use resisting anymore all they could do was abandon thought and let the dream descend

The only thoughts racing through the two lovers minds and hearts as they ran to face Azula were.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return?"

For fate had brought them to this moment when words run dry. To a when the moment when speech disappears into silence. Just total silence.

And yet another part of them was thinking other thoughts as if to say.

"We have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In our minds, we've already imagined our bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent.

Now I am here with you. No second thoughts. We've have decided."

For now for sure for Zuko, Akiko and the world they'd all indeed reached Past the point of no return. There was no going back now.

And for the two lovers they knew better then anyone except perhaps the lovers Kazuo and Aiko knew that it wasn't just the world at stake but their love.

For that's why they were also thinking about such thoughts. Now our passion-play can, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question?

How long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return!

So yeah, it was not just 'save the world, and we're facing off against a demon thoughts' going on in Zuko and Akiko's heads. There were some somewhat sexual and just very deeply intimate thoughts on their love on their minds. Not that anyone could blame them for that!

"Are you two ready for this?" Katara asked as she turned around to break them from their deep thinking as they hadn't spoken a word since leaving the OWL camp.

"Of course we are! We've been training for this our whole lives! We've not been through hell and back again and learned our true heritage to lose right now!" affirmed Akiko and Zuka roared in agreement.

"Okay, I believe in you both. But do you believe Aang can defeat the Fire Lord?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Don't worry Katara. Aang will not only come back; he will find a way to perform the miracle expect of him. And he'll do it without anyone dying. I can feel that. Don't ask me how, but I know he'll do it. Since he's done a 1000 miracles in a 1000 lifetimes." Zuko replied to her.

"You believe Aang can do a miracle?" she asked, and they told her. "Miracles happen every day, Katara. Big ones and small ones. The simple everyday miracles and the impossible ones too. Aang can do both. He's already done an everyday miracle with you has he not?" asked Akiko.

"What? You mean returning to this world?"

"No, he's given you the gift of someone to love and give your heart a reason to beat, Katara. Katara, true love is both a simple everyday miracle, but its also at the same time an impossible miracle because its responsible for every other miracle in the world!"

"You love Aang, do you not?" Zuko asked her to which she nodded. "I truly love him with all my heart and soul."

"Then he's the 8th world wonder to you, and you're not whole without him. And that's a miracle everyone in the world needs. Love. Love of a friend, love of a family, love of someone special. And that's what we are all fighting to win back today!" Akiko proclaimed.

"Yes, we are. And Aang is fighting for the world we all love and the love of all humanity. I know he'll find a way like you said to do a miracle. We all shall do the impossible today and perform a miracle by ending this war!"

"Yes, we will. And you shall do your miracle today. Whatever it may be. Now put on more speed. We don't have much time left to stop Azula from claiming the crown!" Akiko replied urgently.

"Gotcha! Appa! YIP YIP!"

They got there in the nick of time to see a very crazy looking Azula and the Fire Sages about to crown her only to look up at Appa landing.

"Sorry, Princess! But you're not becoming Fire Lord today!" called Akiko as she pirouettes off Appa and Zuko jumped down and Katara waterbended down.

"Oh, Orphan? Why not?" inquired Azula in a crazy way.

"Because we're becoming Fire Lord and Lady!" replied Zuko seriously.

Azula burst out laughing in an unbalanced way before saying, "You two are hilarious!"

"And you're going down!" snapped Katara.

"You know we both have a legal right to the throne, Azula and you can't get around it. We're both heirs whether you or Death consider me part of the family or not I did become part of the family when my father adopted me. Making me an heir." Akiko informed her of her legal rights and Zuko also reminded her of something else she was forgetting.

"And even if you don't consider Akiko an heir because she's only adopted into the royal family, we are still betrothed and as my betrothed that does make her an heir as well. So either way, we're both legal heirs to the throne."

"They do have a point, Princess Azula. They speak the truth. They do have a right to challenge you for the throne," spoke the Fire Sages nervously behind her.

Even they could see Azula was not all there. But they knew the laws as well and well still had to help uphold them. And even the Fire Sages knew that Akiko was an heir also if she had been adopted. Even if not by blood she had been claimed as Iroh's child so he had named her one of his heirs regardless!

"Fine, you both want to be Fire Lord and Fire Lady so much let's settle this. The way it was always meant to be. You and me, brother. Agni Kai!"

"You're own!"

"And to make clear you remember the rules of an Agni Kai its only two challengers. You'll be fighting for both yours and that stupid orphan's right to the throne. No interference, or you forfeit both your rights to the throne! Got it?"

"We know the rules of an Agni Kai, Demon! But make no mistake. You may think you're facing only one opponent, but Zuko and I are one! So you'll still be facing both of us at the same time regardless!" Akiko assured her.

"Are you two crazy?! Neither of you can take her alone! You both told your true father you'd need help taking her down! And your both symbiotic! Only together, you can bring her down!" Katara cried frantically, but the two lovers just tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, Katara. We are facing her together. Can't you see for yourself? She's slipping fast. And Zuko and I are one. She will be facing us together. Besides, we can't change the rules of an Agni Kai, Katara."

"But.."

"It's got to be this way."

So they made their way to the other end of the plaza where Zuko would fight. He hugged each girl tightly and kissed Akiko and Zuka.

"Remember everything we ever did in our Book of Secrets and believe in the power of love and you will win this, Zuky. We all have faith in you. And remember, I'll be battling alongside you in spirit. We are one now and forever!"

"I know and I will. Keep Katara and Zuka safe. Akiko?"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," as they kissed one more time as he went to get in position and Akiko got in a position to defend herself and Katara and hated to be so aggressive but shoved Zuka's curious head down and closed the carrier leaving it open only enough so she could breathe.

Zuka didn't need to see this, and she needed to stay safe. She was the hope for all of dragonkind and didn't need to be put in anymore harms way then she already was in.

Akiko whispered. "Kai? Ting-Ting? If you can think of anything that can help the matter, please do it now! I call both my mothers now as well. My birth mom Sakiko help keep Zuko and me safe and the mother who raised me, Ursa, please keep us safe and give us strength!"

They could hear the Demon mockingly say she was 'sorry' it had to be this way, and Zuko tells the truth she wasn't. Then the first wave hit. Azure blue flames collided with pure molten gold flames. It was a beautiful sight to behold truthfully.

Akiko then whispered under her breath the first lesson they taught themselves from their Book of Secrets. It was what they took from the Ember Tale. The boy and the phoenix kite.

"Remember Zuko. Let your body and form be like that of a phoenix kite. You must be graceful, alert, and able to change on a moment notice, or you'll fall from the sky and smash on the ground. And yet still be able to go hunt and flush out the sunbeams from the sky." and as she said this she and Zuko both began to do the steps and their forms were matching that of a perfectly made phoenix kite.

It also helped them flying kites with Lu Ten when they're kids to emphasize the importance of getting your forms correct and even a firebender needed to realize and sometimes move with grace.

There comes a time,  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun.

Azula threw some large, heavy and fast fire blasts which Zuko countered with a ring of eternal suns he did was also doing the Dancing Dragon to enhance them.

Then Akiko whispered as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Do the phoenix strike next. Attack her from behind. And then do firerope jump routine four!"

You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it truly means to be friends.

Whether Zuko was hearing Akiko or not wasn't clear to Katara. But he was doing what she was saying. It was more likely given they'd worked their whole lives together as a perfect duet and wrote their Book of Secrets together and being symbiotic they knew what the other was thinking and were truly one as the duel raged on.

Akiko kept whispering out which katas to use and acted them out while still protecting Katara and keeping Zuka safe. And the beautiful but deadly duel played out. And it was clear Zuko had the advantage.

Azula wasn't her 'perfect' self any longer. With her mind decomposing so rapidly and reality slipping away further and further, she just wasn't as powerful as she used to be. And it was true she was in truth fighting two benders in one.

And what was also true all her life she had ridiculed and made fun of Zuko and Akiko calling them good-for-nothing and devoid of an ounce of talent.

On the other hand, it was unmistakable all their secret work, and their firebending fueled by light and love was way more potent than her fire that was driven by lust and hate.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

Finally, Azula was exhausted and all but defeated. "What's the matter? No lightning today? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko asked in a slightly cocky manner.

And in her crazy mind, only one thought became clear to Azula. At that moment, Azula only had one idea on her mind that was crystal clear. She wanted to make Zuko suffer forever. And she was going to do it by taking away the thing he cherished most.

Their father may have failed to destroy true love. She would not. She was going to prove that her power was more significant than the power of love. And she would do it by murdering the person Zuko loved the most.

That was the only thought in Azula's unstable mind. "KILL AKIKO. KILL AKIKO AND DESTROY LOVE."

"I SHOW YOU LIGHTNING!" and she was summoning her lightning, but she purposely aimed at Akiko, who was frozen. She could've redirected it, but she was just paralyzed with fear at the moment.

Zuko cried out. "NO!" and intercepted it and tried to redirect it but didn't do it properly and took most of it himself and he was down.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love."

"Zuko!" "Zuky!" both girls cried, and Akiko clutched her hands to her heart feeling the pain too as she fell.

"Akiko no!" Katara cried.

"Zuko," she cried as she pushed past the pain despite the fact lightning was dancing around her body as it was his. She was forcing herself to run to him as flashes of hot pink flames shot up to protect her as she got to his side.

A ring of gold and pink flames were now surrounding them to protect them. But both were still in excruciating and agonizing pain. Akiko held Zuko's head in one hand and took his hand in the other.

"I'm here Zuko. I'm here."

"Akiko..."

"Zuko! Akiko! I'm coming! Ahh!" Katara yelled as Azula now turned on her.

"If you don't mind, I rather if Zu-Zu saw our family doctor! He and the orphan can both see the doctor together! Or better yet the undertaker!" as Azula went after Katara who was forced to fight Azula now.

But Katara knew she didn't have much time. All of Team Avatar had indeed come to understand the true symbiotic nature of Zuko and Akiko's relationship. And Katara knew as she fought Azula that if she didn't heal Zuko not only would he die but Akiko would die too.

For again what happen to one effect the other. They were most potent together as a team, and both lived and would die together. And she couldn't let her friends die!

"Zuky! Ow! Hold on I'm gonna... try and use my powers... to heal you.."

"Don't you'll kill yourself in the effort! It's too much of a strain!" he pleaded with her as she collapsed before she could even try.

"I feel so weak. My heart hurts worse than when it was broken before I met you."

"Don't think about that, Akiko. Don't let our last moments on this earth be about us remembering the bad times. Let's remember the good times."

"I remember the fire lily. The first one I ever saw...the one outside your beach house..." she replied weakly.

"I remember hearing you cry for help and not even thinking just reacting. I'll always remember," groaning. "The first time I saw your eyes. They were the most beautiful thing I ever saw in the world."

"As your eyes were to me. I'll remember the time we jumped on your bed the first time."

"Feeding the turtleducks."

"All the music we made."

"Playing with Lu Ten."

"Uncle and Xiaoying mystery tea and cookies."

"Every time Mom said I love you to us."

"The Promise of the Fire Lily."

"I guess if we're going to die at least, we'll live out the ending. We have lived, lost and loved and we shall be together even in death," whispered Akiko as her vision was starting to go black.

"Kiss me one last time. Let our last moment be sealed with a kiss," Zuko asked her making his dying wish to his the love of his life.

It took all her effort to kiss her love one last time. But they managed to kiss one last time before both succumb to the lightning and both stopped moving and slowly closed their gold and jade eyes.

Then Katara came rushing over having finally defeat Azula. But seeing she was too late. She cried so hard and loudly as she didn't have a second vile of Spirit Water to bring anyone back. She couldn't do the miracle of resurrection a second time, and with all her heart if she could do a miracle it would be saving these two and saving a love so pure that deserve the right to have a happy ending.

"Katara," someone was tugging on her tunic, and she looked down and saw Akiko's spirit animal guides Kai and Ting-Ting. They had a gourd with them. Kai removed it from his neck and placed it in Katara's lap.

"Katara, this water is from the Spirit World. It has the same special properties as what you used on Aang. Please uses it now. Hurry," begged Kai as he and Ting-Ting watched as the Waterbender nodded with tears streaming down her face. She mouthed the words thank you to the cute little spirit animals for bringing precisely what she needed to do her miracle.

Katara bent the water out of the gourd and then healed Zuko's wound just like she had done with Aang. For a few moments, Katara, Kai, Ting-Ting, and Zuka just held their breath wonder if a miracle, unlike lightning, could happen twice. Then something finally happened.

While Aang's tattoos had glowed to show his spirit had returned something a bit more showy happened here.

Akiko's fire lily hair comb? The object that symbolized hers and Zuko's love and bond? It began to glow with a supernatural glow till everyone had to shield their eyes as it was almost as blinding as the light that was going on at the same time by Aang to remove Ozai's bending.

But when this light reached its peak in the sky both gold and pink flames formed a perfect fire lily. It was indeed one of the most beautiful things Katara had ever witnessed in her life and knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. She knew she had done a double miracle. Now she brought three people back from the dead!

It looked at that moment both the Avatar and the two lovers who were fated to help save the world had fulfilled their destinies at the same time.

Zuko and Akiko slowly stirred both having been brought back from the dead and looked at each other.

"Zuko?"

"Akiko?"

"We're alive! And I love you!" as they kissed deeply and then they hugged Katara and said. "Thank you for saving our lives!"

"It's I who should be thank you. And a little credit goes to Kai and Ting-Ting."

"Thank you both for helping to save us."

"That's what friends do."

Just then everyone looked up to see Azula was broke. She was crying, screaming, and breathing fire. She was completely insane. Broken and lost in the madness.

It was then Akiko said something that shocked Katara. "Oh, Azula, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. We will get you the help you need. We promise you."

"Why are you sorry? Have you called her a Demon on every other occasion and hated her? Why are you saying sorry?" she asked confused.

"Because Ozai didn't just abuse us. He abused Azula in a way that he stole her soul and humanity and made her become what she is. Azula never had to become a demon.

She could've been a loving, caring human being. Mom tried so hard to teach her and get her to understand what being human was all. To understand the concepts of love, family, and friendship.

But Ozai had stolen her soul so long ago and made her into a weapon, not a person. So he doomed her to this fate. I knew karma would come back to bite Azula. And I knew this day would come.

But as much as I hated Azula, I felt that much pity and sympathy for her. For she was just as much a victim as we were and never realized it. To be alone, not understanding love? To so firmly believe your mother thinks your a monster? To not understand what it means to be a friend?

She is what Ozai made her, and somehow now we've got put back together with the pieces of her shattered mind and return her soul to her so perhaps she can finally be exorcised of the demon she was made to be and become the human she was supposed to be." Akiko then reached into her pocket and blew something at Azula, and she was instantly asleep.

"What was that?" Zuko inquired to his love.

"A simple sleeping powder. Come. We've got a lot to do. Now that the war is over. We still have a lot to do."

"Well, there is one thing I'll say you two have to do!"

"What?"

"I think the moment calls for a song. Gotta one?"

Look at each other, they smiled, and Akiko said, "Yes, I think we do, Katara. Something to tell our love story. Shall we Zuky?"

"Go ahead."

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a beach in the summer air.

See the candlelight, see the red glass heart, hearing the music  
See you make your way around the bed  
And say, "Hello."  
Little did I know...

That you Zuko, you were going to change my life,  
And my daddy wouldn't even say my name.  
And I was crying on the hillside  
Begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

Zuko, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince, and I'll be the lady,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes." 

So I love it when we're in the palace gardens when I come to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if Death and the Demon knew  
So close your eyes,  
Escape our lives for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were my Kazuo, I was your Aiko  
And your daddy said the cruelest and harshest things no one could believe"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

Zuko, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince, and I'll be the Lady.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes." 

Zuko, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid. We'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes." 

Oh, oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if the rest of the world would be ever coming around.  
My faith in this world was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of the palace.  
And I said...

Zuko, save me. I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, and you always come," Akiko stopped singing at this moment, and Zuko took over and sang the remainder.

"Marry me, Akiko, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to our father, and our godmother will make your wedding dress.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes." 

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you!"

And looking at each other they become locked in another deep passionate kiss and he once more picked up and spinning. This was exactly like their first kiss when they made the Promise of the Fire Lily.

Katara was just thankful she had made sure unlike the Promise of the Fire Lily story that had a tragic ending she made sure this time the main characters didn't die and could live together to make it to their happily ever after and so could she.

Still, there were a few things again left to do before anyone could get to their happy ending, but at least the happy ending was within reach at last!


	27. The Rebirth of Peace, Memories, Friendship and True Love

The Rebirth of Peace, Memories, Friendship and True Love

The dawn of a new beautiful new day was outside. And what a glorious day it promised to be. Just the way to celebrate the end of 100 years of war, pain, bloodshed, and fear.

But there were, of course, some formalities to get through before everyone could genuinely get down to celebrating the peace.

Right now both Zuko and Akiko were attempting to get dressed in the formal attire of Fire Lord and Lady but were having some trouble. After all, it's not every day you're shot with lightning subsequently die and then are brought back to life!

So they're still recovering even with Katara performing the miracle of a resurrection on them. Aang had already confided in them it had taken him a couple of weeks to fully regain all his strength and his body to fully heal after Azula shot him with lightning.

So they were ever so glad when Mai showed up recently freed from prison. One because her uncle pulled some strings and two because her best friends were the new Fire Lord and Fire Lady.

"So can you two use some help or not?" she asked in a more cheery voice with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it would be most appreciated. I'm sure Xiaoying would be glad of the assistance, wouldn't you?" Akiko asked her godmother who had, of course, made their robes.

"Yes, it would be wonderful to get some help. Can you assist Zuko while I attend to Akiko?"

"Sure, no problem," as she went over and slowly began to help the soon to be Fire Lord into his robes.

"Hmm, you do know how to sew, don't you, Xiaoying? I mean, these are brand new robes, right?"

"Yes, I made them both right after myself and rest of the Order of the White Lotus reclaimed Ba Sing Se."

"Wow. You're fast."

"I'm very efficient and work well under pressure, that is for sure, Mai. I keep up to date with what's the latest style in all four nations. And I've always been highly skilled in more than just the art of ninjutsu

Being a talented fashion designer and master chief is why I opened my shop after Akiko left to go on her quest three years ago. I'm hoping in this new world we plan to build to expand.

That is part of your plan, right my godchildren?" she asked as she was now tying the sash of Akiko's robes.

"We plan to bring everyone's dreams to life, Xiaoying. I know how much you want your shop to have other outlets in the other nations. And we'll work hard to do that among many other dreams."

"When do you and Piandao plan to tie the knot?" asked Zuko curiously as Mai was also finishing tying his sash.

"Not for another two months, though we want to try and have children right away. We already have names picked out. If it's a daughter we'll call her "Xiang" and if its a son we'll call him "Pin"

"Any reason for choosing those names?" Mai asked out of curiosity as she was now combing Zuko's hair as Xiaoying was doing the same for Akiko.

"Well, besides each starts with the first letter of our name? My family has this thing that our names must always start with the letter "X." 

But Xiang means "Fragrant" and Pin means "Faithful boy" so we liked them for those reasons respectively."

"Well, they are lovely names either way. And a name doesn't define who you are in any way, Xiaoying. It's just what you call yourself. How you define yourself is by the sum of who you are and the choices you make in your life." Akiko replied wisely.

"Well, you would know that very well, my goddaughter. You and my godson learned that the hard way, haven't you?"

"Yes, we did, godmother. But sometimes you have to learn things the hard way. As you once told, Akiko's life and time are the only true teachers in this world. And only experiences will teach you what you need to know."

"It seems that wisdom is very true," Mai agreed with as she finished getting Zuko ready.

"But another thing I've come to realize. Is that there is a lesson to learn in all of us. So please be kind to those around us."

"Is that why you and Ty Lee did what you did back at the Boiling Rock? When you helped Zuko and the others escape?" Akiko inquired.

"Yes, to be honest, yes. You've always cared about Ty Lee and me in a way Azula was incapable of doing. You cared about who we were. You would stand up for our feelings and if she hurt us in any way you're there to defend us.

It did make an impact. How could we serve a person who saw us as objects and not people with feelings who deserve to be treated with respect?

I would do it every time despite being locked up in prison. Even if Ty Lee hadn't chi blocked her. I instead face death then let a real friend be separated from his true love a second time," she paused a moment as if to give weight to her words.

"While in prison Ty Lee and I had a lot of time to think about what the Fire Nation had done. And with talking with our fellow prisoners, we finally understood why you had to do what you're doing.

Ty Lee bonded with one group of prisons who she's most likely shocking your friends with outside at the moment. But she still will be participating in the entertainment portion we know you got planned for after the coronation.

But enlightenment comes sooner or later. But we finally truly understood how terrible the Fire Nation behaved and how truly evil the Day of Scars was for the both of you.

It was a very sick realization when we realized what you two went through that day. And recalling how Azula was smiling the whole time as if this was nothing. But it wasn't nothing, was it?"

"No, Mai that day was just about an abusive evil bastard abusing two children and making a public display. And a 100 years of lies had twisted it so much no-one had the common descent to get on that stage and stop him from hurting two people.

That is why my godchildren and their friends hope to create a world where people are aware of those kinds of monsters, and we don't have to let anyone suffer that type of abuse ever again," Xiaoying acknowledge the truth and wiped some glistening silver tears from her golden eyes.

"Well, thank you very much for your help, Mai. You'd best get outside and wait till you're summoned for your part in the entertainment part of celebrations. Zuko, Akiko and I have to go meet up with the other guest of honor.

I've to make sure I made his outfit correctly and that he's ready for his big entrance as well."

"Understood. See you both later."

"Wait!" cried Akiko as she dashed up to Mai and caught her hand.

"What is it, Akiko?"

"Would you like to meet the royal dragon, Zuka?"

"Royal Dragon?!"

"Yes, I'm the last Dragon Guardian and Zuko, and I've been tasked with raising her in hopes of bringing the dragons back from extinction. I named her in honor of Zuko. Want to meet her?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, she a little shy around some people. So please don't overwhelm her," as Akiko went to a side chamber and came back with Zuko who'd grown a little to be slightly bigger the Momo but could still fit in her arms.

She was still a magnificent dragon and now wore gold and ruby collar. And Mai had a smile of joy and wonder as she slowly reaches to pet her.

"She's so gorgeous! I hope you tell me her story sometime. And I hope the dragons are revived one day. I loved it when your guy's mom read us the "Ember Tales" as children and adore the "The Legend of the Dragon Guardians" But they were your ancestors?" she asked in a dawning realization.

"I promise to tell you and Ty Lee the whole story sometime shortly but not today. Friends don't keep secrets. But right now, we've got to go meet up with the other guest of honor. So see you at the celebration."

"Okay. Goodbye to everyone. And may there only joy and happiness be in your future Zuka. And may many children follow you," as she gently kissed her and she purred which turned into a smile.

"Well, let's hurry up. We can't be late for such an important date. Hurry along now. No time to dilly-dally, we mustn't be late!" as their godmother pushed them forward."

"Geez! You're pushier then Ting-Ting! And rabaroo kick you when they are in a big hurry!" Akiko pointed out and then all of a sudden they're blocked by said rabaroo and fox-hawk.

"Hello, Kai! Ting-Ting! I was starting to think you miss our big day!" Akiko cried out in delight as she got down on her knees and hugged the two cute and adorable spirit animals.

"Are you kidding, Akiko? We won't miss this for all the world!" Ting-Ting cried with such zealous she was doing backflips.

"So where were you?" inquired Zuko to which Kai answered. "Oh, we're just helping gather some of the spirits to one of the large Spirit Viewing Pools. Everyone wants to see what's about to take place.

So, it took us, Fang, Hai-bai, Yue, your late mother Sakiko and someone you all been missing for a few years now to help get the three Spirit Viewing Pools organized adequately so they could watch the show." Kai said in a sly voice.

"Oh? Who else was aiding you?" the two soon to be teenage leaders asked curiously and both the fox-hawk and rabaroo just grinned a mile-wide grin and said together.

"He just wanted to say he loves you both very much. That he misses you both very much and to tells his father he felt no pain when he died. That he's doing well in the Spirit World. That he's always been watching over his favorite cousin and little sister. He is very proud of both of you!"

"YOU MEAN YOU SAW LU TEN?! HE'S ALRIGHT?! HE'S OKAY?!" they shouted in surprise, and they nodded happily.

"He's doing just fine and not to worry or grieve for him anymore. He's just fine, and he's happy and safe. One day you shall all be reunited with him, and he'll be waiting for you all when you get there," the spirit animal guides informed them.

"Well, I'm sure Iroh will be most pleased to hear that message. I'll make to inform him, or would you two rather inform him?"

"I think it would be better coming from his second son and only daughter, Xiaoying. No offense"

"None took, Akiko. Now, where is your other friend? I need to do a final fitting and make sure the clothes I did for him for the ceremony are correct.

I do hope I honored his culture, by doing my best to use their fabrics and designs and make him a traditional Air Nomad meal last night. Oh, I hope I did it all just right.

It'd be a great dishonor if I did it wrong!" she expressed in a highly anxious and worrisome voice.

"It's alright, Xiaoying! The clothes you've made fit like a glove. Your goddaughter told the truth. You're a master with a needle and thread. And you can cook anything perfectly.

You've honored my people just fine, and I much appreciate you going more than the extra mile to honor my people and help me get ready for this ceremony." Aang called out as they approached him.

The Fire Nation woman blushed carmine and smiled. "Thank you for the praise, Avatar Aang. But the honor is mine to help you. Mind if I inspect my work quickly? Since the ceremonies will begin in a few moments?"

"Sure, take a look," as he turned around slowly so she could inspect every inch of her work. She found she only had to fix a few things here and there, but otherwise, it was yet another masterpiece.

"Well, I've to say all three of you are at least stylish and will look perfect as perfect could be when you walk out there. But I also get the feeling you need a few moments alone with one another.

So I'll see how the buffet table is going outside. After all, it is cuisine from all four nations, and well, we need to make sure it's all prepared correctly. So see you all in twenty minutes," as she kissed all their foreheads and hugged them tightly before going to do her next task.

For a few minutes, none of the three teens spoke, and then Zuko broke the ice by reminding them all that it was ice that had started this crazy adventure for them all.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down. All so I could secretly return home to be with the love of my life."

"I can't believe that a year ago I was frozen in a block of ice."

"Or I was wandering around the world looking for my lover who was looking for you a year ago."

'And now we're all friends."

"We're more than friends, Zuky. We are a family. All of our friends and we are one big family."

"Yes, Zuko, Akiko is right. We are family."

"And more importantly Aang all of us grew up a lot in this past year alone. We were not the same people we where a year ago, are we?"

"No, I mean in some ways we are the same, but in many ways, we've all grown and change. But as the expression goes. "The more things change, the more they stay the same!"

"And the most important thing we're going to do together as a family is changing this world to a better place where everyone's dreams can come true. A place full of love, hope, and happiness," Zuko began, and Akiko finished.

"Where we can all make happy memories and find the love of family, friends and our true loves and all live happily ever after. Where can all thrive and just be ourselves and accepted for who we are on the inside."

"And it's a dream we'll all work together to achieve. And hopefully, our descendants will continue and my next incarnation."

"Whatever challenges the next generations inherited may they at least not have to deal with another 100 years of bloodshed and sin. May they at least known love and not hate. Let's pray for that. And may only the future generations know the gifts of family, love, and friendship that be what they are blessed with." Akiko asked, and they took a moment to pray that's what the next generation would inherit.

Not the burdens that were the legacy of their generation to inherited but the legacy they wish to leave behind. One of love, hope, and a future friendship, love, and family.

Smiling the three of them hugged tightly as tears of joy ran down their faces and nodded. It was time.

Outside, everyone was standing with their friends and family. As a gong was rung as the royal couple was approaching. There was a lot of cheering. Both Zuko and Akiko raised their hands for silence.

"Please the real thanks go to the Avatar," they complimented him, and everyone was still cheering loudly.

Akiko and Zuko stood side by side holding hands and began what they rehearsed to say.

"As we gather here today, we are here to declare this war of 100 years over officially! We can now finally put an end to the senseless killing, bloodshed, and sins and put that era behind us and began a new era of peace, love, and kindness," Akiko started to say and then Zuko picked.

"It will not be easy for this past 100 year has left many scars upon this world and the souls of the people. But if we all worked together with each other and the Avatar, we can get the world back on track.

It's time we embrace love and friendship instead of fear and hate."

"We've promised our true father that we'd do as was prophesied by Avatar Aang predecessor Avatar Roku and restore humanity to Fire Nation and we will do that. But we need Avatar Aang help and the rest of the world help to help the world restore humanity to all of humankind."

"There are two worlds we need to heal. We must take the world of the past and build a new world together and take two worlds and make one family." Zuko began, and Akiko opened her mouth.

"Yes, we are of two worlds and one family. Please understand that truly may we tell you that. Flame-o?" she looked at the band from the Fire Nation School Aang went to.

They began to play Zuko began to sing about what he was talking about. How two worlds and one family was needed to bring about the world, they needed to build after they healed.

" Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Every moment the bond grows stronger  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives,  
To guide these lives, we see  
Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family!"

And for those who had never heard Zuko sing before it was startling how good he was, but it was nothing when Akiko reminded them it was just the world of Man they had to help heal.

"We also must think of the Spirits who have been affected by this terrible 100-year war. For what affects one affects the other. So we must as we rebuild this world, make sure we honor our spiritual brethren and help them in heal in our way as well. For the Great Spirits need their world to heal as well.

" When the earth was young  
and the air was sweet  
And the mountains kissed the sky  
In the far beyond, with its many paths  
Man and nature lived side by side

The pretty wisdom does not come without learning  
And the vision not wholly without our eyes  
We can think that we see  
Truly see you're around us  
But when we look  
Do we see with open minds?

Great Spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
The key to understanding  
Is to see the other sides  
Find a way to help us  
See from outside  
Truly see from outside

Teach our children to look deeper than the surface  
See the world through another's eyes  
For to be blind me on yourself  
Is to look but not see it  
Knowing much is enough to be wise

To see the wonder  
in all, we've been given  
In a world that's not always as it seems  
On the part that we choose  
turn every corner  
Follow on for another begins

Great Spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls  
with all you know  
Key to understanding  
Is to see the other sides  
Find a way to help us  
See from outside  
Truly see from outside

Great Spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls  
with all you know  
Key to understanding  
Is to see the other sides  
Find a way to help us  
See from outside  
Truly see from outside  
See from outside!"

Now it was time for the actual coronation. Everyone fell silent for a moment as the Head Fire Sage came up with two crowns and proclaimed. "I now crown thee both Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Akiko."

And everyone exploded and as they rose and gestured to Aang.

"We'd like now if those who helped bring about the miracle of ending this war would come up here. We like for them to get them to be recognized by the world and for them to help us tell the whole world the true story of how this war ended." the new Fire Lord and Fire Lady announced.

So Team Avatar along with Mai and Ty Lee all came up in front of everyone. Aang took center stage. "First, we want to create a second symbol of peace. My friends who will be forever my family helped create the Avatar Star," he explained gesturing to the heavens.

"Now let the world see what the color of friendship is! Also, a way for the whole world to also see the story of what happened. In this past year to bring about this miracle. So may this rainbow remind you of this miracle!"

And now the Flame-O were joined with kids playing instruments from both the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe, and they sang a song as everyone on the stage holding hands and became one. Then with a collective breath released their spirit energy which became a rainbow that slowly enveloped every corner of the world.

As did the song that followed along the rainbow went like this.

"Each one of us has something special

That makes us different, that makes us rare

We have a light that shines within us

That we were always meant to share  
And when we come together

Combine the light that shines within

There is nothing we can't do

There is no battle we can't win

When we come together

They'll be a star to guide the way

It's inside us every day

See it now!

See it now!

Let the rainbow remind you

That together we will always shine

Let the rainbow remind you

That forever this will be our time  
Each one of us will sometimes falter

We may stumble, we may fall  
But we still have a kind of magic

One that will see us through it all  
And when we come together

Combine the light that shines within

There is nothing we can't do

There is no battle we can't win

When we come together

They'll be a star to guide the way

It's inside us every day

See it now! See it now!

Let the rainbow remind you

That together we will always shine

Let the rainbow remind you

That forever this will be our time

Let the rainbow remind you That together we will always shine!"

Now that they had the whole world attention everywhere from the South Pole to Ba Sing Se and beyond, they could do the next part and show everyone their memories to show exactly their own story. Not that stupid, dishonest play which they still were planning to sue.

So as the band starts the next song all on stage began to sing as they did the biggest memory bend show to show the true story of The Last Airbender. Every single moment of it from everyone's POV and not skim on any of the details.

(Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph)

I spent so much time searchin'

Lookin' for somethin' more

Diggin' holes too deep

And opening every door

And when you stand too close

Yeah, the picture's never clear

And when you look too far away

It all but disappears

All And it was right (right) there in front of me

(Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)

Just too close for me to see

(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Sometimes the things you want

Are not the things you need

And it was right there in front of me

Zuko and Akiko

There was a time before I didn't know where I belonged

I thought I needed more And that I couldn't get along  
But who I am Was all I ever needed

And when I faced that test

I finally succeeded

[All] And it was right (right) there in front of me

(Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)

Just too close for me to see

(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Sometimes the things you want

Are not the things you need

And it was right there in front of me

Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

And it's all I'll ever need

Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Final moments of the war shown in memories.

And it was right there in front of me

Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

And it's all I'll ever need

Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee

Oh-oh-oh All this time

It was in front of me!"

"We'd like to close the ceremonies of ending this war with what we hope the next 100 years will be. Peace. Then we can all enjoy the extraordinary feast we've have prepared.

So we shall sing one more song. One composed of the four nations and what we hope to return to the Four Nations from this day forth. Hit it!" called out Akiko and the band began to play.

"So many paths to peace

But who's to say what's best?

So long as they help lead us all

To hope and togetherness

We might not look the same

But take a look within

What're inside matters so much more than if we can bend water, earth, fire or air

May there be peace, peace in the Four Nations  
And let me help it start  
May there be peace, peace in the Four Nations  
And I will do my part

Aang then stops singing to come forward and spoke to all who were listening before them and to the world.

"Many lifetimes ago the Avatar was born to keep peace and balance within the Four Nations. Working together, the Avatar and Four Nations made the World a safe place for everyone who respects the balance of the World and its Nations. It is this peace that we celebrate tonight

May there be peace, peace in the Four Nations  
And let me help it start  
May there be peace, peace in the Four Nations  
And I will do my part  
And I will do my part!

Everyone applauded the performances and yet the new Fire Lord and Lady raised their hands one last time. They had one final announcement to make.

"We thank the world for coming, but there is one last thing we've had to say. It's imperative," Akiko informed everyone present and looked at her true love.

"We may have just been crowned Fire Lord and Lady, but we are still only in an engagement period. While we have yet to set an exact date for our wedding, we are here to say anyone here or in the world is welcome to come to our wedding when we finally have a wedding date set."

"Yes, we do foresee that may be a long way off. We have much to do first, helping the world heal and rebuild. We are helping our friends and family in doing their part. But we want the world to know it's also our friends who are our family. They will each be playing a role in making our wedding whenever that day does finally come. Making it a one of a kind ceremony.

So again when we have got the official date set we will let all who are here today know and anyone in the world is welcome to attend as we are now friends with the world again.

, For now, lets us celebrate with a feast, music, dancing, and fireworks to celebrate the end of this war! Let's celebrate peace! With friendship, family, and unity!"

The party lasted into the next day, and they were kept very busy making more food. But it was a chance for the world to take its first step into recovery and making friends and healing.

Three days after their coronation, Zuko and Akiko went to take care of some family business. First stop was the Fire Nation Asylum.

It wasn't the most pleasant-looking people even though they already ordered it to be made more cheery looking by planting a garden and filling it with color and a more soothing atmosphere.

They still weren't used to people calling them Fire Lord and Lady as they walked inside as they made their way to a private section that was for the most dangerous and difficult of patience.

It was most unsettling to see guards, bars, and everything being fireproof here. It was such a loss of freedom and just imprisonment. There was only a single room in this corridor, and it was behind a double steel door with heavy locks.

A woman in golden orange with specks of lavender and pink came out. She looked pale and drawn. Along with very sad and depressed.

"Healer Yang?" they called, and she turned to give a half-smile. "Zuko? Akiko? I was expecting you. How are you doing? Three days on the throne?"

"Well, it's certainly a new feeling and rather strange experience," Akiko admitted as she stroked Zuka in her arms.

"I'll bet. I also know why you're here. You're here to find out what going on with Azula. I'm not mistaken, am I?"

"You'd be correct. How is she? What prognoses? Any progress?" Zuko asked caustically.

Healer Yang took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "I must be honest I don't know if you're expecting an impossible miracle or not. My fellow members of the Sisterhood used our sacred tools to improve the energy and help her healing, but so far they haven't helped much.

We've done three cleansings, but she's had to be heavily sedated do perform them. It could take several years to remove all that toxic energy in her body. As so much of it comes from a lack of a heart.

The doctors and other staff members are doing their bests as we are to try and heal her. But again, we've to heal her mind, body, and soul. So some are working on the mind others are working on the body.

But the Sisterhood has the most challenging part and trying to heal her soul. Or to be more accurate, return a soul that was stolen at birth from here. And that is going to be working next to impossible.

We've got to truly exorcise that demon that Ozai turned her into which won't be easy as she's clinging to her demon nature with all her might and not seeing the light.

So we swear we'll try to do all in our power to help her. But again, please remember a person must be willing to help themselves. That's the only way healing will occur."

"We understand. We hope some compassion and some of the spiritual cleansing will help aid her as well."

"It won't hurt her any, Akiko and it will give her a fighting chance. But only Azula can truly save herself, and that's if she wants to save herself. Still, we shall keep you two posted how she's doing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We've another family member to go see now. We'll come for another visit in a week to check in on her."

"I hope I've better news for you in a week."

"Us too. Let's go."

The next destination was the Fire Nation Capital Prison to visit the one person who had caused them both such pain and misery in their lives. The man who was once Death and now was just weak, powerless and pathetic.

When they crossed the threshold, it was a pitiful sight to look at. Not the way when they saw their true father but in another way. It was like this was the man that once controlled them with fear and broke them apart, and now he was nothing and couldn't hurt them again.

"Well, I guess I should consider myself lucky that the new royal couple has graced me with their presence," he muttered sarcastically.

"You should feel grateful that the Avatar showed you mercy and spared your life," Zuko replied.

"Yes, be grateful history wasn't repeated with the roles reversed. The Avatar as the murderer and the Fire Lord, the victim. Be thankful he only took your powers and not your life.

That Aang has a heart and can love and felt even someone who never been human who has no heart or soul still didn't deserve to die as that wasn't his right to decide. Be grateful that the Avatar is human and wise enough to know that knowledge and enlightenment." Akiko informed him.

Ozai turned away with glare and sneer. "You know its ironic, and weirdly, we should thank you. Even though the Day of Scars was the worst day of our lives and you caused us the greatest pain the world, if you hadn't done it, we'd never discovered what our true destiny was."

"Yes, we would have never found out who we indeed were, learned we were symbiotic or the Prophecy and indeed kept the Promise of the Fire Lily and found our friends and family. Or learned the truth of our special firebending or have found Zuka.

So for all the pain and suffering, you put us through the irony of it all you helped set in motion your downfall and helped bring about the peace of the world. So weirdly, we owe you thanks for that." Akiko informed him of the ironic part of his actions.

"We only hope by your actions now that they will lead to something positive. That one bad choice will somehow change your life for the better. Maybe you'll finally, after some time in here, you'll reflect on life."

"Yes, see the bigger and more enlightened picture and realize what's essential and finally stop being Death and start being a human being. Maybe there will be hope for you and Azula to find your souls and hearts and become human.

After all, miracles are possible. We were raised from the dead. So if that can be done, even you can be made to become human. Nothing that impossible."

"Why are two here?"

"Because you are going to tell us something. Where is our mother?"

Whatever was said was never revealed to anyone else or whatever else happened in that prison cell.

It was two weeks later, and everyone was at the Jasmine Dragon enjoying mystery tea and cookies and wearing new stylish clothes of Xiaoying's design. Iroh and Xiaoying were playing some soulful music as everyone was relaxing and in a moment of reflection of what was life going to be like now that the war was over?

Zuko and Akiko were thinking about all they'd learned and finally went over to their father and godmother and request them to play a little more energetically.

"Hey, is it okay if we sing again? Zuky and I've spent all our lives trying to figure out who we are, and we've come so far and finally can answer that question, and we like to tell our family the answer to the question. If that's all right?"

"Sure we've got no problem," was the collective reply. By now, everyone had come to enjoy when the duet sang as they indeed a perfect duet. So they opened their hearts and souls and sang the long-sought out the answer to their lifelong question.

"If we live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That will be alright  
If we don't regain our honor  
If we never win a victory  
We gonna be just fine  
Cause we know exactly who we are

We are Avatar Roku's great-grandson and Surya leader of Dragon Guardian Great-Granddaughter

Iroh is our true father

And when the day is done our mother still our biggest fan

Sometimes we are clueless and we are clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us  
And they know just where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

So when we make a big mistake  
And when we fall flat on our faces  
We know we'll be alright  
Should our tender hearts be broken  
We will cry those teardrops knowing  
We will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who we are

We are Avatar Roku's great-grandson and Surya leader of Dragon Guardian Great-Granddaughter  
Iroh is our true father  
And when the day is done our mother still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless, and we are clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us  
And they know just where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

We are

Saints and sinners  
We are losers and winners  
We are steady and unstable  
We are young, but we are able

We are

Avatar Roku's great-grandson and Surya leader of Dragon Guardian Great-Granddaughter  
Iroh is our true father  
And when the day is done our mother still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless, and we are clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us  
And they know just where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

We are Avatar Roku's great-grandson and Surya leader of Dragon Guardian Great-Granddaughter  
Iroh is our true father  
And when the day is done our mother still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless, and we are clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us  
And they know just where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

THAT IS WHO WE ARE!" they finished singing loudly and clearly, and everyone gave them a massive round of applaud. And took a few minutes to let the lyrics sink in.

But before anyone could say anything about their great-grandparents, Sokka whined. "Oh bravo another perfect singing performance from everyone new favorite Fire Lord and his hot girlfriend.

When do I get a little love? I'm the one painting a portrait of everyone, so we don't forget the moments we have together!"

"Oh sorry, Sokka! That's sweet of you...hey! Why did you give me Momo's ears?!"

"Those are your hair loopies!"

"Hey, my hair, not that spiky!"

"Why am I firebending?"

"I look like a man!"

"Sokka, how could you make my beautiful hair look like seaweed and my hair comb look like a deformed seashell?"

"Hey! I may be an acrobat, but I don't starve myself! I look like I'm as skinny as a toothpick!"

"I trimmed down myself. My belly, not that big anymore."

"I think you all look perfect!"

"Well how about before we all pound Sokka into the ground for what we can all tell his lack of art skill we take advantage of the moment at hand?" suggested Xiaoying.

"What moment?" everyone looked up from the offensive drawing and the Fire Nation woman smiled romantically.

"Oh there a romantic sunset outside, we just saved the world, young love, hormones maybe new beginnings and this location has some nice places if someone was looking for a happily ever after kisses?" she rattled off what she was talking about.

The three couples didn't need more a hint than that. Sokka and Suki went behind the tea shop, Aang and Katara to the front and Zuko and Akiko climbed to the roof.

Then Toph used her bending to make the best acoustic sound system, so all of Ba Sing Se hear this song. Then metalbend two microphones for Mai, and Ty Lee and Iroh and Xiaoying played the music while Mai and Ty Lee sang a song about happily ever, ever after.

And everyone spirit energy mixed with the sunset as the rainbow light and sunset showed the world everyone love story, but most of all the love story of When Gold met Jade, and then Zuko and Akiko gave the most romantic kiss out of all three couples.

"Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secret heart, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is a joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart

Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted. You just might break through

To ever, ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your, ever, ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, for, ever, ever after!"

The End.


End file.
